


Catch and Release (Mesh'la)

by acdaniels



Series: Catch and Release (Mesh'la) [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Bounty Hunters, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian romance, Mando'a, Original Character(s), Original Mandalorian Clan(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Star Wars References, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 104
Words: 126,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acdaniels/pseuds/acdaniels
Summary: Masina, an unfortunate victim of the galaxy's underground slave trade, finds herself on an unfamiliar planet surrounded by cutthroats and bounty hunters. She must enlist the help of a kind veteran, a wandering warrior, and a mysterious bounty hunter.Updates Sundays and Wednesdays.https://www.deviantart.com/acdaniels/https://www.instagram.com/ac_daniels/
Relationships: Original Mandalorian Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Catch and Release (Mesh'la) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072280
Comments: 361
Kudos: 159
Collections: Discord Community Archive, Star Wars Fanfiction Discord





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't something I intended on sharing with the world. I began writing this back in December and it's served as good escapism for me and a fun project. For the first time in years, I'm writing and drawing again thanks to this original Star Wars story. I finally decided to post in hopes that it brings some joy to others as well. I hope you enjoy it! xo
> 
> P.S. The Mandalorian in this story is not Din Djarin, but heavily inspired by him.

Business had been slow lately. Jax was lucky to keep his inn at half occupancy. Most bounties had moved to other parts of the outer rim, hurting his cantina business which he generated most of his revenue from. Not that he had the best clientele there was to offer, but when they had money this was one of the first places they’d spend it. Bounty hunters, outlaws, smugglers, people living on the fringe of the universe kept him company, his time occupied, and his pockets at least half full.

One such seedy character approached Jax as he stood behind the bar. Venin, a middle-aged, pinched-face human with a reputation of taking more questionable bounty hunting jobs. “Jax, I’m gonna need a room for a few nights, and a Dorian Quill.”

Jax grabbed a key to a vacant room from under the bar and slid it across the countertop before pouring his drink, “Where are you coming in from, Venin?”

Venin took a long drink and swallowed loudly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “Far away.”

Taking the hint that further conversation was unwelcome, Jax began to make his way to other patrons, “I’ll bring breakfast by in the morning.”

“Knock first.”

“I always do.”

The following morning Jax made his rounds delivering breakfast to his guests when he arrived at room nine where Venin had checked in the night before, he thought he heard Venin talking to someone in the room. He stalled a minute before knocking. Venin opened the door slightly, trying to hide the room behind him. Jax’s curiosity got the best of him, he caught a glimpse of what he was hiding. “Am I going to have to charge you double occupancy this time?”

Venin looked behind him, the woman he had captured was making direct and pleading eye contact with Jax. Her light gray eyes were frenzied with fear and desperation. “I didn’t think prey counted as an occupant.”

“Oh,” Jax continued to stare at the girl. She was covered in a dark brown robe and hood, but he could make out her pale skin, dark blonde wavy hair that was knotted from a struggle, and eyes that silently screamed for help. She was handcuffed and chained to the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor, “I see. I thought maybe you had a guest.”

Venin snatched the tray from Jax and promptly closed the door. Jax paused for a moment, debating his next line of action. Something about the situation didn’t sit right with him. The way the girl was chained, the way Venin spoke of her. Bounties were usually for crooks and criminals, not the innocent. He knew that Venin was well connected in the slave trade, something Jax advertised quite clearly to the galaxy’s outlaws was illegal to run through his cantina or his inn. Jax proceeded on with his morning routine, deciding to investigate further later that night.

When Venin made his way to the cantina that evening, Jax flagged him down, pouring a drink and sliding it over to him. “I see you coming through here all the time now, things picking up for you?”

Venin shrugged, his light blue eyes avoiding Jax’s gaze, “I take what I can.”

Uneasily Jax held his stare, continually pouring drinks for him as the evening wore on until Venin was the last customer at the cantina. 

“It’s on me, don’t worry about it. You look like you’ve had a journey. Don’t go telling anyone I’m pouring for you for free. Can’t have people thinking I’m giving out special treatment.”

“After this job I need to take a break for a bit,” Venin downed his fifth glass of Rodian splice. “This last one was a real pain, everyone said they’d be tough to catch. That was the easy part. Getting in was the challenge.”

Finally, Jax was getting him to crack, “That girl in your room?” He pointedly nodded in the direction of the inn which was attached to the cantina.

“Yeah,” Venin chuckled to himself, “You wouldn’t think such a frail thing would do any good as a slave except for entertainment, but her kind is worth a lot.”

Now Jax had the confession he was looking for, his suspicions confirmed. Previously Jax had served in his home planet’s military in the fight against slavery, a fight they ultimately lost. His morals withstood the loss of the war, doing his part in this corner of the universe to smother the slave trade wherever he could. He poured one final drink for Venin, slipping in a tasteless and odorless poison, “To a well-deserved break, friend.”

Venin threw the drink back with vigor, unsuspecting of Jax’s actions. Within seconds, he violently grasped for his neck, eyes bulging, until he finally fell over in his barstool. Jax had successfully killed him without a single drop of blood to clean up after.

After confirming Venin no longer had a pulse, Jax stepped over his body and headed towards the inn, locking the cantina behind him to hide the evidence. 

He pulled out his master key and opened the door to room nine, finding the woman still chained to the bed, slumped over, sleeping.

“Hey,” Jax shook her shoulder gently, “Are you ok?”

The woman opened her eyes, having taken the little rest she could. Flinching at Jax’s touch she helplessly pulled her handcuffs against the bed, “Please don’t hurt me.”

Jax searched Venin’s room until he found a keyring, attempting each combination of keys and the handcuffs until they clicked open, “Actually, I’m helping you.”

Immediately she pulled her hands free and rubbed at where red indents were left on her wrists, “He’s going to be back any minute.”

“No, I really don’t think so. I want to show you something.” Jax extended a hand to help her stand. 

The woman cautiously grabbed his hand and followed Jax down the hall and into the locked cantina to find Venin dead on the floor. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about that anymore.”

Her eyes widened, pulling the cloak tighter over her. Any momentary relief she felt by seeing her captor deceased was quickly replaced by a spike in anxiety. She had no idea who this man was in front of her or why he would free her and kill Venin. Perhaps he was after the bounty for her, too. 

“So am I a prisoner in your room now instead?”

Insulted by her train of thought, Jax raised his eyebrows and scoffed, “You’re welcome.”

“How do I know you’re not just doing this to get the bounty on me?”

He gestured towards the door, not bothering to lift his eyes from his work cleaning the broken glass Venin left when he fell over, “I just killed a guy for you. A better way of saying thanks would be helping me clean this up, but if that’s not enough, the door’s right there.”

She paused, contemplating her options. Slowly she walked towards the door, glancing back one last time before pushing through the doors. All around her was an unfamiliar desert environment, pitch black, a town far off in the distance. Her decision didn’t take long before she turned around, beginning to stack dirty glasses from the day.

Jax smirked to himself, “That wasn’t really the mess I was talking about.”

“Oh,” she stopped what she was doing and fidgeted with her hands. Uncomfortable with the idea of handling a dead body.

“Come on,” Jax made his way to Venin, “Just help me lift, we’ve got to get him out to the dumpster.” He grabbed Venin under his arms and began dragging him, joined shortly by the woman who hesitantly grabbed Venin’s legs, making their way outside.

“Isn’t this kind of suspicious?”

Jax shrugged, “It wouldn’t be the first time there was a body in my dumpsters and it certainly won’t be the last. People don’t really question it around here.”

She scrunched her face in disgust, “Fantastic.”

After placing Venin inside the bin and securing the bin, Jax wiped his hands off on his pants, “By the way, I’m Jax Littstock,” he extended a hand to shake hers.

“I’m,” she looked back at the dumpster, trying to process everything that had just happened, realizing she had little choice but to trust this stranger, “I’m Masina."


	2. Chapter 2

“Permission to dock, I’m going to need a repair bay. This is Zenich 77.”

“Permission granted, bay 83.”

The Mandalorian was quick to dock, although Sixmo had not been in his plans for a visit, the planet was always a welcome stop. Reasonable mechanics, an inn, and an old friend, Jax. 

“Hey, your ship is in pretty bad shape,” the mechanic shouted up, “How soon are you looking to leave?”

“No rush,” the Mandalorian adjusted his helmet and walked down the ramp, “What does it look like?”

He shrugged, “At least a few weeks. Maybe longer.”

“I’ll be at the inn, just send me word when it’s ready.” The Mandalorian tossed some credits at the mechanic as down payment and continued to make his way to town.

Masina leaned against the bar, visibly bored and uninterested in the rowdy cast of patrons. She knew that eventually, she would need to return to make the rounds and endure the stares and harassment of the outer rim’s outlaws, but every second she could postpone the humiliation was a small victory she desperately needed.

“Hey, Masina.” She turned to face Jax. He’d been an unlikely ally for her, a protector, the owner of this bar, and her master.

“Jax?” She stood up straight, realizing break time was over.

Drying a glass to keep his cantina moving, he sighed, “I know you’re discouraged. I promise the one I spoke of will turn up at some point.”

“How much longer?” She whispered with a hint of impatience and annoyance, “It’s been months.”

“I can’t tell you when we can just hope he’s still alive.”

Masina stacked the glasses Jax dried, “Still alive?”

“He’s a bounty hunter, it’s a dangerous profession.” He handed her the last of the glasses, “Now please, go make the rounds.”

“Fine,” she grabbed a notepad and pencil and approached the table nearest the door at the cantina. 

A trandoshan, her least favorite. The reptilian patron hissed as she approached, making her painfully aware of how underdressed she was. Jax had claimed that the slave outfit and collar was necessary, but she wasn’t sure if it was necessary to make the act convincing or to keep the patrons entertained. 

“What can I get you?”

The door to the cantina slid open and she noticed all eyes were suddenly at the door instead of on her. While she appreciated the break, curiosity caused her to turn around to see what the latest attraction was. A man in a T-shaped helmet and full suit of silver armor stood in the doorway, scanning the room. She instantly felt tense. If his presence bothered everyone here, was she in danger yet again?

The new guest made his way over to the bartender and owner, Jax. Masina’s heart raced as she scanned for places to run. Had he come to ask for her whereabouts? Did Venin send him?

Jax nodded in the slave’s direction and signaled her to approach. Clenching her notepad in front of her chest, Masina slowly walked toward the helmeted stranger and her owner.

“Mando!” The assertive bartender met hands with the newcomer’s gloved hand, engaging in a brief friendly shake, "It’s been a while. Where have you been?”

The Mandalorian rested his elbows on the bar, facing his old friend, “Busy, been running a few long term jobs. My ship is in bad shape so I’m afraid I’ll have to bother you for a room for a while.”

Giving a solid shake to his shoulder Jax smiled, “Not a bother at all, always glad to see you alive.”

“So, what’s with the slave?” The Mandalorian asked without turning around. 

He had noticed her from the moment he stepped in. Women didn’t come around these parts very much and when they did, they were as equally battered as the men. Outlaws on the edge of the galaxy. 

Jax smiled and pointed with his chin in the direction of Masina, “Noticed her, did you?”

“I thought you were against slavery. Slavers are banned from this establishment, isn’t that right?”

“Well,” Jax shrugged, “Free labor. Keeps the customers happy.”

“I bet.” The Mandalorian resisted taking another look.

Jax grabbed a room key for the Mandalorian from under the bar but stopped short of handing it to him. Instead, he motioned up at someone to join them. The Mandalorian turned around to see who he should expect as company.

The slave approached unenthusiastically, clenching something in front of her chest in an attempt to create some modesty. She was unusually pale, not from a desert planet. Her dark blonde hair was pulled to the side in a single long braid and her gray eyes remained fixated on Jax as she approached, avoiding any acknowledgment of the Mandalorian. 

“Yes?”

“Take our guest to his room, Masina.” He slid her a special key and stared at her intently for a moment.

Masina clenched her jaw, uncomfortable and unsure of her current situation. “Yes, sir.”

“Mando, what can we get you to drink and eat?”

The Mandalorian decided to purposely study Masina, unable to take his eyes off of her. After a long journey, he wasn’t sure if he was imagining things but he was taken with her. The way she ignored him as if he weren’t there, the way she resisted orders, he had a feeling something unspoken was happening between the slave and Jax. 

“Just the usual.”

Masina’s skin was flush with anxiety and her cheeks hot, she knew this was Jax’s sign to her that this bounty hunter was the one who could take her home. But why was everyone so scared of him? Should she be scared of him? Who was that under the helmet and armor, anyway? 

“Go on,” Jax nudged Masina, “Take our guest to his room.”

Refusing to break eye contact with her boss, she stood her ground. Paralyzed with equal parts stubbornness and fear of being alone with this towering stranger standing next to her.

The Mandalorian turned his attention back to Jax, as did the other patrons, wondering how Jax would handle the defiance of his slave.

Jax’s eyes seemed to plead with Masina who would not budge. After several thick seconds, real anger burned behind Jax’s eyes as he reached up and grabbed the short-chain attached to her slave collar and jerked her towards him, pulling her partially on to the bar. She gasped in fear and grabbed her collar, shaken and humiliated by what had just happened in front of everyone.

“I said. Go take our guest. To his room. Now.” Jax held her chain for another second until Masina gave a slight nod. He dropped the chain and the patrons made various sounds of approval for his show of dominance. 

The Mandalorian studied both Jax and Masina carefully, his confusion and concern for the situation growing exponentially. 

Shakily, she grabbed the key with one hand while adjusting the collar with another and hung her head, “Follow me, sir.” She led the Mandalorian around the bar to a separate door which led to the inn. 

On their way, a cloaked smuggler reached out to grab her. Masina quickly swatted the hand away as if it were a reflex. The stranger geared up to retaliate but his hand was quickly met with a tight gloved grip. Masina turned around and looked between the two. The Mandalorian and smuggler were locked in a wordless gaze, the smuggler eventually lowering his hand. 

The Mandalorian nodded at Masina, “Let’s go.” 

She turned around, hiding a faint smile as she led him to his room. Maybe Jax was right, maybe he would help her. 

Masina unlocked the door and held it open for the Mandalorian to enter. He wordlessly passed her and unstrapped his jetpack.

“Thank you. For that. Back there. Sir.”

He nodded.

She quickly looked to fill the silence, “My name is Masina. What can I call you, sir?”

The Mandalorian continued unloading his supplies as she anxiously waited for a response.

“Jax called you Mando, is that your name?”

A modulated voice finally replied, “Sure.”

“Well, Mando, I’ll be right back with your food and drink, sir.” 

She retreated from the room and headed back to the cantina where she was met with Jax frowning at her.

Jax shoved a tray of food and several drinks at her, “What was that?”

Lowering her gaze, Masina quietly confessed, “I’m scared of him.”

“Of him?” He gestured towards the inn, “All these characters here and you’re scared of him?”

Setting down the tray, she turned to face him, “They were all scared of him. If they’re scared of him, I’m scared of him.”

The bald bartender shook his head in disapproval, “He’s your only shot at getting home, so I suggest you get to know him.”

“Fine.” Irritated, Masina grabbed the tray intended for the Mandalorian.

“A few more things.” Jax grabbed her arm and whispered, “While he’s here in town, your main job is to wait on him hand and foot. Anything he needs, you handle it. You need as much time with him as possible.”

Gray eyes glared up at him, “Got it.”

“Wait.” Jax’s voice softened, “I’m sorry I had to do that.”

Masina looked at him remorsefully, knowing she had put him in an impossible position, “I’m sorry too.”

When she approached the Mandalorian’s door she knocked gently, half hoping he had left the planet so she wouldn’t have to spend time alone with this stranger who barely spoke to her. Suddenly he opened the door. 

“This is for you, sir.” She handed him the tray, “When you’re finished, just leave it outside and I’ll handle it.”

“Thanks,” he began to shut the door on her.

“Wait, do you need anything else?”

“No,” quickly he fully shut the door. 

Masina found herself inexplicably offended by their brief interaction and headed back to the cantina.


	3. Chapter 3

Mornings had been the same for months. Wake up, prepare meals for herself and her boss, receive deliveries from Broson, clean the inn, do laundry, prepare lunch, and so on. Uneventful but enough to keep the countless days busy. Now Masina had to account for another mouth to feed. She already had tailored her cooking for Jax’s pickiness, now she wondered what Mandalorians even ate. If she’d have to readjust again, narrowing down her options even more.

Worse, she had to wait on him. Forced to spend more time getting to know an intimidating and rude stranger as her only hope to get home.

Masina angrily prepared a breakfast tray for their new guest and made her way up the stairs, knocking on his door.

No answer came.

“Mando, sir? I have your breakfast.”

Again she was met with silence. After a few more attempts Masina sighed and rolled her eyes, making her way to Jax’s room with the Mandalorian’s tray.

“Hey, boss.” She called sarcastically, “Your friend is gone.”

“What?” His voice boomed through the door followed by shuffling sounds around the room. No doubt quickly getting himself decently dressed for Masina’s company. “Why do you say that?”

Shrugging and setting the tray down inside Jax’s room, she explained, “I knocked several times. No sounds inside. No sign of life.”

“He’ll be back,” Jax reassured.

Truthfully, she wasn’t sure she wanted to be around his intimidating presence again. Slumping down in a chair, Masina examined her nails to avoid making eye contact, “If you say so. I’d at least like to talk about different methods of getting me home.”

“Oh?” Jax dragged a chair out and sat next to her, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I thought I could try saving up credits… see if someone else might take me home for payment.”

“Masina,” voice thick with frustration, Jax sighed heavily, “You won’t be able to save up enough to cover or top your bounty.”

Sinking further down into the chair, Masina pushed her lips to the side, “I’ll think of something.”

“What’s wrong with Mando?”

“He’s… he’s…” Masina struggled to find the words, “he’s intimidating. And cold. And I don’t think he likes me.”

Shaking his head, Jax stood and began tidying his room, “He might say the same thing about you.”

Rolling her eyes, she replied snarkily, “Me? Oh yeah Jax, I’m so scary.”

Jax shrugged, “Alright. Don’t believe me. I’ll tell you this, though. He’s not going to let his guard down first. Trust me, get to know him and you’ll like him.”

“Not like I have much of a choice, is it?” Masina stood, brushing her skirt and grabbing the Mandalorian’s tray to head back to the cantina to resume with her usual morning activities.

The bartender smirked and called out after her, “Nope!”

As she pressed the button to open the door to the cantina, a pair of hands shot out from behind her, gripping her waist. A scream escaped her lips, tray falling to the floor when she was met with a familiar voice.

“Wow, Sina. A little on edge today?” A tall, shaggy-haired red-headed man grinned behind her.

Frowning in response to her friend’s startling greeting, she knelt to pick up the mess, “Morning Broson. Yeah, you could say that.”

Broson joined her to help clean up his doing, “Everything ok?”

She sighed, “Yeah. We just have a new guest.”

“Let me guess,” Broson picked the tray up and helped her stand, “A trandosian?”

“No, maybe worse.” She led the way to the kitchen, “A Mandalorian.”

Green eyes widening with excitement, Broson prodded to learn more, “Same one that’s been around here before?”

“Yes, Jax’s good friend I guess.” She replied unimpressed with the entire situation.

Broson lightly gripped her shoulders and turned his friend to face him, “Why are you so upset?”

Knowing she couldn’t tell him the full truth, that she was supposed to get to know this stranger. To depend on him to stay alive, Masina thought quickly of what she could actually disclose, “He isn’t very warm.”

“Well that’s beskar for you,” Broson joked, grinning at his own pun.

“That’s not what I mean, you dork.” Masina playfully smacked her friend lightly with the back of her hand, “He just seems full of himself too. I don’t know. He’s intimidating.”

Seeing a window of opportunity to mess with his sheltered friend, Broson smirked, “What do you know about Mandalorians?”

“There are more of them?” She clarified.

“Oh yeah,” the redhead continued, “You should be scared. They’re fierce warriors, they have webbed toes...”

Masina raised an eyebrow, “Webbed toes?”

Broson shrugged, “Just telling you what I know.”

“Weird.”

“Seriously though,” he continued, “You should be careful around him. Mandalorians answer to no one and they take whatever or whoever they want.”

Hairs stood up on Masina’s arms, the idea of being helpless against that suit of armor, being held captive, and awaiting her fate again chilling through her. 

“I will.”

“I know he’s Jax’s friend and all, so I doubt he would take you seriously,” Broson lightly held Masina’s hand, “If you’re ever in any danger with him, come to me directly.”

Pulling her hand away she nodded, “Thanks, Broson. You’re a good friend.”


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed with the same mundane routine. Masina searched for different ways of getting home. Jax repeatedly assured her that Mando was coming back and was a good man. Broson filled Masina’s head with ideas and continued to try to court his oblivious friend. 

Everything was the same, until one afternoon when Jax entered the kitchen in the back of the cantina to find Masina experimenting with a new dish. 

“Thought I’d find you here.” Jax walked around, inspecting the food to see what she was up to.

Startled by his presence, she jumped, “Sorry! Were you looking for me?”

“Yeah,” taking a small taste of the mix of meat and vegetables he nodded in approval, “That’s really good. Hey, could you bring this and some drinks to my room? I’d like to chat.”

“Of course,” she half nodded, “That was the plan… is everything ok?”

The back door slammed open, Broson clearly returning to the kitchen, “Hey Jax! How’s it going?”

Jax pressed his lips to a line to hide his disapproval of Broson’s presence. Everyone except Masina was aware of Broson’s intentions and he followed her everywhere she went, “Good.” He didn’t bother returning the question. Instead, he poured some drinks and left to return to his room.

“Be there in just a minute!” She called after her boss. True to her word Masina soon followed with a loaded tray, Broson trailing close behind.

Jax quickly opened the door after Masina knocked, his smile fading as he saw the ever-present Broson behind her. “Come on in, Masina.”

Masina smiled and made entry only to stop in her tracks. The Mandalorian was back. The Mandalorian was back and inside Jax’s room. Quickly she shot a glare back to Jax, now aware of why he made such a point to ensure she’d deliver the tray soon.

An innocent smile and raise of eyebrows signaled to Masina that Jax was anticipating her reaction, “Have a seat.”

Her eyes tracked Jax as he crossed the room, pulling out a chair and gesturing for Masina to join them at the table. Hesitantly she approached, feeling her pulse accelerate as she drew closer to the armored stranger and slowly taking a seat across the table.

Jax joined his friend and employee at the table, followed by Broson who invited himself and angled his chair to defensively protect Masina from the man she feared.

“The hell are you doing here, Broson?” Jax took a deep drink and kept his gaze fixed on the unwelcome guest.

“I’m spending the day with Sina,” Broson answered defiantly. 

Jax propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward, Masina’s eyes darting between the two, “Don’t you have actual work to do?”

Broson’s green eyes narrowed.

“Outside Broson. Now,” Jax ordered.

“No way,” he fired back, “I’m not leaving her with him,” Broson gestured towards the Mandalorian.

This time Jax didn’t bother holding back, his face contorted into a scowl as he forcefully pushed his chair back, making his way over to Broson. Towering over the delivery boy, Jax grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him out of the room against his will.

The silence that followed was thick. The Mandalorian and Masina sat across from each other, Masina silently fidgeting with her skirt and averting her eyes from his gaze.

“Jax says you’re afraid of me.” The Mandalorian finally spoke with an air of amusement in his voice.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and betrayal that Jax had clearly talked about her to his friend, “Am not.”

“It’s good that you are.” He teased, a smile behind his helmet, “My reputation precedes me.”

Frustration built up in Masina, manifesting itself in knotted eyebrows and her finally meeting eyes with the Mandalorian, “All Jax has told me is that you’re his friend. That hardly sparks fear.”

“Hm,” he leaned forward, “Is that so?”

Masina clenched her jaw in defiance, staring him down.

The Mandalorian tilted his head, “And what did your boyfriend tell you about me?”

“Boyfriend?” The word startled Masina so much she lost track of why she was irritated with Jax’s friend, “What boyfriend?”

Interesting. The Mandalorian smiled to himself now understanding Broson was in a hopeless pursuit and making a fool of himself.

“The one your boss just threw out.”

“Oh no,” Masina shook her head. Unknowingly, the Mandalorian had just struck on a topic she had been eager to discuss, causing Masina to instantly drop her guard, “He’s just a friend.”

The T-shaped helmet nodded silently in response.

She chewed the inside of her lip while lost in thought, “At least I’ve tried telling him that. Several times.”

“Sorry about that,” Jax huffed from the door, entering alone and taking his seat again, “Pest control. So Mando, did Masina tell you she’s afraid of you?”

“I am not afraid of him!” 

Amused, the Mandalorian shrugged and gestured towards the slave, “She’s not afraid of me.”

“Ah,” Jax nodded, “Not afraid of you. Got it.”

Masina shifted in her chair and folded her arms, “I’m not.”

“Mmhm,” Jax replied, “Doesn’t seem like it.”

Pushing her mouth to the side, Masina examined her nails, “[For all I know he’s an overgrown Ewok.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CACGdOkl295/)”

Both men laughed. Jax audibly and the Mandalorian faintly, further irritating Masina who blushed in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related artwork for this chapter: https://www.instagram.com/p/CACGdOkl295/


	5. Chapter 5

“Anyway,” Masina tried to move the conversation onward, “We should eat before the food gets cold.”

Without needing to be told twice, Jax quickly dug into his food. Masina waited for their guest who just sat in silence.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?”

The Mandalorian adjusted in his seat, “You don’t know a lot about Mandalorians, do you?”

Another step back. Masina’s eyes dropped slightly with irritation, “What? Do you have some weird diet or something?”

Jax interjected, “He can’t take his helmet off in front of anyone.”

Masina raised her eyebrows in surprise, darting over to the mysterious helmet, “Ever?”

“Ever,” with a mouthful of food, Jax clarified on the Mandalorian’s behalf. “Mando, I’m guessing it’s been a while since you’ve had a warm meal. Go ahead and take your food to my room and shut the door, enjoy a good meal and a stiff drink.”

Without needing further persuading the Mandalorian stood and gathered his plate and drink, “Thank you both.”

The Mandalorian rejoined Jax and Masina after stepping out to eat and drink in private when he entered he found the two winding down from a laugh. This had been the first time he’d seen Masina truly enjoying herself. Not wanting to interrupt their moment or watch the smile drain from her face, he hung back in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. 

For the first time in a while, the tired warrior relaxed. Truly relaxed. Maybe it was the alcohol, coming down from months of running jobs, finally having a home-cooked meal, the company of a woman. Not just any woman, but who he believed may be the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Of course, she was afraid of him and disliked him. Not that he expected any different of a reaction from an _aruetii_ like her.

Coming down from the laughter, Masina turned her head back to face the Mandalorian. Alcohol now having taken hold of her as well, she brushed her hair out of her face and gave him a small smile. Perhaps she was warming up to him. 

“Anyways, Jax. I need to get everything set up for tonight.”

The bald bartender nodded, granting her permission to leave now, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Masina stood and made her way to the door where the Mandalorian remained leaning against its frame, moving only to create more space for her.

A modulated voice interrupted her stride, “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” She stopped directly in front of him, blinking up at him to search for clarification, “What for?”

“The food, I haven’t had anything that good in a long time.”

Masina’s eyes darted down and back up at him, a faint blush and smile taking over her face.

“Hey now,” Jax interrupted their moment, “Better than my cooking?”

“Much better than your cooking.”

The relaxed tone of their conversation softened Masina, easing her fears, “I’m glad. I’ll have dinner over to you in a few hours, sir.”

The Mandalorian watched Masina as she disappeared down the hallway.

Jax smirked and began washing dishes, “No way her cooking is better than my cooking.”

“You mean blurgg meat flopped onto a dirty griddle?” 

Feigning offense, Jax raised his eyebrows, “Hey you like my blurggonaise.”

“Sure,” Mando shrugged, “it’s better than my usual rations.”

“So are you going to be here for a bit longer this time?” Jax hoped to be able to provide some sort of timeframe for Masina to ease her anxiety about getting home.

“Yeah, going to take a bit of a rest after that last job.” His mind returned back to the beautiful woman Jax was employing, “What’s going on with Masina?”

Knowing Mando was asking for the true story, Jax decided to avoid the topic altogether and redirect the meaning of his question, “Hey Mando, she’s not my type. By all means, she can be my gift to you.”

“That’s not -“

“You need to relax, friend.” Jax playfully shook his shoulder, “Sample the local flavors. Live a little.”

The Mandalorian replied shortly, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Ok,” Jax didn’t want to lose him as an ally or blow the cover, so he decided to give some information to keep him intrigued, “You’re right. She’s not a local.”

“Is she a slave?”

“No,” Jax confessed.

The Mandalorian’s body language relaxed, “What is she doing here? Why are you employing her, dressing her as a slave?”

“She likes the outfit.” He shrugged.

“No, she doesn’t.”

Jax sighed, “Listen. Mando. Humor me and get to know her, please?”

He hoped for answers but ended up feeling like he’d only leave with more questions, “Is she dangerous?”

“No.”

“Is she in danger?”

Rubbing his neck to buy time to find carefully crafted words, Jax replied, “She could be.”

Fantastic, he was being volunteered for something on his time to recover between jobs, “So she has a bounty on her?”

Jax shrugged.

“Does she or does she not have a price on her head?”

“That’s kind of a difficult question to answer.”

The Mandalorian squared up to his friend, frustrated with the mystery surrounding Masina, “That’s a yes or no question.”

Needing a break from the intensity of the Mandalorian’s questioning, Jax stood and started pacing around while they talked, “Come back to me in a week or so and I’ll tell you more.”

The Mandalorian sat silently.

“Come on. I’m asking you to spend one week getting to know a harmless, sweet, beautiful girl. Is that really the worst thing?”

“I guess not,” Mando relaxed his stance, considering what spending time with her would be like, “but I need to know what you’re signing me up for.”

“That’s fair,” Jax poured himself water and leaned against the counter to drink, “I’ll fill you in, in time. Right now she needs my protection more than you do. Trust me.”

The Mandalorian stood and turned to make his exit, “Fine.”

“Mando,” Jax’s voice halted the Mandalorian’s stride, “she really is a nice girl.”

Glancing over his shoulder, the Mandalorian replied lightheartedly, “Seems to have some attitude, she doesn’t pass as a slave.”

Jax laughed, “Well she’s scared.”

“Of what?”

“Right now? She’s scared of you, Mando. She’s mad at me because I’ve told her to tend to all your needs. She is nice, just have some patience and understanding. Masina has been through a lot. Besides, she’d be good for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aruetii - Outsider.


	6. Chapter 6

A few shots of liquid courage relaxed Masina as she prepared the evening tray for the Mandalorian. This time she included a small piece of baked cake she had made earlier in the day to pass the time. 

He answered soon after her knock, “Good evening.”

“Hi again,” Masina’s eyes smiled at him as she handed the tray over.

Before he had a chance to continue the conversation, a voice yelled up, “Sina! Hey Sina!”

Both heads snapped towards the voice, Broson drunkenly hollering up at his unrequited love.

“Um,” Masina panicked, “I should go quiet him down before he causes a scene.”

The Mandalorian nodded.

Hesitating for a second, Masina quickly made her way down the stairs before having a chance to explain the meal she’d prepared. “What is it Broson?”

“I was looking for you! Gotta keep you safe.” Broson’s glazed over eyes weakly attempted to stare down the T-shaped visor at the second story of the inn.

Masina frantically hushed him and tried to shake his attention, “Please stop, you’re causing a scene.” By the time she turned around to look at the Mandalorian, he was gone.

“Ha,” Broson swayed, “We’re a good team. Scared off a fucking Mandalorian.”

——————

The next morning Masina carried another tray of food and drinks to the Mandalorian’s room. The fact that Jax had put his room directly next to hers was not lost on her, he had told her to get close to him. Today she needed to try to make that happen. She took a deep breath and knocked.

“Who is it?”

She noticed the deep baritone voice didn’t sound altered yet by his helmet, “It’s Masina, I have a tray for you - sir. No rush.”

The Mandalorian quickly finished getting dressed and opened the door, “Thanks.” He immediately began to close the door again.

“Hey, before you close - “

He paused, “Yes?”

“I um.”

The Mandalorian let her find the words that were clearly so important to her.

“I…”

Leaning against the door, he waited, “You what?”

Masina searched for something to say, realizing she should have come prepared, “I like your helmet. Sir.”

Amused by her weak attempt at small talk and curious to learn more about her, he opened the door and gestured for her to come in. A small victory for her objective to get closer to him and an opportunity for him to figure out what was going on between her and Jax.

The Mandalorian offered a chair to her before sitting himself. 

She shyly sat down, crossing her legs and trying to cover her chest with her arms. The Mandalorian was sure this would make for an interesting morning. 

“Thanks for letting me come in. Jax - Master Jax, says I’m to wait on you hand and foot while you’re here. Take care of all of your needs, anything you need. I’m actually just next door,” She pointed to the left and reconsidered, realizing her room was actually to the right.

Shifting to the side he replied, “That won’t be necessary.”

Masina leaned back and raised an eyebrow, frustrated with being shot down so many times in her attempt to get to know this stranger. She contemplated getting up and leaving, knowing that would demolish her chances of ever going home. She stared down at the table, lost in thought when she was suddenly interrupted by a modulated voice.

“You don’t act like a slave.”

“What?” Caught off guard by how forward he was, Masina’s eyes snapped up at the helmeted stranger. She thought she had been doing a decent job.

“I said you don’t act like a slave. I’ve noticed it since I arrived, even more so last night. Besides, Jax is against slavery.” The Mandalorian stood and menacingly approached Masina as he continued his questioning, “Why are you here?”

Masina suddenly realized she came very unprepared for this conversation and stood up, “As I was saying Mando, sir, if you need anything…”

A strong gloved hand met her shoulder, preventing her from standing fully, “Did I say you could leave?”

Masina sat quickly, “No.”

“Here,” the Mandalorian handed her a blanket to cover herself so she could speak more comfortably. 

The small act of kindness made Masina smile and she realized at that moment that her behavior had been a dead giveaway, one everyone else hadn’t been paying attention to. Their minds were elsewhere. 

“How long are you staying with us, sir?”

After sliding one of his drinks over to her he replied, “Unfortunately it’ll be awhile. My ship is in bad shape.”

Masina suddenly realized Jax had placed two drinks on the tray. One for each of them. 

“So you have a ship?”

Perplexed by her question, he decided to pursue his interrogation, “Where are you from?”

“What does that have to do with having a ship?”

“Every bounty hunter has a ship. Wouldn’t be able to get very far without one.”

She took a drink and sunk down into her chair. “I’m keeping you from drinking and eating again. I’m happy to leave and come back another time. I don’t want you to be hungry, sir.”

The Mandalorian sighed, realizing he was intensely questioning someone under Jax’s protection. He didn’t think Jax would set him up for a trap and she seemed helpless and soft, “Can you come back in an hour? I’ll need some help cleaning my weapons.”

“Sure!” Masina smiled and stood up, maybe she was getting somewhere with him.

“Masina,” the Mandalorian called after her.

Suddenly she stopped, spinning around to answer, “Yes, sir?”

“Don’t call me sir. And thank you.”

“For what?”

He gestured to his helmet and the tray, indicating he appreciated her thoughtfulness. 


	7. Chapter 7

An hour after their last conversation, Masina returned to the Mandalorian’s room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked faintly on the door. While she was warming up to this cold stranger and he had shown some kindness, getting to know him was still proving to be difficult and a chore.

The door opened slowly.

“Hi again,” she smiled nervously up at him, hopelessly searching for some sign of warmth in a face she couldn’t see. “You said you needed help cleaning your weapons?”

“Yes. Come in.”

Masina entered the room and stood in the middle, unsure of what was expected of her, “I have to warn you, I have no idea what I’m doing but I’m good at taking directions. If you show me, I can learn.”

“Right now you can sit.” The Mandalorian locked the door and made his way to the closet. He first laid down a sheet and began arranging his arsenal on top of the cloth.

Following instructions, Masina took a seat on the bed and curiously watched him pull each weapon out. She was familiar with blasters and most of the weapons he pulled out from seeing them around the cantina, but she hadn’t seen a rifle like his before. She peered over his shoulder as he worked, “What can I do to help?”

Without bothering to face her he replied, “Just sit there.”

“Really, if you tell me what to do I can help you.”

“I don’t need help, these are dangerous.”

Irritated with her meaningless purpose, Masina scoffed back, “As dangerous as being locked in a room with a stranger with the blinds shut, all his weapons laid before you and you don’t even know what he looks like?”

The Mandalorian stopped and looked up at her.

Masina’s breath grew rapidly, realizing her attitude may actually get her into real trouble with this stranger. The very stranger, she remembered, that the outlaws were afraid of. 

“I’m sorry.”

He returned his attention to his weapons on the floor, “This is unusual for both of us. For what it’s worth, you’re free to leave and I’m disassembling everything to clean.”

Retreating into herself, Masina wrung her hands and lowered her eyes to the ground, “If I’m bothering you, I can go. I’m sorry, sir. I don’t want to be in your way.”

A sigh escaped him, he needed to balance this situation delicately. “Stay. Again, don’t call me sir.”

Digging her nails into her palms, Masina still refused to look up at the intimating stranger. “Are you sure you want me here?”

“Yes,” He wasn’t sure of the answer himself, but Jax had made this a point. “Besides,” he took a cloth to his blaster, “If I was going to harm you, I would’ve done so already.”

Considering her words carefully, Masina crafted a loaded question, “So you won’t do anything that brings harm to me?”

“Well,” he adjusted, “I won’t harm you. I can’t guarantee I wouldn’t mess with you.”

“Oh? How would you mess with me, Mando?”

“I’d send some Jawas into the cantina while you weren’t looking, tell them I hid something. Cleaning up after them would take hours.”

She laughed and sat down on the floor next to him. Under his helmet, the Mandalorian smiled and took another look at her. While she studied the weapons before them, he found himself unable to look away from her. The attraction worried him. He didn’t want to get attached.

“So what does everything do?” Masina laid down on her stomach next to him with her head propped up by her arms, ankles crossed in the air.

He began explaining each weapon before them as he continued cleaning, going into more information than she had hoped for. Determined to be a good listener and bond with him, Masina made sounds of understanding throughout his presentation. The Mandalorian couldn’t help but steal glances of her laid out on the floor, pushing obscene thoughts to the back of his mind. 

Suddenly, she rolled toward the Mandalorian and onto her back. Masina’s face twisted with a smile as she stared up at the Mandalorian, “Well, aren’t you going to ask me?”

“Ask you what? Do you have any weapons on you?” He wasn’t sure how, given how little coverage she had. The Mandalorian was sure he would have noticed a weapon.

“How I would mess with you.”

He tilted his head, amused by the idea but not willing to dismiss that she could. Clearly she had some sort of punchline to this question. 

After waiting for a response from the Mandalorian that never came, Masina reached behind her back and pulled out the trigger assembly of the disassembled blaster she had hidden from him while he was preoccupied.

“Hey!” The Mandalorian instinctively reached out for the stolen piece.

Masina laughed so hard that her nose scrunched, but she held tightly onto the part in her palm, flipping around and trapping her hands under her chest. Challenging the Mandalorian to retrieve it from her.

Clearly she wasn’t afraid of him anymore. More frustrated than amused he warned, “Give it back.”

She turned her head towards him and sat up, hands still closed around the trigger assembly, “Hm. Or else what?”

“Or else I’ll have to take it from you by force.” He almost hoped he would have to.

Masina’s eyes glimmered with trouble and a smirk spread across her face. Slowly standing up she moved the part behind her back. The Mandalorian, unsure if she was messing around or truly going to make a run for it, stood slowly to match her. Masina let out a laugh and pretended to take a step towards the door, the Mandalorian matching her move in an attempt to stop her.

She laughed and bolted away from the door, towards the back corner of the room and wedged herself into the corner, her hands behind her back, guarding the part between her body and the wall. The Mandalorian quickly cornered her, now realizing she was indeed playing.

“Give it back.” He warned again.

She shook her head and laughed, biting her lip. Masina savored the opportunity to be the silent one.

The Mandalorian tried to simply reach around her but she shifted to the side. He again attempted a reach in the other direction but faster. Masina burst out laughing and moved to match him. 

“I’m going to get it back, one way or another.” The idea of touching her excited him, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to do this here, now, and like this. He closed in on her, leaving her nowhere to turn.

“Ok ok you win, I’m out of moves.” Masina moved her arms forward and handed the part back to the Mandalorian.

“That was a horrible escape plan.” He started walking back to his weapons and sat on the floor.

“I wasn’t trying to escape.”

He sat silently processing what had just happened while busying his hand cleaning the weapons. He had thought she was afraid of him. She gave him an attitude shortly before. What had changed?

“Can I ask you some questions?”

Reinserting the trigger assembly, he didn’t bother looking up, “Sure.”

Masina sat again on the floor next to him, watching him work, “Is Mando short for Mandalorian?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Yes.”

“Will you tell me your name?”

“Another time.” He began wrapping up his process of cleaning his weapons.

Masina realized their time was coming to an end, “Are you a human or alien?”

“Human.”

“Are you a man?”

The Mandalorian stopped and looked at her, “What?”

“I don’t know, you’re fully covered! I just found out that you’re human. For all I know you really are an overgrown Ewok.”

“Yes, I’m a man.” The Mandalorian stood and began putting his weapons away in the closet again.

Masina smiled and blushed as he turned away, this had been the most fun she’d had in a while. She had pushed him but he was gentle, playful even. Deep down she felt something stirring inside her as she let her walls down, she knew it was ridiculous to feel anything for him. She didn’t even know his name or what he looked like. All she knew was his voice and his energy. 

She stood and softly said, “Good.”

He turned around, “Did you say something?”

“I’ll be back in a few hours with your lunch. Is there anything else I can get you right now?”

“No.”

She smiled and closed the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chattering came from the hallway, muffled at first. Curious, the Mandalorian turned his scanner on to see what was happening outside.

Masina casually leaned against the railing of the inn, resting on her forearms as she chatted with the ever-present Broson. The conversation seemed to be friendly, but he decided to eavesdrop just in case he could piece together more of the mystery surrounding Jax’s fake slave.

“You told me the same thing last week,” she rolled her eyes.

“Well,” the delivery guy ran his fingers through his hair casually, raising his eyebrows and sighing dramatically, “I don’t know what to tell you. I’m still waiting for my supplier to send more.”

Masina turned her nose up and playfully walked away from the man, in the direction of both her room and the Mandalorian’s, “You get to tell Jax this time.”

“Hey, wait!” He chased after her, “Can’t you just push other items on the menu? I promise I’ll have them next week.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and stopped walking, “And why should I cover for you,” Masina poked him playfully, “Again?”

“Because,” he dragged out the word, “I know where you actually go every night.”

“Broson!” Masina smacked his arm, “You bantha. You wouldn’t dare.”

Broson smirked, “Does Jax know you have extra credits laying around?”

“No, and he won’t.” Masina continued walking towards her room, “Ok, fine. I’ll push other things on the menu.”

He chased after her, “Wait up, do you want me to unload the transport?”

“Of course!” Masina called behind her as she entered her room quickly, reemerging with a freshly folded set of towels, “I just have to deliver lunch.”

Broson glanced down at the towels Masina was holding, “The Mandalorian?”

“Yup,” Masina walked past him and gently knocked on the Mandalorian’s door.

The Mandalorian waited a moment to disguise the fact he had been watching them from behind the door the entire time. After an acceptable amount of time, he opened the door to find Masina standing before him with the towels. He shifted his gaze over to Broson.

Masina bit her lip and blushed, “Hi again, I brought you these and thought I’d pick up your tray if you’re done.”

“Thank you,” he continued staring at the redhead.

She followed his gaze, “You remember Broson. He was just following me around to help.”

“I’m sure.” He didn’t break his gaze, Broson awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and turned to look over the railing. Once Broson shifted away, the Mandalorian grabbed the towels from Masina and set them down, returning with his empty tray. “I can take this down myself.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. This is your time off.” Masina went to receive the tray from the Mandalorian, but he shook his head.

“Do you need extra help?” The Mandalorian began to exit his room, holding the tray himself.

Masina’s eyes widened in surprise, “No, no I don’t need help. I’m sorry. Did I bother you?” 

“Not at all. You helped me this morning. I have free time right now if you need any help yourself.”

Broson sighed and pushed off the railing, turning around to face Masina and the masked man, “Well I’m going to start unloading everything.”

“Thanks!” She called after him as he ran down the stairs. He responded by casually saluting her without turning around.

The Mandalorian watched Broson disappear before returning his attention to Masina, “So you spend a lot of time with him?”

“Well he does deliver supplies daily, it’s nice to have someone to pass the days with.”

A muffled hmm came from the Mandalorian in response.

Masina tried to read the situation, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come to your room with anyone. It’s just Broson so I didn’t think anything of it.”

“You’re working,” the Mandalorian began walking his tray down the stairs to the cantina, Masina following behind, “Nothing to apologize for.”

Inside the cantina Broson wheeled in several boxes, stacking them behind the bar. Masina immediately opened them and began organizing supplies in the kitchen.

“Sina, are you coming tomorrow night?” Broson inquired as he handed a box off directly to her.

She braced herself for the load, straining slightly under the weight of it, “Coming to work? Of course.” Masina replied coyly.

“I mean after work.” Broson clarified.

Shrugging, Masina brushed her braid off her shoulder, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Broson looked over at the Mandalorian, “He doesn’t know?”

“What’s there to know?” Masina clenched her jaw and kicked Broson’s foot.

The Mandalorian grabbed the next box from Broson, “Where should I put this?”

“Oh,” Masina’s face flushed red, “Here I can take it Mando.”

He stepped back, “I offered to help, where can I unload these?”

She smiled up at him faintly, “Just inside that door, thank you.” As the Mandalorian walked the short distance, Masina watched him. A slight smile remaining on her face, her cheeks still pink.

“What’s that look about?” Broson teased.

Masina raised her eyebrows, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve known you months now and never seen that look before. You can’t be serious.” Broson folded up his cart, “What does he even look like?”

She shrugged, “Don’t know. Don’t shame me, laser brain. I just think he’s interesting.”

“Uh-huh,” he scoffed, “An interesting faceless man.”

Masina stretched, “A major improvement over my regular crowd.”

“Ouch,” Broson feigned insult, “That hurt, Sina.”

The Mandalorian returned from the back room, having overheard their entire conversation, “So what’s tomorrow night?”


	9. Chapter 9

Masina glared up at Broson for giving her away.

“A small group of us meets once or twice a week to gamble,” Broson smirked and ducked a swat from Masina. She chased after him playfully around the empty cantina, “And Jax doesn’t know!” Broson laughed and continued to dodge her, eventually catching Masina’s arms and subduing her.

Real hurt and betrayal crossed her face, “Broson.”

Caught up in their banter, Masina’s change in tone was lost on him, “What?”

“Why is it a secret?” The Mandalorian chimed in, acutely aware of Masina’s somber attitude shift.

“He’s trying to keep her to a curfew to keep her safe from lowlifes like us. Also, he doesn’t know I’m running it out of the back room.” Broson informed him proudly.

Masina busied herself, avoiding the conversation.

“A curfew seems like a good idea,” The Mandalorian took a seat now that the unloading was done.

Broson finally took note of Masina’s cold attitude as he stared her up and down, “Hey Sina, you alright?”

“Yes.” She replied curtly. “Are you finished?”

The supplier apologetically made his way to Masina, touching her arm, “Hey I’m sorry, I didn’t think…”

Masina glared up at him, “You roped me into gambling because you said I needed some fun. Now you’re trying to get me into trouble with Jax’s friend. So, no. I won’t be there tomorrow night.” She pushed past the double doors, leaving the cantina and two men behind.

Sitting in silence, the two men processed what had just happened. The Mandalorian broke the silence, “So why’d you rat her out?”

“I just got caught up in messing around, I guess.” Broson sulked.

“You like her?” 

Broson chuckled and hung his head, “I mean. Yeah.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think that’s the way to win her over.” The Mandalorian stood and began making his way out of the cantina, “I won’t repeat what I heard, but I’d like to keep an eye on her. What time do you meet?”

Broson straightened up, “Midnight. You swear you won’t tell?”

“As long as I can keep watch, yes.”

“Wait right there,” Broson sprinted off, returning a few minutes later with Masina. “Hang on, Sina. I’m really sorry about all that. Mando’s not going to tell though!”

“What?” Masina glanced between the two of them, “Why?”

The Mandalorian shrugged, “You don’t strike me as the type that has a gambling problem.”

Broson boasted, “I also extended the invite to him.”

Masina quickly shot the Mandalorian a look, “You gamble?”

“I don’t. A lot of my work comes from bringing in gamblers who have a debt to settle, so maybe I’ll find some work.”

“Oh man,” Broson stretched again, this time faking a yawn, “I’m so tired.”

Beginning to portion out ingredients to make bread for the evening, Masina took his bait, “Rough night?”

Jumping backward onto the counter next to Masina’s workstation, Broson casually leaned back, “Yeah. Ended up bringing two Twi’lek girls back from town last night.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah right.”

“What do you mean ‘yeah right’?”

“Broson, you wouldn’t know what to do with one girl, let alone two,” Masina smirked up at him.

The Mandalorian smiled to himself, recognizing Broson’s baiting to spark Masina’s jealousy had failed. Worse than failed, it had ended in an insult.

“For your information, I know a lot about women.” Broson retorted.

“I’m sure,” Masina raised her eyebrows and nudged her head, “Get off the counter. That’s gross. I have to clean it again now.” After he hopped down she continued, “You and Jax with your Twi’lek preference. I just don’t get it.”

Happy the conversation wasn’t fully over, Broson continued. “Every guy likes Twi’leks. Human or alien.”

“Yeah,” she covered the bread to allow it to rise before moving to clean off the counter, “I’ve noticed.”

“Mando,” he redirected his attention to the silent third party, “Humans or Twi’leks?”

The Mandalorian moved to help Masina clean in order to make himself useful, “Humans.”

Masina glanced up at him, a smirk spreading across her face, “So I guess it’s not every guy, Broson.”

“Yeah right,” Broson refuted, “Slim, hairless, lots of variety -“

“You’re also forgetting some have sharp teeth,” the Mandalorian interrupted, “I’ll stick to humans, red blood runs through my veins. Can’t say the same for Twi’leks.”

Broson laughed, “Sounds like you’ve had some rough rendezvous with Twi’leks.”

“You could say that, in more ways than one.”

“So what Masina, you’re purely into humans I take it?” Broson prodded.

After remaining suspiciously silent during the exchange between the men, Masina finally chimed in, “I don’t have time to be ‘into’ anything with how busy Jax keeps me.”

“Coxar is into you,” the mischievous redhead smirked.

Shuddering Masina quickly replied, “Coxar is into anything with a pulse, male, female, or otherwise.”

Broson nodded in agreement, “If Jax is keeping you too busy, I could always talk to him. I’m betting you could use a late night too.”

“Ugh!” Masina interjected loudly, “Broson I do not want to talk about this and don’t tell me what I need.” She pushed through the swinging doors in a hurry, desperate to escape the awkward conversation.

After several silent moments between the two remaining men, the Mandalorian spoke, “I take it that didn’t go according to your plan.”


	10. Chapter 10

The suns had set. The cantina was closed for the evening, the so-called low-lifes had finally quieted down and retired for the evening or left. The Mandalorian laid in bed, pondering how he could best spend his time waiting for his ship to be repaired. Target practice was always a good idea, tuning up his blasters, running a few small jobs. 

There were things he knew he should be doing, but his mind kept returning to the mysterious woman next door to him. Her frequent visits to wait on him didn’t make focusing any easier. Now he found himself in a situation getting wrapped up in her personal affairs, taking his task of keeping her safe to a different level.

A sound startled him from his bed, a thump from the roof. With a sense of urgency, he swiftly buckled his armor on, placed his helmet on, and grabbed his rifle. The Mandalorian quietly slid open his window overlooking the barren desert mountains and quietly climbed onto the roof to get a closer look, his rifle at the ready.

Masina gasped sharply, equally startled at the Mandalorian’s unexpected stealthily appearance and having a rifle pointed at her face.

Immediately he lowered his rifle, “What are you doing up here?”

“Please don’t hurt me,” Masina’s eyes were still wide with fear. She crawled backward away from him, his body still maintaining an offensive position.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He set his rifle down and relaxed, taking a seat on top of the flat roof. “What are you doing up here?”

Masina’s eyes searched his hands, trying to see if he was still holding something lethal. “Just clearing my head.”

He exhaled, adrenaline draining from his body from the sudden rush. The Mandalorian laid on his back, staring up at the sky.

Smiling to herself, Masina scooted closer to him and laid down as well, “I’ve always liked looking at the stars. You can see so many of them here.”

“You can’t see as many back home?” He prodded.

“Not really. It’s one of the few beautiful things about this place.” She searched the sky, sadness finding its way to her voice, “But none of these look familiar. I don’t even know which direction home is.”

“I could tell you…”

“I’m not telling you where I’m from, Mando. Not yet.”

He cleared his throat, “Worth a shot.” Allowing himself to relax he again sighed deeply. This place was peaceful. Her company was welcome as he decompressed.

“Can I ask you something?” Masina rolled onto her side, facing him.

“You’re going to anyway.”

Masina smiled over at him, “I can just be quiet if you’d prefer, sir.”

He groaned, “Again, don’t call me sir. What’s your question?”

“Do you think Broson likes me?”

Fantastic. He wanted to avoid talking about the scruffy haired redhead all together, “I’m sure of it.”

Sitting up a frustrated exhale left her lips, “I just don’t get it. I’ve been trying to be nice about telling him I don’t think of him that way.”

“I can’t blame him for trying.” Panic set in, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“What?” Her attention shot over to him.

Wanting to change the subject he continued, “A guy like that isn’t going to take a hint, you need to lay it out for him.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Masina craned her head to the side, stretching from a long day of work, “Why are you spending time with me up here?”

At a rare loss for words, the Mandalorian stalled.

“Do you want to be… friends?” She continued on.

“I hate to admit it,” he sighed, "but I’m intrigued by you.”

She smiled playfully, “So you enjoy spending time with me?”

The Mandalorian’s internal conflict stirred. Deep down he wanted to spend all of his time with her, but he needed to stay focused. He needed to get her home. She was a distraction. A temporary distraction, “I need to pass my time here somehow and so do you.”

“I’m sorry, I might head down.” Her voice shook, “It’s cold. I don’t want you to think I’m ditching you, I’ve been up here a while.”

The Mandalorian sat up and detached his cape, draping it over Masina. 

“Oh,” her face warmed, “Thank you.”

“I’m so disappointed in Broson,” Masina stated cooly, almost objectively.

“I would imagine so.”

“I’ve told him so many times we were only friends. He just won’t listen.” Getting worked up, Masina sat upright, “He thinks he has some sort of claim to me.“

“Because he doesn’t respect you.” The Mandalorian sat up, matching her position.

Masina rested her head on his shoulder, “I just don’t understand him.”

Silence comfortably fell between the two of them. Finally, the Mandalorian stirred, “You seem to be getting comfortable with me.”

“Hm?” Masina turned to face him. The moon radiated off of her, her pale skin seeming to glow, eyes piercing in the moonlight, her hair gently flowing. 

Her beauty caught him off guard, his hand twitching to reach out and touch her. “Why?”

Masina’s eyes glimmered and smiled, “I’m a pretty good judge of character.”

His heart raced and breath became shallow, “And what’s your judgment of me?”

“You’re a good person, Mandalorian.” She whispered into his helmet. Her voice sent shivers down his spine.

“A few minutes ago you thought I was going to hurt you.”

After laughing softly to herself she continued, “You’re dangerous. A good person, but dangerous. Your honor and heart are your moral compass. But -”

“But what?”

Masina gently shook the jawline of his helmet briefly, “You’re afraid you’re unworthy. Do you really want to live your life without someone to share it with?”

The Mandalorian tensed, her analysis striking a nerve with him. He harshly removed her hands from him, “And what was your judgment of Broson?”

She pulled back and scooted away from him, “I’m sorry. I was wrong.”

“Clearly.”

Masina nodded, her eyes now fixated on her knees in front of her, “Clearly.”

The Mandalorian clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to push her away but also didn’t want to bridge that emotional gap. He had to draw a line somewhere. He glanced down, seeing Masina lightly rub her hands where he had grabbed her.

“Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, “No, just startled. I’m sorry. I went too far.” Masina desperately sought to break the tension, “Have you been all over the galaxy, Mando?”

“Most of it. Wherever there’s work.”

Masina swung her legs back and forth playfully over the edge of the roof, “Where’s your favorite place you’ve ever been?”

He smiled, “Home.”

“Fair enough,” Masina glanced at him from over his shoulder, “Do you go home often?”

“I do.”

She pressed her eyebrows together in contemplation, “What do you do with all your money, anyway?”

“Mostly I spend it on my arsenal. The rest goes towards the clan’s needs.” He looked over at her, his gaze shifting down to her body, “What are you planning on doing with the extra credits you mentioned?”

Masina laughed, noting his gaze and pulling his cape over herself more, “Buying a different outfit, for one.”

He quickly looked away.

“I was planning on giving it to you and Jax.”

The Mandalorian shook his head, “Keep your credits.”

“I have no use for it once I’m home, they won’t spend. I’ll just hang onto them until you get me home.” Masina lowered herself down to her window, “I’m going to get to bed. See you in the morning, Mandalorian.”

After she disappeared the Mandalorian continued his watch over the darkness, kicking himself for pushing her away once again.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Jax opened his door to find Masina waiting outside, “How is it going? Are you making progress?”

She shrugged, “Well, I think. I’m still here so that means he must be okay with me. I dropped off his breakfast a while ago. I’ll go to visit again after I’m done here.”

Jax shook his head as he handed her a piece of paper, “He’s not going to hurt you.”

Masina quickly glanced at the paper, a list of supplies needed from the market in town. She looked forward to a chance to get out for a bit. “Even after he knows the full story?”

“I trust him.” Jax handed her a brown hooded cloak to cover herself more comfortably for her journey into town.

She put her arms in and the hood over her head, tucking the list into a pocket. “Then why can’t we tell him now?”

“I just want to be careful. The fewer people who know, the better. For both of us.”

“Alright. I’ll go into town as soon as I get his tray back from him.” With that, Masina exited Jax’s room and walked upstairs and down the hall to the Mandalorian’s door. 

His empty tray was outside and she bent down to grab it when the door opened suddenly. Before she could stand she felt a hand firmly grasp her shoulder. 

“What are you doing?”

Masina recognized the Mandalorian’s voice but not the intensity of his hand grabbing her, “I’m just picking up your tray.”

Quickly he let go and Masina stood, her hood falling back from her face.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.”

“It’s okay, I’ll see you later.” She quickly spun around to leave, shaken with what had just happened. The last time she had been grabbed that forcefully was when she was taken. She tried to remind herself of where she was and to block out the throbbing where he had grabbed.

To her surprise, the Mandalorian followed her, “Did Jax give you that?” He examined the cloak.

“Yes. I need to go into town to get a few things.” Masina pushed the door open to the cantina so she could leave the tray behind the bar, the Mandalorian waited to hold the door open. “Do you need anything?” 

“No. I’m going out to check on my ship. I can walk you.”

Her stomach sank. She had moments where she felt connected to him but now that was again overridden with fear. Memories being brought back that she didn’t want. A reminder that she was stuck on a foreign planet and at risk. Masina stood, eyes down and frozen to the spot while her mind explored her emotions.

“Are you okay?”

His voice broke her spell and she looked up at the Mandalorian, remembering she needed to get to know this stranger, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Masina shut the cantina door behind them and started making her way towards the dirt road into town. In a desert landscape, there wasn’t much to look at aside from the beige, dome-shaped buildings in the distance. The walk took about thirty minutes. Desperately she searched for something to discuss to fill the time.

“How long have you been on Sixmo?”

Fantastic, she didn’t have to do all the prompting, “Several months.”

The Mandalorian increased his pace to walk alongside her, “That’s a long time.”

“It is for Sixmo,” she continued walking alongside him but increased the space between them. Even as she tried to disassociate the grab from her memories, she wasn’t ready to be close yet.

He noticed her move and the sudden attitude shift away from her playful banter earlier that week. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” she pulled the hood back over her head to block the sun and give her an additional sense of privacy.

Great, he realized he had scared her more than he initially thought, “Is your shoulder ok?”

Shrugging her shoulders up to hide more she replied quietly, “Yes, thanks.”

“I’m sorry about that, I wouldn’t have done that had I known it was you. I couldn’t see who you were.”

Masina’s heart swelled for a moment at the Mandalorian’s self-reflection, “You don’t need to be sorry. I understand.”

A thick silence fell between them as they continued to walk, the Mandalorian becoming frustrated that he was now the one emotionally chasing her.

She suddenly broke the silence as they entered the town, “Do you need anything from the market?”

“No, thanks.” The pair stopped, both of their destinations in opposite directions.

“Well, I’ll see you later. I’ll bring lunch to you in a few hours.” 

She turned her body away from him to leave, relieved that she would be getting time alone with her thoughts.

His baritone voice halted her, “Masina.”

Great. Just when she hoped this awkward encounter was over. “Yes?”

“Checking on my ship will only take a minute. Come with me and I’ll join you in the market. I can keep you safe and carry supplies back for you.”

Masina considered his offer. She didn’t really want to go on an additional errand but safety and having someone to help was appealing. She returned to face the Mandalorian and joined him on his journey to the repair bay.

The Mandalorian led the way to his ship and started to board to check on the progress on the interior of his ship when he noticed Masina had stopped at the bottom of the ramp, staring up directly at him. 

“Are you coming?”

“No.” She answered shortly.

“Wait there.” The Mandalorian was quick but noticed work was progressing slowly on his ship. He wanted to get off the planet as soon as possible, so he knew he’d have to talk to the mechanic further. Annoyed, he walked back down the ramp and saw Masina was gone. 

He hurried back the way they came, “Masina!” So far she was nowhere in sight. He turned a corner and suddenly saw her walking away at a rapid pace. “Masina, wait!” 

So much for talking to the mechanic.

She continued to ignore him as he sprinted to catch her.

“Stop!” 

Again she ignored him, her cloak covering her face. The Mandalorian reached out to touch her to grab her attention. The moment his hand reached her back she jumped.

“Don’t!” She staggered away and fell back, cowering in fear.

He berated himself for frightening her twice in one day, but he began realizing she had been through great trauma. The Mandalorian kneeled next to her and non-threateningly extended his hand to her. 

“Masina, it’s me.” 

Her breath was rapid but body rigid.

“I won’t hurt you. I’m here to protect you.”

Several moments passed until her breathing calmed and she cautiously reached for his hand. He helped her stand and waited for her eyes to meet his.

“I’m sorry.” She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, fear fading.

“No, I’m sorry.”

To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Now he was thoroughly confused. Just moments ago she attempted to run from him, ignored him, and now she was showing physical affection.

“You did nothing wrong. I’ve just been through a lot.”

“I - I can tell.” The warmth of her body clouded his thoughts and ability to speak.

“Mando,” she pressed her head into his chest, “When someone holds you, you usually hold them back.”

He relaxed his neck, lowering the chin of his helmet to her head, “Do you want me to?”

She nodded. He obliged and lightly wrapped his arms around her. Masina’s body began to relax more and the small tremors ceased.

“I didn’t want to touch you without your permission, Masina.”

Slowly she squeezed tightly, “I appreciate that.”

As she released her arms, the Mandalorian treaded lightly, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Another time.” She smiled, referencing their conversation earlier, “Let’s just say I don’t like spaceships or being grabbed.”

“Understood.”

Nervously glancing back towards the repair bay, her body language clearly indicated she still did not want to return there. “Did you finish everything you needed to do?”

“Yes,” he lied. He’d have to come back another time.

“If you’d rather head back, I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I have time.” He kept pace with her and noticed she walked right alongside him now, not keeping any distance. 

The Mandalorian found himself curious about what had happened to her and was heartbroken to see her playful nature compared to her fearful moments. He also worried about the growing sense of duty he felt to protect her may lead to, especially coupled with his attraction to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Masina led the way through the market, passing stalls selling various foods and supplies, the Mandalorian following closely behind her to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity.

“Have you tried these?” Masina held up a single blue sphere between her fingers, the Mandalorian shook his head no. “They’re really good - here, I’ll buy some for us to share. You can take them to your room. It’s a sort of candy, I’ve never had it anywhere else.” She filled a bag and exchanged the goods for credits before they continued. “Is there anything you’d like here? I have some extra credits leftover.”

“Extra credits from your midnight activities? I thought you were saving up for a new outfit.” He teased lightly.

Masina glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow, “Is there anything else here you’d like?” She repeated.

“No, thanks.” He watched as three hooded figures made their way towards them. “Masina go stand against the wall.”

“What - why?”

Without turning to her he reached for his blaster, “Run.” 

She sprinted over toward the wall facing the Mandalorian as he pulled his blaster out and fired on two hooded men. One immediately fell while the other had time to exchange fire several times before ultimately being taken down. Masina was stunned at the quickness and accuracy of the Mandalorian.

He scanned the area for footsteps, he had seen a total of three of them. Where was the last one?

“Mand -” Masina attempted to yell but a hand quickly covered her mouth while the other restrained her.

Instantaneously, the Mandalorian pointed his blaster at the hooded man who held her. In return, the man held a knife to her throat.

Masina’s heart was beating out of her chest. She had no idea who this person was or why he was doing this. “What do you want?” She managed to choke out.

“I know what you are.” The man whispered.

“Mando,” she swallowed, “It’s okay.” Masina lied, wanting to spare a larger issue and the Mandalorian needing to come to her aid. At least now things would be over for her quickly, her wait in purgatory over.

The Mandalorian refused to lower his blaster and the man straightened up, beginning to pull her further down the alley. Masina’s mind raced about what her future held for her as the Mandalorian disappeared from view. 

Once he was out of sight, the man in the cloak turned to handcuff her. Holding back tears, Masina refused to make eye contact with her captor. She didn’t want to show any signs of weakness or fear. 

Suddenly the hooded man collapsed to the ground. Masina fell with him, his grasp on the handcuffs bringing her down. Relieved to be free but thoroughly confused, Masina scurried backward and searched her surroundings to find the Mandalorian standing on the rooftop with his rifle aimed down at the fallen attacker.

Masina attempted to steady her breath, “How did you -?”

He searched the man and grabbed the keys, uncuffing her, “I’m a Mandalorian.”

“You shouldn’t have come after me, you could have been hurt!” She searched his armor for any signs of injury.

“Not likely. Besides,” The Mandalorian stopped her scanning of his physical state and raised her chin up to meet his face, “I’ve already told you. You’re under my protection, _mesh’la_.”

Masina wrapped her arms around him for the second time that day, this time the Mandalorian returning the gesture without being prompted.

“Who was he?” She reached down and pulled his hood back, the man had tattoos across his face that were familiar to her, but the man was not.

The Mandalorian recognized the assailant instantly but wondered what he wanted with Jax’s faux slave. “Do you know him?”

She shook her head.

Crouching down, the Mandalorian surveyed the assailant’s weapons, taking anything that may be of use to him. “He ran with one of the bounty hunters around here, but he’s dead now.” He stood and slowly faced Masina, unintentionally intimidating her with his posture and questioning, “What did he want with you?”

A deep fire fueled by guilt pained Masina down to her core as she lied, “I don’t know.”

The Mandalorian stared at her for a moment, giving her pause to confess. When no answer came, the Mandalorian sighed heavily, “Let’s get you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesh'la - Beautiful


	13. Chapter 13

Masina walked alongside the Mandalorian, processing everything she had just seen. “Back there,” she stalled, “you said ‘I’m a Mandalorian’. What does that mean, exactly?” She blushed, embarrassed to ask a question she’s sure most cultured beings in the galaxy probably knew.

He didn’t bother glancing down at her, “What do you mean?”

She pulled the cloak tighter around herself, trying to distract herself from how awkward she felt, “Is it just the armor?” 

“Well, that’s a part of it.” He was intrigued to dig deeper to find out how sheltered she truly was, “What do you know?”

“Umm…” Masina chewed her lip. “They’re all from… Mandalore.”

He tilted his head to the side, “Not really.” 

“You’re… all bounty hunters? Outlaws?”

He shook his head.

“You have webbed toes?”

The Mandalorian stopped walking, sharply looking over at her, “What?”

She faced him and shrugged, “Broson said Mandalorians all have webbed toes.”

“No.” He scoffed and returned his gaze to the road ahead, continuing their journey.

Masina shyly tucked her hair behind her ear, “I really don’t know anything else. Jax said you were one of the best bounty hunters.”

The Mandalorian decided to give her a break, she clearly knew very little about the outside world. “Anyone can be Mandalorian and they can live anywhere. It’s a creed. A culture. We’re nomadic warriors bound by honor. Any species can be a Mandalorian if they adopt the values and lifestyle.”

Masina perked up now that she finally had him talking, “So you’re a good guy? Why are you a bounty hunter, then?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Falling back a few paces, Masina continued her questioning softly, “You’re… a bad guy?”

The Mandalorian halted his stride and stared down at her, “It depends who you’re asking.”

Anxiety manifested itself into Masina wringing her cloak in her hands, “I’m asking you.”

Conflict stirred in the Mandalorian. He needed to figure out her story, but he couldn’t stop staring at her. Her lips, her fidgeting hands, imagining how soft she was. 

Pushing his thoughts aside he answered her question with another question, “Are you a criminal?”

Sad, innocent eyes stared up at the Mandalorian. Her gray eyes reflected his silver armor. Masina gently shook her head no, seeming to plead for help.

Shit, the Mandalorian thought to himself. Again he was getting distracted with the thought of her. 

“Owe any debts? Skipped bail?”

Tears welled in Masina’s large eyes, making them sparkle more than usual as she again shook her head, staring at his helmet.

He almost didn’t want to know. Almost. “Do you have a bounty on you?”

Masina dropped her eyes to the ground, not answering him. She absentmindedly kicked the dirt beneath them, waiting for the Mandalorian to react. She already had to lie to him once today but she couldn’t tell him everything just yet.

He rephrased his question carefully, “Do you owe anything to anyone?”

“No.” She replied softly.

“Masina,” he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Honor sets Mandalorians apart. If you’re an innocent person, I’m no threat to you. Now I’ll ask you again. Am I a bad guy?”

She forced herself to take a deep breath, “No,” Masina rested her head against his hand, taking his hand between hers, “No, you’re not.”

He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to make advances on Masina. To everyone else, she was defiant, stubborn, but with him, she was gentle and warm. Desire burned inside of him, having his prey present herself to him so willingly. 

Slowly the Mandalorian removed his hand and continued their walk, Masina following just behind him this time. She was eager to continue their conversation but shy asking the questions she desperately wanted to know. 

“So,” she shyly resumed, “What are your values and lifestyle?”

He replied without turning, “We have six actions we must take: wearing armor, speaking Mando’a, we defend ourselves and our families, we raise our children in the Mandalorian way, we contribute to the clan’s welfare, and rally to the Mand’alor when we’re called to arms.”

Masina smiled, some of the values sounding familiar on her own home planet, “Do you have a family?”

“Yes, I have a family, a clan, a House.”

“Do you,” Masina searched for the words, “have a family… of your own?”

“No. Not yet. It’s a long story.”

She smiled, happy to learn he wasn’t already spoken for. “So Mandalorians value family, huh?”

“Yes,” he replied, “it’s one of the most important things in our world.”

Masina skipped a few steps to match his pace, “Our cultures have a lot in common. Sort of.”

“Oh?” The Mandalorian paused and turned around to face her, hoping she would provide some insight to where she was from.

“Mmhm,” she nodded blissfully, “Family is the most important. We contribute to... The greater good of our society. Everything done is done for the community. We’re expected to carry on the traditions and raise future generations our way. I guess you can say that for a lot of cultures though.”

“Yeah,” he resumed walking without warning, unsatisfied with the lack of specifics she gave.

“What do the women do?” Masina jogged slightly to catch up to him.

The Mandalorian glanced down at her, “Everything the men do.”

“Really?” Masina lit up, “They wear armor too? Like yours?”

He nodded.

“Wow,” Masina smiled to herself, “That’s incredible. How are you assigned to your families?”

“How are we what?”

Masina panicked, “Um, how do you pair off?”

“We choose a partner for life.”

She didn’t respond, reflecting on her own home and how different some things were between. Women had little to no freedom where she was from, but she couldn’t let on to that more than she already had. “Of course.” After several seconds of silence, Masina interjected again, “Can you teach me some Mando’a?”

“Sure. What do you want to know?”

Masina playfully jumped in front of the Mandalorian, stopping him in his tracks, “How about… hello?”

“ _Su’cuy_.” He responded.

“ _Su’cuy_.” She repeated, “Goodbye?”

“ _Ret'urcye mhi_.”

Masina smiled, “ _Ret'urcye mhi_. Mother?”

“ _Buir_.”

“Father?”

“ _Buir_.”

Masina laughed, “Wait, it’s the same?”

“Yes, we don’t differentiate between sexes.”

“Wow,” Masina smiled at him, “So Mandalorian women really equal?”

“Why wouldn’t they be?”

“That’s just incredible.” Masina moved aside so they could continue on their path back to the inn.

The Mandalorian prodded, “I take it you aren’t equal?”

“Not really. For the greater good and all. Women are supposed to be seen and not heard. Subservient.”

“So you fit right in,” he replied sarcastically.

Masina frowned, “You noticed, huh?”

He smiled beneath his helmet.

“No, I’m not exactly an ideal representation of women on my planet. If I was, I certainly wouldn’t be here.” She kept her eyes ahead, the inn now within reach.

“Where would you be?”

Masina sighed, “Breeding.”

The choice of words startled him, “Breeding?” He repeated.

“You know, having children.” She clarified unnecessarily, misinterpreting his surprise.

“Hm,” The Mandalorian began walking up the stairs of the inn to drop Masina off at her room. “So you don’t want to have children?”

“Of course I do, but it’s complicated.”

The Mandalorian laughed to himself, “It’s actually a simple thing to do…”

“I don’t mean that!” She blushed and playfully smacked his arm, “I mean I haven’t found anyone I liked.”

He smiled, “You should never attack a Mandalorian.”

Masina raised her eyebrows, “Did that count as an attack?” She could hear the lightness in his voice, knowing he wasn’t a threat to her at that moment.

Giving in to her playfulness, the Mandalorian towered over her, “Did you intend it as one?”

Masina laughed to herself, excited and nervous from the closeness. “If it was?” She reached in her cloak and retrieved her key as they approached her door.

The Mandalorian waited outside her door until he was sure she was in safely, “You’ve seen my arsenal.”

“I’ll see you later.” A smirk crept across her face, slowly letting her cloak fall to the ground to reveal her slave uniform again. “ _Ret'urcye mhi_ , Mando.” She purred and closed the door behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Several moments passed before the Mandalorian could compose himself enough to confront Jax. The interactions he had with Masina today, the way she looked at him, touched him, dropped her cloak to the ground. She clearly knew what she was doing. Pent up with frustration of many sorts, the Mandalorian made his way down the stairs and pounded on Jax’s door.

“Coming, coming!” Jax opened the door promptly.

The Mandalorian dropped the bags of supplies off just inside the door and approached Jax, “She’s not going into town anymore.”

Perplexed by the aggressive greeting, Jax kept his shoulders square to his approaching guest, “What why? I need her to help me run things around here - “

“You were running things just fine before her.” A modulated voice sharply interrupted, “Either you go yourself or she goes with me. You sent her alone today and put her in danger.”

Jax smiled to himself, recognizing the motivation behind his friend’s irritation. “What happened?”

“Venin’s three partners came looking for her, that’s what.” He didn’t bother sitting, he didn’t intend to be here long. Only long enough to set down his rules.

Jax punched the wall, “Shit. Where are they now?”

The T-shaped visor ticked towards Jax’s fist in the wall, “Dead.”

“All three of them?” 

The Mandalorian repeated cooly, “All three of them.” 

“Well that’s the last of him then,” Jax sighed and shook his hand out, "She’s fine now.”

“What is going on?” The Mandalorian closed the space between them.

Running his fingers through his hair, Jax exhaled forcefully, “Listen. Are you in?”

“What do you mean am I in? I just protected her!” He slammed a gloved fist on the countertop, “They held a knife to her throat. If she had gone alone who knows what would have happened to her?”

The color drained from his face, “They held a knife to her?” Jax pushed past the Mandalorian and rushed out the door, racing up the stairs to Masina’s room.

“Coming Jax!” Masina replied to the familiar knock, always knowing when it was Jax summoning her. When she answered the door she had gauze wrapped across her neck. “What did I do?”

Jax inspected the gauze closely, “Did they hurt you?”

Her eyes flicked up at the Mandalorian, positioned closely behind Jax. “No, I’m just being cautious.”

The Mandalorian looked between the two of them and decided to resume his confrontation, “What’s going on Jax?”

Ignoring his question, Jax instead confirmed the bounty hunter’s orders, “Masina, you aren’t going anywhere alone anymore.” He turned around, “Mando, how is your ship coming along?”

“Slow.”

“Did the mechanics say how much longer it would be?” Jax stepped back from Masina.

“No,” the Mandalorian thought back to the tense situation at the repair bay earlier, “Didn’t get a chance to talk to them.”

“I’ll go down myself and talk to them, see if they can rush things.”

The agitated warrior gazed down at his friend, “They’ll charge more for that. I need to budget my credits.”

“You don’t,” Jax started to retreat, “Masina and I will cover any charges. Your stay here is free, your food and drinks here are free. Just get her home as soon as you can fly that thing again.”

The Mandalorian stood with Masina as they watched Jax leave. Finally, she broke the silence and moved closer to him, “I’m really sorry, Mando.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” The Mandalorian crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Almost instantly, Masina’s eyes locked on to a tear in his glove she hadn’t noticed before.

Without hesitation, she reached for the minor wound, “What’s this?”

The Mandalorian equally quickly pulled his hand away from her, “Nothing.”

“Come in,” Masina opened the door wide and walked inside to grab something out of a drawer. The Mandalorian followed and slowly surveyed her room. In a moment she was back with gauze, disinfectant, and balm. “Can I take it off?” Masina reached for his glove.

He hesitated. The idea of her skin on his was tempting, maybe too tempting. He’d been fighting against his urges all day. As badly as he wanted closeness with her, his past returned with a flash of guilt and pain.

“Mando?” Once again Masina’s large gray eyes looked up and seemed to plead with him, “I won’t do anything that isn’t alright with you, but I’d like to treat that.”

The Mandalorian nodded.

Masina carefully removed his glove, her cheeks flush with the excitement of seeing who was really under all the armor. His skin was tan, his hands large and strong. She tried to bite back a smile as she touched his skin for the very first time, “It’s not bad, let me just bandage you.” Masina carefully cleaned the shallow cut on his wrist and topped it with balm before wrapping it lightly. 

“Thank you.” He reached for his glove, anxious for this encounter to be over but Masina stopped him.

“Wait. You should really let it air out. Let it breathe. You’ll heal faster.”

The temptation was growing too strong for him, feeling her skin against his. He’d wondered how soft she was, what she felt like. With his bare hand, he reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek. “Thank you, _mesh’la_.”

Masina was breathless, she wanted to kiss him badly but that was made impossible by his helmet. “What does ‘ _mesh’la_ ’ mean, anyway?”

“It’s just something in Mando’a.”

“I like the way it sounds.” Masina held onto his hand with both hands, enjoying the warmth. Filled with newfound confidence, Masina pressed her hand against his to compare size and laughed in disbelief, “That’s crazy, I’m so much smaller than you.”

The Mandalorian’s heart raced, pounding in his ears. He now knew what she felt like. It’d been a long time since he felt skin so soft and warm. His mind flipped through countless scenarios of the two of them tangled in her bed. His fingers twitched as he convinced himself to try initiating further contact with her.

Mistaking his twitch as discomfort and afraid she had crossed a line, Masina gave his hand a squeeze and backed away, “Well, I need to get ready for work. Please let that air out though. I’ll see you around.” She smiled over her shoulder and headed into her bathroom to prepare for the evening, closing the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a LOT of characters. Related artwork on my Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ac_daniels/

Night fell on Sixmo. After the cantina cleared out, Masina reentered and set up ten chairs around a large table, waiting for the rest of the usual crowd to show up. Broson was first to enter, “Are you actually going to play tonight, Sina?”

“We’ll see,” she shrugged, “Seems like you’re all out of my league.”

The door hissed open, revealing three Twi’leks standing in a row. A light yellow female stood flanked by two tall muscular males, one a light salmon, one dark red. The colorful trio was followed by two similar looking Mirialans, a green male with black hair and female chartreuse with short black hair. She held the hand of a tall, blonde Miraluka who had his eyes covered with a white piece of cloth.

“Hey everyone, we have a few more joining us,” Broson announced as everyone took their seats.

The yellow Twi’lek female sighed dramatically and plopped down on a chair, her purple eyes piercing through Masina, “This one is new.”

Broson wrapped an arm around Masina’s shoulders, “Yeah you haven’t been in a bit, Tildasu. This is Masina, she’s Jax’s slave. Works here at the cantina.”

“Since when are we allowing slaves to join in?” Tildasu dismissively examined her nails.

“Last I checked, I ran this and therefore I make the rules. She’s allowed.” Broson shot back at Tildasu.

“She hasn’t played yet, she just keeps things running. Though you’re welcome at any time Masina,” the green Mirialan chimed in.

Masina smiled over at him, “Thanks Diz.”

Diz shot her a wink and a smile, taking a seat next to his sister Fori, the female Mirialan. “Oh, Masina I almost forgot!” Fori reached into her bag, pulling out a set of clothes, “I brought these for you. Something to change into.”

“Thank you so much!” Masina hugged Fori and made her way to a side room to change as two additional men entered. A Chiss and hooded Rattataki nodded over at Broson as Masina rushed past them, “Take a seat guys, I’ll be right back!”

As Masina disappeared, the Mandalorian entered the room. All eyes turning to him. The Chiss stood sharply, pulling his blaster on the Mandalorian who returned the gesture.

“Woah woah, Kidusiar,” Broson raised his hands and stood between the two, “Relax. He’s here as Sina’s guest. He’s cool.”

Kidusiar lowered his blaster and took a seat again, keeping his eyes fixed on the Mandalorian who sat across from him, next to Broson.

Masina slid the door open and emerged in a black sleeveless dress that fell to the ground. 

“Mando, you came!” She smiled and took her seat next to him.

“I liked your other outfit better,” the hooded Rattataki devilishly smirked at Masina.

Tildasu made a sound of disapproval and rolled her eyes, “I bet you did, Coxar. Pervert.”

“Ok,” Broson shuffled the deck and began dealing cards, “Mando, Sina, you two in?”

Both shook their heads no. 

“I still don’t fully understand the game,” Masina confessed and shyly bit the tip of her finger.

Broson shrugged, “Alright suit yourself. If you change your mind, jump in the next round. I can teach you, you know.” 

Masina nodded.

“Zanis is playing with me, as always,” Fori moved closer to the blind Miraluka, lovingly patting his leg.

“Alright so we have Diz, Fori, Resjurak, Tildasu, Palrene, Kidusiar, and Coxar playing. Sound right?”

All nodded and Broson finished distributing the cards.

Kidusiar fanned his cards and peered up at the Mandalorian, “What are you doing here, Mando?”

“I’m here while my ship is being repaired. I’ve been gone quite some time, figured it’s a chance to lay low.” 

“So you aren’t taking any jobs right now?” Kidusiar clarified.

The Mandalorian leaned back in his chair casually, “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Hey I have an idea,” Diz interjected, “Why don’t we play ‘fuck, marry, kill’?” 

Fori shot back a smirk at Diz, “I’m in.”

“Me too,” Coxar replied.

Diz raised his eyebrows, “Alright then. Coxar, you first.”

Coxar scanned the room, “I’d marry Fori. Obviously the relationship type.”

Fori smiled at the compliment, happy at her reputation. 

“Kill Zanis. If I’m marrying Fori, you have to be out of the picture.”

Zanis shrugged, “Naturally. Would never happen otherwise.”

Coxar played a card, “Fuck Masina.”

Masina’s eyes widened and her face turned bright red, bringing her hands to her face to hide her surprise. 

Tildasu rolled her eyes, annoyed at the attention the new girl was receiving.

Kidusiar laughed, “I’ll bite.” He pushed a stack of chips forward, “Marry Fori. Kill Mando. Fuck Masina.”

The Mandalorian kept his gaze on Kidusiar. Masina sunk further into her chair, slouching down and trying to cover more of herself.

“Oh don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart,” Tildasu scoffed, “You’re just a fresh piece of meat.”

“I’m not -” Masina began.

Broson interrupted, “You’re just mad because no one has said you yet, Tildasu. Let me change that.”

Tildasu smirked back at Broson, ready to receive her attention.

“Well, I’d kill Tildasu, too full of yourself.” Broson casually continued on.

“Hey!” She shot back. The rest of the group chuckled to themselves.

Broson shrugged, “By a show of hands, how many people here have already fucked Tildasu?”

Around the table, hands shot up. Broson, Diz, Palrene, Resjuwan, Kidusiar, and the Mandalorian looked around to all see they had been a part of the same activity at some point. Masina noticed the Mandalorian raising his hand out of the corner of her eye and frowned.

“See?” Broson clarified, “Been there. Done that. You’re not the marrying type. So, therefore, I kill you.”

Tildasu glared over at him.

“And who would you fuck and marry?” Coxar encouraged him.

“Marry Sina, fuck Fori.” Broson finished. “What? I had to be different.”

Masina annoyedly smacked Broson’s arm. “I don’t think I like this game.”

“Well how about you then, Sina?” Broson coyly smirked at her over his shoulder, “Fuck, marry, kill?”

She glared over at him, “Well I’d kill you because you’re annoying.”

“Ouch! Before or after I married you?”

“Definitely before. You’re like a brother! I can’t marry you.”

Broson’s face dropped slightly from the dig, the Mandalorian’s interest increasing with her dismissal of the delivery guy.

“Marry, um.” Masina pushed her mouth to the side in thought, “I’d have to say Diz.”

Diz raised his eyebrows in approval and nodded in agreement with her decision.

“Marry my brother. Gross. Okay. And the other?” Fori inquired.

Masina covered her face with her hands, “Pass.”

“You can’t pass!” Fori teased, “Come on now. Look around. Who would you want to fuck?”

“I don’t want to play anymore.” Masina scooted back in her chair in an attempt to leave, she was playfully stopped by Broson.

“Come on Sina.”

“She’s too afraid to say she wants to fuck me,” Coxar laughed and smiled.

Kidusiar kicked at Coxar’s chair next to him, “Yeah right, as if you’d know what to do with that.”

Coxar turned to face him, “She doesn’t want your blue dick.”

“Stop!” Masina couldn’t stop cringing as the group openly discussed her possible outcomes, tugging on her hair out of frustration and embarrassment. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Tildasu smirked, “Kill Broson. Fuck Zanis. Marry Mando.”

Fori glared over at the Twi’lek, “Why Zanis?”

“To add to my collection,” Tildasu smirked at her, “Besides, with no sight, he must be good at other things.”

Fori threw her glass over at Tildasu, the Twi’lek dodging it. Masina jumped up to quickly clean up after them as the two women stared at each other.

“You could have hit me.” Tildasu snarled at Fori, standing slowly from the table.

Fori followed her lead and stood also, “That was the plan.”

Masina glanced up, noting the brawl about to take place and jumped between the two women before they could meet, “It’s just a game. Zanis is loyal to you, Fori. He’d never look at anyone the way he does at you.”

“He never looks at anyone,” Diz couldn’t hold back laughing at Masina’s statement.

“You know what I mean,” Masina stammered, “Am I right, Zanis?”

“Step aside, new girl.” Tildasu attempted to shove Masina due to her blocking her path to Fori.

Masina caught her hand and shoved back, catching the Twi’lek’s attention, “No. You’re both taking this too seriously and you’re taking it out on each other. Zanis and Fori are clearly in love and meant to be together, nothing can break that. Tildasu, no matter what these guys say, you’re beautiful. I wish I looked like you. You’re stunning. There’s no need for any of this.”

Tildasu grabbed the chain around Masina’s neck and pulled her in close, “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

She pushed back gently pulling away from Tildasu who was attempting to edge her closer, “I mean it. I’m just new. Like you said.” Her heart raced in fear of confrontation, she was trying to break this up, not make things worse for herself.

“Who here have you fucked?” Tildasu brushed her nose antagonistically against the tip of Masina’s.

Masina recoiled and shook her head, “No one.”

“No one?” Tildasu looked over at Broson, “I thought this was your little girlfriend?”

“I’m not his girlfriend. I’m his friend. Who happens to be female.” Masina corrected. “You can speak to me directly.” She yanked back on the chain. “I’m no threat to you, Tildasu.”

“No,” Tildasu released Masina and returned to her seat, “It would seem not.”

Masina rubbed her hands around her neck and returned to cleaning up the shattered glass.

“I really thought they were going to kiss,” Coxar grumbled.

Diz nodded, “We were so close.”


	16. Chapter 16

After a brief silence, Zanis resumed the game matter of factly, “Kill Tildasu. Marry Fori.”

Fori smiled and nuzzled into Zanis, claiming her property. “And who would you fuck?”

“Also you.” Zanis kissed the Miralian softly.

Masina smiled from across the room at their display of affection. The Mandalorian noticed her gesture, pinning her as a romantic.

The orange Twi’lek male jumped in, “Can’t do that.”

“Can’t do what, Resjurak?” Fori shot back.

“Can’t name the same person twice.” He clarified.

Fori sternly stared at Zanis for his revised answer.

Zanis shook his head, “I’m not answering that.”

“Boo,” Coxar teased, “You’d fuck me, wouldn’t you?”

“No!” Zanis’ face twisted in disgust.

“Oh don’t give me that, you don’t even know what I look like.” The Rattataki pressed.

Tildasu scoffed, “Why do you think everyone wants to fuck you, Coxar?”

He shrugged, “I’d fuck me.”

Fori stood and made her way to the bathroom, “Get over yourself, hood-head.”

Once she was out of earshot, Palrene leaned forward, “So what’s your answer, Zanis?”

Zanis shrugged, “I’d fuck Masina.”

Masina’s eyes shot over to the bathroom door which flung open and quickly took cover behind the bar. Fori charged straight at Zanis, “What did you say?”

“Wait wait!” Zanis anticipated Fori’s approach and stood quickly, “Crap.”

“Fori it’s just a game! He would never.” Masina called from behind the bar, “I would never. You’re stunning and beautiful and I envy what the two of you have.”

“Aww,” Fori’s face softened into a pout at Masina, turning to embrace her friend, “You will someday.”

Masina raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Doubtful. Thanks anyway.”

“For what it’s worth I don’t even know what she looks like.” He continued.

Masina threw her hands up in exasperation, “Zanis!”

“What? It’s true. I’m just following popular consensus.” 

Fori scowled at him, “But you wouldn’t?”

“Never in a million years, love.” Zanis promised.

“I’ll go,” Diz interrupted to continue the game, moving past sensitive subjects. “Obviously I’d kill you Zanis. You’re dating my sister. I’d fuck Coxar, just to keep him happy. Marry Masina.”

“Resjurak, your turn,” Broson nodded over at the orange Twi’lek as he played his own hand.

“Kill Coxar. Marry Tildasu. Fuck Masina.” He answered quickly. Masina grimaced at her name being thrown in the mix yet again. Resjurak nudged the red Twi’lek next to him, “How about you Palrene?”

“Kill Kidusiar. Marry Masina. Fuck Tildasu.”

“Why thank you,” Tildasu smiled back at Palrene and ran her fingers under his chin, considering this her first win tonight.

“Sina I don’t think there’s enough of you to go around.” Broson teased.

Masina sighed and sat in her chair, “I don’t like this game.”

“That just leaves you, Mando.” Broson turned his attention towards the Mandalorian, who had been quiet so far.

“I’d kill most of you.” He replied casually.

Fear filled Masina as she looked over at the masked stranger next to her. As if she needed more reasons to worry about the stranger she was meant to get close to. Her expression was not lost on the Mandalorian, though he meant her no harm at that moment. He had seen a different side of Masina tonight, she tried to keep the peace and handled herself with class.

“Well while you were all busy, everyone failed to notice that the winnings all go to me.” Diz slapped down his hand, followed by the grimacing of the other players. “Same time later this week?”

“Yeah yeah,” Broson waved him off, “I’m getting my money back next time. Sina, you should jump in.”

Tildasu flipped her tail behind her shoulder, “Don’t push it Broson. By my observation, she’s a naive little girl who wouldn’t understand sabaac anyways.”

Masina squinted her eyes slightly, “You know what, I think I will play next time.”


	17. Chapter 17

Masina gently knocked on the Mandalorian’s door the next morning, holding a tray for him. He opened the door promptly, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she nodded, avoiding eye contact with him and turning to continue about her day.

“Hey, about last night.”

She stopped and glanced back, keeping her eyes below his gaze. Still uncertain about the risk he posed to her. 

“I’m not going to say anything to Jax.” He clarified, “Are you playing later this week?”

“Yes.” Masina waited for a response.

The Mandalorian sighed, “Do you know how to play? Losing in those sorts of games can get you into trouble.”

“Trouble?” Masina turned to face him curiously, “Trouble with who?”

He squared up, staring down at her, “Trouble with the sort of people that hire me.”

“Then I’ll just make extra sure to not get into any trouble.” Masina tossed her hair back and walked towards the stairs, “And yes, I know how to play.”

A familiar voice called up to her, “Sina! I finally got that missing palette.”

She jumped down a step and pretended to swoon, “My hero! How can I ever thank you?” She teased. Masina felt she was being watched and glanced back to see the Mandalorian staring down at her but immediately retreating to his room. “Hm.”

“You can repay me by going to lunch with me.”

Masina examined him with suspicion, “To lunch with you? Like a date?”

“Ew what no, gross. Not a date.” Broson tried to cover quickly, “You’re like my sister, right?”

“Right.” Masina relaxed, “Who’s buying?”

“Don’t you want to treat your hero?”

She brushed him off, “I’ve been covering for you for many, many, many things. I don’t think so.”

He conceded, “Fine, fine. My treat. After we unload everything.”

“Deal,” she agreed, “It just needs to be an early lunch, I need to bring Mando his next tray.”

“His tray, why?”

Masina grabbed a box from the transport to bring into the cantina, “He can’t show his face to any living thing, he has to eat and drink in privacy. So, Jax, has me bring him meals and anything he needs.”

“No living thing?” Broson tapped his chin as he contemplated, “Interesting. That’s weird.”

“There are much weirder things in the universe, Broson.” Masina replied snarkily, “He’s clearly a man of honor and traditions, I can respect that.”

Broson corrected her, “An armed and dangerous man of honor and traditions.”

“Yes.”

He continued, “An armed and dangerous man of honor and traditions, chasing down odd jobs throughout the universe. Who can’t show his face.”

Masina raised an eyebrow at Broson in response.

“Why does Jax have you waiting on him anyways? Seems… risky.”

“Risky how?” Masina replied.

Broson continued, “He’s an armed and dangerous man…”

“Ok ok, I get it.” She interrupted, “Get to the next part of what you were going to say.”

“What if he kills you?”

Masina inhaled, “If he wanted to harm me, he would’ve done so already.” She repeated the Mandalorian’s line as if to remind herself.

Broson paused, “Be careful around him. You’re still new to these parts.”

After the sounds of unloading had ceased, the Mandalorian waited in his room listening for signs of what would happen next between Masina and Broson. Suddenly the sound of an engine revved, the Mandalorian quickly appearing from his room to catch sight of Broson speeding off in his transport towards town, Masina sitting in the passenger seat.

Agitated by her carelessness and Broson’s persistence, he quickly made his way down to a speeder bike to follow the pair into town.

Sensing the Mandalorian’s frustrated gaze, Masina turned around with her hair blowing in the wind. Biting a laugh back, Masina turned back around. Broson oblivious to the additional company they should expect.

Broson parked his beaten transport carefully, using caution to keep his company vehicle as pristine as possible for an old rusted loading vessel.

“Masina!” Fori spotted the distinctive transport as it approached and eagerly jogged over to see her friend, “Running errands?”

“Nope! Broson is buying lunch.” She closed the distance to hug her friend, a rare relationship to have in these parts.

Knowing her friend’s disinterest in Broson’s pursuit, Fori interjected, “Oh great! I haven’t eaten yet. Where are we going?”

“Uh,” Broson rubbed the back of his neck, trying to shake the third wheel, “Just over at Tussam’s Nook. I don’t really have the credits for the three of us…”

“I’m paying my own way, obviously,” Fori’s green arm intertwined around Masina’s, beginning to lead her friend in the direction of the restaurant.

Broson sighed, following hesitantly, “Great.”

Once inside the three took a seat at the table, Fori and Masina quickly dominating the conversation.

“So Masina, I’ve been thinking. If Jax will give you the time off, there’s a really cute Twi’lek village I can take you over to. I know Tildasu doesn’t give them the best name, but I think you’d really like it. You’d get to experience a different culture, different people..”

“Yeah that sounds great,” Masina smiled and caught a flash of silver in the corner of her eye, “Excuse me real quick, bathroom.”

Broson and Fori nodded, resuming their conversation as Masina slipped outside.

Footsteps approached, without turning Masina smiled to herself, “ _Su’cuy_.”

“What are you doing here?” The Mandalorian appeared seemingly out of nowhere behind her.

“Free food that I didn’t have to make myself,” grinning, she turned to face him.

Frustration built, fueled by her nonchalant attitude, “You were just attacked in town. You know Broson has other ideas. Why would you go off with him?”

“I told you,” she shrugged, “Free food. Broson is harmless.”

A heavy sigh escaped him, “You have a lot of attitude and nothing to back it up.”

“Why would I need to?” she tapped his helmet, “I have you.”

Swiftly he backed her against the wall, pointing a finger at her in stern caution, “You are under my protection, but that’s a two-way street. I have other things to do, other jobs to take -”

“I think you were bored,” she giggled to herself, trying to shake how uncomfortable she felt being scolded as a fully grown woman from a stranger in a helmet.

Her laughter further provoked him, “You are not the only thing occupying my time.”

Masina ducked out from under him, making her way back to the restaurant, “Are you joining us?”

“Joining you?” The question appalled him, her dismissal clearly showing she wasn’t taking him seriously.

“I’ll grab a chair for you, it’s cooler inside. I have credits of my own, I can buy you something to take back for lunch…”

He paused, staying mad at her was difficult. “No, your table has a terrible vantage point.”

Masina’s eyes narrowed in confusion and amusement, “A terrible vantage point?”

“Do you have any idea how easy it would be to attack any of you from different angles?”

“Nope!” She replied blissfully, “So anyway. Are you coming?”

Leaning against the wall, he positioned himself to have a clear view of the table, “No. I’ll wait outside.”

Masina shrugged and turned to rejoin her friends, “Suit yourself.”

Fori’s eyes darted in the direction of her friend reentering from outside, spotting the Mandalorian behind her. “What’s that all about?” Her green lips smirked as she took a sip of her cocktail.

“He wants to keep a watch on me, keep me out of trouble.” Masina shook her head in amusement as she took her seat.

Broson frowned, “I’m perfectly capable of keeping a watch on you.”

“Mmm,” Fori twirled her utensil, “What if he’s the kind of trouble you want to get into?”

Laughing, Masina choked on her drink, beating her chest to clear her throat as the two girls laughed together.

Unamused, Broson rolled his eyes, regretting the third and fourth wheel that had crashed their thinly veiled date.


	18. Chapter 18

“Masina!” Jax slammed the door leading into the kitchen with such force that the sound caused Masina to jump, dropping a wooden spoon to the ground.

Swearing silently under her breath, Masina tossed the spoon into the sink and grabbed a fresh one to continue making the stew she was preparing for dinner. 

“Can I help you?”

Frustrated, Jax squinted his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Did you go into town without telling Mando or myself?”

“What?” Masina’s already large eyes widened, “Broson bought me lunch.”

“Did I not just tell you that you aren’t allowed to go anywhere alone anymore?”

Mischief spread across her face, “I wasn’t alone. I was with Broson and Fori…” Satisfied with her justification, she resumed cooking, sprinkling additional spices as she stirred and stopped to take a taste of the fragrant stew.

“Listen. I’m not doing this to be an ass. I know you aren’t really the type to listen to me,” Jax snatched the spoon to remove her distraction, “If anyone knew what you were, you’d be in danger. You’d put my reputation on the line. Do me a favor. Make my life and Mando’s life easier, just communicate with us. Deal?”

Masina hung her head, “I’m sorry, Jax. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me, everything you continue to do for me.”

Her apology was met with Jax inhaling sharply. Masina’s eyes shot up as he dropped the wooden spoon.

“Did you try the stew?” Fighting back laughter she quickly handed a glass of water to her boss, “Drink.”

His face flush, Jax drank deeply and quickly. Eventually recovering he managed to spit out, “What is that?”

“ _Tiingilar_ , it’s spicy…”

“Yeah, no shit.” Jax poured himself another glass, “Why are you making that?”

Masina opened the oven, pulling out a sheet of roasted vegetables and meats, “Relax. This right here is your dinner. I know you can’t stomach spicy food.”

Jax smirked, already knowing the answer before asking his question. 

“So who did you make the _tiingilar_ for?”

“Um,” Masina glanced around the room, trying to avoid looking him in the eyes, “I just…”

He pressed on, “Have you made _tiingilar_ before?”

“No,” her hands trembled as she began preparing a tray for Jax and Mando, “I just uh…”

“You’ve just taken a liking to Mandalorian... dishes?”

“No!” Masina shot back instantly, “He’s nice to me, he said home is his favorite place to be. It’s been a while since he’s been home… I just… I thought it’d be a nice thing to do.”

Raising his eyebrows in amusement, Jax nodded and smirked, “I see.”

She hadn’t decided how she felt about the Mandalorian and didn’t appreciate the light teasing from Jax. As Masina finished dishing out the food, she nudged Jax’s tray in his direction.

“Since you’re down here anyway, mind taking your tray with you? It’s the least you can do. Thanks to you I had two wooden spoons hit the floor, more for me to wash tonight.”

Not needing to be invited to eat more than once, Jax eagerly grabbed his tray, “Alright, alright. I’ll walk with you. I want to see his reaction.”

“Jax!” Masina trembled as she grabbed the Mandalorian’s tray, “Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

He shrugged as they began to walk towards the inn, “I think it’s adorable. Also kind of amusing.”

She frowned, “Why is this so ‘amusing’ to you?” 

“Because he’s not going to know how to respond to this. I want to see his reaction for myself.”

“Fine…” Masina began to doubt her effort of researching and preparing the tiingilar for the Mandalorian, realizing her efforts may be unappreciated, or worse - rejected. Hesitantly she knocked on the Mandalorian’s door, Jax grinning with excitement to see the scene play out in front of him.

The Mandalorian answered, promptly noticing Jax’s unanticipated presence. Masina’s eyes shot down to the ground, too embarrassed to see the Mandalorian’s reaction to the meal she had prepared especially for him. Jax raised his eyebrows and directed the Mandalorian’s attention down to the tray Masina was holding.

His helmet tilted down to inspect what Masina was holding, “Is that…?” 

Locking her gaze on the tray, Masina repeatedly ran her fingers over the edges as an outlet for her internal embarrassment.

“I made _tiingilar_ for you.”

The Mandalorian sharply looked over at Jax for any explanation he may be able to provide. His inquiry was met by Jax simply shrugging, clearly enjoying being an uncomfortable addition to this moment.

“That’s…” his gloved hands took the tray from her, discreetly inspecting the stew, “Why?”

Blush swept spread her face like wildfire, “You said home is your favorite place… I know what it’s like to miss home… I just thought it’d be… I don’t know. It’s stupid. I just wanted to say sorry for today.”

A loud whistle pierced through the air, drawing the attention of the three towards the ground. Down below a tall, steel-blue humanoid waved up at them.

“Nix!” Layers of excitement overcame Masina. Excitement to see a friend. Excitement to escape an awkward situation. With a slight bounce, she sprinted down the stairs, attacking Nix with a side hug.

Jealousy flared inside the Mandalorian. A complete switch from the tender, if not awkward, exchange they shared with each other just moments ago.


	19. Chapter 19

Returning his tray to the cantina, the Mandalorian didn’t bother facing Jax as he addressed him. “Seems like she has plenty of friends around here.”

Sensing his friend’s notorious jealousy brewing, Jax sighed and motioned for the Mandalorian to follow him.

“Come on,” the innkeeper headed toward his room, “Let’s talk about this.”

Hesitantly, the Mandalorian obliged.

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

As the two approached his door, voices from upstairs echoed. The Mandalorian’s eyes shot up, finding Nix emerging from Masina’s room.

“You know you can always come to me,” Masina playfully elbowed Nix.

The Mandalorian turned away, “I’m going to head out for a bit.”

His stride was interrupted by Jax’s hand on his pauldron, “Nope. You’re staying.” He whistled loudly, drawing Masina and Nix’s attention, “Masina, grab some drinks and join us. Nix, we need to catch up. Come on down.”

“Ok!” Masina happily called down, “I made sweet bread earlier, should I bring that too?”

Jax smiled, “You’re making me fat, Masina.”

“You were already fat,” Nix corrected him as he made his way downstairs.

Unable to deny his insult, Jax shrugged and led the way into his room, “It’s been a while since we were all together.”

Oblivious to the Mandalorian’s silent wrath directed towards him, Nix sat backward on a chair, “You’ve been gone a while Mando, busy?”

“Yes.” The Mandalorian sat stiffly.

“Ah,” Nix drummed his fingers against the table, “That’s good. A lot has changed since you were here last.”

“Yes.”

Jax sighed and shook his head, “How long are you staying with us this time, Nix?”

“Not sure, I’m planning on taking any decent jobs that come up. Only clients I know are good for the credits they’re offering.”

A muffled voice spoke from the other side of the door, “Hey guys, can someone open up? My hands are full.”

Jax grunted briefly as he stood, “Did you bring the bread?”

“Yes and drinks,” Masina replied, “Open up!”

“Alright alright,” Jax opened the door, grabbing the tray from Masina who swiftly made her way to his closet, pulling on the brown cloak she had worn into town.

As she took her seat, Masina sensed unspoken tension in the room, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah of course,” Jax dug into the sweet bread, “Did anyone do anything interesting today?”

“Oh!” her eyes lit up, “I gave Nix stitches!”

The Mandalorian felt his body relax, now making the connection. Masina had treated his own wound before, so Nix being in her room to provide medical aid made sense.

“She did a good job,” Nix lifted the hem of his shirt to reveal a crescent-shaped cut held together by neatly spaced black stitches.

Masina smiled, accepting the compliment from her friend. “Mando, how is your hand doing?”

“Well, thank you.”

Nix shifted towards Jax, “I know I’ve said it before Jax, but you’re really undermining Masina’s skills. She shouldn’t be stuck in an inn and cantina, she can really help people -”

Stopping Nix short, Jax interrupted, “My slave, my rules.”

“Yeah well, your rules change,” Nix’s black eyes twinged with irritation, “You used to be anti-slavery, too.”

“Anyway!” Masina chimed in, “Nix you never finished telling me how you ended up with that nasty cut.”

Nix shrugged, “Typical job. Killed some people. Some people tried to kill me.”

“Sounds about right,” Jax took a drink, “So are you keeping count?”

Nix shook his head, “No, ever since the first one I never really saw any joy in keeping track of that kind of stuff.”

Leaning back in the chair, Jax lit a cigarra. “I don’t think you ever told me about it.”

Uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, Masina sunk slightly into her chair, hunched over and clutching at the cloak.

“Well, there’s not much to tell. There wasn’t really much action on my part, which was part of the problem.” Nix stared down at the table.

Filling the silence, Jax attempted to pull more of the story out, “What do you mean?”

“It was my first job. It took about a week. I was hired as a tech since I had a reputation back home as the fastest, most knowledgeable in town. Being the new guy, everyone would give me crap, except for one guy. Alferi. During the job, he ran into some trouble with some explosives. It was my job was to deactivate them. I guess I wasn’t as quick as they said I was.”

Leaning over, Jax gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “Well you are now, so I suppose learning has occurred.”

“I guess so,” Nix nodded, “What about you Mando?”

“I killed the man who killed my father,” the Mandalorian spoke, stoic as usual despite the emotional weight his statement contained.

The everpresent soft smile on Masina’s face fell, instinctively reaching out to touch the Mandalorian’s hand. A slight tick of his helmet in her direction gave her pause, slowly withdrawing her hand.

“We were warring with our rival clan. My mother was out in town when their attack began, so she was already in her _beskar'gam_. My father had taken my siblings and myself to the lake, so we were unprepared. By the time we got home, assault troopers were already in the area. One of them put two blaster bolts in my father's back. My siblings tried to save him, but he was already lost. I ran inside and grabbed my father's _beskad_ , located the trooper who had killed my father and brought the blade down on his neck.”

Masina trailed her fingers along the edge of her glass, eyes staring off into nothing, “Is that why you won’t take your helmet off? Ever?” 

The Mandalorian nodded, “My clan adopted rules that we have to be suited up so we’re always ready to fight.” 

After a few minutes of silence, Jax sighed, “Well I have you all beat. My first deployment got my hands on a missile launcher. I took out so many stormtroopers I couldn’t count. Not that there was much of them left to count.”

“Masina,” Nix turned his attention toward the only silent one in the group, “Have you ever killed?”

“Of course not!” She responded immediately, clearly offended at the question.

Swirling his drink, Jax prodded, “Come on Masina. Not even a bug?”

“Well I mean sure,” she rolled her eyes, “I’ve killed bugs…”

“Yeah,” the Mandalorian shifted, “That’s how it always starts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beskar'gam - Mandalorian armor.  
> Beskad - Mandalorian sword.


	20. Chapter 20

Masina pushed her chair back, “If you all don’t mind, I’m pretty tired.”

“Get some rest Masina,” Jax waived over his shoulder as Masina made her exit. Once out of earshot, he stretched, “Ah, she’s a good kid.”

“Kid?” Nix scoffed, “She’s hardly a kid.”

Taking a drag of his cigarra, Jax slowly watched the smoke escape into the air in front of him, “You’re all kids in my book.”

“I’m actually going to head up too,” the Mandalorian stood and made his way for the door as the two men said their goodbyes in unison. Back in his room, a familiar rustling came from the rooftop. Sliding his window open, he pulled himself to the up to find Masina waiting for him with an amused smirk plastered across her face.

“Come here often?” She teased and patted the ground next to her, officially inviting him to join her.

The Mandalorian accepted, taking a seat next to her. “Only when I hear someone sneaking up here.”

“Hm,” Masina hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head atop them, “Hey Mando?”

He grunted in response.

“I think you’re shy.”

Tilting his head he stared directly at her, “I’m not shy.”

“Oh?” Masina challenged him, “Then what’s your name?”

Inhaling deeply, he let out an exasperated sigh. She was clearly messing with him.

“See?” Masina chuckled to herself and scrunched her nose, “You can’t even tell me your name. You’re shy.”

“That’s not -”

Her chuckle turned to full laughter, “That’s exactly what a shy person would say.” 

There was no use fighting it, the Mandalorian smiled to himself as he watched her come down from her laughing fit.

“I didn’t know you could get away without telling people your name or showing your face. I would have gone that route.” Masina continued.

“You couldn’t stop talking if you tried,” he corrected her.

Feigning an offended gasp, Masina glared at him, “Yes I could!”

No verbal response came from the Mandalorian, only a glance.

“I just don’t want to,” Masina tucked her legs under her, suddenly growing self-conscious, “Do you want me to stop talking?”

The Mandalorian stretched and laid back, resting his head under his hands.

Masina lightly smacked his thigh, “Rude!”

“Told you. You can’t stop talking.”

Annoyed, she crossed her arms, “I can do anything I want to do.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

Laying back to join him, Masina kept her eyes fixed on the stars above, “What happened to your mother?”

“My mother?”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand.”

“It’s fine,” the Mandalorian debated where to begin, “She took things as well as could be expected. Supported me going off to join the fight.”

Masina hesitated, “So where is she now? Aren’t you worried about her?”

“She’s a war widow, so no. She’s remarried now.”

Humming in response, Masina rolled on her side, “Can I ask you a question?”

“You’re going to anyway.”

Masina examined his beskar with her eyes, not daring to touch, “You mentioned you put your father’s helmet on. Is that still his helmet? Is this his armor?”

Breaking his stare at the sky, the Mandalorian tilted his head toward her, “Yes.”

“Your father’s training kept you and your siblings alive during the attack and his armor continues to keep you safe now.” Masina laid back down, “That’s really sweet.” Deep down, her heart ached for the pain her friend had gone through.

“You’re the first outsider to ask more about that,” slowly he brushed her hair behind her ear, allowing his eyes to linger on her face, “Seems like family means a lot to you, too.”

Tears pooled in her eyes, not quite pushing past the threshold to fall, “Why do you think I want to go home so badly?”

Her words served as a reminder this was temporary, not worth getting fully invested in. He was a means to get her home, nothing more. Pulling his hand back he sat upright, “Thank you for the tiingilar.”

“Did I do ok? You didn’t mention it and Jax said you wouldn’t know how to react… so I felt bad…”

“Bad?” He interrupted, “Why would you feel bad? I’d never say this to my mother, but yours was better than hers.”

Masina smiled, “Or maybe it’s just been a while since you had it.”

“Maybe.”

“Oh my gosh,” daylight broke over the distant mountain range, “It’s morning. Crap. This is going to be a long day. I’m going to try to catch a quick nap before I get the day started.” Masina stood and smiled down at him, “Are you coming tonight?”

He shifted, “If you’re going, I have to go.”

“Great,” Masina began to lower herself down, “ _Ret'urcye mhi_ , Mando.”

The Mandalorian nodded silently, taking this time on the roof to himself to reflect on his past and possibilities for the future.


	21. Chapter 21

An uneventful day passed, midnight fast approaching. Masina waited for the usual gambling crew in the cantina, dressed in her slave uniform and setting the table. She’d had enough of being treated like an idiot earlier that week, enough of Tildasu’s attempted intimidation despite her best efforts to flatter her.

Diz, Fori, and Zanis arrived first.

“Masina! I forgot to give this to you. I brought another outfit for you to wear tonight so you can be more comfortable.” Fori dug through her bag.

She stopped Fori’s digging, “That won’t be necessary.” Masina threw back a shot of alcohol and washed the glass promptly, careful to clean up after herself. 

As she returned her eyes to the scene around her Masina saw the Mandalorian standing in the doorway, watching her closely. The way he stared her down made her smile, a creeping feeling of more than welcome trouble. She gestured to the open chairs, indicating he should take a seat. Shortly after the three Twi’leks, Kidusiar, and Coxar entered.

Tildasu waited to take her seat, staring Masina up and down, seeing her now for the first time in her revealing slave outfit.

Masina held her gaze and approached, an air of confidence and confrontation about her. She walked behind Tildasu and pulled her chair out for her, running her hand lightly down her lekku, “Please, take a seat.” The Twi’lek frowned at her, slowly sitting down and keeping her violet eyes fixed on Masina.

“Oh,” Masina glanced around the table, taking note that all the chairs were occupied. Intentionally, she set the table one chair short, “I must have miscounted, let me grab a chair for myself.”

Broson, Coxar, Diz, Kidusiar, and Resjurak stood quickly to grab a chair for Masina. A silent and instantaneous bid to have Masina sit next to them. Smirking, Masina trailed her finger along Tildasu’s shoulders and made her way to sit between Kidusiar and Coxar.

“Sina, you still playing tonight?” Broson nodded up at his friend.

“Yeah,” she lazily dragged her hand along the back of Kidusiar’s chair before sitting in the vacant spot and crossing her legs, “Deal me in.”

The Mandalorian kept his focus on Masina as Broson dealt cards and chips out. Her eyes discreetly darted around the room at the other players and she set her cards down, pushing a stack of chips forward.

Tildasu examined her own deck and slid a stack forward, “You sure you want to do that, slave girl?”

“I couldn’t possibly be sure,” Masina spoke softly and seductively, “It’s my first time.”

Fori coughed on her drink, realizing Masina’s game of enticing the men in order to further agitate Tildasu.

“Are you okay love?” Zanis promptly patted his partner’s back.

“Yup, yup. All good.” Fori nodded and gave Zanis a reassuring pat.

Broson noticed the close attention the other men were paying to Masina, jealousy flaring up. “Sina why don’t you come sit next to me. I can explain the rules.”

“Well sure,” Masina stood and leaned over the table to collect her chips and cards.

Coxar grabbed her hand as she reached across the table, making sure to shamelessly take advantage of his view of her chest, “Stay here, I can teach you.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t be a bother?” Masina slightly pouted her lips and shifted her weight to one hip.

The Mandalorian felt rage simmering inside, his hands curling to tight fists. Jealousy and possessiveness had always been a weakness of his, but it’d been so long since he’d felt this way.

Coxar grabbed the chain around her neck, slowly pulling her close by wrapping it around his fingers, “Not at all, I’d be -”

“Sina! Get your hands off her, Coxar.” Broson exploded from his chair and rushed over to his friend, grabbing Masina by the arm and dragging her to sit between himself and the Mandalorian. 

“What?” Masina feigned innocence, “He was just going to make sure I knew the rules.”

Broson shoved a chair between his place and the Mandalorian’s, positioning her across the table from Tildasu. Masina took her seat and situated her cards and chips again, the Mandalorian angling his chair slightly to face her. Her closeness both helped and fueled the Mandalorian’s jealousy. While understanding her game, he hated the idea of the rest of the players fantasizing about her the way he did.

Feeling his gaze down on her and the silent anger, Masina sheepishly looked up at the T-shaped visor staring her down. She wasn’t really sure she wanted to acknowledge his energy but felt almost apologetic to him. Masina wished she could explain, feeling deeply guilty for trying to get to know him earlier, and now flaunting herself to taunt Tildasu. 

Still, she owed nothing to the Mandalorian. All she could do was reassure him somehow that her actions weren’t about him. Under the table, Masina lightly rubbed her foot along his leg.

“So,” Diz changed topics, “Has anyone seen Venin around? It’s been a while since he’s turned up at this.” 

Kidusiar changed cards and pushed a few chips forward, “Not sure, I heard his three pals were killed earlier this week.”

“All three? What happened?” Coxar inquired.

“Who knows with you bounty hunters.” Zanis chimed in.

Diz made a sound of approval, “Well less competition for good jobs around here for you guys.”

“And one less creep around these parts. We could use a good purge,” Fori teased.

The Mandalorian glanced down at Masina’s hands which were nervously fidgeting with her skirt. The two of them knew the truth, but there was no benefit in revealing the story to the rest of the group.

Tildasu stood and made her way behind the bar, Masina watching her closely. 

“Don’t touch anything,” Masina warned.

“What? I’m just making myself a drink,” Tildasu defiantly grabbed a bottle from the top shelf and began pouring herself a glass, “Did you want one too, sweetheart?” 

Masina approached the Twi’lek, pulling the bottle from her hands, “You know the deal. Bring your own or pay. No one is stealing from Jax.”

“Jax, Jax, Jax. So protective.” Tildasu sighed and held Masina’s chin up, “Such a good little slave.”

Masina glared up at Tildasu who towered over her by a few inches, “I can charge you if you’d like something, but you can’t steal.”

“Oh, I have other ways of paying him unless Jax has lost his taste for Twi’lek women.” Tildasu reached for a different bottle.

Her hand was met with Masina’s tight grip, “Leave it.”

Using her free hand, the Twi’lek slapped Masina hard across the face, “Or what?”

“She said to leave it.” A deep modulated voice spoke from behind Masina.


	22. Chapter 22

Masina stumbled back in surprise from hearing a voice appear behind her, bumping into cold beskar, “Oh, sorry Mando.”

“No need to apologize.” His eyes remained fixed at Tildasu.

“Mando, come now. I can pour you something, too. I’ll even bring it back to you,” Tildasu placed a hand on his chest and whispered seductively, “In private.”

Masina’s stomach sank, uncomfortable with the Twi’lek making advances on her guest. 

“Hard pass. Take a seat.” The Mandalorian warned.

After glaring at both Masina and the Mandalorian, Tildasu complied and returned to her spot.

Broson pulled two large bottles out from under the table, “Actually, I brought something for everyone. Wholesale discount. Can we use some cups, Sina?”

Masina nodded and grabbed several glasses, the Mandalorian reaching out to carry them for her. Overlapping her hand with his she lingered on his glove for a moment and wordlessly whispered, “Thanks.” 

He gave a silent nod in response.

The game continued on with quick rounds, Masina seemingly improving on her understanding of the game. Drinking had progressed to the point of the crew relaxing and sharing amusing stories from work. 

The Mandalorian grabbed the drink poured for him and silently left to drink in the privacy of his room, away from the group.

As he left Broson turned to the group, “So you think he ever takes that thing off?”

“No, it’s part of his creed,” Masina pushed chips forward confidently.

“Never?” Broson challenged her.

Masina leaned in towards Broson, “Never.”

Resjurak turned to Tildasu, “Is that true?”

Tildasu was pleased having picked up on Masina’s underlying attraction and defensiveness of the Mandalorian, “Speaking from my personal experience?”

Masina clenched her jaw.

“From your personal experience,” Resjurak repeated.

“I’ve never seen his face, but I’ve seen the rest of him.” Tildasu smirked over at Masina. 

Masina’s pale face visibly flushed with jealousy and embarrassment. Promptly Masina took another shot of alcohol, trying to get herself through this evening and final round of cards.

The conversation moved on until Kidusiar brought the topic back to the absent Mandalorian, “Maybe he’s a Rodian under that helmet.”

“Who?” Zanis clarified. The topic of discussion having moved well past the mysterious hunter.

“Mando,” Kidusiar clarified.

Masina shook her head, “He’s human.”

Broson shifted to face her, “And how would you know?”

“Jax instructed me to wait on him, I’ve been getting to know him.” Masina pushed all her chips forward, confident in her hand.

Coxar laughed, “Waiting on a Mandalorian, how amusing. He can’t handle himself?”

The Mandalorian stood outside, listening in on the conversation.

Masina held her cards tightly and stared down Coxar, “Oh, he can handle himself. He’s a good man and I think it’s disrespectful to speak about him that way. He has honor, which is more than most of you can say for yourselves.”

“Place your final bets.” Broson gestured around the table, “Sina, you’re out of chips. You need to throw something else in to stay in.”

The Mandalorian reentered, making his way to the corner of the room to get some space from the increasingly belligerent group and to avoid watching Masina’s every move as she hustled the room.

“Fine,” Masina held Tildasu’s gaze, “I’ll throw in an evening with me.”

The remaining men shoved in their chips, satisfied with her contribution.

“Alright,” Broson laughed, “Everyone’s all in. Show your cards.”

The Mandalorian used his helmet specs to zoom in on the table. One by one they revealed strong hands, Kidusiar currently on top with only Masina left to go.

“I’ll gladly take that bonus,” Kidusiar smirked and approached Masina.

“Just one problem,” Masina set three cards down. An Idiot’s Array, beating Kidusiar’s pure sabaac, “I’m going to be busy with myself. All night.” She smirked and collected all the chips from the group.

“Beginner’s luck,” Diz grumbled. 

The group continued to visit while Masina collected her winnings, paying attention to the quiet Mandalorian out of the corner of her eye. She approached as the group carried on loudly, curious what he was doing off by himself for so long. Masina brought a drink to him, “Mando?”

He tilted his helmet down to show he was awake and listening to her. 

“Everything okay?” Masina fretted with the skirt of her dress, her go-to when she was uncomfortable or nervous. He’d only seen her do that around him. She worked the rest of the room with such confidence, such indifference.

“Yeah, just needed to get away.” The Mandalorian glanced down and watched her fidget, his mind returning to the temptation he had been fighting off since he laid eyes on her. He reached to still her hands but she jumped from surprise. Uncertain if she was once again fearful of him, the Mandalorian shifted his shoulders so he faced her squarely.

“Are you afraid of me?”

After composing herself she responded, “No,” Masina couldn’t hold back a coy smile as she closed the gap between them. She playfully straddled the Mandalorian and pulled herself closer to him, “Should I be?”

“No.” He felt his heart race but kept his voice steady. The attention in the room shifted to the two of them.

“Are you afraid of me?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back, pushing down harder on his lap, feeling the cool of his beskar on her bare skin. 

The Mandalorian clenched his jaw. Masina smirked as she felt his body tense, unsure how he’d receive her advances.

He couldn’t hide the breathlessness in his voice as he replied, “Yes, should I be?” Self-control was being overtaken by the feeling of her against him, so close, so vulnerable. Triggering his predatory nature. He stopped fighting his hesitation and grabbed firmly onto her thighs.

The reciprocation of physical touch made her heart skip. She leaned closer to his ear, pressing her chest against him and whispered while she pushed up on his helmet with a single finger, “Yes.”

Before he could realize what he was doing, he swiftly stood up. Pinning her against the wall with her legs tight around him. He didn’t know how to respond to her welcomed threat, she was stirring something deep inside him. His sudden reaction took her by surprise and manifested itself in a breathless gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Related art for this chapter: https://www.instagram.com/p/CAUWBztF7Bv/


	23. Chapter 23

“Alright Sina, you’ve had enough,” Broson interrupted them, clearly wanting to break up their chemistry. 

Masina panted, her chest heaving as she stared directly at the Mandalorian who held her firmly against the wall.

Without breaking his eye contact with Masina, the Mandalorian replied curtly, “I’ll take her back,” a rush of blood pounding in his ears.

Broson approached the two and went to grab Masina’s hand from around the Mandalorian’s neck while interjecting, “No, no. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“You heard him, Broson.” Masina’s eyes also remained transfixed on where the Mandalorian’s must have been under his helmet, “He’s taking me back.” Her hands began to tremble in anticipation. The Mandalorian released her from the wall. Weakly standing, Masina brushed past Broson.

Broson glared after the pair as Masina exited towards the inn, followed immediately by the Mandalorian.

Tension remained high between the two as they wordlessly approached their rooms. Searching his mind for how he wanted to proceed, the Mandalorian realized he had forgone all small talk. 

“You did know what you were doing tonight, I have to give you that.”

“I usually do,” Masina’s face remained flush from their intimate moment in front of the gambling crew at the cantina. Biting her lip, she quickly searched for a way to see if the Mandalorian wanted to escalate the evening or just retire to his room for the night.

His eyes shot down to her lips, gritting his teeth as he briefly considered logistics to taste her, “I wouldn’t try your tricks again, though. They might eventually catch on.” He warned.

Blinking slowly, Masina collapsed a shoulder and leaned into the Mandalorian, slowly melting against him. “Whatever do you mean? I just learned how to play cards tonight.”

“I’m sure.” The Mandalorian’s heart raced, eyeing the flimsy straps that held whatever modesty her uniform afforded her.

While he stirred internally, calculating his next move, Masina interpreted his lack of action or expression as disinterest. Alcohol amplified her doubt as she pulled away, “Thank you for everything. When I was attacked in town, tonight with Tildasu and Broson...”

“Let me guess. Your hero?” He teased, hinting that he overheard her conversation with Broson.

Gray eyes widened in surprise shot up at him, “What?”

“Am I your hero,” the Mandalorian continued, backing her into the wall and resting a forearm above her head, “or an armed and dangerous man of honor and tradition?”

Masina smirked, understanding him now. She dropped her hand down to his groin and brushed against him, pleased to find the attraction was mutual, “You tell me.”

The Mandalorian caught her hand as she ducked from underneath his arm, “Don’t start anything you aren’t willing to finish.”

“Oh,” Masina pulled her key from her skirt with her free hand as the other left his hips, “I can finish you.” She bit her lip and glanced up at him, “Can you finish me?”

A switch went off in the Mandalorian, changing from stoic to predatory. That was the second time tonight she had sent him over the edge. Releasing her hand he slammed her door open and intertwined his opposite hand in her hair, pulling her close. 

As he spun through all possibilities in his mind, a vision of Dialin flashed in his mind. Self-control and shame came back to focus, breaking his raw urges. 

Against his desires he sighed, “Good night, Masina.”

Masina’s heart sank in disappointment and rejection. She searched for words as he turned around and walked to his room, “Mando.”

He paused as he unlocked his door, glancing back over to her.

“I think you really are afraid of me.” She smirked, pleased with knowing she was slowly breaking down this guarded warrior.

Wordlessly he entered his room and shut the door, closing off the conversation. Pent up with frustration, torn between maintaining his distance and solitude and her warm sirens call to him, he hastily stowed away his weapons he had been wearing that evening. One by one he unlatched his armor, hanging it with care and respect. 

He used to be more careless. Taking any opportunity to pass the evening with any decently attractive and willing woman, something his lifestyle cut the numbers down on. After one too many incidents of women trying to remove his helmet, and one he had to kill for it, he’d taken his creed more seriously. More solemnly. 

But Masina was different. Over his stay, they’d grown closer. She’d made her intentions and feelings clear. The fear in her eyes was replaced by something softer. Jax had made her situation as clear as he could, she was an outsider that knew little of the outer rim. Little of Mandalorians except what he had told her. 

The Mandalorian sat on the bed, removing his helmet and resting his head in his hands. She was a job, a favor for Jax. His time on Sixmo was to rest, wait for his ship to be repaired, and take her home safely. Wherever that was. Masina was naive, but not really. She switched so seamlessly from a nervous wreck to a fearless sensual woman. He couldn’t quite figure her out and what she really wanted with him. Was it as simple as an attraction they both needed to get out of their systems or was she up to something malicious? Women that pursued him usually had ulterior motives, as he’d learned the hard way.

He started up the shower, a safe space for him to clear his mind. This time here on Sixmo couldn’t pass fast enough. Soon enough all of this would be behind him, Masina just a memory for lonely nights or another regret to reflect on as he drifted through space between jobs. 

Suddenly he heard the water start in the room next to him - Masina. Instantly he knew she must be inches away from him, separated by a thin wall. 

He groaned, there was no escaping her. Escaping the temptation of imagining her on the other side of the wall. He desperately tried to push her from his mind, closed his eyes and quietly recited his daily remembrance, “ _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr’adyc_ …” his mind returned to the sound of the rushing water on the other side of the wall, imaging Masina dripping wet… “ _ni partayli_ …”

A soft, feminine moan came from the other side of the wall. The Mandalorian’s adrenaline spiked, eyes snapping open. There was no mystery now what she was doing. While he fought the temptation, she carelessly gave into it, unknowingly calling to him from the other side of the wall. Or maybe she did know. Desire and passion burning in him, he smirked to himself and decided there was no harm in enjoying her this way.


	24. Chapter 24

Masina woke the next morning filled with frustration and hope for something happening between her and the Mandalorian. She didn’t fully understand why she felt the way she did. A person behind a mask, having no idea what he really looked like, seemingly solemn, dare she say shy, bound by honor and tradition. The way he carried himself, the way he spoke to her as an equal added up and excited her. Even though this would be temporary, desire burned through her. She wanted to savor every moment of the butterflies in her stomach, the playfulness as she shamelessly flirted with him, sensing the stir of internal struggle within him.

Mentally preparing herself to reignite the spark between them, she looked herself up and down, primping more than usual. With a self-assured smirk, she began walking down to the cantina to prepare the Mandalorian’s breakfast when she saw Broson arriving with the morning delivery.

“Walk of shame?” Broson teased.

Masina rolled her eyes, “Why would you say that?” Reaching into her skirt, she pulled the keys out to unlock the doors, holding them open for Broson to unload his cargo.

“Come on, Sina. I saw what happened between the two of you. He walked you back to your room.”

“None of your business,” she winked at him, knowing full well nothing had happened that the crew hadn’t seen. 

Regardless, this was something between her and the Mandalorian. Not for everyone to know.

Broson laughed to himself, “That bad, huh?”

Masina brewed coffee and began setting silverware out on the tray, “Excuse me? Rude. Just because you like going into great detail about your conquests doesn’t mean all of us do the same.”

Jax entered the cantina, rubbing his head from a hangover after indulging himself heavily the night prior, “Morning kids.”

“Hi, Jax!” Masina glanced over at him and noticed the visible hangover. Picking up the coffee she had poured, she approached him, “Here, take this one. I’ll pour another for Mando.”

“Thanks,” Jax nodded without making eye contact, gratefully accepting the caffeine.

“So boss, you ok with Sina being a bucket banger?” Broson teased.

Choking on his coffee from the blunt question and not knowing what had happened from the night before, Jax cleared his throat, “Excuse me?”

“A bucket banger?” Masina scrunched her nose in confusion.

Broson nudged his head toward Masina, “Sina and Mando.”

“Broson,” he sighed, “I know I’ve said this to you before. Same goes for Masina. I don’t care who or what you do, just don’t discuss your escapades with me.” Jax turned to head out and return to his room, coffee in hand.

Masina chased after him with the Mandalorian’s tray, “Wait, Jax!” Once outside she whispered softly, “What’s a bucket banger?”

“It’s a derogatory term for…” Jax struggled, “someone who enjoys being intimate with helmeted people.”

“Oh,” Masina blushed, “Wait, why bucket? That doesn’t make any sense.”

Jax shook his head, taking a deep drink of coffee as he left her behind, “Helmets are called buckets. See you later.”

Masina glared back at the cantina in the direction of Broson, knowing fully well the look of disgust was lost on him. Shame washed over her. 

Nothing had happened but she worried now that her friend was going to spread rumors, shaking her self confidence and threatening the delicate budding relationship between her and the Mandalorian. 

By the time she reached his door, her mind was flooded with doubt and insecurity.

“Good morning,” the Mandalorian answered promptly, fully expecting their flirting to resume and with new confidence to pursue her after what he overheard last night.

She let her hair fall forward, shoulders slumped over in an attempt to conceal her body, eyes fixated on his boots.

“Hi.”

Taken aback by her shyness he moved to reach out and lift her chin up to him, “Is everything okay?”

“Mmhm,” Masina quickly pulled away and nodded, “I’ll uh. I’ll be back later with lunch.” She disappeared as soon as he took the tray.

An audible sigh escaped him. Maybe he misread the situation. Maybe she was more intoxicated than he thought.

Packing up several blasters, the Mandalorian headed to an empty patch of land behind the inn. With nothing but a small hill behind to act as a berm, it made for convenient target practice. A good way to get his mind off of Masina. Off of Dialin. 

Taking aim, he shot several rounds into a tall, twisted purple plant. Each shot released liquid in spatters and seeped, reminiscent of blood. Taking a deep breath, he softened his gaze and envisioned different targets. He fired rapidly at past enemies and recalled shoot outs he had been in, placing himself in those scenarios to let his mind drift. 

In his mind, Dialin’s face suddenly appeared. He hesitated and rapidly fired several shots at the plant until it collapsed.

“I think it’s dead, Mando.” Jax approached him from behind, covering his ears to muffle his hangover. “You doing okay out here?”

The Mandalorian lowered his blaster, “Did you tell Masina to do that last night?”

Jax laughed, “You can’t really tell Masina to do anything. Besides, I can’t answer that. I have no idea what happened.” He quickly continued, “I mean, I know Broson called her a bucket banger.”

Sighing in annoyance, the Mandalorian turned to face his friend, “She wanted my company. I called it a night.”

“Mando, you really owe it to yourself to try…”

“Do I?” He interrupted angrily, “You know what I’ve done, Jax. Your help is unwanted and unnecessary.”

Jax inhaled deeply from his friend’s slight, “She’s not like any of the girls around here. All I know is I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you.”

“You mean in fear?” The Mandalorian shot back. “She’s right to be afraid of me.”

“She trusts you. Masina is a good judge of character, Mando. Women like her don’t come around often, especially in these parts.” He placed a hand on the Mandalorian’s pauldron, “She’d be good for you. Let her get to know you.”

His helmet ticked towards Jax, “My job is to get her home safe, nothing more.”

“Eh,” Jax jovially responded to his friend’s persistent pessimism, “You’re right. You deserve to die alone and miserable.”

Understanding the statement to be an absurd solution from his friend, the Mandalorian returned his blaster to the holster on his hip.

“I’ll get her home safe, as a favor to you. Nothing more.”


	25. Chapter 25

Masina knocked on Jax’s door. 

“Come in!” He shouted. Masina opened the door to observe Jax lacing his boots.

“Are you headed somewhere?”

“Yeah, I’m going into town. Going to see if I can speed those mechanics up. I’m taking all the credits I can spare to try to persuade them.”

“Thanks for doing that. I have a lot of credits from my winnings.”

Jax shook his head, “Not necessary. I’ve got this. I want to get you out of here, too. The good news is, this is almost all over. You’ll be home soon.”

Masina smiled, “Hey Jax?”

He grabbed his coat and pulled his arms through the sleeves, “Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something about the Mandalorian?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

She ran her fingers across the curtains framing the window to busy herself so she wouldn’t have to make eye contact with Jax, “Has he ever been with anyone, long term?”

“Why are you asking this?” Jax was afraid she was headed in this direction.

Masina mused innocently, “I’m just wondering.”

Jax gave in, “There was one, years ago.”

“So they can have…” Masina pretended to tend to a loose thread on her skirt, “actual relationships with others?”

“Masina.” He replied sharply.

His tone drew her eyes up and made her blush more than she already was, “What?”

“I want you to be comfortable with him, I didn’t say I wanted you attached to him.”

“Relax. I’ve just been thinking…”

“Don’t get into some weird thing where the two of you have a falling out and it jeopardizes our plan.”

Jax’s mild scolding triggered Masina to react defensively out of embarrassment. “I don’t even know if he likes me. I’m just having some fun.”

Jax shook his head as he grabbed his pack before heading out the door, “We need to get you some more friends to talk to about this stuff.”

“You’re a friend. Aren’t you?” Masina held her arms behind her back and smiled at him.

Jax held the door open to leave and waited for Masina to exit behind him before locking his door shut, “I’ll see you later.”

“Be safe!”

————

The Mandalorian had run the situation in town over and over repeatedly in his head and reflected back on how Masina seemed completely uneducated on weaponry. With her being in danger, she needed to know how to protect herself in the event he couldn’t be there. A blaster was a good place to start and something she could safely manage. Grabbing one specifically for her, he headed next door and knocked.

Masina flung the door open and looked surprised to see him.

“Oh hi, I wasn’t expecting you. Is everything okay? Sorry, I’ll be right there to get your lunch.” She hadn’t yet braided her wavy dark blonde hair, which fell wildly down to her mid-back, framing her face and bringing out the intense limbal rings of her gray eyes.

He resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, she looked stunning this way. Natural, relaxed. She still wore her slave uniform but seeing her hair down put him even more at ease. 

“Everything’s fine, I’m taking you shooting.”

Shock washed across her face, Masina’s eyes wide with surprise, “You’re what?”

The Mandalorian glanced down at her, “Grab your cloak.” 

“No, no. I can’t -“

He stepped inside and handed her cloak to her, “Do you know how to shoot?”

She slowly grabbed the cloak from him, “No.”

“Put that on,” he nodded, “you need to know.”

Masina reluctantly put her cloak on and followed him out, “Where are we going?”

The Mandalorian pointed out at the open field he had been at earlier, “Just over there. There’s nothing around, so we’ll be fine.” 

After a short walk, he extended the blaster out to her.

Masina recoiled and pushed her mouth to the side, “I don’t think…”

“It doesn’t matter what you think. I saw what happened in town, _mesh’la_.”

His authoritative tone riled up Masina’s defiance, “I don’t need that. I’ll just stay at the cantina and the inn.”

“Sounds like a good idea. It’s not like you’re surrounded by outlaws.”

“I’ve been fine here for months, I’ll be okay.”

“No,” He grabbed her hand and placed the blaster in it, “You were taken from your home,” he positioned himself behind her and wrapped his arm around her, grabbing her other hand and guiding it to the blaster, showing her how to take aim, “And you’ve been parading around here as a slave in hiding until I can take you home. You need to know how to do this.”

Masina’s face burned feeling how close he was, holding her hands, wrapped around her. 

“Ok,” she replied breathily. 

He’d been so focused on the task of teaching her and pushing past her stubborn attitude that he didn’t realize how intimate their positioning was. The tone of her voice, looking down to see the rise and fall of her chest sparked a deep desire in him he knew he had to push through. He clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on her hands.

“Keep your finger off the trigger until you’re ready to shoot. Here are your sights, line them up at that tree.” 

He moved closer over her shoulder and pointed out the sights with one hand, returning to guide her hand.

“Mmhm,” she half moaned. Masina couldn’t focus on anything he was actually saying. The breathiness of his voice and closeness was too much for her to handle. The second her acknowledgment came out she realized how suggestive it sounded, but she didn’t care. He started this.

The Mandalorian dropped his hands and stepped back, faced away, and paced back and forth. Desperately fighting off thoughts rushing through his head after she made that sound. Not now. He had to teach her how to shoot. He had to get through this somehow. When he calmed down, he returned to her side. Avoiding the same position that had compromised the task at hand.

Puzzled at his sudden departure and return, Masina raised an eyebrow at him, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” She lined up her sights, “Now what?”

Keeping his distance he gestured forward at the target, “Squeeze the trigger.”

Masina nodded, “Right.”

He waited.

“Of course.” She stalled.

He waited again.

Masina lowered the blaster and turned to face him, “I mean I can figure it out if I need to do it.”

“Do it now,” he commanded.

She grimaced and resumed her position, slowly pulling the trigger and completely missing the tree. 

“Ok! I did it,” Masina quickly lowered the blaster and started to hand it back to him.

He shook his head and carefully helped her adjust her aim. 

“Keep shooting until you hit your target and you’re comfortable.”

“Mando…”

He pointed back at the tree and crossed his arms. 

Masina sighed and got back into position, firing several rounds, occasionally hitting the tree.

“Good. Keep going, _mesh’la_.”

“But I hit it!” Masina protested, frustrated this lesson was going longer than she had hoped for.

The Mandalorian simply nodded in response. 

After rolling her eyes at him, Masina fired off several more rounds, her aim improving each time. Everything inside of her was screaming for her to stop. Weapons went against her nature. Her upbringing. But having that power felt good in her helpless situation.

The Mandalorian watched as she stopped fighting the practice and smiled to himself, feeling she might actually be able to defend herself if needed. 

“Masina!” Jax yelled out at the pair who both turned. “Are you going to open up?”

“Crap!” She hurriedly handed the blaster to the Mandalorian and ran to the cantina.

Jax and the Mandalorian met halfway, “So you’re teaching her how to shoot?”

“She needs to know how.”

“I agree,” Jax nodded, “I just didn’t think she’d do it.”

The Mandalorian began walking back towards the inn, Jax following alongside his friend. 

“I’m going to be taking a few jobs, so I wanted to know she’d be able to shoot. Will she be safe?”

Nodding, the bartender agreed, “I’ve been keeping her safe long before you got here. Just do one thing for me.”

“What’s that?”

“Tell me before you go and,” Jax gestured towards the cantina, “Tell her yourself.”


	26. Chapter 26

Masina carried a tray of drinks around, weaving in and out of the dodgy characters making unwelcome advances. Swatting them off like flies. She couldn’t wait to be out of this place.

“Hey doll,” a patron called out after her and flagged her down.

Masina grit her teeth and approached him, “Can I get you something?”

“Oh yeah.” He paused, eyeing her up and down.

Masina stepped back and put her arms in front of her body.

“Did you want something to drink or eat?”

“What was that?” He pretended to be hard of hearing.

She stepped closer, “Did you - “

Suddenly he grabbed the short chain on her collar and pulled her down to his level, “I didn’t hear a ‘sir’ in there.”

Masina grabbed on to the table to leverage herself away from his face and angrily spat out, “Did you want anything to drink or eat, sir?”

“No, this will do just fine.” 

He swept her arms out from under her and pulled her onto his lap, maintaining a firm grip on her chain.

Masina tried to hide her humiliation, staring off at the floor. She tried to ignore the heat of his lap that made her skin crawl, allowing her mind to drift elsewhere.

The Mandalorian entered the cantina, now having purpose to seek out small jobs. He scanned the floor but didn’t see Jax or Masina. He decided to sit in the darkest corner to scope out the scene before deciding who to approach for work. In his rescan of the room, he suddenly saw Masina with a vacant expression and his eyes found a fellow bounty hunter, Quiver, holding onto her chain and leering after her.

Without a second thought, he quickly walked over.

“Let her go.”

Both Masina and Quiver’s eyes snapped up at the Mandalorian, she attempted to stand and reach out for him when Quiver yanked her back down. Masina struggled and tried to fight her way off.

“Good, fight back doll.” He breathed down her neck.

While Quiver was occupied harassing Masina, the Mandalorian silently removed Quiver’s blaster he had easy access to and held a knife to his neck, “Last chance.”

Quiver raised his hands, releasing his grip on Masina. She quickly stood and rushed to the Mandalorian, wanting to embrace him. Before she could get close enough, the Mandalorian grabbed the chain on her neck, stopping Masina in her tracks. 

“This one is mine.” The Mandalorian led Masina by her chain back to the dark corner he was sitting at. He nodded at the seat, wordlessly instructing her to also take a seat.

Masina obliged, unsure what to say. She was surprised to see him in the cantina during regular hours and surprised he acted like any of the other outlaws with her. Internally she felt conflicted that just moments ago Quiver’s grasp on her chain had disgusted her, but when the Mandalorian had her by the neck her mind raced with obscene thoughts.

“I -” she began to break the silence.

“Good slaves don’t speak unless they’re spoken to,” he quickly interrupted.

At that moment she realized he was acting like any other outlaw to not draw attention to either of them, but his attitude towards her still stung. 

“Yes, sir.”

He hated hearing that come out of her mouth, but the situation was unavoidable right now. If he maintained the appearance of possession of her, she wouldn’t be harassed. 

“Who has been around here lately?”

She discreetly described everyone around the room, aliens, humans, and humanoids alike.

“Have there been a lot of pucks lately?”

“A lot of what? … Sir.”

The Mandalorian held out his hand to mime the pucks handed out to bounty hunters, “They’re like holograms, they show who has a bounty on them.”

“Oh, a few weeks ago there were. Before you got here. But I haven’t seen a lot recently, sir.”

He studied Masina’s face and sighed, “You don’t belong here.”

“Then take me back to your room,” She whispered at his neck. 

The Mandalorian turned his head towards her as she smoothly moved her hand up his thigh, getting dangerously close.

Her gesture was interrupted by a gruff voice. 

“Hey Mando, I’ve got a job. If you aren’t too busy.”

Masina seemed to plead with the Mandalorian to not respond, not go. To her disappointment, he turned around to face a fellow bounty hunter, Sabre. 

“What does it pay?”

Masina promptly made her way around them, returning to her position behind the bar and avoiding the area near Quiver.

Sabre took a seat next to the Mandalorian, “It’s 5,000 credits each. Some on planet business.”

He shifted away to show dissatisfaction, “That’s it? 5,000 is the best Sixmo has right now?”

“Look, it’s on planet. We leave tomorrow morning, back by sundown. All goes well and I’ll secure part two - 20,000 credits each.”

The Mandalorian glanced over at Masina who was staring at him but quickly looked away when he caught her. He needed to get some space before things escalated more between them. To clear his mind with a job. The credits didn’t hurt. 

“Fine.”

Sabre slid the Mandalorian a piece of paper with a location marked down, “See you at sunrise. Bring your own speeder bike.”


	27. Chapter 27

The Mandalorian stayed at the cantina the rest of the night to keep an eye on Masina to ensure she wasn’t harassed but knew while he was gone there was nothing he could do to protect her from that. He stopped to inform Jax of his job before returning to his room that night. 

After listening for the sound of the shower to finish in Masina’s room, the Mandalorian allowed time to pass to finish getting herself ready for bed. Preparing his gear for the job the next day helped pass the time but also contributed to him losing track of time. Dread filled his mind, he wasn’t sure how this goodbye would go with Masina or why Jax was even having him tell her. He supposed letting her know to not worry about waiting on him would make sense.

When enough time had passed the Mandalorian knocked rapidly on her door. From the outside, he was able to make out the shuffling of blankets and light footsteps. The door barely cracked open, Masina standing behind but peeking out around.

“Oh, it’s you,” she smiled, “Is everything ok?”

Suspicion crept up his spine, trying to suppress a million reasons why she may be hiding behind the door. What or who she might be hiding behind the door. 

“You answered the door without knowing who was on the other side?”

“Um,” Masina bit her lip, “I was in bed, not thinking straight. Sorry.”

“I just needed to come by to tell you…”

Masina ducked behind the door briefly and reappeared.

Jealousy radiated through his veins, “Who is in there with you?”

“In here?” Masina bunched her eyebrows in confusion, “In my room?”

“Yes,” keeping his head steady he shifted his gaze up, trying to see around.

“No one. Why?”

“You’re acting strange.”

Masina tilted her head and rolled her eyes, “You woke me up to tell me that I’m acting strange?”

“What - no.”

“Here,” Masina opened the door wide, revealing she was wearing nothing more than an oversized tunic that stopped mid-thigh, “I’m not really dressed for company right now so I was hiding behind the door, but if you don’t believe me you can come in and take a look yourself.”

He paused.

Masina sighed and stepped aside, “Come in. I know you want to look around.”

Desperately he tried to not stare at her, averting his gaze from her soft free form under the shirt. Once satisfied with his look around the room to confirm there was no one with her, he closed the door. 

“I just needed to -”

Falling to the bed with a plop, Masina crossed her legs and shook her dark blonde waves loose, “You needed to what?”

Shit. He led himself into a trap. Breath became shallow again as he allowed himself to gaze down at the loose shirt barely fitting her. Jealousy flared again as he realized the shirt clearly belonged to a man.

“Whose shirt is that?”

“What?” Masina pinched the shirt lightly, “This? Jax gave it to me. You can’t seriously think I sleep in that slave get up. It’s so uncomfortable.”

His pulse slowed, a relieved sigh escaping him. “No, of course not.”

Caught up on their latest topic, Masina continued the conversation further away from the direction the Mandalorian intended. 

“Now you can see why I’m trying to save up enough to buy different clothes. The slave uniform, the cloak, and this shirt are literally all I have.” Masina’s eyes sparked as a realization crossed her mind, squinting and smirking at the Mandalorian, “Wait. You thought there was someone in my room. You wanted to know who this belonged to. Were you… jealous?”

“What?” Shit. He was caught. “No, it’s my job to keep you safe. I need to know your whereabouts and who you’re with.”

Not buying his lie, Masina smiled coyly and stood, making her way across to the Mandalorian who awkwardly stood on the inside of the door.

“The idea of a man in my room, me wearing a man’s clothes… that upsets you?”

“Masina,” he wanted to change the topic fast, “I came here because I need to let you know - “

A full devious smile now across her face, she poked at his chest, “Answer me.”

He grabbed her hand firmly but lightly, “I’m leaving on a job in the morning, so don’t worry about me tomorrow.”

Joy and playfulness drained from her face, “Oh. I see.”

“Jax told me to come by and let you know myself.”

Masina hung her head and returned to the bed, pulling the sheets around her legs. A small nod was all she could manage in acknowledgment. 

This wasn’t how he wanted to leave. Crossing the room, the Mandalorian sat on the edge of the bed next to her. 

“Are you upset?”

Masina buried her face under her arms, not wanting to look at him as she spoke truthfully, “Yeah. I’m just… I’m going to miss you.”

Fantastic. The Mandalorian had tried to go through his life without dragging anyone else through his nomadic lifestyle while working. 

“If all goes according to plan, I’ll be back before sundown.”

“It’s been nice having you around. I feel safe when I’m with you… I like talking to you. Jax is my boss. Broson is annoying. It’s just… I really like having you around. How do I even know you’ll come back?” Masina sniffed, holding back tears and tensed her body, “I know I can be annoying -“

“ _ Mesh’la _ ,” the Mandalorian couldn’t handle hearing her go on like this. Gently he raised her head with his hand to meet his gaze, “I like having you around too. I will come back to you.”

“Promise?” Her large eyes pleaded with him.

Slowly he trailed his hand down her chin, “You have something nearly every being in the galaxy would want. You’re under the protection of a Mandalorian.”

With bated breath, Masina kept her eyes steady on him. This was the longest he’d ever touched her. She felt vulnerable, desperate, silently hoping for an escalation she didn’t currently have the courage to initiate. 

His thumb trailed over her bottom lip, lightly parting them to test her reaction. Masina’s eyes glazed over, shivering at his touch. 

“Besides,” gently he lowered her to the bed, “I always come back for what belongs to me.”

“Mando,” she breathed heavily, “Please, please stay with me…”

Wordlessly he removed her tunic, revealing her full form to him. Under his breath, he growled, “ _ Mesh’la pel dala. _ ” 

After steadily removing his gloves, he ran his bare hands up her thighs, Masina willingly parting them and eager to accept his touch. 

Building her anticipation he paused, “I will leave. I will come back. You will not remove my helmet. You are mine. Do you understand?”

Mixed terms of conditions, some in her favor, some not. Masina’s head spun, so desperate for this moment she had fantasized about, “Yes, Mando, yes.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mesh’la pel dala. - Beautiful soft woman.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Assault. See notes at the bottom of the chapter for what part to avoid.

Yet another day on a desolate planet. Cleaning, cooking, daydreaming to occupy her time. Masina used to fantasize about going home, the look on her parent’s faces, seeing her siblings again, the comfort of her own bed. Familiar sights, sounds, flavors - everything she had been missing.

Only now her daydreams had drifted. Replaying the night before, Masina recalled the firm authority of the Mandalorian’s hands gripping her hips, how eagerly he consumed her, satisfying her long after he himself had finished. She now belonged to him. He proclaimed it himself. Masina squeezed her thighs together at the thought. There was nothing more she wanted than to be his.

“Sina, hey Sina!” 

Broson’s cheery voice broke her lust-filled daze, Masina’s face still red.

“What can I do for you, Broson?” Keeping her eyes fixated on the task in front of her, Masina folded a fresh set of towels.

“Word on the street is Mando’s gone. Sorry to hear about that, you deserve better,” reaching for an unfolded towel, Broson joined in to help Masina while she worked.

“Just for a day, a quick job. He’ll be back by sundown,” she watched in annoyance as Broson folded a towel incorrectly. “Nothing to be sorry about.”

“I hate to tell you this,” Broson placed a hand over hers, stopping her workflow, “Guys like that don’t come back after they get what they wanted.”

Jerking her hand back, Masina glared at Broson. “He’s coming back.”

“I wish you would listen to me. I’m just trying to help. You deserve so much more -”

“Stop it,” Masina slapped away Brosons’s hand as he tried to caress her face, “Don’t act like you know what’s best for me.”

Broson’s eyes softened, a sinister smirk spreading across his face, “You don’t even know what you want…”

“What I want is none of your business.” Masina moved to push past Broson to make her way to the door.

His hand gripped Masina’s forearm, pulling her back to face him, “But it is.” 

Instantly her heart spiked as Broson shoved her against the wall, planting a passionate, one-sided kiss against her lips. Squirming back against his strength, Masina finally broke him off, wiping her mouth dry.

“Get out,” Masina commanded, rage crackling in her voice.

“Wait - what?” Genuine shock twisted Broson’s face, “Are you seriously getting cold feet about us?”

“There is no us! There never was an us! I’ve told you over and over again, we’re just friends. Assaulting me isn’t going to change that.”

“Assaulting you?” Broson scoffed, “Assaulting? That’s a big accusation -”

Shuffling past him, Masina continued to make her way to the door. 

\------------------

Despite the slow down of pucks, the cantina was packed. Masina needed to utilize the notepad to actually write down orders instead of using it as a way to cover herself. Jax slid a tray of drinks to Masina, liquid slightly spilling down the sides of the glasses.

“After you run those, can you go in the back and wash some glasses? We’re running low,” Jax shouted over to Masina over the low music and varied conversations.

Finally, a reprieve from the crowds. Masina nodded, quickly making her way around to customers. The door whooshed open, her heart pausing in hopes of the Mandalorian’s return. To her disappointment, the new addition was Diz with a random human girl on his arm.

She’d been so occupied looking for the person entering that her noticing the outside world was delayed. The sun had set. The Mandalorian hadn’t returned yet. A blow to her faith in his return, maybe Broson was right. Maybe she had given their budding relationship too much credit. Now she’d have to find another way home. Perhaps all men were the same, they only wanted one thing. One card she had prematurely played.

Pushing the back door open, Masina remained trapped in her own mind as she hyper focused on quickly washing glasses. Using her acute germaphobia as an outlet, she paid special attention to scrubbing around the rim of the glasses, angrily recalling the outlaws and criminals who had just used them.

Plunging her hands into the scalding water served as a return to reality, trying to feel something more in the present world than the thoughts and emotions racing through her mind.

“I think they’re clean,” a modulated voice startled her, Masina quickly jerked away from the dishes.

The Mandalorian leaned against the wall. He’d been there for a while but went unnoticed while Masina furiously focused on the immediate task before her,

“Mando!” Unable to contain her joy and relief, Masina raced over to him, wrapping her still wet arms around him tightly, “You came back.”

He hesitated, her welcome warmer and more enthusiastic than he had expected. In fact, he hadn’t expected much of anything, “I told you I would.”

“When I saw it was dark outside but you weren’t back I worried.”

The Mandalorian’s heart beat rapidly against his chest plate, face turning warm under his helmet. She had counted on, hoped for, his return. A woman waiting on him, wishing him safe, was something he hadn’t experienced in years. Something he wasn’t sure he’d ever have again. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her in return, tucking her head into his chest.

“Slight delay,” he stroked her hair with his thumb gently, “it happens. Part of the job.”

Masina inhaled deeply, relief washing out over her as she sighed, “I’m glad you’re safe. Are you hungry?”

“Hey Masina,” Jax pushed the door open, “Everything ok - oh, hey Mando.”

The Mandalorian nodded in response, Masina nuzzling into his armor in an attempt to push through it. Yearning for closeness after their brief time apart.

Jax drummed his fingers against the door, “Need to take off early?”

The crowded cantina was not lost on the Mandalorian, part of the reason for sneaking in the back. He wanted to greet Masina in private, in case rivals were watching. Keeping his connection with her secret was in both of their best interests.

“Actually,” the Mandalorian gently separated from Masina, “I need to rest. Besides, you’ve got a full house tonight.”

Masina faintly frowned, but agreed with his conclusion. As much as she wanted to spend the evening with the Mandalorian, she owed Jax everything and needed to help him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Stop when Masina says, "He's coming back." Resume after the chapter break "------------------".


	29. Chapter 29

Pounding at her door awoke Masina in the middle of the night. Fear coursing through her as her eyes snapped open. The sound was so loud it might wake others and they’d complain to Jax, something she wanted to prevent. Fumbling with the door handle due to hand tremors from the unexpected wake up, Masina cracked the door open. Broson swayed outside, leaning against the doorframe. 

“What do you want?” She hissed between her teeth. Their earlier encounter was something she had been trying to forget.

“Hey we need to talk,” he pushed the door open, Masina stumbling back.

She folded her arms across her chest and slumped forward, trying to conceal her body in Jax’s old tunic.

“We can talk tomorrow.”

“No,” Broson stepped forward, officially entering her room, “You said something earlier that bothered me.”

Masina’s gray eyes narrowed, “You _did_ something earlier that bothered me.”

“This thing we have, I just don’t know how you don’t feel it too. When we kissed -”

“We have nothing,” Masina defensively squared up to Broson the best she could, “We aren’t even friends at this point. When _you_ kissed _me_ , it wasn’t mutual.”

Broson rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, “You can’t tell me you don’t feel anything for me. I’m the nicest guy around here. I’ve been nothing but nice to you.”

“You are far from the nicest guy around here,” Masina scanned the room, trying to find something to defend herself with, “Get out. Now.”

“I don’t like the way you’re making this sound. Listen, that bucket head isn’t coming back. You already gave him what he wanted. You really think anyone else around here is going to want you after you’ve whored yourself out -” Broson stepped forward but was quickly stopped.

A gloved hand gripped his shoulder with crippling strength. Broson cried out in pain and shock.

“She said to get out,” the Mandalorian growled, eager for a reason to lash out on the delivery boy.

Broson twisted around out of his grip to face the unexpected company. “This is between the two of us, you leave," he challenged the Mandalorian, shoving him back.

The Mandalorian towered over Broson, staring him down wordlessly. Calculating his next moves.

“Stop it, please,” Masina looked between the two. An imminent fight was clear, “Please, this doesn’t need to happen.”

“What’s the matter, Mando?” Broson taunted him, “Upset she spends time with me without her boss instructing her to?”

Masina rapidly came between the two men in an attempt to break them up, “That’s enough. There’s no need for this.”

The Mandalorian clenched his fists and jaw. If not for Masina’s wishes, he would’ve already pummeled the redhead into nothingness. Against his own will, the Mandalorian stood back. Allowing Broson to exit Masina’s room. Under his armor, suppressed energy buzzed throughout him.

The air full of tension, Broson stepped outside Masina’s door, his back still to the pair. Still riled up from Masina’s rejection and the Mandalorian’s physical intimidation, he ached for an escalation of some sort.

Broson glanced back over his shoulder, “ _Hut’uun._ ”

Time stood still for a moment, the word hanging over the room thickly. Masina’s eyebrows bunched in confusion. Not understanding the foreign word, but understanding it sounded like Mando’a. 

The word and intent were not lost on the Mandalorian or Broson.

 _Hut’uun._ While most of the universe was not fluent in Mando’a, a few words were fairly well known. Much as teenagers are eager to learn as many vulgarities in different languages in order to coyly use them at an unknown time in the future, _hut’uun_ was well known as a dog whistle to instigate a fight with a Mandalorian.

 _Hut’uun_. Broson had used the most offensive possible insult against the Mandalorian, and worse, Broson used it in his native language.

Broson had called the Mandalorian a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Har'Tracyn D'ordinii for providing feedback and suggestions. Ori'vor'e!


	30. Chapter 30

Every night once the work was done, Jax treated himself to an aged ale from his supply. He used this time as an escape from the events of the day. Unfortunately for him, his nightly meditation was interrupted by the sound of a scuffle upstairs and the murmuring of inn patrons gathering. Sighing heavily, Jax set down his glass and made his way outside to see what the commotion was about.

Upstairs on the outdoor walkway, Broson made a feeble attempt to take down the Mandalorian by his waist. The Mandalorian kicked back and pressured down on the drunken Broson’s shoulders, breaking his grip. He then spun to take Broson’s back as he slipped an arm across Broson’s neck, beginning to choke him. 

“Shit,” Jax murmured to himself before sprinting up the stairs, tapping the Mandalorian's helmet twice to break up the fight.

Processing that Jax had intervened, the Mandalorian instantly disengaged, placing his hands up to acknowledge the ceasefire. Broson scrambled to his feet, attempting to charge at the Mandalorian but was pinned to the wall by Jax’s forearm.

“Mind telling me what the _fuck_ is going on?” Jax barked at the two.

Broson wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, briefly examining it, “Mando here can’t take a hint whenever Masina and I are together.”

“Jax,” the Mandalorian icily stated, “Why don’t you ask Masina if she wants him here?”

“Masina,” Jax called inside the room, still maintaining his restraint on Broson.

Slowly the door moved, Masina’s slowly poking her head out from behind it.

“Yeah?” She replied sheepishly.

“Which one of these young gentlemen do you want to leave?”

“Uhm…”

Jax smirked as he watched Masina retreat behind the door in embarrassment. Understanding Masina handled confrontation poorly, he half expected her to react this way. 

“Alright then. Mando, you go to your room. Broson, go home.”

Stumbling away from Jax’s grasp, Broson attempted to regain his composure. “I’m not going anywhere. I came here to talk to Masina. Alone.”

“Broson. You’re drunk. Go home.” Jax warned.

“Listen, old man,” Broson retorted, “I’m not going anywhere without Masina. So why don’t you and your tin can friend leave us alone.”

The Mandalorian took a step forward, stopped only by Jax’s arm.

“Broson. You’re fired. Get out of here.”

“Listen to me you fat -”

Jax interrupted what he was sure was a brilliant speech from Broson with a fist to his mouth. Broson’s legs buckling beneath him.

“Alright, I’ve tolerated missing shipments, I’ve tolerated your late-night gambling shit.”

The delivery boy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah, of course, I know about all that. What I’m not going to tolerate is harassing my employee and a patron. Get out of here, and don’t come back.” Jax shoved Broson towards the stairs.

Stumbling to regain his footing, Broson glared up in defeat, “Fuck you, you fat fuck. Who else are you going to get to deliver to you?”

Jax shrugged, unfazed by his attempt at an insult, “Lots of people are looking for work. I’m not worried. Now go.”

Broson slinked down the stairs, maintaining his glare at the men as he made his way to his transport.

“If you come back here, I’ll kill you myself. Unless Mando sees you first.” Jax called out to Broson as he disappeared into the night. 

As the patrons retreated to their rooms and the excitement died down, Jax and Mando’s attention turned toward the gentle crying coming from behind Masina’s door.

“Mando,” Jax nudged his head towards the Mandalorian’s room, “Why don’t you go back to your room. You’re too amped up right now. I’ll handle this.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Mando?” Masina quietly inquired at his door early the following morning. She didn’t bother knocking in case he was still asleep.

The Mandalorian glanced over at the door. He’d woken up early to clean his weapons used on his most recent job, trying to take his mind off of anticipating Masina’s regular morning visit. He sighed and briefly stretched his neck before placing his helmet on, reminding himself to remain calm as he waited for Masina’s side of the story. He opened the door to find Masina nervously wringing her hands and pointedly staring down at the ground.

“Oh h-hi - I wasn’t sure if you were awake yet.” Her hair fell partially in front of her face in an attempt to avoid eye contact, still barefoot and wearing nothing more than Jax’s old tunic. “I um - I just wanted to see if... If you were alright. Sorry I didn’t mean to bother you...”

“I’m fine,” he replied coolly.

“Ok um,” Masina stepped back, “Well I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing…”

The Mandalorian tilted his head in the direction of his room, “I’m just cleaning up.”

“Oh,” Masina paused, unsure if he was extending an invitation or if she should return to her room, “Ok then.”

“Did you want to come in?”

“Sure.” Truthfully she wasn’t entirely confident in her answer. She’d been eagerly awaiting his return and excited to spend time with him but uncertain how to move forward. Hesitantly, Masina entered his room and sat uncomfortably on the edge of his bed.

Locking the door behind him, the Mandalorian returned to sit on the ground to tend to his weapons. 

“So,” he continued as casually as possible while fixing his attention at the task at hand, trying to mask the desperation for an answer. “What happened with Broson?”

Resting her head atop her knees that she tucked into the oversized tunic, Masina stared off into the distance. “I was folding towels earlier yesterday. Broson came to talk to me. Nothing out of the usual.”

“And?” He encouraged her. Rage silently simmering as he waited for the rest of the story.

“And he folded a towel wrong, which was annoying…”

He sighed, “I don’t think this is about a towel.”

“Broson said you um… you wouldn’t come back…”

The Mandalorian silently tilted his head up to her so that Masina was aware his gaze was directly on her. Impatiently waiting for additional details.

His movement caught her attention, Masina briefly staring at him but quickly averting her gaze, “He said you… already uh…” Her voice dropped to a mumble, “Got what you wanted and wouldn’t come back.”

“Hm,” he responded, returning his focus to his weapons, “That didn’t play out as he planned. What else?”

Masina folded her arms in front of her face, now concealing her embarrassment and wishing to avoid seeing his reaction, “He kissed me.”

The Mandalorian sighed. The part of the story he was waiting for finally coming out.

“I pushed him away.” Masina quickly continued, afraid his anger would be misdirected at her.

The Mandalorian’s trigger finger began itching but decided it wasn’t worth leaving her company. “Do you want to talk about it more?”

“Not really. I was going to tell you, we just haven’t had a chance to talk. I was working, you were tired -”

“You don’t owe me an explanation.” He stood and slowly sat next to her, offering himself as physical comfort if she desired.

Masina leaned against him, “But you said I’m yours…”

“That’s more of a… uh…”

Masina smiled faintly, glad he was now the one stammering. “‘More of a’ what?”

“You don’t owe me anything.” He redirected, “I’m just not a fan of sharing.”

“I also wanted to apologize,” Masina continued, “Jax asked if I wanted you or Broson to stay. I wanted you to stay… I was just afraid to say anything.”

He nodded, “It’s probably best I didn’t stay. I was pretty riled up.”

“Well I was hoping to rile you up last night, but not like that…” Masina chuckled to herself, hoping to lighten the mood after a heavy conversation.

Pausing for a moment, his eyes followed her legs, “Is that so?”

“I’m no good to you now,” she frowned, “am I?”

“Why would you say that?”

Playing absentmindedly with her hair, Masina’s voice cracked, “Another man kissed me.”

“ _ Mesh’la _ ,” the Mandalorian stilled her hand, “That doesn’t change anything.”

“Good because I, uh, I was thinking while you were gone.”

“Yes?”

Masina bit her bottom lip coyly, “I like the idea of being yours.”

“Be careful what you wish for, that can get you into a whole lot of trouble.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed,” a mischievous smirk spread across her face as she scooted herself back on the bed, “I am trouble.”

\----------

Ever since Masina arrived, Jax had entered the cantina to find everything clean and set up for the day. A pleasant surprise he had become accustomed to, but upon entering the cantina this particular morning he discovered everything was as he had left it the night before. 

Maybe Masina had a harder time with the events of last night than he initially thought. After all, she was raised in a strictly pacifist society. Perhaps the grit of the outer rim was wearing on her.

Not bothering to pour himself caf, Jax headed towards Masina’s room but stopped short of knocking.

Clearly their conversation the night before hadn’t been enough. Jax thought he had consoled her, helped her process everything, reassured her of her safety. Now he had to find new words. 

As Jax raised his hand to knock on her door the muffled sound of laughter next door caught his attention, followed by a door handle turning.

Masina stepped out of the Mandalorian’s room, disheveled and flush. Quickly sensing someone’s presence, Masina’s eyes snapped up to find Jax standing in front of her room, “Oh. Uh. Sorry, I was just about to -”

“No no,” Jax interrupted, “You’re early every day. You’re allowed to show up on time once in a while. Just glad you’re… feeling better.”

“Yup,” Masina responded abruptly, making a beeline for her door. “So, uh. See you in a bit. I’ll be quick.”

“No rush,” Jax said.

The Mandalorian leaned in his doorway, amused with the awkward interaction. “Morning.”

Jax turned his attention toward his friend, “Morning. Did you order breakfast in bed?”

“Just glad it wasn’t you who delivered it.”

“Well, that makes three of us.” Jax smiled and started to make his retreat back to the cantina, silently pleased his friend had taken his advice to get to know Masina.

The Mandalorian paused, “I hate that tunic.”

“Eh,” Jax shrugged, “Don’t worry she’s about to change into her slave outfit.”

“Hate that more,” the Mandalorian called out after Jax.

“Really?” Jax lightly jogged down the stairs, “Seems to me you enjoy it!”


	32. Chapter 32

The first signs of hunger drew Jax to the cantina’s kitchen like a moth to the flame. Only, he wasn’t sure if he was aware of the sensation of hunger before or after he caught a whiff of Masina preparing lunch. 

“Oh hi,” Masina glanced over her shoulder as she busied herself over the stove, “Sorry about earlier today. That was awkward.”

“All good.” His mind had moved on to more pressing matters, such as what she was making and when it would be ready.

“Speaking of awkward…” Masina mused.

Jax exhaled, waiting for Masina to once again divulge more information than he wanted. “Here we go.”

She turned her back to the stove to face Jax, carelessly twirling around her wooden spoon, “I’m starting to feel really awkward about the fact that I’m sleeping with someone but I don’t know his name or what he looks like.”

“Yeah, I would imagine so,” Jax replied. A spark of mischief flashed in his eyes, “Wait, you don’t know Mando’s name?

“No.” Masina pushed her mouth to the side, seconds later realizing the implication of what Jax had said. Her eyes shot up at him, squinting in disbelief, “Wait. Why? Do you know his name?

“Yeah,” he replied nonchalantly, “I know his name.” Jax knew exactly how to get under Masina’s skin.

“Wait,” Masina quickly turned around and turned the burner on the stove off. She was determined to get to the bottom of this. “So he  _ can _ tell people his name?” Irritation slowly crept into her veins.

“Well yeah,” Jax used all restraint to appear disinterested and unamused.

“But I don’t know his name!” Masina crossed her arms, staring off to the side as she processed this new information.

Jax pulled up a stool to more comfortably enjoy the show, “I guess you don’t rate knowing his name.”

“I - I don’t what?” Her eyes shot darts at Jax before slamming the wooden spoon on the counter in front of him, “But I’ve slept with him! Twice!”

“Maybe he doesn’t trust you.”

She shook her head and turned her back to Jax, returning her focus to the stove as she reignited the flame and grabbed a clean wooden spoon, “How can he not trust me?”

“Eh,” he shrugged, “be polite. Be courteous. But have a plan to kill everyone you fuck.”

“Wait,” Masina stopped short of stirring the pot in front of her, “he’s going to kill me?”

Jax had finally pushed himself past the point of restraint, a giant grin spread across his face, “I dunno, maybe.”

Masina spun back around to face Jax, “I thought you said I could trust him!” Her voice and body language almost pleading with him.

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side dismissively, “You probably can.”

Fear jolted through her body, “Jax, no, stop! Seriously!”

“I am serious,” he reveled in her panic, “you probably can trust him.”

“Jax!” Masina stomped her foot, desperate for any sign of this entire conversation being some sort of joke.

“Look, Masina, it takes a lot for him to open up. Just give it time.”

Her hands wrung the still clean spoon, “How much time?”

Jax couldn’t resist. He knew he shouldn’t say what he wanted to, but he’d already come so far, “Apparently longer than it takes for you to open your legs.”

Masina’s face fell, her mouth open in shock, “Jax!”

“Fine fine fine,” he laughed to himself, “apparently longer than it takes  _ him _ to open  _ his _ legs.”

“Who else knows his name?” Her eyes narrowed, now on the brink of being livid with Jax. With the Mandalorian. She wasn’t sure who she was more upset with at this point.

“Probably his mom.”

Masina lightly smacked Jax in the shoulder with the spoon, “You’re not helping!”

“Ow,” Jax feigned injury, “Fine, why don’t you just come up with a name for him? Who knows, maybe you’ll guess it.”

“Give me a hint,” Masina discarded the spoon in the sink, grabbing a fresh one that hadn’t been used as a weapon so as to not spoil the food.

“I can’t help you, what kind of friend would I be?”

“I thought you were my friend!” Masina furrowed her brows, furiously stirring the stew.

“I was your friend yesterday and will be your friend tomorrow,” he clarified, “Today is his day.”

Annoyed with his games, Masina sloppily ladled the stew into three separate bowls. “Jax, stop it!”

Encouraged by the dishing up of food, he pulled back. “Fine I’ll be your friend today, but he might kill me.”

“I might kill you!” Masina shoved a bowl in front of Jax, tossing a spoon in the air for him to catch so she could quickly make her mealtime delivery to the Mandalorian and investigate this topic further.

Jax watched gleefully as Masina prepared the Mandalorian’s tray and stormed towards the exit. Taking a big mouthful Jax abruptly spat out the stew, “You made this spicy on purpose!”

“Yup!” Masina shouted in return, not bothering to slow her stride or look back.

He sighed and stared down at the bowl of food Masina had purposely made inedible for him, “That’s gratitude for you.”   



	33. Chapter 33

The Mandalorian was enjoying what had been shaping up to be a satisfying twenty-four hours. A midnight fight, a much needed visit from Masina that morning, allowing himself time to rest in the early afternoon. 

A knock on the door interrupted his lazy morning. After a brief stretch he rose to answer the door, more excited to see Masina than he would admit to himself.

“What’s your name?” Masina demanded, her mood and tone a stark contrast to his pleasant day.

Momentarily mentally whiplashed, he paused. “What?”

“Jax told me he knows your name.” Masina clutched the tray tightly, holding the food as ransom, “What’s your name?”

“Uh…” He’d made a living, stayed alive trying to predict every possible outcome and circumstance. Nothing prepared him for whatever this was.

“Gavyn? Wes? Ohen? Rinx?” Masina guessed wildly, taking Jax’s suggestion literally.

“Where have you ever heard the name Rinx before?”

Pushing her way past the Mandalorian, Masina entered the room and slammed the tray down on the counter, resting her hands on it as she kept her back to him, “I don’t know!”

“Why is this so important to you?” 

Masina turned to face him, “Cause I don’t know if you want to fuck me or kill me.”

Luckily for the Mandalorian, his expression of pure shock was hidden under his helmet, “What?”

“Jax said you’re trying to kill me!”

Fantastic. This was Jax’s doing, “He said that?”

Masina threw her hands up, “Or you’re planning to, I don’t know!” Frustration seemed to slowly escape her as Masina leaned back against the counter and sighed, “I’m so confused.”

“I’d rather not kill you.” His statement carried more weight than Masina could have known.

A switch went off in Masina’s mind. Frustration replaced by something more intense, “Does Tildasu know your name?” 

“Tildasu?” He ran through his mind, trying to piece where the Twi’lek fit in this conversation.

Hearing him say her name fanned the flames of her jealousy. Emboldened by her flurry of negative emotions, Masina approached the Mandalorian, her body tense. “You raised your hand when Broson asked who had slept with her.” She glared up at his helmet, fire burning in her eyes, “Does she know your name?

“No,” he answered truthfully. Both amused and aroused by the spitfire in front of him. Now he knew she had a jealous streak as well and had been paying close attention to him since the beginning. 

“Fine,” Masina stepped back, realizing she’d get nothing out of him. Not even a facial expression to provide any clues to his emotions. 

“Are you ok?” Cautiously he stepped closer, hoping Masina would seek him for comfort as she had so many times in the past.

Instead she waved him off and headed for the door. “I’m on a strange planet, sleeping with a strange man,” Masina paused in the doorway, “and I don’t even know his name!”

She slammed the door shut behind her.

Once her footsteps disappeared down the hallway, the Mandalorian opened his door to watch where she was off to next.

Jax cheerfully walked up the stairs, clearly delighted with the chaos he had created.

“What did you say to her?” 

“We were having a delightful conversation when she got pissed off,” Jax lied, “ I don’t know what her problem is.”

The Mandalorian shook his head, “You don’t expect me to believe that.”

“That’s my story and I’m sticking to it.”

He sighed, “What have you done?”

“I’m helping you,” Jax smacked his friend’s back and gave him a small shake, “I’m getting you past your fears.”

“I don’t fear anything,” the Mandalorian clarified.

“Hmm,” Jax gestured down to Masina, who was off in the distance now kicking the dirt and taking time for herself, “You fear that.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to uytre_art_x's interpretation of Masina! I'm so touched and honored you were inspired to draw her. Check it out here: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CB6f8lygjnq/>

The Mandalorian decided to leave himself open for Masina’s inquisition throughout the day, amused with her determination, and curious how long she’d be able to last. As her familiar candace walked the halls, he joined her outside, leaning against the railing.

“ _ Su’cuy _ Xarr,” Masina greeted him, a false sense of confidence in her guess. Refusing to look directly at him, she kept her head held high as she retrieved linens from guest rooms, the Mandalorian slowly following her along to keep their game going.

“Nope,” he replied simply.

“Hm,” she darted into another room, buying herself time to line up another name, “Are you just going to follow me around, Mav?”

“Also not my name.”

Annoyed, Masina shot him a quick dirty look. “I’ll come by with dinner for you later, Bantha.”

He chuckled to himself, “Was that a guess or an insult?”

Masina made her way down the hall to the laundry room, “Why not both?”

“Still not it.”

Dinner time approached. The Mandalorian awaited Masina’s routine dropoff, curious if she would still insist on guessing his name or if she’d worn out the subject enough for the day.

Finally, her knock came.

He opened the door to a still irked Masina, who continued to avoid looking directly at him.

“ _ Su’cuy, _ ” he greeted her.

Masina pushed the tray towards him, promptly turning around to leave as soon as he accepted.

“You’re not talking to me now?” He called after her.

She stopped in her tracks, half turning to respond to him, “I don’t speak to strangers.”

As frustrating as she was, he also found her endearing. “I think we’re past the point of being strangers.”

“Hm,” Masina flipped her braid back over her shoulder and continued on her way, “For all I know you’re someone else under all that. I might not know you at all.”

The Mandalorian shook his head, “ _ Ret'urcye mhi. _ ”

“Sorry,” she yelled up the stairs, “I don’t speak Mando’a.”

\-------------

A slow night allowed Masina and Jax to close up early, giving her enough free time to enjoy time by herself on the rooftop to clear her head from the day.

Until Masina’s peace was interrupted by the Mandalorian’s window sliding open. She sighed, knowing he’d be up there soon. So far she’d done as good of a job as possible avoiding him as punishment throughout the day.

At least, she hoped the avoidance was punishment. Not a welcome reprieve.

“I know your name,” Masina stated plainly as the Mandalorian pulled himself up next to her.

“Oh?” He realized the game wasn’t done.

“Mmhm,” Masina swung her feet over the edge, “It’s ‘ _ Mesh’la’ _ .”

The Mandalorian laughed to himself.

Her eyes shot up at him, “Why did you laugh? Is that your name?” 

“No, that’s not my name either.”

Insecurity and doubt washed over Masina, “Why did you laugh then? You call me that. Wait. Is it something bad? Are you saying something bad about me?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he teased, laying back with his head beneath his hands. Her game was taking an interesting turn, one he wanted to see through.

“It is something bad!” Masina took advantage of his vulnerable position, straddling his chest and using her hands to pin him down by the shoulders, “Two can play that game. My language has words for men like you, too.”

The Mandalorian smirked. Masina’s attempted physical intimidation and threat both worked against her. Running his gloved hands up her thighs, he encouraged her to share any information that might help him piece together where she was from, “Such as?”

“Such as  _ fran- _ NO!” Suddenly she realized she was being played, “Stop it. I know what you’re doing.”

His hands worked their way to her hips, gripping lightly, “You said you had words.”

“And I DO!” Masina yanked his hands off her hips in frustration, “You already had some this morning.”

“Hm, but was that me or someone else under all this?”

“It was you,” Masina smirked and dismounted him, now sitting cross-legged next to him, “I don’t think you’d be ok passing me around. You don’t like sharing, remember?”

He didn’t want to think about that, “Come back downstairs.”

Masina giggled to herself, not yet finished with her mischief, “Make me.”

“You know I can.”

She smirked, unmoving from her current position.

“Alright,” the Mandalorian stood and seemingly effortlessly hoisted Masina over his shoulder.

Laughter erupted from her, “Fine fine, I’ll go down myself.”

“Nope,” he made his way to the edge of the roof, “You had your chance, I’m taking you down.”

“Mando!” Masina managed to lightly protest through her laughter.

“Hold on,” after she clenched onto him he lowered himself down, entering Masina’s room. Approaching her bed, he gently tossed her down, Masina bouncing slightly from the drop.

She still hadn’t finished laughing, wiping tears away from her eyes now, “You are ridiculous.”

“Me? You guessed my name was Bantha earlier today.”

Finally, her laughing fit settled, “Maybe that’s just what I’ll call you from now on.”

“Fine by me,” he slowly crawled over her.

Masina’s knees tucked up against his chest, creating space between them, “Wait. What’s your name?”

The Mandalorian was exasperated, he sighed, hanging his head, “You’re really stubborn.”

“Likewise,” another small laugh escaped her as she lowered her legs, granting him access, “I can’t stay mad at you. I enjoy you too much.”

\-------------

Masina curled up next to the Mandalorian, a deep breath of relief. Maybe she didn’t get the answer she wanted, but he wasn’t worth giving up on. He was the first real choice she’d made for herself.

“ _ Mesh’la _ ,” the Mandalorian laid on his side, now fully clothed as he watched her drift off.

“Mm?” Masina nuzzled into him.

His heart raced. All day he had debated telling her his name. Did he trust her enough? Was she a threat to him?

No. He’d seen a full spectrum of emotions from her today. Even the worst of her was endearing.

“Arro.”

Her head jerked up from the pillow, eyes opening slightly, “What?”

“My name. It’s Arro.” He clarified.

Masina’s eyes widened, “Mando, you didn’t actually have to tell me.”

“I know,” he stroked her cheek, “I wanted you to know.”

Her heart fluttered, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face, “Please stay with me tonight, Arro.”

“I can’t,” his heart raced, hearing her say his name for the first time, “But I’ll stay until you’re asleep.”

“You win some, you lose some.” She teased, deep down truly satisfied and honored that he did value her enough to know his name. “Goodnight, Arro.”

“Goodnight,  _ mesh’la _ .” 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: See notes at the end of the chapter for details.

A sharp whistle drew Arro’s attention during his early morning target practice. Lowering his blaster, he checked his HUD to see who he should expect.

Sabre.

“Morning Mando,” Sabre strolled over casually, “Ready for round two?”

“Where to this time?”

“Lok,” Sabre nudged his head in the direction of the inn, “Nix is coming with us. You good?”

Arro nodded, “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning. Need to take care of some business first, I suggest you do the same.” Sabre gave a casual salute, “See you at bay 43. Before sunrise. Bring lots of toys.”

Taking Sabre’s advice, Arro decided telling Masina as soon as possible was best. To give her plenty of time to process and leave on a good note. Being gone several days, he’d also need to make sure she was more comfortable and proficient with a blaster.

Luckily for him, both Jax and Masina were together in the cantina preparing for the day ahead. He could address them both at the same time.

Masina smiled up at Arro as he entered, beaming with the progress the two had made. “Morning, Mando.”

Jax nodded at Arro in acknowledgment as he continued to stack glasses.

“I’m heading out on another job tomorrow,” Arro stated plainly.

“What?” Masina’s eyes saddened, “But you just got back!”

“That’s kind of how it works, Masina.” Jax continued about his work.

Looking between the two of them, Masina set down a wet cloth and quickly walked over to Arro, wrapping her arms tight around him, “Please don’t go.”

“ _ Mesh’la, _ I’ll be back in a few days.”

“A few days?” Masina exclaimed, “Last time it was just a day!”

“Again, Masina,” Jax interjected, “This is how things go around here.”

Arro carefully removed her arms and pressed a small blaster in her hand, “You need to get more comfortable with this.”

“No!” She shoved it back, “Just stay with me. Please.”

“Do what he says,” Jax ordered, backing the Mandalorian.

“You’re not the boss of me -”

“Actually,” Jax corrected her, “I am.”

Arro lightly took hold of her wrist, “Come on.”

Hesitantly, Masina followed the Mandalorian out to the place where he first taught her how to shoot.

“You need to be able to defend yourself when I’m not here. Pick a tree.” Arro gestured out to the open expanse.

Masina refused to raise the blaster, “No. Can’t you just give me a stun gun or something?”

“Sure,” he replied sarcastically, “Pretend that’s a stun gun.”

Rolling her eyes, Masina lifted the blaster. Firing several rounds off into the distance. After hitting the target a majority of the time, she tilted her head towards Arro, “Good enough?”

“Not really,” he approached, repositioning her feet, “You need to maintain sight alignment, don’t anticipate the shot, and don’t jerk the trigger.”

“You know I’m not even going to use this,” she challenged him. Determined to get across her disdain for violence.

Jax emerged in the distance, leaning back against the wall of the cantina to watch the shooting lesson.

Frustration burned through Arro, this wasn’t a time her stubborn nature was endearing. He needed to know she could defend herself. That she was capable.

“If someone attacks you, you need to be able to stop the threat. Two in the chest, one in the head.”

Masina tossed her head back in annoyance, raising the blaster, “Fine.”

The longer the period of instruction went on, the more Arro reverted back to the stern attitude of training with other Mandalorians. 

As Masina aimed down the firing line again, her arms began to shake from her tiring shoulders. Growing more frustrated with Arro’s constant harsh critiques, her temper flared. 

“Steady your arms, control your breathing. Your blaster muzzle is all over the place.” Arro sternly remarked.

“I’m tired!” Masina protested as she turned to the Mandalorian, dropping the blaster only slightly so that it was unintentionally pointed at Arro’s assets.

Arro immediately grabbed the blaster, trapping Masina’s hand as the force of the grab moved the blaster muzzle to the dirt. Maintaining control of Masina’s wrist he instinctively swung her arm up and over, causing Masina to flip feet over head and fall to the ground. He simultaneously grabbed the blaster out of Masina’s hand and pressed his knee into her back, pinning her to the ground.

Watching the scene play out from a distance, Jax instantaneously sprinted towards Arro and Masina.

Masina’s head spun in a panic, reality slowly crashing down on her. Pain. A crushing weight pinned her back down, her right arm and shoulder blade twisted unnaturally. The stale smell of dirt burned her nose. The sound of herself hyperventilating came before she could process the tightness in her chest, the impossibility to take even breaths. Tremors possessed her body. 

“Mando, stop! Get off her!” Jax commanded sternly.

Arro’s eyes remained transfixed on Masina helplessly pinned underneath him. He was frozen. Living out one of the worst possible scenarios he could be in with her. The very reason he guarded himself so heavily against intimacy. Feeling her body shake under his unrelenting grip and pressure somehow sparked further anger. Unconsciously he pinned her down harder, twisted her wrist more. 

“J - J - Ja - Jax -” Masina stuttered, unable to still her jaw or calm her breathing. Tears streamed down her face. She didn’t recognize her own voice, “Hel - help me.”

An almost tangible pain twisted inside Jax’s chest. All these months he’d tried to protect her from being as helpless as the day he found her. Now he’d put her in a possibly worse predicament. Everything he’d done for her all came down to this moment.

“Mando, Mando. Listen to me,” Jax kneeled beside Masina to get into his field of vision, “Take a deep breath. Come on.”

Arro’s eyes remained fixed on Masina’s twisted, soft, small hand. 

“Breathe,” Jax exhaled and inhaled, guiding Arro through a series of deep breaths.

After several attempts, he finally listened. He wasn’t sure if he had actually been breathing at all during the entire encounter. Arro’s breaths drew out longer but remained shaky.

“Good, alright. Alright,” Jax watched until the rise and fall of Arro’s chest stabilized, “Look at me.”

Arro complied.

“You have Masina pinned underneath you. Masina. She brings your meals every day. You’re friends. She’s not a threat. Ok?”

Half listening to Jax’s words, Arro focused his attention on Masina’s terrified, sobbing face. She wasn’t Dialin. This was Masina. Harmless Masina.

“Can you let go of her now?” Jax cautiously asked.

Arro nodded, slowly releasing Masina’s hand and rising, only now realizing the force he had pinned her down with.

“Good, good. Great. Ok. Can you go take a walk for me?”

Exhaling to release pent up tension, Arro stepped back, acutely aware of the sound of small rocks beneath his boots. As soon as his back was turned, Jax shifted his attention to Masina.

Masina hadn’t moved. She was too terrified of what had just happened. Her body continued to shake.

“Hey,” Jax lowered his voice to a soothing whisper, “It’s ok. You’re safe.”

Masina felt a cold trickle run down her thigh, halting her breath momentarily. Her hand shaking uncontrollably, Masina managed to touch her fingertips to the source. She was bleeding. “J J-” Fear prevented her from speaking further. She didn’t need to. Masina discreetly showed the evidence to him.

“Come on, I’ll take you back to my room. Get you cleaned up. Keep you hidden. You’ll be fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains themes of PTSD and anxiety attacks. For those sensitive to those topics, stop reading when Masina says, "I'm tired!"
> 
> Trigger free summary of events: 
> 
> Masina accidentally points her blaster at Arro, resulting in him instinctively pinning her to the ground. Jax intervenes.


	36. Chapter 36

“Please don’t make me go back to my room,” Masina’s tremors had calmed but not fully left her body. 

Jax nodded, “You can stay here. I’ll run the cantina tonight, you get some rest.”

She sniffed, “No. You need help. Things have been picking up. I’m not going to just sit here.”

“Do whatever makes you feel best,” he pulled a clean towel from a drawer, “Go freshen up.”

“Do you… do you think Nix could take me home instead?” Her eyes focused on the towel, deep guilt was fueled by reflecting on how selfishly she acted. Pursuing whatever it was her and the Mandalorian had, getting too comfortable in the outer rim. Sinking deeper into her self loathing, Masina recounted the times she had engaged in banter with Jax, now regretting being anything other than the subservient woman she was raised to be.

“He’s not my first choice,” he shrugged, “but if that’s what you want.”

Masina held the towel close to her chest, “I’m so sorry, Jax.”

Jax made his way to the door to allow Masina some privacy, replying as he exited, “Don’t apologize.”

Washing away any evidence of dirt or blood, Masina searched for how to discreetly ask Nix for his help. He seemed like a good person and she was a good judge of character, but Jax didn’t seem as sure about him. Peeking out of Jax’s door, Masina made sure Arro wasn’t around before heading to Nix’s room.

Nix cracked the door open slightly, “Hi.” 

Luggage and containers were neatly packed, not the sign of someone sticking around.

“Are you going somewhere?” Masina tried to hide her disappointment.

“Job for a few days with Sabre and Mando.”

“Oh,” she nodded and stepped back to retreat, “Be safe.”

Clearly she hadn’t just come to say hello, “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, why?” Masina’s hands made their way to her skirt to grab a fist full of fabric.

“You seem…” Nix glanced down at her nervous tick, “distracted. Or upset. Or something.”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks.” Masina gave a small wave as she turned to leave, “Again, be safe.”

Nix sighed. He couldn’t help but notice her frequent visits with the Mandalorian and had a sneaking suspicion something was wrong. “Hey since you’re here. I wanted to talk to you about something.

She paused, “Sure.”

He didn’t really want to know. But he did. “What’s the situation with you, Jax and…” Nix cringed, “Mando?”

Masina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “What do you mean?”

May as well spit it out. “Well, it’s really disturbing to me that Jax has, for lack of a better word,  _ gifted _ you to his friend.”

“Gifted me?” Her confusion intensified.

Fantastic. She didn’t understand. Nix wanted to look out for the slave’s wellbeing but didn’t want to get into specifics.

Silence allowed Masina time to process, her confusion turning to shock, “Oh, no! No, it’s not like that at all.”

He didn’t buy it, “Well... that’s good to hear... but it doesn’t make the situation any less questionable.”

“Jax wouldn’t do something like that.” Masina searched for ways to defend Jax without giving any critical information away. She hated the idea of Jax living with his friends, if you could call them that, assuming he was a hypocrite or worse when the truth was that he saved her.

“Yeah,” he exhaled sharply, “I thought he’d never have a slave either, but here you are.”

“Jax told me to wait on Mando but that was all.”

“I suppose I have to take your word for it.” He still didn’t buy it and his face showed his disbelief.

“No!” Masina shook her head, desperately trying to clarify her peculiar situation as best she could. “It was mutual, he was nice to me and I liked him.”

Nix paused, “You’re speaking in the past tense?”

Crap. This wasn’t the conversation she intended on having.

Sensing her discomfort, Nix continued. “I can’t help you if you won’t let me. But if you’re ever in danger, let me know. I’ll help any way I can.”

“Thanks.” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “I might have to take you up on that.”

“I’m serious Masina. After this job, I’m headed off to Undra. I can get you out of here and leave you there, so you can actually be free.”

She couldn’t explain that she wasn’t actually a slave, “I appreciate it.”

He nodded, “Don’t get too caught up around here. You don’t owe anything to Jax. To Mando. You shouldn’t be more mixed up with this crowd more than you already are - myself included.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Masina smiled.

“Whatever you say.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masina by tessiedreamdrawer: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CCTjqqxgJxS/>

Masina remained in Jax’s room that evening, still wanting to avoid further contact with Arro. “I talked to Nix…”

“Yeah?” Jax poured his nightly ale, “What’d he say?”

“He’s going on the job with Mando and Sabre,” she sighed, crossing her arms, “So I guess I’ll have to wait.”

“Give it some time. You might change your mind.”

Masina peered up at him, her mouth pushed to the side in annoyed defiance. She doubted her mind would change.

A sharp knock interrupted Jax’s sip. Fantastic, this was supposed to be his time to relax. Peeking through the door, Jax immediately recognized Arro waiting on the other side. “Be right there Mando.” Jax shot a look over as Masina to give her warning.

Masina shook her head, indicating she didn’t want to speak to him and hid behind the door as Jax opened it.

“I’m heading out in the morning. Masina’s not in her room and it’d probably be best that we didn’t see each other face to face right now anyways,” Arro extended a small blaster towards Jax, “Can you give her this?”

Jax received the blaster, realizing he was also being presented with an opportunity to possibly bring the two back to speaking terms. An awkward opportunity, with Masina hiding behind the door, but an opportunity nonetheless. 

“Mando, you know none of that was on purpose.” He was proud of himself, finding a way to delicately defend Masina while not offending Arro.

“Jax, nothing with her ever is on purpose.” Arro’s temper flared, venting his frustration freely. “She’s incredibly naive. She can’t take  _ anything _ seriously.”

Crap. Jax’s plan was backfiring. Now he had to try to find a way to do damage control. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Masina’s shoulders slump forward. She was deflating while Arro was just getting started. He needed to find a way to signal Arro to stop.

“She’s reckless, too trusting, but perhaps the most frustrating thing of all…”

Jax grit his teeth, desperate that Arro would snap out of his vent long enough to notice his discomfort with the conversation.

He didn’t notice. “I can forgive her weakness but I can’t forgive her cowardice.”

The cold, crushing weight of rejection crippled Masina who hung her head forward as the only outward sign of her inner emotions. Any hope she had of the two reconciling vanished.

Jax sighed, now he had more work ahead of him. Maybe Nix was the best route to go.

“I should go,” Arro finally broke off his tangent, “We’re leaving early.”

“Yup,” Jax flexed his free hand and cracked his knuckles. He cared about both of them. They were both right. Both wrong. “Take care, Mando.”

\-------------

“Special delivery,” Masina stood outside Nix’s door holding a box.

“Oh, hi again,” he replied. This was strange. Two visits from Masina in one day.

She extended the box forward towards him, “Can you take this with you tomorrow?”

“Um, sure.” Nix accepted the box and opened the lid, finding provisions, “Is this all for me?”

“Well, no.” She confessed, “Some of it is for Mando.”

“Ah,” Nix set the box down inside and returned to face Masina, “I assume that things still aren’t well between you and Mando?”

“Why do you say that?”

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Because you’re giving this to me.”

Masina’s eyes shot down to the ground uncomfortably, “He’s just really mad at me. And I feel bad. I don’t really want to face him right now.”

“Why is he mad at you?” Nix knew there had to be more to the story. Masina was harmless.

“I… uh… was complaining too much when he was coaching me with shooting.” She fidgeted with her skirt, “I guess it was more important to him than I realized.”

This didn’t make sense, “What makes you think he’s mad at you for that?”

“He uh,” Masina briefly looked around to make sure no one was listening, “Got mad and flipped me onto the ground and took the blaster away.”

“Woah,” that was not what he was expecting, “He did what?”

“I’m just as confused as you are.” She shrugged. Maybe Arro did overreact if Nix was also surprised by the situation. “Will you just give that to him?”

“Um.” He paused. This whole thing was awkward. “Yeah.”

“Thanks!” Masina retreated back to her room.

Nix shut the door behind him, glancing down at the box Masina dropped off. “The fuck is going on with Mando?”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating writing some smut to go along with this story - if that's something you'd like to see drop a comment (anonymous commenting enabled), DM me on Instagram (ac_daniels), or email me (acdanielsmail@gmail.com).

The still, cold air of the desert night provided a stark contrast for what would be several busy days ahead. In total silence, Arro loaded various weapons and cargo on a landspeeder borrowed from Jax. 

Distant footsteps broke the silence. Quickly flipping on his HUD, Arro scanned the darkness to find the source of the sound. A shadowy figure headed towards the direction of the inn, the person clearly unaware anyone else was out at this hour. A few more steps forward and Arro was able to focus on the figure’s face.

Broson. How convenient. 

Stepping into an alcove of the cantina doorway, Arro waited for Broson’s approach. He wanted to keep this quiet out of best interest for Jax and his patrons, being woken up at this hour would be irritating for anyone. 

Still unaware of the Mandalorian’s presence, Broson passed the cantina doorway when a figure emerged. His eyes locked onto Arro’s menacing helmet, a tingling sensation of fear jolting through his spine as his mind quickly pondered fight or flight.

Flight.

Broson turned sharply in a feeble attempt to outrun the Mandalorian but was swiftly met with a thin cord around his neck. In a futile attempt to free his neck, Broson clawed at the cord and thrashed his legs as Arro wordlessly dragged Broson toward the landspeeder.

Securing a tight knot, the Mandalorian hoisted Broson onto the back and sped off in the dark towards bay 43. He paid no attention to the exact point in time life drained from Broson’s body during the short journey.

\----------

Masina stirred early in the morning after a night of minimal sleep, too disturbed and upset to fully rest. Her mind couldn’t stop running through the situation with Arro. Maybe he was unpredictable, maybe he hadn’t decided if he wanted to kill her or not.

“Morning,” Jax yawned, breaking Masina’s recounting of the day before.

“Morning,” she said softly.

He knew he needed to talk to her about what had happened but wanted to keep the mood as casual as possible, knowing she’d be hard on herself. “So about yesterday…”

Masina tucked her knees into her chest, wrapped her arms over the top of her knees and mumbled, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, we’re going to.” Jax began brewing enough caf for two, “Do you know what happened?”

“Yeah,” Masina scowled at the ground, “He didn’t appreciate my attitude. I just didn’t think he’d snap like that.”

“Run through it again,” he encouraged her, desperately hoping Masina would realize her mistake on her own, “What happened right before?”

Masina looked up at Jax, wide-eyed and curious. “I said I was tired?”

She really didn’t get it. “You pointed the blaster at him.”

“I did not!” Masina quickly replied, instinctively defensive.

“Yeah, you did.”

“No,” Masina stood, beginning to physically run through what had happened, “He kept correcting me and I turned to him and said -” her face fell, “Oh. Oh no. I did. Didn’t I?”

“Mmhm,” Jax took a seat on the sofa to continue their talk, “And you know why you shouldn’t do that?”

“Because -”

Jax interrupted, “Never point a weapon at anything you don’t intend to destroy.” 

“But Jax!” Masina’s eyebrows knit together, “I’d never hurt him, you know that!”

“Sure,  _ I _ know that. You still did it, whether you meant to or not.”

Masina sat next to Jax, quietly processing what she had done. Now Arro’s actions made sense. He didn’t lash out in anger at all. “But…”

He waited for her to continue, “But what?”

“Why wouldn’t he let go of me?” Masina stared off at the distance, wringing her hands.

“That’s something you’ll need to ask him. All I’m saying is be aware where you’re pointing that thing,” he gestured to the blaster Arro left behind for Masina.

\----------

“So what type of cargo are we securing?” Arro took a seat in the cockpit behind Nix and Sabre.

“Unimportant,” Sabre leaned back and crossed his legs, “We’re securing a transport between cities. Raiders have been trying to loot it. All we have to do is make sure it gets from point A to point B and we’re done.”

Nix glanced over at Sabre, curious why he wouldn’t disclose the contents of the transport to the crew. He supposed the type of cargo didn’t really matter as long as he got back in one piece. Nix punched in coordinates that Sabre had provided and accelerated the ship, quickly making their way to the task at hand.

Sabre turned to face Arro, “You’ve been spending a lot of time on Sixmo, Mando. Not like you to hang out this long.”

“Don’t have much of a choice, my last job left Zenich 77 in pretty bad shape. The mechanics are waiting on some parts to come in.”

“Ah, well rumor has it you’ve found a way to keep yourself busy,” Sabre smirked.

Arro shifted uncomfortably in his seat. People were talking, which was bad for both him and Masina. “What do you mean?”

“According to Coxar, you’re making good use of Jax’s slave.” Sabre laughed. Feeling the Mandalorian’s glare on him Sabre quickly continued, “Good for you. Gotta pass the time somehow.”

Arro stood quickly, intending to intimidate Sabre, “Be careful what you say. I can get this job done with just two people.”

Thoroughly confused by the Mandalorian’s defensiveness of Masina, Nix glanced over at the tense situation. Why would he care what Sabre said?

“Alright, take it easy.” Sabre half raised his hands in apology and headed toward the ladder, “Gotta take care of something downstairs anyway.”

Thick silence filled the cabin. Arro was preoccupied with calculating how many people must be talking about his time with Masina, who might target her now for her associating with him. She was an easy target. A soft target.

Nix scratched his head, his eyes still fixed on the vast galaxy ahead of them. Yet another strange turn of events in an awkward situation he couldn’t help but put himself in the middle of. Especially after what Masina had told him. “So I have this story in my head... where a slave owner gives his slave over to his buddy who treats her like a ragdoll.” He turned to face the Mandalorian, “But then you go and get defensive of her reputation. I don’t know what to do with this new information.”

Arro couldn’t hold back the anger in his voice, “Are you suggesting I’d trade my honor for some sort of slave fuck toy?”

“Hey,” Nix casually leaned one elbow on the arm of the chair, “I’m the one asking you for answers.”

“It was nothing like that.” Arro finally took a seat, absentmindedly flipping a switch on the control panel.

Nix shot a vacant look over at the Mandalorian, flipping the switch back. “She told me you’re mad at her.”

Fantastic. Now she was telling people more information.

“Apparently whatever she did was bad enough to end up with her face in the dirt.”

The Mandalorian stared off in the distance. He didn’t really want to have this conversation, particularly not with Nix. But here they were. “Not my proudest moment.”

“Look,” Nix finally decided to not hold back. “I get your frustration if she’s not willing to train but you need to control your temper. She’s not a warrior, Mando. She doesn’t think like you. To take her down for being frustrated with her, that’s low. Even for Jax’s usual clientele.”

“I know…” Arro paused. A critical part of the story was missing from Nix’s retelling. “Wait. What?”

Frustrated that the Mandalorian wasn’t denying or correcting him, Nix continued. “She’s smaller than you and you know she can’t fight back. Where’s the honor in that?”

Arro faced him, “She pointed a blaster at me, Nix.”

Tension instantly dissipated, Nix dropping his head as a deep chuckle escaped him. “Does she know she did that?”

“How could she not?”

Wiping tears of laughter away, Nix continued.“She doesn’t strike me as the type of person who has ever seen a blaster, much less held one.” Finally, the story made sense to Nix.

The Mandalorian cringed, Masina had no idea what she’d done. She was back on Sixmo under the impression he lashed out for no reason, “I think I let my past... my instincts get the best of me.”

“Well, I guess the question is what’s this girl worth to you? Is it worth talking to her about or is it just one of those things you just let go?”

“Yeah.” He didn’t know the answer to Nix’s question. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.


	39. Chapter 39

He’d been gone three days now. Masina finally felt comfortable going back to her original room now knowing Arro’s was vacant. Despite her best efforts to forget he existed, she still missed him. More than anything, Masina just wanted to be free. To live without fear. To not have to follow rules she never agreed to.

So naturally, Masina decided to head off into town alone when Jax was too busy to notice. Direct and intentional defiance of Arro’s wishes.

Finally having saved enough credits, Masina uncomfortably browsed for an outfit of her choosing. Something less revealing. More comfortable. More practical. She’d at least be able to wear it in the privacy of her room or out running errands instead of the itchy, brown cloak she was currently using.

Some sort of internal gravitational pull stirred within Masina, sensing she should be on edge or aware of something. Her mind flashed back to when she was attacked, only Arro wasn’t here this time. Maybe heading out alone was a mistake.

Scanning the marketplace, her instincts settled as a stranger with a commanding presence caught Masina’s attention. She was incredible - equal parts muscular and distinctly feminine with long mauve hair pulled into a high ponytail. Awestruck, Masina stared for a little too long.

Sensing someone was staring at her, the stranger turned around to find the source. Masina quickly hid behind a pillar, embarrassed about the idea of being caught. Still, she couldn’t look away. Once the coast was clear Masina again sought out the stranger in the crowd. At the nape of her neck was a tattoo. A familiar symbol. Two intertwined X’s enclosed in a circle.

A symbol of home. Finally, something familiar in this whole obscure planet. 

Masina cautiously approached the stranger, standing shoulder to shoulder as she quietly whispered, “ _ Soei kunimme. _ ” Hello sister.

“Huh?” The stranger’s piercing chestnut eyes flicked over to Masina, her mind quickly catching up with the exchange, “ _ Kio murseru de seke. _ ” You’re far from home.

Masina smirked, her gamble had paid off. A small nod confirmed the stranger’s statement, “I’m Masina.”

“Kyra,” she extended a hand to shake Masina’s, “Do you need to enact  _ lasau kussunku _ ?”

“I don’t think so…” Masina wasn’t sure. She’d like to wait it out to see Arro one more time before going home. “ I’d like to have a friendly face around here though. Where are you staying?”

“I just arrived. I was on my way to the Twi’lek village,” Kyra caught a glimpse of Masina’s slave outfit beneath her brown cloak, her eyes narrowed. Knowing clearly what Masina was and that she was out of place was cause for alarm enough, the outfit amplified her concerns.

Masina pulled her cloak tighter, “I’m staying at the inn just outside of town. Come with me. I have shelter, food, and drink. You’ll be my guest.”

“I have a job I need to finish first.” Kyra patted a large brown leather satchel slung around her shoulders, “Come join me.”

“I have to warn you, I’m not much of a fighter…” A job meant something different to Masina after her prolonged time on Sixmo.

Kyra smiled, “I know. I wouldn’t have invited you if it was  _ that _ kind of a job.”

\------

Jax was fuming. Masina was gone and it was dark out. Sure, the last week had been eventful but he’d so far done his best to keep her safe. Safety she insisted on challenging. He’d been keeping an eye on the cantina door for hours, waiting for her to enter. Hoping he wouldn’t have to message Arro and ask for his help finding her. 

Finally, an unfamiliar speeder bike pulled in front of the inn. He recognized Masina’s borrowed brown cloak riding on the back, but not the purple-haired woman she was with.

This would be interesting.

Jax met Masina outside to avoid drawing attention to the situation. Crossing his arms, he waited for Masina to realize he was standing and waiting for her, “Who is this?”

“Oh!” Masina jumped, startled by his presence. There was no trace of remorse, only unexplained excitement, “This is Kyra! She’s Essorodian.”

“Oh.” Jax nodded, taking mental note of the new woman who kept a disdainful glare locked on him as she dismounted the bike, “Oh!” His mind caught up, she knew what Masina was. This was a good thing. Additional help. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jax.” He extended a hand.

Kyra scrunched her nose in disapproval, glancing down at his hand momentarily before returning her gaze to him. She refused to shake hands with Masina’s owner.

Oblivious of the tense exchange, Masina gleefully tugged on Jax’s shirt, “Can she stay with me in my room? Please?”

Kyra’s glare wouldn’t let up. Jax wasn’t sure she’d even blinked.

“Yeah of course,” he smirked, “If she doesn’t want to stay with me.”

“Unlikely,” Kyra spat out harshly.

“Ouch, that hurts my feelings.” Jax teased.

“She’s not a Twi’lek, Jax.” Masina joined Kyra’s side, clearly enamored with her new friend.

Jax shrugged, “I’m an equal opportunist.” 

That’s all Kyra needed, “And a collector of rare species, it would seem.”

“Collector?” Jax shot a confused look over as Masina. What had she told Kyra?

Kyra stepped forward swiftly, pulling a small knife out and holding it to Jax’s throat, “Are you the one who took her?”

“Oh,” Jax smiled, “I like this one.”

“No, no!” Masina quickly lowered Kyra’s hand, “He’s my friend. He rescued me.”

Kyra obliged with lowering her blade but refused to back off Jax, “Rescued  _ and _ enslaved?”

“We have a lot to talk about,” Masina grabbed Kyra’s hand, “Come on, let’s go up to my room. I’ll be down in a bit Jax. Just going to get her settled!”

She didn’t wait for a response, Masina happily took her new friend up to her room as Jax watched from below.

“Well, uh. Alright then,” he finally replied to himself. At least he didn’t have to worry about Arro or Nix taking Masina home anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork of Masina and Kyra by studiopeach.designs: <https://www.instagram.com/p/CCry09MgQFy/>
> 
> MP - Kyra is dedicated to you, ily and hope you enjoy her too.


	40. Chapter 40

Making space for Kyra was easy enough. All of the double beds at the inn were just two singles pushed together, providing flexibility for various types and numbers of occupants. Possessions were minimal between the two, so the small room still provided plenty of space. Or so Masina thought. Trying to remain quiet, Masina tiptoed to the bathroom when her foot collided with something unexpected. Catching herself against the wall, Masina held back swearing to not wake her new roommate.

“You ok there?” Kyra sat up in bed, she had already been awake but still laying in bed.

“Yeah,” Masina whispered, “Did I wake you? I’m sorry.”

“Why are you whispering?” Kyra whispered in response.

“I uh,” Masina raised the volume of her voice to a normal level, “I was still trying to be quiet. To not wake you up.”

Kyra made her way off the bed and stood, “I was already up. Sorry, I left my boots out.”

So that was what Masina had tripped over, “No no, please don’t apologize!”

Kyra nodded in response and walked to where she had left her bag on the sofa next to the door. She began taking inventory of supplies in her bag, clearly set on heading somewhere.

“Are you leaving already?” Masina reflected back on their brief time together and worried she was already losing a friend, a source of safety, another way home. “Did I do something?”

“Not at all,” Kyra chuckled, “I just have to get back to the Twi’lek village. That’s why I came here, after all.” She paused and glanced back over her shoulder at Masina, raising an eyebrow and smirking, “ _You_ were a surprise.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you needed to go back.”

“I just dropped off some medical supplies yesterday, I’m going back today to train them.” Kyra zipped her bag and made her way over to her boots to begin lacing them up.

Masina watched intently, “Train them?”

“Yeah… apparently Sixmo has a problem with preying on the weak.” Kyra’s double meaning wasn’t lost on Masina.

She’d tried to explain her situation to Kyra as clearly as she could, but Kyra still wasn’t satisfied with Masina’s current situation.

Kyra continued, “You should come with me.”

“I’m not sure what good I’d do.”

“You can do plenty of good.” Kyra finished lacing her boots and placed a hand on Masina’s shoulder, “Besides, you should learn how to defend yourself too.”

“Well, I know how to shoot a blaster,” Masina said.

Kyra tilted her head, doubtful that was a practical way for Masina to defend herself. “Can you ever see yourself pulling the trigger on someone?”

“I…” Masina considered briefly, knowing the odds of her using a blaster were slim, “don’t know.”

“Exactly.” Kyra smiled, “Get dressed, let’s go. Wear the outfit you picked up in town. Not that uniform… if you can even call it that.”

Masina’s heart soared, excited to spend more time with Kyra. “I need to talk to Jax before we go, I need to help out around here.”

“I’ll go talk to him while you get dressed, meet me downstairs.” Kyra didn’t bother waiting for a response, she closed the door behind her to allow Masina privacy.

Finally, Masina had her first chance to wear the outfit she had saved her credits for. Opening her closet, Masina pulled out a white sleeveless top that crossed and wrapped around her neck, black pants, and black leather boots that went up just below her knees. After fashioning her hair into a low bun, she pulled on a light gray leather jacket. 

For the first time in her life, Masina finally had a say over what she wore.

\----------

Kyra paced along a line of brightly colored Twi’leks who ran through various drills with their partners, “Alright, that was better but let’s try this again.” She motioned to the ground, “Stand on the line. Training partners, go ahead and grab your opponents.”

A pink female Twi’lek struggled to break her partner’s hold around her waist, gritting her teeth as she tried with all her force to separate his hands.

“Break the grips - don’t try to pry apart his hands with your arm strength, if your assailant is stronger than you, you’ll never break the grip.” Kyra straightened her elbows and repositioned her hands, “Lock out your elbows and pressure down.”

The Twi’lek nodded and followed Kyra’s corrections, finally breaking through her partner’s grasp. 

“Good, good. Better.” Kyra nodded and continued along the line, making small corrections as needed.

Finally, she reached Masina. Struggling against a male green Twi’lek, Masina glanced up at her friend for assistance.

“Right now you’re trying to sit and you’re light. Pretty much he could just pick you up and walk away with you right now if he wanted to. You need to hip out more to create space between you and him.”

Masina nodded, pushing her hips further out to finally break her partner’s grip. While successful in one aspect, Masina immediately fell flat on her back once free from his grip. 

Kyra couldn’t help but laugh. “Spread your feet apart more so you can catch yourself if you start to fall back, and try to maintain control of one of the wrists once you break the grip.”

“My waist hurts,” Masina frowned and stood back up, “he’s gripping too hard.”

“The pain will go away, you’re doing great. Just keep practicing.”

“Alright,” Masina turned her back to her partner, waiting for him to wrap his arms around her waist so she could run through the move again.

Further down the line, an orange Twi’lek pinned her partner to the ground and glanced up at Kyra to await further instructions. 

Excitement spread across Kyra’s face, they were getting it. “Good, good! Now when you have him on the ground and the arm locked out, you have two options. If you want to control him, bring the wrist to the small of his back, and sit on top. Preferably hook the other arm with your free arm. If you want to get away, stomp on the locked out arm to break it and then make your getaway. Remember, that’ll only give you so much time. You’re only breaking his arm, not his legs. He’ll still be able to run.”

The orange Twi’lek nodded, opting for the less painful route of sitting on her partner’s back.

“Good, run through it a few more times and switch partners.” Kyra beamed with pride. She was making a difference, not only for the people she came to help but for Masina as well.

\----------

A red male Twi’lek groaned on the ground in pain. His training partner, the skilled orange female, had unintentionally dislocated his shoulder when running through the drill.

“You’re okay,” Masina knelt by his side, lifting the dislocated arm and feeling around the joint, “Take a breath for me. You’re going to feel a pop.”

He nodded. 

Masina slowly raised his arm until feeling and hearing the pop of the shoulder being reset, the Twi’lek crying out in pain again. “Relax, relax. Don’t contract your muscles. I’m going to put a sling on you and you’ll be fine. Be sure to rest it as much as possible and don’t sleep on it. Give it a few weeks and ease back into training.”

“Thank you,” he finally exhaled as Masina helped him stand. 

She smiled and nodded before walking toward Kyra, who was watching her from a distance.

“You did good today,” Kyra said coolly as she leaned back against a wall. Deep down she was thrilled with Masina’s progress but didn’t want to embarrass her with too much praise.

“Thanks,” Masina joined Kyra in her lean against the wall, “Hey, I was thinking…”

“Yeah?”

Masina’s eyebrows furrowed. She knew what she was about to say went against how she was raised, what was expected of her. But she couldn’t help but say it. “This is what my people should be doing. Not keeping our knowledge, our gifts to ourselves. There’s a lot of good we can do all around the galaxy…”

“It’s not really my place to comment,” Kyra stated, “Even though we respect your people’s ways, we don’t always agree with them.”

“Yeah.” Masina sighed, “Me too.”

“So.” Kyra sensed there may be room to pry further, “How do you feel about going home?”

“Well, I miss my family.” Masina crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Understandable.”

She may as well tell Kyra how she was really feeling. “But I worry that there’s no future for me there.”

“I think they would understand everything that’s happened to you so far,” Kyra replied.

“I didn’t fit in before, I’ll fit in even less now.” 

Kyra shifted her stance so she was facing Masina directly, “Is that such a bad thing?”

Masina raised an eyebrow at Kyra, “Is being alone in the galaxy, without a home, without a family, a bad thing?”

“Well,” Kyra shrugged, “Depends on the quality of what you’re leaving behind.”


	41. Chapter 41

“So I’ve never really been good at this sort of thing,” Arro said out of nowhere once he and Nix were alone. Absentmindedly, he yet again flipped the same switch on the control panel that he had fidgeted with on their outbound journey.

Nix didn’t follow, “You handled yourself just fine back there. Aside from you constantly flipping this switch,” Nix flipped the switch back and intently stared at the Mandalorian, “you seem to be doing well.”

“Sorry.” Arro scooted away from the control panel, “My head is elsewhere.”

“Still trying to figure out how you’re going to approach the situation with Masina?”

Arro sighed and stared down at the ground, “Yeah.”

“Well, of the three of us I would definitely not trust Sabre’s advice. That’s a given.” Nix glanced back to make sure Sabre wasn’t in earshot for the next portion of sensitive information, “Also, the three of us, I’m the only one who is in a happily committed relationship.”

“Really?” his head snapped up to look at Nix, “How long?”

“Twelve years,” Nix replied.

“Twelve years? You have any kids?” 

Nix smiled at the thought of his family, “Yeah, four.”

“Huh.” Arro paused, “Never knew.”

“Yeah. I don’t typically volunteer that information,” Nix gave the Mandalorian a stern look, “and I’d appreciate it if you don’t repeat that to anyone.”

“Understood,” Arro nodded. “Well. You’re obviously better at this than I am. Any advice?”

“It’s not about being better at it. Once you find the one that’s worth it, you keep fighting for it and figuring things out together.” Nix finally relaxed, kicking his feet up on the vacant chair Sabre had been occupying, “That being said, I _have_ been in trouble quite a few times and pulled my way out. You don’t go twelve years with a perfect record.”

“What do you do when you get ‘in trouble’?”

Nix grinned, “Buy her something.”

“Like what?”

“Well, there’s the problem, my friend.” Nix couldn’t help but find amusement in this situation. Giving relationship advice to a fellow bounty hunter, “You’ve got to do some thinking.”

Arro was desperate for any sort of guidance. This was all well beyond his comfort zone. “What kind of stuff did you get your spouse when she’s mad at you?”

“I was hit and miss before, but now I have my kids scout out for me. Operating under the assumption that you and Masina do _not_ have any children I don’t know about, you’re going to have to do some thinking. Something she wouldn’t buy for herself. Doesn’t necessarily need but really wants. It can’t just be something super expensive. But it also can’t be cheap. It doesn’t have to be perfect - but it also does.”

Arro’s annoyance was well concealed under his helmet. Nix was only being somewhat helpful. Finally, it dawned on him. “Clothes.”

Nix’s eyes widened in surprise, “You sure about that rookie? That’s at least intermediate to advanced. You have to know her style but definitely know her size. Not just her size, but her shape. Her colors…”

“I’ll risk it.” Arro knew she wanted clothes. She had mentioned she was saving credits up to buy a different outfit.

“Wouldn’t you have to talk to Jax first?”

“Why would he -” Arro paused. Nix was still under the assumption she really was his slave, “Getting his permission won’t be a problem.”

“Why don’t you just buy her freedom? If you truly do care about her, I’m sure you don’t want her spending her days as a slave at a cantina in the outer rim,” Nix said.

Arro sighed, “Working on it.”

They’d be back in a few hours now. Nix turned his back to the Mandalorian, secretly sending a message to Masina to give her advance notice that they would be home today.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masina waits for Arro's imminent return to Sixmo but something goes wrong.

“Morning! Kyra’s heading out to the Twi’lek village again. Nix sent me a message, they should be home today.” Masina set down a stack of freshly folded laundry on Jax’s table. “I’m going to go into town to wait for Arro. I’ll be back before we open.”

Jax shook his head, “It’s too dangerous. You need to stay here.”

She pretended not to hear him, “I bought a different outfit when I went into town. I’m going to put that on now. I’ll wear the slave uniform at work.” Her confidence had clearly grown since her time with Kyra.

“Sure, whatever you want. We just need to keep the act up here for a little while longer.”

“I’m taking a speeder with or without you. I’m leaving right after I change.” Masina called back to Jax as she headed to her room.

“Fine.” Jax grabbed a coat, “Just don’t tell Mando you went into town alone. Ok?” 

“Yup! You were with me the whole time. Besides, I wasn’t alone for very long.” 

“Yeah. Just wait till Mando meets your new friend,” Jax said.

Masina shot a look up at Jax, “Why do you say that?”

“I don’t think he’ll take too kindly to the idea of sharing protection decisions with someone else. Not to mention, two races of warriors from two different worlds. That sounds like a brawl waiting to happen.”

“He’ll probably be happy to be rid of me. I’m just a coward that can’t take anything seriously, remember?” She tossed her hair over her shoulder, heading out the door to her room.

Masina made it a point to change as quickly as she could. She didn’t want to miss their arrival. Despite the series of talks that needed to occur between her and Arro, more than anything she wanted to know he was safe.

Jax leaned against a speeder bike, waiting for Masina’s grand reveal. Several quick minutes later Masina emerged from her room. This was the first time Jax had seen her newly purchased outfit. 

“Ready?” Masina pulled her jacket on and zipped it up halfway as she lightly jogged downstairs, wasting no time making her way to the transport.

“I think you’ve spent too much time in the cantina, that’s a _lot_ of leather.” Jax teased. “You got a different name to go with that look? Fang? Shadow? Huntress?”

Masina laughed, “Nebula.”

“Alright ‘Nebula,’ let’s go.” Jax got behind the wheel of the transport and waited for Masina to join him.

By transport the ride was fast, less than five minutes compared to thirty minutes walking. Jax parked adjacent to the loading docks, taking shelter in a shadow cast from a nearby building.

Masina reached down her thigh, inspecting her holster with the blaster Arro had given her. “Does this look right? I don’t know if I did it correctly. Does it look dumb?”

Jax laughed, “A thigh holster. You are spending _way_ too much time at the cantina.”

She blushed, “Where else was I supposed to put the blaster?”

“No, you’re right. Are you getting more comfortable with that?”

“Sort of. I’ve been practicing.” A mischievous grin spread across her face. “Want to see my awesome skills?”

Of course he did. “More than anything.”

Masina playfully pulled out the blaster, making overly dramatic movements but careful to not point it in Jax’s direction. Jax laughed as she stalked imaginary prey and vocalized fake shots.

Jax shook his head, “Terrifying.”

“You know it,” Masina smirked and put the blaster back in her holster and leaned against the wall. “Think he’ll be okay?”

“From what I heard it was a pretty simple job. Securing transport for something. Should be totally fine.”

Masina slid down the wall and sat on the ground with a thump, “Well, I guess it could be a while. Nix only said they’d be back _sometime_ today.”

“Yup,” he tossed her a flask filled with whiskey, “We’ll stick around a few hours. We have time before we open up.”

Sometime later a ship entered the atmosphere and approached the docking bay. Panic invaded Masina’s body, the familiar ship bringing back memories she tried to put behind her. 

Recognizing the fear that suddenly grasped her, Jax quickly explained, “No, no. That’s Nix’s ship.”

“Are you sure?” Masina’s hands shook too much for her to wring them together.

“Positive.” Jax kneeled down and stilled her hands, “He... _acquired_ the ship shortly after you arrived.”

“Well, want to head over? Welcome committee?”

“No,” she stood up and brushed her pants off, “Just want to catch a glimpse of him. To know he’s ok.”

Jax raised an eyebrow, irritated they’d come all this way for Masina to continue to avoid Arro. “Still not ok with him?”

“I know I need to talk to him…” Masina watched intently, ducking behind the wall at any sign of someone passing, “I just don’t want to do it here.”

He shrugged, “Alright.”

Minutes passed and footsteps approached, Masina peeked around the corner of the building. Finally, she spotted him. Sabre led the group down the entry corridor of the landing bay. Arro trailed several paces behind Sabre while Nix was last to follow. Suddenly, Arro stopped to turn toward Nix.

“He’s here.” Masina smiled, “We can go back-”

An explosion shook the ground. Sand blew in every direction, creating a thick hazy screen that made it difficult to see clearly through. Sharp ringing invaded Jax and Masina’s ears.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masina and Jax take inventory of the aftermath of the explosion, hoping to find Mando and Nix still alive.

“Masina!” Jax searched frantically, finding her curled up against the wall, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Where is he?” Masina shouted louder than necessary due to the ringing in her ears that refused to cease. She desperately tried to open her eyes, trying to fight through the tearing sensation of sand in her eyes.

“We need to go, this is too dangerous. If he’s still alive he’ll make it back to the inn on his own. Come on.” Jax grabbed her wrist.

“No!” Masina jerked her wrist back and ran in the direction she had seen Arro last. 

As the dust settled she saw Nix and Arro sprawled out on the ground. Unmoving. Only Sabre’s upper body remained intact. 

“Jax!” Masina yelled, “Come help me!”

“Don’t go over there!” Jax warned, even though he knew she wouldn’t listen.

Masina continued running and fell on her knees beside Arro. Searching for signs of responsiveness she waved her hands in front of his helmet. Nothing. She needed to find a sign of life. Pulling down the neck seal leading up to his helmet, Masina pressed her fingers firmly into his carotid artery. Tears of relief pooled in her eyes as an unmistakable pulse drummed against her fingertips.

As Masina tended to Arro, Jax ran over to Nix. After verbally checking for Nix’s response to verbal stimuli, Nix began to open his eyes.

“Jax, why are you here?” Nix shouted.

“Are you injured?” Jax replied.

“Jax, I see you talking but I can’t hear you,” Nix shouted again.

Jax shook his head, “Nevermind. Stay here. I’m going to check on Sabre.” He instructed before heading in Sabre’s direction.

“Jax?” Nix shouted, still unable to hear. “Where are you going?”

Running up to Sabre’s severed torso, Jax spotted the lifeless thousand-yard stare in Sabre’s eyes. He was already gone.

“Mando?” Masina pleaded, “Can you hear me?” Still no response. 

Having assessed damage on Nix and Sabre, Jax went ahead and pulled the transport up alongside the motionless Mandalorian.

Masina’s eyes shot up at him, “Help me load him up. We need to maintain c-spine when we move him.”

“Got it,” Jax jumped out of the transport and grabbed an old military litter from the back. 

Masina gently cradled Arro’s head and neck in her arms as Jax opened the litter and laid it next to Arro, Jax positioned himself on Arro’s side opposite from the litter. Jax took hold of Arro’s far shoulder and hip, “Alright Masina, on your count.”

“Three… two… one…” Masina counted and the two simultaneously rolled Arro onto his side. Jax quickly pulled the litter into the position where Arro had been, allowing them to easily and carefully roll the Mandalorian on top.

Masina’s breath was ragged with adrenaline, “He’s hurt. Bad. Help me get him back.”

“Can you treat him? Without using…”

“We don’t have time to discuss this.” Masina snapped, “Let’s load him up. Help Nix onto the transport.”

After lifting the litter, Masina and Jax carefully set Arro down in the back of the transport. Jax motioned Nix towards them. Witnessing Nix’s unsteady gait, Jax ran over to offer support and assisted him with boarding the front cabin of the transport. Masina waited to ensure all surviving members were on board before closing the door to the back and returning to Arro’s side. During the short journey back to the inn, Masina inspected Arro closely. There were no outward signs of injury, yet he was still unresponsive.

Jax abruptly parked and rushed to open the back of the transport, “How’s he doing?”

“He’s still unconscious. Help me get him into your room, I want to inspect him further.”

“Alright,” Jax obliged, assisting Masina as the two carefully moved Arro into Jax’s ground level room. “You going to be ok with him?”

“Yeah, do you have a medkit?” Masina wasted no time unlatching Arro’s armor. She needed to physically examine him, she needed to take a look at his body for any other indication of injury.

Jax disappeared briefly, rummaging through a closet before returning to Masina’s side with a medkit in hand.

“Thanks,” Masina called out as Jax left the room to return to Nix. She managed to partially remove his flight suit but halted when she spotted deep bruising on his torso. Internal bleeding.

Time froze. She knew she needed to act quickly. Only, she hadn’t used her abilities before. Women weren’t taught those things. She’d seen it done, so she’d have to try.

She needed skin contact. Masina rested her palms on his torso at the sight of the bruising. Fear gave her pause. What if she couldn’t do it? What if she couldn’t heal him? She had to try. Even if it meant outing herself. Jax would surely understand.

Masina’s hands began to tremble, growing cold and clammy from the stress. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, Masina exhaled slowly, focusing intently on the visor portion of Arro’s helmet. This had to work. Her eyes glazed over, turning fully white, as the bruising from his torso slowly faded. Masina’s eyes snapped back to normal just before losing consciousness and collapsing on top of Arro. 

Outside, Kyra headed down to her speeder, having not yet left for the Twi’lek village. She spotted Jax briskly walking from his room and headed toward a clearly disoriented Nix. There was a quiet sense of chaos surrounding Jax, even though he tried to act calm. 

Kyra scanned her surroundings as she rapidly approached Jax, “What’s going on? Where’s Masina?” 

“She’s in my room with Mando.” Jax nudged his head in the direction of the room, “The door is unlocked.”

Kyra’s eyes narrowed. The idea of Masina alone with a bounty hunter, even one she had told Kyra she trusted, made her uneasy. She raced over to the room and flung the door open, only to find an unconscious Masina laying on top of a partially undressed Mandalorian. Kyra pulled Masina back and rolled her into her arms, exiting the room. 

Jax sat with Nix out front, offering him water and evaluating his symptoms.

“Hey,” Kyra called over to Jax as she carried Masina, “I’m taking her to our room. Keep everyone out.”

“Uh,” Jax watched as the women disappeared, “Alright.”


	44. Chapter 44

Arro slowly blinked awake. He could have sworn he’d seen Masina staring down at him, but now she was nowhere to be found, “Masina?”

A familiar laugh greeted him, “You must’ve hit your head pretty hard. She ain’t this good looking.” Jax sat in a chair, watching over Arro as he stirred.

“Where is she?” Arro sat up and pulled his flight suit back up. While he was curious why he was undressed, he had other priorities.

“She’s in her room, not feeling too well.” Jax began handing pieces of armor over to Arro, watching as he latched them back on.

After reassembling himself, Arro stood and glanced around the room. “Why am I here?” 

“I was in town when the grenade went off.” Jax stood to match Arro’s stance, “Managed to bring you and Nix back.”

“And Sabre?” While not particularly concerned, knowing his whereabouts was useful. 

“Not as lucky as you two.” Jax stated plainly.

That settled that. Arro nodded and took a step in the direction of his door, his back facing Jax. “I need to go talk to her.”

Jax’s mind raced. Kyra had given him specific instructions. He wanted to give the women space, but also didn’t want to get in Arro’s way. A simple light shoulder grab would do. “Hey, Mando. She’s not feeling great, she’s resting.”

“Why?” Arro turned to face Jax, “What happened?”

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. She just needs her rest.”

Arro stared at Jax, waiting for any further information. “I’m going to go check on her.”

“Hold on-” Jax was too late. Arro slammed the door shut behind him. Jax groaned, knowing Arro was in for a surprise. Reluctantly, he followed Arro who made a beeline for Masina’s door.

Arro didn’t bother acknowledging Jax’s presence. Things had been strange in the few minutes he had been awake. He needed to see her. He needed to know for himself that she was ok. “Masina?” He inquired through the door, knocking gently.

“Mando,” Jax stepped next to Arro, “she’s probably asleep. Just let her -”

The door opened abruptly. A stranger who clearly already didn’t care for the Mandalorian glared at him, shooting an equally unwelcoming glance over at Jax.

“Mando, this is Kyra.” Jax explained, “She’s Masina’s… caregiver… friend…”

“Where’s Masina?” Arro didn’t care to find what exactly she was. Kyra wasn’t who he had come for. Without waiting for an answer, Arro moved to push the door open behind this new stranger.

Kyra immediately smacked his hand off of the door, “That’s none of your business.”

Now the dislike was mutual. Arro closed the space between himself and Kyra and stared down at her, intending to physically intimidate her, “She’s under  _ my _ protection.”

Kyra shoved the Mandalorian back, unintimidated by his presence. “Consider yourself relieved of your duties.”

“That’s not up to you.” Arro quickly brainstormed several ways to eliminate the obstacle in front of him, “I will see Masina. Your permission is not a factor.”

Kyra reached behind her shoulder, pulling a stun baton overhead and resting it at her side. “You will only see Masina  _ if _ she tells me directly that she wants to see you. Otherwise…” An electric buzz filled the air as Kyra turned on the baton.

Jax stepped between the two. The day had been eventful enough as it was, and the healer was already out of commission for the day. “Look Mando. Everything’s ok. Just go get some rest. I promise you, you’ll see her in the morning. Just get some rest.”

“Yes,  _ Mandalorian _ .” Kyra stepped forward, “Go to your room.”

Arro turned his head toward Jax, “As you wish.”

Kyra smirked but refused to relax. Pleased the interaction had gone her way without needing to escalate. Yet.

Any trace of triumph dissolved as she watched the Mandalorian take no more than five steps to what must have been his room. Next door. Arro unlocked the door and stared at Kyra as he disappeared into the room.

“You didn’t tell me he’s next door.” Kyra turned her attention to Jax.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to disrupt my patrons.” Jax’s irritation was transparent, “Look, Mando is a friend and a lethal one at that. I’d appreciate you not provoking him.”

Kyra gestured toward Masina, “So you expect me to just hand over an unconscious woman to that bounty hunter? I don’t think so. I have no reason to trust him.”

“Has Masina not told you about him?” Jax was acutely aware that Arro was next door, surely listening to their entire conversation play out.

“Oh, she’s told me all about him.” Kyra frowned and crossed her arms, “That doesn’t change the fact that she can’t speak for herself at the moment and needs rest. I’m doing what’s in  _ her _ best interest.”

Her implication was not lost on Jax, “And you’re saying I don’t care about her best interest?”

“Parading her around like a slave is in her best interest?” Kyra retorted.

“I’m not discussing this with you,” Jax’s temper flared, now having little reason to hold back. “On that subject. You show up here and claim to know what’s best for Masina and won’t let anyone come near her. What makes you better than any slaver?”

“You have no idea what you’re saying. I’m looking out for her future. I understand her and her culture more than you could ever hope to. As for your  _ friend _ ,” Kyra gestured towards Arro’s room, “if Masina wakes up and tells me she wants to see him, that’s fine. I won’t get in the way. As it stands, she’s vulnerable and I’m the only one on this barren planet who truly knows her.”

Jax shook his head, knowing there was no point continuing this conversation, “I’m holding you accountable for any damages you or Mando cause. Got it?”

“The only damages that will occur are to your friend’s skull if he doesn’t listen to me.” Kyra stepped back and began to close the door, “One more thing. Don’t compare me to a slaver. I’m not the one who put a chain around her neck.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masina and Arro reunite.

Exhausted but unable to rest, Arro waited and listened for any sign of Masina. Her new roommate had seen to rig the door but conveniently thought nothing of the window. Not wanting to commit to a time-intensive way to occupy himself, Arro decided to review footage captured by his suit of how he arrived back at the inn. The sound of rushing water instantly caught his attention, someone was showering next door. Either Kyra was occupied or Masina was awake. Now was his moment to check on Masina.

Arro silently slid Masina’s window open, spotting her still asleep in bed. No longer concerned with stealth, he quickly walked over and removed the covers. She was breathing, heart rate normal - just in a deep sleep. Finally able to relax, Arro sat on the edge of the bed, enjoying this soft, peaceful side of her. At least Kyra and Jax had told the truth. She was just resting. 

Suddenly Masina shifted, moving from laying on her back to her side, curling up towards him. 

“Masina?” He whispered, concerned only about waking her. He welcomed the idea of Kyra discovering him in their room.

Her eyes cracked open slightly for just a moment at the sound of his voice, “Arro?”

“Shh,” he stroked her cheek, “I’m here.” Clearly exhausted, Masina sighed heavily and immediately dozed off.

“Are you hard of hearing?” Kyra stood in the doorway to the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, and clutching her baton, “I’m certain I told you to stay out.”

“Settle down. I’m leaving.” Arro stood. He got what he wanted. Masina was alright and Kyra now knew he could get around her, “I just needed to see her for myself.”

Kyra’s eyes narrowed, a quiet rage boiling behind. “As I said earlier, you’re relieved of your responsibility to her.”

“She’s mine to protect,” he approached Kyra, unintimidated, “but I wouldn’t mind having additional help around.”

“Likewise.” Kyra watched as Arro made his way to the window to return to his room.

“I’ll be back in the morning.” He wasn’t asking permission.

“Use the door like a normal person next time.” Kyra slammed the window shut after him. Clearly additional security measures were required.

\-------

The morning suns lit up Arro’s room. He had been hoping to pass the time by cleaning his weapons, getting his gear resituated, but the probability of Masina being awake now was high. Talking to her was more important. Arro dressed quickly, two women were clearly talking next door. Masina was up. Finally. His heart raced, equally eager yet hesitant to talk to her. He knocked at her door.

Kyra cracked the door open slightly and rolled her eyes before glancing back to talk to her roommate, “Masina, there’s a strange man at the door for you.”

“Hmm,” Masina considered, “Can you be more specific? There’s a  _ lot _ of strange men around here.”

Kyra smirked, her attention turning back to the Mandalorian waiting at their door, “Violent. Angry. Stubborn. Hard of hearing.”

Arro sighed. He wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Ah! I know,” Masina continued, “is he covered in armor?”

“Yup, that’s the one. Should I let him in? Looks like he means business.” Kyra confirmed.

Masina laughed, pleased with their lighthearted exchange. “Oh, he’s harmless. Let him in!”

“ _ Harmless? _ ” Kyra raised her eyebrows and looked Arro up and down, taking a mental inventory of his weapons, “I’m sure.” She stepped aside, pushing the door open to allow him entry. Masina sat on her bed with her legs crossed, expectantly waiting for Arro.

Arro kept his eyes fixed on Kyra as he walked past her but quickly turned his attention to Masina. “Are you alright?”

Masina smiled up at him and patted the bed next to her, “I’m fine. You?”

He obliged, taking a seat next to her, “Yes.”

“I’m glad you’re safe,” Masina uncrossed her legs and scooted closer.

“I’ll give you two some space,” Kyra’s face softened into a faint smile, “I’m heading into town for breakfast.” She closed the door behind her, allowing the pair privacy.

Arro stared down at Masina next to him, “So you’re no longer ill?”

“Oh it was just a bad spell,” she rested her head on his shoulder, further seeking to close the distance between them, “I’m all better now though.”

“I…” He hesitated. He’d run through this conversation in his mind during the days they were apart, but initiating the conversation was harder than he thought, “wanted to apologize to you.”

Masina pulled away sharply, staring up at him wide-eyed, “No, me first! I wanted to apologize to you. I didn’t realize I pointed my blaster at you. I’m so sorry.”

Well, he hadn’t been expecting that. Last he knew, she was under the impression he reacted out of frustration, “Regardless. I tried putting too much on you too soon. I let my instincts get the best of me and I had a hard time breaking out of it. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Oh, Mando,” Masina wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling into his side, “I pointed a blaster at you and you’re apologizing to me? I’m so sorry. I would never hurt you Arro -” she paused, doubt and sadness slowly creeping into her mind, “...do I still rate using your name?”

An invisible tension melted away from Arro’s body, overwhelmingly being replaced by warmth. He couldn’t fight it, she was so soft, in every sense of the word. “Always,  _ mesh’la _ .”

“Are you mad at me?” Masina mumbled, afraid of the answer.

He shook his head no. How could he be mad at her? She’d made a mistake, but the welcome she gave him, the way she looked at him, the way she clung to him left him in a rare state of being utterly defenseless. 

She jumped up excitedly, “Good! Because I made something for you.” Masina beamed with pride and mischief.

“You made something for me?” He repeated. While curious, he didn’t want their moment to be cut short.

“Yup!” Masina grinned and ran to the door, “Wait right here.” She began closing the door, but briefly popped her head back in, “I’ll be right back.”

This should be interesting. Arro surveyed the room from his spot on the bed. Kyra had definitely moved in and planned on staying, her belongings unpacked and hung in the open closet alongside Masina’s.

The door burst back open, Masina holding a plate covered in a cloth, “I had to hide it from Jax, but here.” She passed the plate over to Arro and plopped onto the bed, excitedly watching for his reaction. Even though she knew she wouldn’t be able to see his face, she watched for any sign of movement that signaled emotion.

Arro smiled. She was adorable, her childlike glee. Taking his eyes off her, he removed the cloth from the plate. “ _ Uj'alayi? _ ” A familiar dense brown cake was sliced into even pieces. She’d made another Mandalorian dish for him.

Masina’s nose scrunched in joy as she smiled widely, “Yup! I had time to figure it out while you were gone.” Her excitement vanished, replaced by insecurity, “I hope I got it right. I wouldn’t know.” Masina began wringing the sheets on the bed, “I tried.” She apologized in advance.

“Masina, thank-”

“Nope!” She stopped him, “Nope. Don’t thank me yet. Maybe it’s wrong.”

Arro didn’t care about the cake. Well, he did. But the fact he’d been on her mind enough for her to research, to experiment, to have this waiting for him overwhelmed his mind. He’d been hesitant about pursuing anything more than a physical connection with her before he left. Now he needed more, “It looks right.”

She was still fixated on the experiment in front of her, “Looks and taste are two very different things. Go try it.”

He stared down at the plate before setting it on the bed next to him.

Masina’s face fell, “I did something wrong, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I…”

“No,” Arro turned to face her, holding her face between his hands, “The  _ uj _ cake can wait.”

Her eyebrows furrowed, clearly concerned more about the baked good, “But I want to know if you like it!”

Arro remained embracing her face, “I like it.”

“You haven’t tried it yet.” Masina hadn’t caught up with Arro’s intentions.

“I will.” He stated.

Masina frowned, “You don’t want it?” Maybe she had done it wrong. Maybe there was more to the cake than she thought. Maybe she had offended him.

Arro released her face, “Not right now.”

“Why not -” Masina’s face instantly flushed as Arro’s hands slid up her thighs, “Oh. Oh, I see.”

He lightly gripped her hips and pulled her closer, resting his helmet on her shoulder, “I missed you.”

Masina’s heart raced, thighs trembling in anticipation, “I missed you too.” She stopped his hands from traveling further, “We should probably go to your room. I have a roommate now.”

“Hm,” He didn’t care, but if she requested more privacy he was happy to make that happen. Arro stood from the bed, effortlessly tossing Masina over his shoulder. 

She laughed, thrilled and embarrassed by his enthusiasm and knowing what was to come. As he started to walk with her toward the door, she glanced up. He left the cake. “Wait! The cake!”

Arro turned and made his way back to the bed, handing the plate up to Masina to bring with them back to his room. Masina continued to laugh uncontrollably even as he plopped her down on his bed.

“So I have a question for you.” Arro now took the cake from her and placed it on the nightstand before crawling over her.

“For me?” Masina coyly bit her lip, she wasn’t expecting this so early on in the day.

Arro removed his gloves methodically, “What would you have done with the cake if I was mad at you?”

“What do you mean?” 

Finally able to feel her, Arro interlaced his fingers with hers, pinning her small hands to the bed, “You checked if I was mad at you before you mentioned the cake.”

“Oh,” Masina smirked, “Probably would’ve given it to Jax.”

He released her hands and began undressing her, “ _ Ibac'ner. _ ” It’s mine.

Masina aided him and laughed, “You know I don’t know what that means.”

“I know.”


	46. Chapter 46

The couple laid in bed, the morning sun still making its way through the window. Masina laid on her side, one arm and leg draped over Arro’s uncovered body, thoroughly smitten that their connection seemed to be thriving despite their obstacle before he had left.

Arro lazily ran his fingers over her exposed back, enjoying the smooth warmth of her body. Deep down a sense of dread shot through him. He needed to tell her everything. Once she knew, she’d likely pull away from him. This would all come to a very abrupt end. He’d be alone, as he deserved to be. Still. She needed to know. Selfishly he’d given himself this additional time with her since it may have been their last. “Masina.”

“Yes?” Masina propped her head up on his chest.

It was time. He couldn’t put this off any longer. He shouldn’t put this off any longer. “Part of the reason why I had a hard time stopping is because I had an... incident in the past.”

Sensing a sensitive subject, Masina returned her head to the bed to not look directly at him, but continued her embrace. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, but I do owe you an explanation.” His breath quickened.

Noticing his growing discomfort, Masina nuzzled in to provide reassurance. “You don’t owe me anything.”

“Just listen.” His tone was unintentionally harsh. He sighed, “I’ve only had one serious relationship in the past.”

“The one Jax mentioned?” Masina was thankful he couldn’t see her expression. She didn’t bother to hold back a scowl, hating the idea of him with another woman.

Arro’s heart paused in fear. Had Jax betrayed him? “How much did he tell you?”

She shrugged, trying to seem disinterested even though she was aching for more information. “Just that you were in a relationship years ago. Nothing beyond that.”

Relief. He could still trust Jax. Arro continued, “She was the first  _ aruetii  _ I ever fully trusted. Maybe I was blind to it, but looking back the signs were all there.”

“What do you mean? What signs?”

“She was constantly pushing boundaries with me that she knew I took issue with. Constantly getting me in the middle of unnecessary violent interactions, almost as if to showcase me as some sort of trophy of hers. With my nature, I didn’t take issue with it. But it blinded me from seeing that I was just a story for her to tell to her friends and acquaintances.”

Masina impatiently waited for additional information. Determined to not show her unease, she remained hyper focused on keeping her body in the same position, “Ok...”

“One night she decided the best story to tell would be taking a Mandalorian’s helmet and living to tell the tale.” Arro’s heart pounded and head spun, the words now falling out of his mouth easily. Eager to get this out, “I woke up from the sensation of some trying to remove my helmet and found myself staring down the barrel of a blaster. I immediately took the gun away and fired on my assailant. When I looked next to me to see if she was ok, she wasn’t in bed next to me. I called her name and stood up to look for her when I saw her lifeless body slumped over the bed.”

Thick silence filled the room as Masina processed. Arro focused on steadying his breath, dreading the impending fear and disapproval.

Finally Masina adjusted slightly and lightly held one of his hands with hers. “So she used you and tried to kill you?”

“I don’t know if she was trying to kill me.”

Masina shook her head, “She intentionally pointed a blaster at you and tried to remove your helmet. She was trying to kill you.”

He didn’t want to go over this again. “All I know is what I felt for her is not what she felt for me.” Arro stated simply.

“I’m so sorry,” Masina sat up. Arro’s heart momentarily sank until Masina kissed the hand she was previously holding, “And I pointed a blaster at you too… no wonder… Arro.” Deep sorrow, pain, filled her eyes, “I would never hurt you. I would never do any harm to you. I hope you know that.”

“I do.” This didn’t make sense. He’d expected any other reaction, but not tenderness and understanding from her.

Tucking her legs into her chest, Masina rested her head atop her knees as she stared off into the distance, “It makes sense now.”

Arro quickly sat up, maybe this was the point at which she processed what he’d done. How he truly was dangerous to her. Maybe this was the end, “What does?”

“Why you won’t sleep with me,” Masina’s voice trailed off. Sad eyes met Arro’s face, “I’m so sorry I pushed the issue…”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” The sadness in her eyes, sadness for him, pained him. He wanted to take it away. She deserved nothing but joy and happiness in her life.

“Arro…” She dropped her eyes yet again. He’d trusted her enough to be this vulnerable. What had started out as a simple attraction had grown to more than she ever imagined possible. But she couldn’t be what he needed. What he deserved. He didn’t even know what she was, what sort of life awaited her back home, “I know you don’t want to be alone. You deserve to share life with someone.”

“Happiness isn’t something I deserve.”

“Yes it is,” Masina tenderly kissed each of his fingertips. She couldn’t be what he needed, even though she desperately wanted to be. At least she could help him forgive himself, to encourage him to find someone, “Of course it is. You’re too hard on yourself.”

Arro dropped his head, overwhelmed with her acceptance. Processing the whirlwind of emotions and memories he’d just disclosed to her. Wondering if he’d done the right thing. 

“You’re a good man,” Masina used both hands to tilt his head back up. An impish smile spread across her face. She wanted to lighten the mood, he needed it, “You’re a good Man...dalorian.” The line cracked her up, Masina rolled over on the bed, shaking uncontrollably as she giggled to herself. Proud of her ridiculous comment.

He smiled and shook his head as he watched her wiping tears of laughter away. She was adorable, “You did not just say that.”

“I did!” Masina nodded her head quickly, her laughter continuing, “I’ve been wanting to say that for a while.”

His heart fluttered. There it was. She knew what he’d punished himself for and she declared he was worthy. She hadn’t run away. She didn’t scold him. She accepted him. Arro waited patiently as she continued to laugh to herself, “Are you done?”

“No!” She shouted, her sides now hurting from laughing so intensely for so long, “And I have so many more.”

Arro breathed a deep sigh of relief, “I’m sure you do.” 

He had no choice but to face the truth that he didn’t want her to leave. They belonged together and he’d do whatever it took to protect her blissful nature, her warmth, her tenderness. It was too late to let go of her now.


	47. Chapter 47

Masina passed the afternoon and early evening tending about her usual duties around the cantina, impatiently anticipating the end of the day so she could spend time with and enjoy her continued closeness with Arro. Finally, dinner approached. Even if she couldn’t give him the relationship he deserved, she could at least help him grow. To open himself up to the possibility of a real relationship with someone down the road. Perhaps that’s what Jax had intended her to do for him the whole time. 

Loading the tray with neatly plated food, she felt a sharp pang of heartbreak. She wanted to be the one to make him happy, but that was out of her control. As painful as the idea was of him with someone else in the future, at least he wouldn’t be alone. He would be happy. Masina inhaled deeply to shake her inner conflict before heading up the stairs. Arro quickly opened the door, expecting her visit.

“ _ Su’cuy _ ,” a smile grew on her face. Those emotions could wait. Right now, he was right here. In front of her for a little while longer, “I brought something for you.”

Arro received the tray and opened the door further, inviting Masina inside, “I have something for you too.”

She twisted her face in suspicion and wrinkled her nose, “No offense, but I’ll pass on that fish stuff…”

“No, it’s not that,” Arro tilted his head towards the room, Masina following inside before he closed the door behind her. “And for the record,  _ gihaal _ is delicious.”

“Oh?” Masina casually plopped down on the bed, crossing her legs, “Better than my cooking?”

He set the tray of food down on the counter and moved to the closet, “Nothing’s better than your cooking.”

She blushed and smirked briefly at the compliment, but again was greeted with the same pang from earlier. He was capable of this. She wasn’t. Masina watched as Arro retrieved a box from his closet and set it down on her lap. Confused, her eyes shot up at him, “Do… you need me to deliver this to someone?”

“No, it’s for you.” He took a seat next to her on the bed, “Open it.”

Cautiously inspecting the exterior of the box, Masina’s eyes narrowed, “Is it a head?”

“Why would it be a head?”

“You’re a bounty hunter.” Masina gently shook the box, pleased to discover it didn’t seem to rattle, “Seems like a reasonable question.”

He smiled. She was just as terrible at this as he was, “Well, I guess you’ll have to open it to find out.”

Every step of opening the box, Masina glanced up at Arro, searching for any clues or warnings he might give her. Of course, none were given. Finally, Masina lifted the lid and dared to look inside, finding a short gunmetal gray silk dress. Her eyes widened in disbelief, “Oh! Oh, Arro… it’s beautiful…”

Arro was pleased, he’d successfully made her happy and proven Nix’s skepticism wrong, “Should I have gone with a head?”

“No!” Masina laughed, pulling additional items of casual wear from the box.

“Do you like them?” Her reaction was enough confirmation, but he wanted to be certain before fully claiming this as a personal victory.

Masina hugged a navy velvet cloak to her chest, continually stroking the soft fabric, “I love them. Now I don’t have to wear Jax’s tunic to bed.”

Arro chuckled slightly, she’d read his mind. “That was part of the idea.”

“Can I try them on?” Her gray eyes sparkled up at him, thoroughly overjoyed.

“Of course.”

Not bothering to preserve any form of modesty, Masina jumped up and hastily undressed on the spot. Arro grit his teeth, if she hadn’t been on a clear mission to try on clothes, he would’ve thrown her down on the bed. Masina slipped on the short silk dress, intended as pajamas. The fabric didn’t hide her form, Arro’s urges still surged.

“What do you think?” Masina stood on her tiptoes in front of him and spun around, “We match!”

Arro coughed and uncomfortably adjusted himself, “Looks like it fits.”

Masina glanced down, running her fingers over the soft fabric, “Do you like it on me?”

He shrugged, “I’d like it better off you.”

“Hey!” Masina feigned offense.

“Yes.” Arro reached out, steadily pulling Masina towards him by her hips, “I like it.”

Masina obliged, closing the distance as she straddled him. Well, if she was going to escalate things, he may as well continue to get what he wanted. Arro reached up, pushing one of the thin straps off her shoulder.

“What do I owe you?”

The unexpected question broke his focus, “What?”

“For the clothes.” Masina clarified.

“It’s…” Maybe he didn’t do this right after all. “A gift.”

Her eyebrows furrowed, “A gift?” She’d heard of this during her time away from home, but the concept was still foreign to her. Goods were exchanged for something in some form. Her mind racing to the wrong conclusion, Masina pulled the strap back up and subtly scooted back to create distance between them. “Wait. Are you trying to pay me for…”

“What?” Arro was perplexed and slightly offended that she could even think that after all they’d been through together, “No. I just wanted to do something for you.”

“Why?” She pressed on.

Maybe she was trying to force a confession. His feelings for her had undeniably grown, but he’d hoped a gift would be enough to say what he wasn’t ready yet to put into words.

Finally, she broke his search for an explanation, sensing he had good intentions, “I… don’t really know what to say…” Masina leaned into him, nuzzling her head into his neck, “thank you.”

Good. The gesture alone had been enough, Arro wrapped his arms around her tightly, “I’m glad you like them.”

Masina sighed heavily, “Arro… there’s… something I wanted to say.”

“Yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To MP/Kyra: I'm eternally grateful for your love, support, and encouragement. :) Thanks for getting me out of my own head.


	48. Chapter 48

“I really missed you while you were away.” Masina lightly traced the edges of his armor to distract herself as she confessed more than she wanted to, more than she planned to. An uncomfortable tightness formed in her throat, overcome with emotions she could no longer hold back. “Lately I’ve been dreading going home since it means I won’t be able to see you anymore.”

Arro shook his head, “Of course I’ll come to see you.”

A tear fell down her cheek, “I wish that were true.”

“Hey,” a soft sniffle drew his attention to Masina’s face, he gently wiped away her tears before directing her chin up so their eyes met, “Masina, I like spending time with you too. Even though spending time with you makes everything else harder.”

“So,” Masina sniffled again, unable to reel in the emotions quite yet, “I make life harder for you?”

“In some ways, yes. I want to spend all my time with you and I can’t.” He admitted.

She chuckled, “Why are you saying all this?”

“I just need you to know.” Good, he’d made her smile.

Masina unwrapped her legs from him and stood back up, sighing as she stared at the slave uniform waiting for her on the floor. Despite the beautiful clothes Arro had gifted her, she needed to get back to reality. “I… should get back downstairs. I’ll grab your tray once I’m done for the night.”

Arro gently grabbed her wrist as she turned to retrieve her uniform from the floor, “ _ Mesh’la _ .”

“Yes?” She glanced back at him.

“Stay.” He requested softly.

The tenderness in his voice gave her pause. Masina gestured towards the door, “I… I need to go finish…”

“It’s not busy,” he released her wrist and stood, walking past Masina to make his way to the door, “I’ll go talk to Jax.”

Masina watched him, desperately wanting to stay but conflicted, “Arro…”

“Make yourself comfortable,” he instructed and shut the door behind him.

Scanning the room, Masina neatly folded the clothes and placed them back in the box to not appear unappreciative. She’d also messed up the sheets on the bed when she sat on them, so Masina busied herself pulling the sheets taught and picking up small things throughout the room to make the space more comfortable for him.

Arro returned shortly, quickly closing the door behind him and securing various latches, “Jax said it’s fine.”

“You still need to eat,” Masina set the tray on the small table and pulled a chair out for Arro. Quickly she searched for a way to allow him privacy but was careful to not make him feel put out, “Is it alright if I use your shower? Just getting off work and everything...”

He nodded, “Of course.”

Masina smiled and made her way to the fresher, hoping he’d use this opportunity to eat the meal she’d prepared for him. While she was in there, she had a perfect opportunity to lightly snoop. First, she needed to turn on the water to heat up and to cover any sounds she made. 

Everything was fairly tidy. Arro kept a few toiletries, only the basics. A single toothbrush was tucked away in a drawer. A grin spread across her face. He used this. In his mouth. A mouth she’d never seen. A fit of illogical jealousy flared in her followed immediately by frustration with herself. She was jealous of an inanimate object. Worse, she was so enamored with him that she was even obsessing over his toothbrush. Her grin flipped to a frown as she closed the drawer and finally decided to jump in the hot shower.

There was even more to discover in the shower. Masina picked up a single bar of soap. Paranoia made her acutely listen to make sure he wouldn’t walk in on her being strange. Hopefully he was taking this time to eat. The soap smelled like him, the scent alone made her heart race. How frustrating. Even his soap excited her. She sighed, she cared way more about him than she’d ever expected to.

Finishing up, Masina emerged from the fresher dressed again in the gray silk nightgown. Arro waited for her, arms folded, and an empty tray in front of him. He’d taken the chance to eat.

“Dinner was great. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it…” Masina had been so preoccupied with snooping that she realized she didn’t have much reason left to stay in his room with him, “Did you need help with anything?”

“No,” Arro stood and sat on the bed, patting the space next to him, “come here.”

Oh, that. Masina took a step closer but stopped. “Arro… I’m really tired… I’d love to spend more time with you…”

“So sleep.” he replied.

“But you need to rest too.”

He nodded, “I will.”

Masina tilted her head. They both needed rest, yet he’d just shared his story earlier about his past. She didn’t want to push anything, especially now that she knew more. “I... don’t understand.”

“Spend the night with me.” 

Excitement and disbelief flickered in her eyes, maybe this was a test. “Really?”

“Really.” He repeated.

Masina quickly bit her bottom lip to try to stop her huge grin, but it was no use. Giggling to herself, Masina jumped on the bed and burrowed under the sheets, assuming the spot furthest away from the door. Before she wouldn’t have thought much about position, but she knew Arro would prefer to be closer to the door as a defensive measure. If she had chosen the wrong spot, he would have moved her, and she didn’t want to risk him changing his mind for any reason.

Before flicking off the lights, Arro couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Masina waiting for him under the sheets, her large eyes delighted and anxious for him to join her. As soon as he laid down in the bed, Masina snuggled closely into him.

She’d imagined this so many times. Pillow talk. Falling asleep together. The comfort and safety of having him right by her side all night long. She hadn’t accounted for how uncomfortable his cold armor would be against her bare skin. Still, she pushed through.

“Hey, Arro?” She inquired softly.

Arro grunted in response, he was already dozing off.

Masina was almost afraid to ask in case the answer wasn’t what she wanted to hear. Yet it somehow felt safe to ask here in the dark, in his room, with an arm and leg wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest. “Did you miss me too?” 

“I did,” he confessed.

She smiled in the dark, emboldened to prod further. “Did… did you spend time with any other girls while you were gone?”

“No,” he removed his gloves and stroked her cheek with his thumb, “it’s only you.”

“Hm,” a small giggle escaped her. “Mine.” Masina stated, playfully yet confident.

Arro smiled, “Yours?”

“You,” Masina poked his elbow. “Are,” she poked his shoulder. “Mine.” At the end of the statement, she tapped his helmet once.

“Am I now?” He laughed.

“Yeah.” Masina squeezed his torso as hard as she could, “I decided.”

“Hm,” now he was the one who couldn’t stop smiling. “Do I have any say in this?”

“Nope!”

Silence fell in the room again. Arro falsely assumed that meant the time for sleep had finally arrived.

“Hey, Arro?” Masina quietly inquired again, slightly lifting her head.

Shaking sleep for the second time, he groggily replied, “Yeah?”

“Did you kill anyone while you were away?”

Arro’s mind immediately flashed to Broson. “Yes.”

“Hm,” she pondered, “Well. Did they deserve it?

“Yes,” he replied immediately. If anyone deserved it around these parts, it was Broson.

“Alright then. That’s ok.” Satisfied with his answer and not wanting to know more, she returned her head to his chest.

“We should get some rest,” he suggested, this time wanting to make sure dozing off was alright.

Several minutes of comfortable silence was interrupted by Masina’s stirring. Finally, she sat up and sighed, “Your armor is so uncomfortable.”

“For you.” Arro didn’t budge. He was comfortable and tired, if he was so uncomfortable, she’d figure something out. She was clever when she had to be.

A soft thump startled him, followed by another.

“There.” Masina stated proudly, stacking pillows along his side so she could comfortably fall asleep holding him.

She was clever, but he hadn’t expected that. “Did you just put pillows on me?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.” He grinned under his helmet and pulled her back in close, “You’re determined to make this work, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Again she squeezed him with all of her might, “I’m going to cuddle you. Get used to it.”

His grin remained, but Arro didn’t respond. He was too comfortable, too tired, too satisfied.

“You might even like it.” She continued, searching for a response.

If he talked now, she’d stay up longer. Her statement was met with silence.

“Maybe you already do.”

A silent laugh shook his body briefly, “Goodnight, Masina.”

Masina beamed, “You already do.” She sighed heavily, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late posting, sorry about that. Gearing up for some intense chapters and the schedule slipped away from me. Enjoy!

“Morning,” Jax stood outside Arro’s door with his back to the Mandalorian, watching a scene play out on the ground in the distance.

Arro nodded and joined Jax to see what was so interesting. “What are we looking at?”

“Thought you’d enjoy this,” Jax motioned outward toward Kyra and Masina.

Kyra approached Masina, casually draping an arm around her shoulder in a friendly fashion. Masina’s hands snapped up, gripping Kyra’s wrist hanging over her neck with one hand and taking control of Kyra’s opposite shoulder with her free hand. Ducking backward, Masina positioned herself behind Kyra maintained control of her wrist as she pinned Kyra’s arm to her back, lightly kicking the back of Kyra’s knees so she buckled to a kneeling position.

“Huh,” Arro was intrigued. Masina truly had been practicing and learning self-defense from Kyra.

Masina offered a hand to help Kyra stand, the two women making small talk and smiling as Kyra offered additional pointers to Masina. After a moment, they assumed the same position, running through the drill again.

“She’s been doing that for a while now,” Jax stated, “Thought you’d find it interesting.”

“I do,” Arro rested his elbows on the railing next to Jax.

Jax slightly raised his mug in acknowledgment as he made his way down the stairs to begin the day's work, “You should go down there.”

“She seems to be doing fine on her own.”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared to approach a group of strong-willed women, Mando.” Jax called back before unlocking the door to the cantina, disappearing inside.

Arro sighed. He should go make an appearance at least. As he made his way to the stairs, Kyra’s attention turned to him. Now he could see for himself how well Masina had been doing under her instruction.

“Nice of you to join us,” Kyra called out as the Mandalorian approached.

Masina turned around and smiled, “Were you watching?”

“I was,” Arro’s heart raced. His resolve to keep her in his life continued to grow, especially after the night they had just spent together and now witnessing her personal growth. Even more, she was proud of herself. She wanted him to see.

Kyra glanced between the two, eager to let the couple spend time alone together so Masina could show her skills. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Kyra,” Arro said as she walked past, causing her to pause for a moment. “Thank you.”

She hadn’t expected that. Kyra nodded, “My pleasure.”

Masina silently watched her friend head back to their shared room. Even though she’d spent nearly every day with Arro alone in some capacity, a blush still washed across her face just being with him. “Morning.”

“Morning,” he replied. “So this is how you spend your free time now?”

“It is,” mischief twinkled in her eyes. “Here! I want to show you.” Masina turned her back to Arro, “Grab me.”

“Alright,” Arro wrapped both his arms around her waist lightly, knowing full well where she was going but curious to see her execution. Following her earlier drills, Masina used her hands and body weight to push down on his hands to break his grip, hipping out and pinning him to the ground. Masina waited silently for any response.

“Good! That’s great.” Arro stood as Masina released him.

“But you barely grabbed me.” She frowned.

“Alright, want to do it again?”

Confidence ran through her, “Yes!” Masina quickly turned her back to Arro again, anticipating a much stronger grasp around her waist this time. Finally, his arms seized around her, tighter than she expected. Determined to further test her skills and hopeful to make him proud, Masina pressed her hands down on his wrists again. 

Only this time, her wrist buckled. Quickly she attempted to reposition her arms when her attention was drawn to a stinging sensation on her hand. 

She’d cut herself on the edge of his vambrace. Masina froze. Unconsciously her breath quickened, everything spinning around her in disbelief. Was this really happening? Was she really bleeding out in the open, right now?

“You need to hip out more…” Arro reminded her gently, misinterpreting her lack of movement.

“Mando,” Masina replied sharply, “please let go of me.”

Arro instantly released her. “Did I do something wrong?” He searched his mind, she had asked for him to grab her tightly. He had taken it easy on her just before.

Masina cupped her injured hand, holding it close to her body, “I…”

“What’s wrong?” Unable to see her face, he circled around her to see what was going on. Her face always gave her away. Startled by his appearance, Masina jumped back. She was holding her hand, “Are you hurt?”

“Mando,” Masina choked out, her hands beginning to tremble, “Can I trust you?”

“Of course.” Every second that passed was excruciating, he needed to know what was wrong. Why she reacted this way. Arro reached out to hold her, only for Masina to flinch away.

“Please, Arro. I mean it.” He didn’t fully recognize the serious tone of her voice.

“I mean it.” Arro took a step back to grant her space, “You can trust me.”

Masina glanced down at her hand, noticing the trickle of blood growing, “When… when I pointed the blaster at you, that was an accident. I’d never hurt you.”

“I know.”

Tremors now shook her entire body, Masina borderline hyperventilating, “Please keep me safe, Arro. Please.”

“Masina,” Arro firmly rested his hands atop her shoulders, “what’s going on?”

Time stood still. Masina’s heart raced further, feeling out of body as cold fear filled her. Slowly, she lowered her uninjured hand to reveal the blood.

A platinum gray liquid substance, similar to liquid mercury, poured out from her hand. Her blood. Now her secret was out. As quickly as she flashed her hand to Arro, he removed his navy cape, wrapping it tightly around her hands as he authoritatively walked her back to his room without a word.

Masina followed, terrified of what must be going through his mind. Was he protecting her, or was he protecting his bounty? In a dreamlike state, Masina barely noticed walking up the stairs, entering his familiar room, until the sounds of the door locking behind them snapped her back to reality.

“Please, just take me home.” She pleaded, unaware that tears had been streaming down her face the entire time. Too panicked, Masina didn’t process that while she talked Arro had been in the process of cleaning and clotting her wound, “Or take me with you. I can heal you whenever you need it. Heal your clan. I’ve just heard stories about the Hutts. I… I know the price on me is high, but I’ll give you everything I have and I can be in your service.”

Arro sighed, she still didn’t fully trust him. “Are you finished?”

His reaction startled her, “I uh… I think so.”

Cupping her face in his hands, he rested his helmet against her forehead, “ _ Mesh’la _ , I’m not selling you off.”

“You’re… you’re not?” Her breath started to stabilize.

“Of course not.” Arro wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Then…” Masina sniffed, “what are you going to do with me?”

“I’m not going to sell you to the Hutts, or anyone else for that matter.” He stated, “I’m not going to enslave you.”

“So then you’re taking me home?”

Arro loosened his hold slightly, “Is that what you want?”

This hadn’t been what she expected at all. “What are my options?”

“I can take you home to your family or…” He trailed off. He hadn’t intended on being so forward, but he had little choice at this point.

Again, the world stood still for Masina. She desperately needed him to finish his thought. “Or what?”

“You can come with me.”

Masina’s heart swelled, “What do you want with me?”

“I want you to be with me.” He confessed.

“You do?” 

Arro nodded slightly, “Yes.”

Masina flung her arms around him, holding him as tight as she could, “Then I want to be with you too.”

“You shouldn’t just jump to that decision. There’s a lot that comes with being with me. It’s not an easy life. I want you to really think about it. I want you to be happy.”

She didn’t want to think about it. She didn’t want to reflect on what she’d be losing if she never went home again, she just wanted him. “How long do I have to think about it?”

“Give it a few days.” He sighed, hoping her decision would be the same even after he’d granted, or forced, her to truly consider her options. “As much as I want that, I have to put you first.”


	50. Chapter 50

“Hey Jax,” Masina stood outside his slightly cracked door, Kyra and Arro waiting behind her. “Sorry to interrupt. Mind if we come in?”

“Two of my favorite people.” Jax opened his door wider and stepped aside, eager to find out what the unexpected visit was about. “Come on in.”

Masina smirked and glanced over her shoulder before leading the way inside,“Well that’s between you two. I know I’m one of his favorites.”

“Quite an assumption. What can I do for you?” Jax secured the door after the trio and gestured between Kyra and Arro, “Are these two fighting?”

“No,” Masina laughed softly. There was an unusual air of seriousness about her, “I told Kyra already but wanted to let you know myself. Mando knows now that I'm Merzodian.”

“Ah,” Relief washed through Jax before he raised his eyebrows and playfully wrapped an arm around Masina’s shoulders, “And you’re still here. Didn’t I say you could probably trust him?”

“I’m just glad I misjudged him,” Kyra admitted.

“Well, this calls for a celebration. No more secrets.” Jax removed his arm from Masina and began making his way to the kitchenette. “Who wants a drink?”

Masina stopped Jax’s stride with a light touch to his elbow, “I’ll go bring drinks for everyone Jax, you relax. We interrupted your meditation time, after all.”

Accepting her offer, Jax nodded and seated himself at the table and motioned for Arro and Kyra to join him. The two followed suit and watched silently as Masina exited the room to grab a variety of spirits from the cantina.

Drumming his fingers against the table, Jax waited to speak for several seconds to make sure Masina was out of earshot, “So which one of you is taking her back?”

“I am.” The two responded in unison, immediately facing each other as a challenge to their own claim.

“Glad you guys got that sorted out,” Jax chuckled and began dealing cards for a casual game of sabacc, “We’ll just let Masina be the tiebreaker.”

Kyra’s eyes softened, remembering that the Mandalorian so far hadn’t done anything to warrant further distrust, “I’m fine with whatever she wants.”

“Agreed,” Arro nodded.

Masina reentered the room, carrying a tray of clean stacked glasses and several bottles of various sizes and colors. “What do I want?”

“That is the question.” Jax grinned, “Who are you leaving Sixmo with?”

“I made my decision earlier,” Masina’s gray eyes shot over at Arro with a twinge of annoyance as she took a seat next to him, “but apparently I need to sleep on it.”

“Well, given your track record with decision making, I agree with sleeping on it.” Jax sat back as his three guests eyed their cards, “So Masina is heading home. Where will you two go next?”

Arro shrugged, “The usual.”

“So I’ll still be seeing you around here still.”

“I’m due to go home. I don’t want to stay here on Sixmo longer than I have to.” Kyra apologetically shrugged, “No offense.”

Panic set in as Masina realized she may not see her friend again, “But you’ll still visit me, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Kyra pushed a small stack of chips forward, “You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

“Our time is coming to an end so soon?” Jax cut in the conversation, “We barely even got to know each other.”

“Just the way Vean prefers it.” Kyra plainly stated.

“Vean?” Jax repeated.

“Vean,” Kyra smirked behind her cards, “My husband.”

The statement took Jax wildly by surprise mid-sip, causing him to briefly choke on his drink. “Well tell him I say hi.”

Excitement widened Masina’s eyes and smile, “Can I meet him?”

“Of course you can!”

The sobering realization that Kyra was married and spoken for turned Jax’s attention to the bigger picture. While Kyra and Masina continued to chat, the game of sabaac clearly abandoned, Jax caught Arro’s attention and nudged his head toward the door to silently signal a desire to speak in private with him. Picking up on Jax’s hint, Arro joined Jax as he made his way outside and closed the door.

“She doesn’t want to go back home, does she?” Jax didn’t waste time getting to the point of the conversation, who knew when they’d be interrupted.

Arro sighed. More than anything, he wanted to leave here with Masina by his side, but if she wanted to go home, he’d of course honor her request. “We’ll find out soon.”

“Take good care of her.” Jax casually lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply before blowing out a pillow of white smoke as he quietly reflected on the last several months with Masina, “She’s like the daughter I never had.”

“Daughter?” Arro couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. Jax was hardly the fatherly type. Even less so provided the uniform outfit he had Masina wear for the benefit of his own business.

“Eh, maybe more like a niece.” Jax shrugged and cracked a smile, “I enjoy being a bad influence too much.”

That seemed much more accurate, “I’ll take care of her.” Arro assured him.

“I know you will, Mando.”

Nothing else needed to be said. After several years of friendship and chapters of life together, Jax and Arro understood each other. The murmured sounds of women laughing provided background noise as the two waited outside in content silence for something to break this moment.

Finally, Masina and Kyra’s voices grew louder and the door opened. Masina drunkenly stumbled over to Arro and clung to him tightly, “Can I stay with you tonight?”

Arro smiled beneath his helmet. It might be their last night here together on Sixmo. Slightly kneeling down, Arro wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her over his shoulder, standing up again to make his way back to his room.

Masina laughed and squealed with joy, “Yay!”

Kyra leaned against the wall as she waited with Jax, watching the couple disappear. “He’s a good man, right?”

“There’s a lot of scum and villainy in these parts, but he’s not one of them.”

A light punch met Jax’s shoulder, “And neither are you. They’re good together,” Kyra sighed.

“Yeah,” Jax agreed, “They are.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing your comments below, please feel free to chime in. This chapter is a big one, I hope you enjoy!

After much back and forth, Masina convinced Arro to cut back her decision-making deadline from several days to one day. Fortunately for her, the day had been filled with various small projects that made the time go by faster. As early evening approached, Masina kept a sharp eye out for any signs or Arro. He’d been gone since the afternoon, making a final inspection and payment on his ship so he would be ready to take Masina home if she decided, or bring her home with him. Masina’s irritation grew proportionately with his absence, growing impatient to start their next chapter together.

Sighing heavily, Masina loaded drinks onto her tray as Jax handed them over. “Is Mando back yet?”

Jax shook his head and didn’t bother to look up from his hands, “Haven’t seen him. Last I heard he went into town.”

“Yeah. He went to go check on his ship again.” Masina anxiously chewed her lip. Maybe he took off. She was so busy making up her mind that she hadn’t considered if he’d changed his mind about her.

“When he gets back, feel free to go talk to him. You two have a lot to discuss.”

“Thanks. For everything.” Masina smiled and turned to deliver the drinks throughout the cantina.

A faint glow off a chronometer caught Masina’s attention from a corner booth that had been vacant. Great, another customer. The sooner she could take his order and return to keeping watch for Arro, the better. After taking a deep breath, Masina approached and plastered a friendly smile over her impatient attitude.

“Can I get you anything?”

The newcomer looked up slowly, an air of cockiness in his expression. He knew he was handsome. Piercing sapphire eyes that were easy to make out even in dim lighting, a strong jawline and sharp cheekbones, tousled short black hair, his skin golden beige. His eyes followed Masina’s legs, slowly making their way up to her face, savoring the view. Biting his lip and raising his brows in approval, he finally gave the answer she was looking for. 

“Corellian whiskey. By the way, the name’s Garssan.”

Masina rolled her eyes, unimpressed with his blatantly inflated ego. This must’ve worked with other women, she just wasn’t sure how. “Alright,  _ Garssan _ . Anything else?”

“Yeah,” he stretched and shifted his weight back in the booth, lazily resting his elbows on the top of the booth. “What are your rates for three minutes with three inches?”

Disgusting. Masina shot back a look of disapproval and turned around sharply. She’d be out of here soon, long gone. Just as soon as Arro returned.

“I swear,” Garssan called out after her, “you won’t even know I’m there!”

Forget it. Masina stopped suddenly, ready to give him a piece of her mind when something hard forcefully hit her nose. One of her regulars had turned around at the exact second she had, accidentally elbowing her in the face.

“Are you ok?” The patron inquired.

Giving Garssan a piece of her mind would have to wait. Clutching her nose and trying to get her eyes to stop watering, she quickly made her way to Jax.

“Hey, just got hit in the face…”

Jax immediately halted what he was doing and walked around the bar to get a closer look at her, “On purpose?”

She shook her head, trying to push the sensation of pain far from her mind as she quickly swiped a napkin. “I’m just going to step outside…”

“Keep your head tilted back,” Jax warned her as she made her way towards the back exit through the kitchen.

Pressing the napkin under her nose to catch any potential nose bleed, Masina lifted her eyes to the now dark desert sky while leaning against the wall. Still no sign of Arro’s return. It was getting late. Maybe things had gone wrong. Maybe he’d run into trouble in town. Would he have taken a job right now? No, the timing was weird. Maybe these things just took longer than she expected.

“Mind if I…?” A familiar voice broke her daze. Coxar emerged from the shadows, holding up a small bag of spice.

Great, more unwelcome company. Masina returned her gaze upwards, “No, go ahead.”

A distinct inhale came from Coxar’s direction, followed by several smaller breaths in. “Any sabaac games coming up now that Broson isn’t around anymore?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” She wasn’t interested in having this conversation. It’d been a while since she’d thought of Broson or even seen him. She hoped she wouldn’t have to again, “You’d have to ask him yourself.”

“Huh. Shame. Not much to do around here otherwise.”

With no sensation of warmth trickling down her nose, Masina discreetly caught a glance at the napkin she’d brought to hide any signs of blood. A trace amount of her mercury-like blood was on the napkin, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Now she could get back to giving Garssan a piece of her mind. Wordlessly, Masina turned to the back door, intent on pouring the scumbag’s Corellian whiskey with a side of attitude.

Coxar’s sudden grip on her upper arm halted Masina, “Wait.” He instructed.

Masina glanced down at his now white-knuckled grip, her heart suddenly skyrocketing. “Can I get you anything?”

“That depends.” Coxar pulled her in tightly, whispering at her neck as he reached down the side of his leg, “Where’s your boyfriend?”

Her mouth went dry. She was alone out here and Coxar knew it. At least, he suspected it. Coxar had been sexually aggressive in the past and certainly had a reputation, but she’d managed to avoid being alone with him so far. “He’s here.” Masina bluffed, hoping her statement might come true any second now.

“Is he now?” Coxar was unsettlingly still. Masina, not daring to move an inch to further provoke or encourage him, matched his stillness. “I didn’t see him in there.”

In the past few weeks she had taken her own safety seriously for the first time in her life, but now was the time to act. Running through possible escapes in her mind, Masina finally decided on a route to take.

It was too late. At the first sign of movement, Coxar covered Masina’s mouth and delivered an incapacitating shock from his stun baton, Masina collapsing instantly. Coxar quickly caught his prey and covered her limp body with his cloak before making his way to the nearest transport.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my amazing beta [AlexFlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFlex/pseuds/AlexFlex), I'm so thankful for you! :)

Drinks continued to collect on the bar. Masina hadn’t been in to run them for a while now. Maybe Arro had come back. He did give her permission to take off when he returned, after all. An uneasy feeling Jax couldn’t ignore pulled him outside just to have a look for himself. The light to Masina’s room was on. 

She must have gone up to talk to Kyra or Arro in private. At least he knew where she was. Reluctantly, Jax returned inside and distributed the drinks himself. He couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. 

“Alright, finish up everyone. I’m closing up early tonight.” As customers exchanged credits for their food and drinks consumed, Jax kept an eye on Masina’s room as much as possible. Once the last customer left, Jax locked up behind him and lightly jogged up the stairs. It was just in his head. Masina was probably inside chatting away with Kyra, packing her bags to leave, discussing her decision with Arro. Jax took a deep, stabilizing breath before knocking at her door.

Kyra answered, “Hey. Everything ok?”

“Is Masina here?” Jax visually scanned the room.

“No, I haven’t seen her since she started her shift.” The sense of urgency and panic in his voice set Kyra on edge, “Why?”

“Is Mando back?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Kyra stepped outside the room, closing the door behind her. “Is everything ok?

“Help me look for her.” Jax cracked his neck, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Jax and Kyra split up to search the grounds, covering Masina's usual spots. There was no sign of her in the kitchen, on the rooftop, double-checking the cantina. Finally, Jax pessimistically led the way to the dumpsters, just in case. No sign of her body inside. Relief washed over Jax, but both remained on edge realizing she was gone.

“Do me a favor.” Jax closed the dumpster lid and brushed his hands off on his pants. There was still another possibility. “Go into town. See if she’s with Mando, maybe he came back for her and they took off.”

Kyra nodded, wasting no time as she raced to the repair dock. Arro was just heading out. Placing two fingers in her mouth, Kyra whistled loudly to draw Arro’s attention. It worked, Arro immediately began walking towards Kyra, who remained on her speeder bike.

“Is she with you?” Kyra inquired.

“Who? Masina?” The Mandalorian inquired.

“Yes,” she clarified, “is Masina with you?”

His adrenaline spiked. There was no reason Kyra would be here if this wasn’t an emergency, asking this question. As much as they initially distrusted each other, Kyra had proven to be a useful ally. “No, why? What’s going on?”

“Jax and I can’t find her.” Kyra clenched her jaw, trying to remain calm.

“Did you look up on the roof?” Of course they had, but Arro needed to ask. To gauge how serious her disappearance was.

Kyra nodded, “The roof. Kitchen. All the rooms. Everywhere.”

She wouldn’t have left with anyone. Not without saying goodbye or telling somewhere where she went. Arro tilted his head in the direction of the inn, “Head back. I’ll be right there.”

Kyra obliged, disappearing into the desert night as she went to rejoin Jax. Wishing she had better news. The pair arrived back at the inn quickly and approached a small group outside. Jax and Nix were talking with an unknown man hanging back.

“What happened?” Arro began speaking even before dismounting the bike, darting over to Jax.

“She went outside to stop a nosebleed and didn’t come back in.” Jax explained, “I went out looking for her, thinking she went off with you or Kyra as usual.”

Nix stared at the ground pensively, resting his hand on his chin, “Would she have gone off to the Twi’lek village?”

“Not without me.” Kyra interjected, “Not without saying anything.”

“Why was her nose bleeding?” Arro wanted all the details, hoping some clue would point him in her direction.

“Someone accidentally elbowed her in the face.” Jax rubbed the base of his neck, a futile attempt at relieving some of the stress from the situation.

Garssan stepped forward towards the group, “Hey it’s none of my business, but since you guys interrupted my conversation with Nix, I’m gonna interrupt yours. Are you guys talking about the slave with the...?” Garssan began to gesture towards his chest, mimicking a woman’s form.

A blue arm abruptly stopped Garssan from continuing, knowing fully well the Mandalorian may take any opportunity to shed some blood under this pressure.

Jax halted Arro’s assertive approach towards Garssan. They needed any information they could get, “Hold on Mando, hold on.” He turned to face Garssan, “What about her?

Garssan shrugged, suddenly not motivated to help.

“This is Garssan,” Nix introduced him formally to the group, “We, uh, run jobs together.”

Finally some respect, “Ah.” Garssan lit up a cigarette casually, “She’s not a very good slave.”

Kyra rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Thanks for your input.”

“What about her?” Arro pressed on. If Garssan was going to be kept intact, he at least better have some information.

“I mean, I ordered a drink, ya know?” Garssan shrugged and exhaled before taking a long drag, “But it was taking a while. Once I saw her leave with that guy, I knew I was never getting my drink. So what I’m trying to say is, I helped myself, Jax.”

Arro’s entire body tensed. Did she leave with a guy? Who was he? Was she with him the entire time? Was this all some weird game?

Jax prodded Garssan along, “What do you mean she  _ left _ with some guy?”

“Well, it was more like he left with her if you wanna get technical about it.” Garssan dropped his finished cigarette in the sand, the sound of grains twisting beneath his boot as he extinguished it, “But if I were you, Jax, I’d let her go. She wasn’t a very good slave anyways.”

Arro had enough of this punk’s nonchalant attitude towards a very serious situation. Still, he may have more information. He needed to be kept alive. For now. Arro squared up to Garssan, “Who took her?”

Garssan jumped back, startled by Arro’s closeness. His shock was soon replaced with a smug grin, “Oh hey gorgeous.”

“Is it someone you know?” Nix chimed in.

“Ahhh,” Garssan took a few steps backward, running his hands through his hair as he racked his brain, “Creepy looking guy, wears a hood, really pale, facial tattoos…”

Jax knew immediately, “Coxar?

Garssan snapped and pointed his finger at Jax to show appreciation for putting a name to the face, “Yeah that’s the one.”

Kyra’s rage boiled over, grabbing Garssan by the collar of his leather jacket and shouting in his face, “You saw him take her and you didn’t do anything?”

“Sweetheart,” Garssan raised his hands in mock surrender, “people being taken happens every day out here. None of my -”

His explanation was cut short with a thunk from Kyra’s fist meeting his stomach.

Garssan keeled over in pain as a strangled gasp escaped him. He didn’t realize she was that strong, “Hey hey, that’s a weird way of saying thank you.”

“Let’s split up. I’ll stay here in case she finds her way back here, and I need to keep up appearances of normalcy. We don’t need anyone else to know she’s missing.” Jax instructed, “The rest of you, go find her.”

Fueled by duty and frustration, Kyra reflected on how to even start a potentially universe-wide search for her friend, “Where do we begin?”

“Questioning his associates,” Arro stated, already making his way to his speeder bike.


	53. Chapter 53

The low, constant hum of Coxar’s space ship provided some white noise for Masina to focus on. Something to take her mind off the two days that had now passed in captivity, on a spaceship, once again. She had already packed her few possessions. She’d already daydreamed about running off with Arro, exploring the universe together. Seeing all the amazing places he’d told her about for herself. Only two days ago she had hope, a very different future than what awaited her now.

“You know what really pisses me off?” Coxar paced, still reeling on a spice high, as he talked to himself.

Masina remained on the floor and tucked her legs close to her chest, the chains on her ankles and wrists jingling as she adjusted. She didn’t want to see him. Hear him. Talk to him. Any admission he existed would only be a reminder of where she was and what lay ahead.

Coxar spun on his heel, wiping sweat from his high off his forehead, “Just thinking, I could’ve been rich months ago.”

Her gray eyes remained fixed on the floor. Desperately trying to occupy her mind with the mechanical sounds surrounding her. The brief shifting flashes of light from the stars as they journeyed deeper through space.

“Clever of Jax to hide you in plain sight.” Coxar continued. “I had a feeling something weird was going on, you know? All of a sudden Jax, of all people  _ Jax _ , has a slave. I mean, we’d all been told if we were running that type of work to stay the hell away from his cantina. But then there you were.” He knelt down to her level, grasping her chin in his hand, “Figured he probably just wanted some entertainment around.”

She glared at him defiantly. 

He released her face and stood, pacing again, “And a few weeks later, no one’s heard from Venin. Poof. Just  _ gone _ . Last known location was Sixmo but hey, hunters go missing all the time.”

Masina’s mind wandered back to Arro. To Jax. Kyra. Nix. Had they noticed she was gone? Did they think she got cold feet and ran off? Would they even care?

“How was he?”

Zoned out, Masina ignored his voice.

“I’m talking to you. Hey. HEY.” Coxar’s temper escalated, “How was Venin?”

Refusing to respond to such an insulting and insensitive question, Masina sighed. This time Coxar gripped her neck, forcing her to stand as he subtly choked her. Limited options to respond, Masina quickly kneed Coxar in the groin. An open palm came sharply across her face, Masina’s eyes watering instantly from the slap.

“So tell me. How was Venin?”

Her cheek throbbed but she refused to acknowledge it, not wanting to provide him with any form of satisfaction. “I’m glad he’s dead.”

Coxar chuckled, “Well that makes two of us. Less competition.” Reaching into his jacket, Coxar pulled out a small vibroblade, carefully inspecting it in front of her, “I’m curious. Tell me from your experience, which of us is the better hunter?”

Dropping her eyes, Masina attempted to ignore him. A sharp piercing slash cut her shoulder, liquid mercury-like substance seeping out.

“Ah,” he smirked at the sight of her blood, “It’s beautiful.”

Finally, she’d had enough. “He was.”

“Venin?” Coxar sneered, “Venin was a better hunter than me?”

Masina narrowed her eyes at him, sticking to her answer even under him challenging her.

“Why?”

“More observant, for one.”

“Clearly not, he’s dead and I’m not.” Coxar wiped the blood from her shoulder before clotting her wound. She was no use dead. Rubbing his fingers together, Coxar admired the remnants of her blood, “What does that tell you?

“You’re alive.” Masina agreed, “For now.”

“Let me rephrase. Who is more fearless, inventive, better at combat?”

Masina fell silent again.

“Answer me, you piece of -” Coxar began to threaten.

“Mando.”

He shook his head dismissively, “You would say that.”

“It’s true.” She continued, “He already knew what I was.”

“If he didn’t, he’d be an idiot.” Coxar placed his vibroblade back in his jacket, satisfied he was now able to bait her into a conversation. “He just wasn’t ready to turn his toy in yet.”

“He wasn’t going to. He has honor, unlike you.” Masina paused, “He’s not a coward.”

“Oh? I’m a coward?”

Masina stared intently at Coxar, “You wanted to make sure he wasn’t around before you took me. You’re afraid of him. You don’t want him to know it’s you that took me.”

“Please, I know Jax has cameras all over that slime hole. They’ll eventually find out it was me. They probably already know. But I’ll be long gone before they can find me, or you for that matter.” Coxar began making his way to the cockpit, satisfied with his gloating.

“You would hide away,” Masina smirked, “Coward.”

Coxar paused and turned around slowly, “Coward, am I? I’ll show you cowardice.” Marching back to his prey, he fastened a gag around her mouth, “How about I save your boyfriend some time? Let him know you’re in good hands.”

Returning to the cockpit, Coxar sat in silence for a moment, pressing his index and middle fingers together. He wasn’t a coward. He wasn’t afraid of Mando. And he’d prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out a special guest appearance from Jax in book two of Noxfam's Jason Skirata series here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206720/chapters/63779053>
> 
> Such an honor to have him appear in your story, thank you!


	54. Chapter 54

A flashing light immediately drew Arro’s attention. Everything spiked his attention these last few days. It had to. He might miss something.  _ Incoming transmission from a blocked contact _ . Without a second thought, he pressed the button and was greeted by a live hologram of Coxar.

He wasn’t going to let him run this conversation. Arro spoke immediately, “If you bring her back, I’ll give you a quick death. The more you draw this out, the worse it’ll be for you.”

“Congratulations bucket head, you figured out it was me. You’re smarter than you look. But I think I’ll take my chances.”

Coxar wasn’t who he wanted to talk to. There was no use discussing anything with him. He’d made his choice, all he could truly do at this point was hopefully catch a glimpse of Masina, “Masina, can you hear me?”

“Oh, did you want to talk to her? Let me go get her.” Coxar grinned and disappeared, bringing a bound and gagged Masina back within view. Despite her gag, Masina tried to talk with no luck, tears now streaming down her face at the sight of Arro. 

“I can see why you kept her around so long, Mando.” He ran his hands along her shoulders, pushing her hair out of the way as he ran his nose along the curve of her neck, “She’s a sweet little thing, a bit of fire. Maybe I’ll have a taste.” Flicking his eyes up at Arro, Coxar sunk his teeth into her neck. Masina squirmed as she tried to break away, “She’s just so… soft…”

Arro clenched his fists. He wasn’t going to beg. That would only satisfy Coxar. “I’m coming for you  _ mesh’la _ . I will find you.”

“You know I don’t mind sloppy seconds, Mando.” Coxar continued.

Finally a window of opportunity. Masina slammed her head against him to fight back in any way she could. Rage burned through Coxar. She’d made him look stupid in front of Arro. Striking her hard across the face, Coxar returned to the controls to cut off the transmission quickly.

Arro managed to maintain his composure while on the transmission, thanks largely in part to his helmet concealing his emotions. As soon as they disappeared, his fists slammed down against the controls. It wasn’t enough. Shooting up from his seat, Arro tore through the hull, violently throwing anything not bolted to the walls to the floor. She was supposed to be here. With him. He’d sworn to protect her. He failed.

Collapsing to his knees, Arro’s breath slowed to normal. This wasn’t helping. Lashing out wasn’t helping. All this did was give him more to clean up. More of a distraction from finding her. Kyra and Nix were out looking for her as well, Jax was trying to gather more information from anyone, but he needed more help.

He’d have to call them. Arro glanced up at the controls. The last thing he’d seen up there was a terrified, violated Masina. He had to find her. Fast. At least he knew who she was with right now. That might not be true in a few days. After taking a deep breath and hanging his head, Arro composed himself and stood, making his way back to the cockpit. He thought he’d have her back by now. No need to get his family involved in his personal affairs. Clearly he was wrong. It was time.

Arro punched in a combination of keys, four holograms flicking on one at a time in front of him.

“ _Su cuy'gar vode.”_ Hello siblings. Arro greeted his brothers and sisters, “Who wants to go hunting?”

Three of the four didn’t need to be asked twice, responding in unison, “ _ Oya!”  _ Let’s hunt!

“Uh, I can’t. I just got a fresh paint job and I want it to look pristine when I go on my next raid.” Arro’s younger brother responded.

“Tor, You could always paint it again. Priss.” Res, Arro’s oldest brother and oldest of the bunch replied, clearly displeased with Tor’s priorities.

“Pathetic excuse for a Mandalorian,” Tisa, Arro’s older sister, grumbled under her breath.

“Hey don’t hate cause I like to look good.” Tor shot back.

Res corrected him quickly, “You’d look better with some battle damage like a real  _ verd _ .” Warrior.

The youngest sibling remained defensive, “Hey I am a real -”

“Tor.” Arro interrupted the pointless quarrel, “This one is personal.”

“Fine I’ll do touch-ups,” he conceded, “but you’re paying for it.”

Tisa groaned, “You’re  _ so _ annoying Tor.”

“Look who’s talking!”

Res recognized he needed to put them both in line, “Shut up. Both of you.  _ Me’bana?” _ What happened?

“I’m sending you a list of everyone known to have a bounty out on Merzodians.” Arro quickly sent all information he had gathered so far over to his four siblings, “We need to scout out those clients and see if any of them have obtained one in the last two days.”

Arro’s younger sister Nasu finally chimed in. She wasn’t one to get involved with sibling rivalry, “Can’t we just see which ones have pulled their contract?”

“Not likely. They’ll want to keep it under wraps for now. I’m also sending you information on a bounty hunter and his known associates. We need to press his associates for information on his whereabouts and we need to press him for information on who he sold her to.” Arro continued.

Res’ ears perked up, “ _ Her _ ?”

“You’ll have to tell me more about  _ her _ later.” Nasu grinned under her helmet. Her brother had been avoiding relationships for years now.

Tisa matched Nasu’s enthusiasm but true to fashion would rather continue belittling her siblings, “ _ Awww _ is this about a  _ girl _ ?”

“Alright, I got you  _ vod _ .” Brother. Tor finally conceded. Pursuing women was something Tor understood and enjoyed more than any of them. This was a hunt he could get into.

Arro ignored their prodding. He knew they’d do this. “Feel free to discard them after you’ve obtained any information. Whoever catches Coxar, get the information on who he sold her to. After that, have fun with it and bring back a souvenir.”

“So just confirming, we can kill him?” Tisa clarified.

“Sure. Just don’t make it quick or easy.”

Tisa feigned offense, “I would never!”

“You sure you don’t want us to save him for you?” Nasu, always the considerate sibling. Thinking of others before herself.

Arro shook his head, “I don’t have time to waste on him.”

“Cause you want to spend more time getting some, right?” Res jabbed, going right back to giving their middle brother a hard time.

“Does she have a sister?” Tor got ahead of himself.

“Alright,” Tisa interrupted their banter, now bored with teasing Arro. “Let’s get back to slaying bodies.”

Arro smiled faintly for the first time. He’d been dreading looping them into this, but now was glad to have their help. “ _ Kandosii.”  _ Wicked.

“ _ Oya! _ ” Let’s hunt! The siblings responded in unison before hanging up. 


	55. Chapter 55

Six days. Masina had kept count during their journey. It had taken six days to finally arrive at the Hutt palace Coxar was taking her to. The pistons hissed as Coxar lowered the hatch of his ship, revealing a lush jungle setting outside. The trees grew so tall that only hints of the blue sky above peeked through. A perfect dark, humid environment for a Hutt.

“Don’t look so sad,” Coxar shoved her forward to start the final leg of their journey, “Look on the bright side, maybe you won’t live that long.”

She didn’t waste time looking up at him. Her attention was focused on finding any hiding spots now in case she was able to get away from him, “Coxar, please. Just tell Mando where you’ve taken me.”

“No,” he grinned, “I don’t think I will.”

Not surprising. He didn’t want Arro right on his tail. Coxar wanted to be able to enjoy his riches.

Masina trailed slightly behind Coxar, being led unwillingly by the chain. So far there seemed to be plenty of natural hiding spots behind the dense greenery, but no way at present of getting away from Coxar. 

The dirt path they followed opened up to a narrow bridge that allowed passage over the water far below, connecting where to a massive building with three separate domes. The Hutt palace. An imposing waterfall to the left of the bridge provided a constant commotion of sound, mist billowing up around them.

Guns and guards were everywhere. Fantastic.

As they crossed the bridge, Masina glanced downward, searching for any last-minute possibilities to get herself out of here.

Her uncharacteristic silence drew Coxar’s attention back to her. Noticing her eyes examining the steep drop off from the bridge, he shook his head and chuckled to himself at the ridiculous notion that she still had hope of escaping.

“You won’t survive the fall.” He warned.

“I know.”

Coxar nudged his head up at the dome of the building, “Or the snipers on the balcony.”

“Or in the snipers in the bunkers,” Masina stated plainly.

“Bunkers?” He hadn’t noticed bunkers before. It was a possibility here, but they must have been well hidden. Not wanting to appear unaware, Coxar tried to locate any out of the corner of his eye, “Ah yes, the bunkers.” He lied.

“Coxar please,” Masina pleaded one last time. “Just tell Mando where you’ve taken me. You’ll have your money and be long gone.”

“Not gonna happen.”

A GG-series hospitality droid, flanked by several Krish guards, met Coxar and Masina on the bridge. Tossing them over the side would be an easy way to dispose of both of them in the event their presence was unwelcome. 

“Surely you’re aware of the great debt you owe to the mighty Jynku?” The droid addressed Coxar.

“I have it all.” Coxar smirked, “And then some.”

“My scans do not indicate any form of recognized credits. How do you intend to repay the great one? Or have you come to turn yourself in?”

“Your scans don’t account for this,” Coxar yanked Masina forward, “I want an audience with Jynku himself.”

The droid turned its attention towards Coxar’s offering, “Very well. I will pass the request to the major domus.” Several silent seconds passed while the droid communicated the request. The droid snapped up at attention, “His greatness will see you now.”

Wanting to share his excitement with someone, Coxar grinned back at Masina. An emotion clearly not shared by her. Masina pulled back on her chains and glared at him before being escorted inside. 

The interior of the palace was cool and dark. Several minutes passed before Masina’s eyes could adjust to see clearly. Strange individuals filled the palace. Humans, Twi’leks, droids, species she’d never seen before. Finally, her attention locked in on the Hutt. He was the largest creature she’d ever seen before. Masina couldn’t help but stare at the strange appearance. His massive, orange sluglike body dominated the center of the room.

“Your greatness.” Coxar boldly addressed the Hutt while still keeping Masina behind him for added dramatic effect. “I’ve brought you a gift that should more than repay my debt.”

“Coxar,” the Hutt’s voice was deep and booming, causing small vibrations throughout the nearby area. “No amount of money or credits can restore the damage you’ve caused to my reputation.”

“I know you’ve been searching for me. But you’ve been searching for this for even longer.” His moment had arrived. Coxar pulled Masina forward and beamed with pride. “A prize any Hutt would be proud to own.”

The protocol droid stiffly approached Masina, blinding lights scanning over her. “Janku, your greatness.” The droid sharply turned to face the Hutt, “This is a Merzodian.”

Janku’s feline eyes widened in approval, “At last, I have a Merzodian. You’ve done something none of my other constituents have been able to. Surely this will repair any damage you have done to my reputation in the eyes of the council. However, my anger with you remains great.” He paused, considering Coxar’s fate. “I will let you live and I will pay you what’s left from what you owe of the bounty.”

Coxar’s grin widened. He’d be legendary now. Legendary and rich. “You are too kind, great one.” 

Masina’s heart raced, this was it. The moment she’d been dreading. Up until now, Arro had known who she was with. Finding her just became more complicated. “You’re a dead man, Coxar.” 

“I’ll be long gone before your boyfriend finds out where I took you.” Coxar passed her chains off to an approaching guard, officially completing the deal. “Goodbye. You’ve been my favorite bounty.” Coxar menacingly blew a kiss to Masina and winked before she was led away, losing sight of him.

“Prepare her for display and prepare her chamber. We have a new attraction for our festivities tonight.” Janku announced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join the only dedicated Star Wars Fanfiction Discord (for readers, artists, and authors) and say hi! https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StarWarsFanfictionDiscord


	56. Chapter 56

“Listen, listen,” a man managed to choke out, twisting in pain from the stab wound Arro had strategically inflicted moments ago to motivate a response from him. He’d been tied to a chair, immobilized and defenseless against Arro. “I know he’s in trouble with some Hutt, I don’t know which Hutt though. I swear that’s all I know.”

Arro wiped his blade clean, “That narrows that down.” He replied sarcastically.

“So am I free to go?” The man pleaded, sweating profusely.

“No.” Arro turned his back to Coxar’s associate.

“Oh come on, I don’t have any other information.” He thought quickly, trying to find a way out of this encounter alive, “I - I can pay you if you want. Just let me go.”

Arro’s temper flared again. This wasn’t about money. That should have been crystal clear. 

“If I cared about money, I’d turn you in for one of the many bounties on your head.” The Mandalorian turned to face Coxar’s associate, firing a fatal blaster shot at his chest before dumping the body out of his ship’s airlock.

Arro returned to the cockpit. This was the eighth associate of Coxar’s he’d interrogated now. None of them seemed to have any useful information. Hoping for better news, Arro quickly dialed a conference call between Kyra, Nix, and Jax.

“Any progress?” Arro asked to open up the discussion.

“Just what we already knew, she’s in Hutt space somewhere,” Kyra replied.

“Haven’t had much luck on my end, either.” Nix sighed heavily, “Seems like all the scumbags I’ve talked to weren’t really in communication with Coxar.”

“I’ve been checking on my end.” Jax replied, “No Merzodian bounties have been pulled and no hits on Coxar. They probably don’t want people to know they have a Merzodian yet, but I can’t figure out why Coxar wouldn’t have any hits if he has a debt.”

“They probably kept that within their ranks, didn’t want to get a reputation with the other Hutts that someone could steal from them and live,” Nix explained.

A flashing light from the dash caught Arro’s attention. An incoming call. 

“I have to take this,” Arro said. At least he’d received updates from everyone.

Kyra’s voice deepened in anger, “Is it Coxar again?”

“No.” Arro replied, “Let me know if you find anything out.” 

The call between the four ended. Arro took a second to take a deep breath before beginning the next call. One he’d been purposely avoiding.

“ _ Su’cuy buir _ .” Hello mom.

She wasted no time tearing into her son, “You have all of my  _ ade _ out hunting a bounty hunter, his associates, and a Merzodian and that’s how you greet me? A casual  _ su’cuy _ ? You didn’t even bother to call me to tell me yourself…”

“I didn’t want to disturb you with my…” Arro hesitated, “problems.”

“You are my son. Your problems are my problems.” Arro’s mom exhaled, she’d released her initial frustration. What was more important was figuring out how she could help. Arro sounded defeated, embarrassed. Something she’d only heard in him once before. “What’s going on?” 

“I let someone down.” Arro’s throat tightened. Admitting his mistake to his mom had to be the worst of all. Looping his siblings in was hard enough, but his mom knowing his failure brought a new layer of shame, “Really badly.”

“Why don’t you start from the beginning? Tell me everything.” Her tone was soft and warm, desperately trying to console her son as best as possible from a distance. “I assume this has to do with the Merzodian girl Tisa told me about?”

Arro scoffed. Of course it was Tisa. Annoyance with his older sister temporarily overtook his shame, “Sounds like you already know everything.”

“I know she’s been taken and you’re looking for her. I know nothing about her and what she is to you.”

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Well, let me help you.” His mom cleared her throat, “Where’d you meet her?”

“On Sixmo.”

“Sixmo?” She didn’t bother hiding her surprise and confusion, “What was a Merzodian doing on Sixmo?”

“She was stolen from her home planet. The bounty hunter stopped on Sixmo to secure a buyer. My friend, Jax, who runs an inn and cantina in Sixmo, rescued her and kept her until I came back. He enlisted my help to take her back. While I was checking on the repairs to my ship she was taken.”

His mom hummed in thought, sensing her son wasn’t being entirely forthcoming. “Is that all she is to you, just a rescue mission? Or is there more to it?”

There it was. That deep pain in his chest. Arro hung his head, unable to find the words to explain his complicated feelings of wanting to be with Masina but feeling completely unworthy of her affection. Especially now.

“How does she feel about you?” 

“At present, I’m not sure.” Arro sunk further into himself, “She was ready to give me an answer, but I wanted her to sleep on it.”

An exasperated sigh broke the tension, “Well then,” his mom continued, “continue to work on getting her back so you can get your answer.”

“I will,  _ buir _ .” He promised Masina. Jax. Himself. Now he was promising her. He had to get Masina back. Even if she no longer deemed him worthy. He would find her, keep her safe.

“I know I didn’t like that  _ chakaaryc dala  _ from years ago, but it’s only because I want the best for you.” Her voice hitched, holding back from fully exploring the emotional pain she felt for her son, “You deserve to be happy. It’s about time you took a  _ riduur _ .” Spouse.

He didn’t bother to respond. Thinking about his past with Dialin wasn’t going to help. Hoping to take Masina as his  _ riduur _ was planning too far ahead. Something he couldn’t explore at the moment. 

“You can pretend like you don’t care, but I know you.” She continued, “I know you want an  _ aliit _ of your own.” Family.

Arro smiled faintly, “You sound like her.”

“ _ Jate _ .” Good. “I know you’re busy. Go find her. I love you,  _ ad _ .” Son.

“I love you too,  _ buir _ .” Arro finally fully exhaled, he hadn’t noticed how shallow his breath had become during his conversation.

“ _ K'oyacyi.” _ Come back safely.


	57. Chapter 57

Masina’s cell door swung open, “Let’s go, princess. Time for your morning slop.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Masina lied and remained seated on the bed, not bothering to look up at the unwelcome presence standing in her doorway. She busied herself fidgeting with the black tight jumpsuit she’d been outfitted with, finally pulling the olive-colored hood over her head to further shut herself off from communication with the guard.

He sighed, frustrated the isolated slave was still making life as difficult as possible for him. “As usual, that wasn’t a question.” 

Tucking her legs to her chest, Masina glared up at the guard. He’d been the same one watching her every move since she arrived a week prior. He’d pulled his long black hair into a low ponytail today, making it harder for her to grab fistfuls of his hair during their unpleasant encounters. His large, intimidating stature seemed opposite of his kind brown eyes.

“Come on now,” He knelt in front of her, giving Masina one last opportunity to follow orders and make life easier for both of them. “You’ll hurt the chef’s feelings.”

“Calling him a ‘chef’ is generous.” Masina balled her fists, anticipating being physically removed from her cell. “Maybe his feelings should be hurt.”

A low chuckle escaped him. She had no business being feisty. Yet she was. At least she was amusing. “That’s a good one. I’ll have to remember that. Come on.” Large hands firmly grasped her shoulders, forcing Masina to stand before escorting her out to the cafeteria to dine with the rest of the enslaved.

The food was truly terrible. While she was hungry, somehow eating the food served was worse than being hungry. Clearly the only point was to keep the enslaved fed enough. Masina suspected Hutt's favorite beasts ate better quality meals than anyone in this cafeteria. 

The only thing worse than the food was the company. For the most part, individuals sat according to their roles. Pit fighters at the far end, farthest from the guard station. A strategic choice so brawls between them could continue on longer before guards had a chance to intervene. 

Dancers, musicians, and singers stuck together. Masina couldn’t help but observe the strange sense of superiority they all seemed to hold. Odd, due to the fact that everyone in this room was there against their will. Stripped of their freedom.

Masina kept to herself, happy to keep her hood up to hide more of her face. After grabbing a tray of unappetizing gray mush, she made sure to sit as far away as possible from everyone as possible. Away from everyone except her dedicated guard. 

There was no point in making any friends here. No point in getting attached to anyone. She hoped she wouldn’t be there much longer anyway. Arro was looking for her. A crushing weight of guilt and doubt flooded over her. Was he still looking? Or had he given up? She wasn’t the only thing in his life. Maybe he went home.

“Hi!” A cheerful female voice broke Masina’s concentration.

Masina glanced up to find a human woman standing in front of her expectantly. She was tall and slim, long flowing golden brown hair, pale skin covered with light freckles, and brilliant sapphire eyes.

“...hi.” Masina responded finally.

The woman placed her tray down and sat across the table from her, “How are you settling in?”

Masina’s eyes shot up to her guard and back at the company sitting at her table, “Are we supposed to talk?”

She shrugged, “I think it’s fine. I’m Zeph.”

“Masina.” A small spark of happiness flickered in her heart. She didn’t want to make friends. But maybe one wouldn’t hurt.

Zeph smiled, “I train the beasts. What do you do?”

“I’m…” Masina searched for a simple way to explain what exactly her role was here, “a medic. Of sorts.”

“Oh, I see. So you’ll be working with that fun bunch over there.” Zeph rolled her eyes in the direction of the noisy table full of pit fighters across the room.

Masina smiled faintly down at the mush, “Yeah.”

“Fights are coming up in a few days, so you’ll be busy.” 

“I guess so.”

Zeph pushed her tray aside, not able to stomach more than a few spoonfuls. “How did you end up here?”

“I was taken.” Any joy Masina had felt quickly vanished. She missed Arro. Jax. Kyra. More than she even missed her home planet.

“Oh,” Zeph sensed Masina’s sudden shift in mood, “my old owner sold me to pay off a debt.”

Masina pushed through her internal struggle. Zeph was the first friendly face she’d seen in a while, “How long have you been here?”

“A little over three years now.”

An audible gasp escaped Masina, “Three years?”

“It’s not that bad-”

Friendly small talk was interrupted with a loud crash across the room. The pit fighters were at it again. All guards, including the one assigned to Masina, rushed towards the scene of the fight holding various restraining weapons.

Masina shook her head, not bothering to pay any more attention to the scene playing out. She’d been there a week and this was at least the third fight to break out among that group. They’d keep her busy alright. The pit fighters, the beasts, anyone the Hutt demanded.

A trio of female dancers approached Masina and Zeph, stopping just short of their table.

“Oh look,” one of the women spoke as she flipped her crimson hair back over her shoulder. This human was clearly the leader of the group. Determined to show her disdain for Masina, she rested her hands on her hips and glanced down her nose at her, “it’s the slave with the golden cage.”

“I don’t see what’s so special about her.” A slender Askajian leaned in to closely inspect Masina.

A mint colored Twi’lek sat uncomfortably close to Masina, further questioning her. “Entertainment, pleasure, labor?”

“Leave her alone.” Zeph interrupted, “She’s here against her will just like  _ all _ of us.”

The redhead menacingly paced behind Masina, looking her up and down. “I just want to know what she does. She always has a guard, doesn’t have to sleep in the barracks. She’s probably fucking someone higher up.”

Masina clenched her jaw at the implication and shot up from her seat. She’d never been disloyal to Arro. She was here as a slave just like the rest of them.

“Too close to home?” The redhead smirked, satisfied she was getting a rise out of the newcomer.

Zeph noticed Masina’s hands. Balled into fists yet trembling. “Serra, stop it.”

“I’m just curious about her. Why  _ she’s _ so special...” Serra moved behind Masina, sharply pulling the olive hood off of her head.

Masina didn’t register the motions she went through until they were done. Her practice with Kyra had kicked in. 

In a blur she had turned around and pinned Serra to the ground, kneeling on her chest and wrapping her hands around the woman’s throat. Serra snarled, embarrassed and enraged to be pinned to the floor in front of her fellow dancers. 

Keeping her eyes locked on Serra, Masina steadied her breath. She didn’t know she could really do that. Yet she had. Hopefully, that was enough of a warning to be left alone. 

Slowly Masina released her hands from Serra’s neck and stood. 

The dancer wasn’t done quite yet. Serra quickly got up on her feet and pulled a small shank fashioned from a dining room knife from her pants.

A heavy sigh escaped Masina. She didn’t really want to go through all this, but she wasn’t about to let herself be pushed around by anyone. Not anymore. In response, Masina swiftly grabbed her tray, forcefully snapping it in half over her knee to provide her with a makeshift weapon.

“Knock it off, both of you.” Masina’s guard had returned from dealing with the pit fighters. “Serra, I’ll deal with you later. Masina, put the tray down.”

Masina glared over at him, debating using the tray against him now instead. She decided against it. She just wanted to go back to her cell now and have some peace. That was already enough excitement for one day.

“Alright,” the guard yanked the shattered tray from Masina’s hands and passed it off to one of his partners before taking hold of Masina’s elbow to lead her back to her room. “This clearly isn’t working. You’re attracting too much attention. We’ll have to keep you separated.”

“Fine by me,” Masina responded. Before exiting the room, Masina felt the burning sensation of eyes on her. Looking back, she found Zeph watching her disappear down the hallway. Masina offered a faint smile and found herself hoping she’d be able to see Zeph again.


	58. Chapter 58

After a while, all Hutt palaces started to look the same. Dimly lit with a permanent haze and fragrance due to spiced t’bac smoke, booming music and packed with various humans, humanoids, and other more exotic beings from further reaches of the galaxy. Arro had lost track of how many palaces he’d combed through at this point, not that it mattered. Despite their combined search, Masina was still as out of reach as when they started.

Whichever Hutt had acquired Masina, he’d certainly kept that information confidential for the time being. If a Hutt was showing off his Merzodian prize, there would be plenty of gossip to eavesdrop on in these places. 

Weaving in and out of the various bounty hunters, smugglers, and assassins, Arro scanned quickly for any sign of her.

“Hey there,” a scantily clad Nautolan pleasure slave lightly skimmed her hand over his thigh suggestively, “Looking for a way to spend some credits, Mando? Pass the time?”

A verbal response wasn’t necessary. Arro swatted the unwelcome hand away, solely focused on his increasingly desperate search. As far as he was concerned, everyone here was just a pest unworthy of any acknowledgment. 

Long, wavy blonde hair immediately caught his attention across the room.

Masina.

Arro’s adrenaline skyrocketed, he had to get to her fast. She wouldn’t be out in the open long. Now wasn’t the time to politely weave in and out. Pushing his way through anyone who unintentionally interrupted his straight shot to her, his heart dropped. He could only see the back of her, but could now clearly see her pull away from kissing a particularly rough-looking man.

A man whose hands were possessively gripping her hips.

His stomach turned.

Fuck being discreet. Arro’s mind flashed through various methods of killing the imposing scumbag.

Ripping the scumbag’s hands from her hips, Arro pulled her back into his chest.

“Woah hey there Mando,” the man held his hands up to show he was no threat, “I’m willing to share.”

The woman glanced upward at Arro. An unfamiliar face. He was wrong.

It wasn’t Masina.

“Hey now boys, it’s double the price for two.”

Frustration washed over him as he quickly released her. “My mistake.” 

“You sure?” the slave called out after Arro as he began his retreat.

Her question provoked internal rage, “Positive.” Arro replied through gritted teeth. He’d searched this entire palace. She wasn’t here.

The brief show of a scuffle greatly entertained the purple-hued Hutt, who’d been casually eyeing the Mandalorian throughout the evening. Now it watched as he disappeared, finally leaving the premises and taking with him the thrill of spontaneous violence only Mandalorians could bring.

\---------------

Sixmo had been quiet, relatively speaking. Sure, occasional brawls and disagreements ignited throughout the cantina, as to be expected with Jax’s average patron. The quiet was largely due to Masina’s absence. He hated to admit it, but Jax enjoyed having her around. Not just for the extra help, but as a friend to talk to. The silence was too much. Jax now consumed three ales an evening instead of one, but even the buzz of alcohol wasn’t enough to drown out the silence.

An incoming call from Arro. Jax sat up quickly from his reclined position, eagerly answering the call. Maybe he found something.

The Mandalorian helmet was familiar, but the coloration was not. Arro had finally given a fresh coat of paint to his helm. What once had been painted black with heavy weathering and battle damage was now refreshed with a matte olive drab green.

“Ah, nice new paint job there. Mandalorian arts and crafts?” Jax teased. “Did you find anything?”

“I need your help, Jax.” Arro’s voice cracked, strained with emotion.

Jax recognized the seriousness of the call, “What’s going on?”

Arro flicked off the visual component of the hologram, changing to voice only. “I need you to talk me down.” An unmodulated voice responded.

Jax cleared his throat, ready to give whatever advice his uncharacteristically vulnerable friend needed. “What’s going on?”

“I failed her, Jax.” Arro’s breath quickened, straining his throat in an attempt to hold back his overwhelming emotions of self-loathing. “I failed her and I have no idea what’s happening to her. I don’t know what they’re doing to her or what they’re having her do…”

“I need you to stop talking and breathe.” Jax paused, waiting until he heard an unsteady yet deep breath from the other side of the line. “Let’s think through this logically. The price for Merzodians is really high. They’re not going to have her in contact with the average scum. It’s in their best interest to keep her healthy and safe. She’s ok. She’s just waiting for you, Arro. You need to clear your mind of questions and thoughts that don’t bring you any closer to finding her.”

“I failed her,” the phrase that had been incessantly in his head now finding their way out to the world, “I failed her, Jax.”

Despair closed in on Jax. For Arro. For Masina. The best he could do was to encourage him to keep going. Arro was her best shot at being found. 

“Sack up, Arro. All I’m hearing is ‘I’. You need to get your shit together and keep pushing. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs.”

Silence. Thick silence.

“Do - do you think she’ll forgive me?” Arro managed to choke out.

Yet another pang of anguish stung Jax. “Arro, I know deep down you truly feel like you let her down. But you and I know the world of chaos. We know it pretty damn well. You’re trying to make sense of it all. Don’t. You’ll have plenty of time to think about all that later, believe me. You can’t control everything, it’s not up to you.”

“ _Elek_ ,” Yes. Arro finally responded, his voice returning to its usual low and steady timbre.

“Now get your bucket on, killer, and go find her.”


	59. Chapter 59

Masina sat cross-legged on her designated platform, well behind Jynku. Close enough in proximity to be displayed as a living trophy for the Hutt and to heal him if needed, but out of reach of his guests. Guests that happened to include several other of the large, slug-like creatures tonight.

Jynku had held off on showing Masina’s powers quite yet. Whispers and rumors had made their way within the Hutt council that he had obtained one of the highly coveted, rare species, but without undeniable proof, the rumors stayed internal.

No use giving Jynku credit if he was bluffing.

For years now, Jynku had been trying to prove himself. As one of the younger, fully grown Hutts, he was given little attention. No respect amongst the council. He had even had to settle for an unimpressive jungle planet outside of Hutt space. 

Without power, what good was being a Hutt? 

Tonight, he’d demand respect. Jynku called on the more skeptical, unpleasant Hutts to join him for a hosted evening of pit fights. Man versus man. Beast versus beast. Man versus beast.

Masina sighed, determined to appear utterly bored at the pointless violence and bloodshed happening in the open pit in the middle of the room. In reality, she wasn’t bored. She was torn between disgust and fascination, taking mental notes of different ways to maim someone if a window of opportunity to escape ever presented itself.

Averting her eyes from the fight, Masina scanned the room. Jynku had brought all his trophies out tonight to show off for his company. Including herself. Strange taxidermied beasts were mounted to the walls, various intimidating looking weapons artfully bolted to the walls.

Until she saw it.

Cold fear seized Masina. Her scan of the walls froze. 

A Mandalorian helmet was mounted to the wall, behind her left shoulder.

She couldn’t look away. Her heartbeat shaking her whole body, pounding in her ears.

Jynku had a Mandalorian helmet. As a trophy.

He had the capability and resources to kill Arro if he came looking for her here.

“That’s real, you know.” One of the guards spoke to her unprompted. 

Masina quickly looked away, pretending to not have noticed the helmet. “What?”

“That’s real beskar.” The guard grinned, revealing several missing teeth. He nudged his head in the direction of the trophy. “The helmet.”

Her eyes narrowed and Masina turned back around, turning her attention towards the pit.

“I saw you looking at it.” He continued.

Masina’s face burned red, her hands clamping down on the edge of the platform she was seated on, “It doesn’t belong here.”

“It doesn’t?” He laughed, “Well then why would that Mandalorian leave it here then? Must be losing his head trying to find it.”

Her jaw clenched. She didn’t want to think about the helmet anymore. Thinking about the helmet only made her fear for Arro’s safety more.

“Jynku started increasing his hold on the Hutt cartels, started from the bottom, and worked his way up.” The guard was relentless. “I guess that bothered at least one of the other Hutts. Sent that poor bastard over here to try killing Jynku, the great. Now his helmet sits there as a trophy.”

Fighting against her breath quickening, Masina squeezed her eyes shut. Trying to ignore the obnoxious hired help.

“We’d have left the head in there, but Jynku didn’t feel like having a rotting head stinking up his palace, so I fed it to the beasts.”

“He deserved better than that.” Masina turned to face him now, fire burning behind her eyes.

“Oh, touchy.” Antagonizing Jynku’s latest prize seemed like a fun way to pass the evening. “Mandalorians have their code of honor. We don’t do codes around here.”

While he was distracted annoying her, Masina eyed an easy target. His blaster was close. Almost within reach. Lunging forward, Masina’s attempt was stopped with the sharp stab of a needle in her arm.

A second guard maintained control of her arm, injecting her with liquid spice to subdue the now agitated Masina.

“Oh,” the first guard grinned. The spice should kick in at any moment. “Now it’s getting fun.”

A faint whimper escaped Masina as heat rushed over her body, everything seeming to spin and shrink at the same time. She was aware of her body but glancing down at her hands, she didn’t recognize them. Even though she knew they belonged to her body, in her increasingly altered state they didn’t feel like hers. As the drug took hold, Masina desperately tried to hang on to reality.

“Stop riling her up, Shan. We’re working.” The second guard addressed him, “She needs to be moved soon.”


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge and ongoing thanks for my amazing beta, [AlexFlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFlex/pseuds/AlexFlex).
> 
> A special thank you to my "twin" [Nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam) for helping me along when this chapter held me up.

“Daddy!” A young, blue-skinned girl exclaimed as Nix boarded his ship, running to be the first to greet him.

Nix couldn’t resist picking up his youngest and tossing her in the air playfully as she approached. After searching tirelessly for more than a month now, the joy and love his family brought him kept him pushing forward in a seemingly helpless search.

“How’s my little womprat?” Nix squeezed her in for a hug before setting her down. There were more hellos to be had, some more warm than others.

“Hey, dad,” Nix’s teenage son approached briskly, not wanting to seem too eager. “So I asked mom if I could fix up one of your old blasters, and she said to -”

“Let me guess,” Nix hooked his arm around his son’s neck playfully. He wouldn’t be able to do that much longer, he was already almost the same height as his father and based on his eating habits showed no signs that he was finished growing. “Mom said to ask me?”

His son ducked out from under his dad’s arm, “Yeah. So, can I?”

“Pulengo,” a voice gently scolded as Nix’s wife, Lenoka, finally approached. “Your father’s been gone for a week. He’s tired. This can wait.”

“But mom -”

Lenoka crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, silently indicating to her son that pushing the issue wouldn’t be in his best interest. “Go set the table for dinner and get the others, I want my time with him too.” 

“Fine,” He sighed heavily, accepting defeat. “Come on Cassony, help me get everything ready.”

Nix and Lenoka watched as their two kids disappeared, fulfilling her request. As soon as they were safely alone Lenoka’s yellow eyes met Nix’s, a sly smile spreading across her delicate face.

“I’ve missed you,” Lenoka released her lavender hair from a high bun, letting it fall freely over her cobalt skin. Closing the distance between them, she wasted no time pressing her lips to his.

He inhaled deeply, breathing in her familiar scent. “I’ve missed you too, stardust.”

“I know,” She smirked and softened her gaze, anticipating giving him a full welcome home after they retired to their private quarters that night. “Any progress, my love?”

“Nothing yet,” Nix’s shoulders tensed, stress seizing his body again. Seeing his family again had taken his mind off of the task at hand for a moment. 

Lenoka nodded slightly, “Well, come eat. I saved dinner for you so we could all eat together as a family.” 

“You’re the best,” Nix took her hand, allowing her to lead him to the dining table.

“Hi dad,” a soft spoken, young girl greeted him before giving a gentle side hug, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Iri.” Nix turned his attention to his eldest, his teenage daughter sitting at the table with her eyes glued to a small electronic device in front of her. “And I missed you too, Chora.”

“Hi,” Chora didn’t bother looking up.

Mockingly matching her attitude in an attempt to win a laugh from her, Nix exhaled heavily and plopped down in his chair at the table.

Chora cracked a slight smile but quickly corrected herself. She didn’t want to reward her dad with laughter for being a dork. It’d only encourage him.

Making her way from the kitchen, Lenoka carried out a large dish of fresh seafood and vegetables and placed it in the middle of the table to allow her kids of various appetites to serve themselves.

Waiting until the rest of his family had taken their desired portions, Nix dished up his serving. Truthfully, he wasn’t very hungry. A sinking feeling of dread and doubt was eating away at him. The sound of his four children and wife chatting suddenly wasn’t enough to keep him in the present. Their voices faded to nothing more than white noise, allowing Nix’s mind to slip away. They’d been searching for Masina longer than he thought they would have. Wanting to keep true to his word and out of the kindness, Nix continued searching. 

“Do you not like the food?” Lenoka’s question snapped Nix out of his daze.

“No, it’s great. Why, stardust?”

Lenoka pointedly glanced down at the food, “You’ve just been pushing it around.”

Nix frowned. He hadn’t realized he was doing that.

“I can tell this is really wearing you down,” Lenoka spoke softly, their kids bickering and chatting away, oblivious of their father’s state.

“Yeah,” Nix gently set down his utensil, “We all knew this search was going to be hard, just didn’t think it’d take this long.”

“Hm,” Lenoka rested an arm on the table and turned her body to face him, “How’s your friend hanging in there?”

“Friend?” Nix inquired.

“The Mandalorian.”

Nix shrugged, “I haven’t asked. Don’t really need to. I imagine not well.”

“Well,” Lenoka searched for any words of comfort she could give her husband, “I’m proud of you for helping in the search for her.”

“I’d want someone to do the same for me.” 

“Ah, sounds like the lessons I’ve been teaching our kids have been rubbing off on you.” Lenoka grinned playfully.

An amused, sharp puff of air escaped Nix. “Oh, I brought you something.” Nix reached into the interior of his jacket, pulling a delicate pearl bracelet out.

“Nix!” Lenoka gasped, her hands instinctively reaching for the jewelry, “It’s beautiful, thank you my love.”

At least he could bring her joy. “I’m going to go update the crew really quick. Yet another planet we can cross off our list.” Nix stood, “Save my plate, I’ll eat when I get back.”

\----------

“Thanks for the update Nix.” Kyra replied to the four way audio call between herself, Nix, Jax, and Mando.

“Yeah. Sorry I don’t have better news.” 

“We’ll find her, just keep your eyes and ears open.” Jax reassured him, “Let’s get back to it.”

Kyra disconnected the call on her end and smacked the control panel, “Fuck.”

“Woah, hey.” Vean had just climbed up the ladder as she hung up, unaware what had been said to make his wife so furious, “What’s wrong?”

“Just heard from Nix.” Kyra spun around in her chair to face Vean, “Dandoran is out.”

“Well, one more system out of the way. Right?”

“I know,” Kyra’s shoulders slumped forward, propping her chin up with her hands. “This is just frustrating.”

Without hesitating, Vean made his way behind her chair and began to massage her tense neck and shoulders, “I have something that might cheer you up.”

Kyra groaned as Vean worked at a tight knot in her neck that she didn’t even know was there. She’d been more tense than usual lately, “I’m listening.”

Vean beamed and unintentionally cut the massage short as he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a small device, setting it on the dashboard and spinning Kyra’s chair around to face it so he could show off all he’d done while she was busy. He flicked the contraption and a detailed hologram of Kyra’s ship illuminated in front of them. 

Her eyes widened, “That’s a lot of modifications…” 

He excitedly nodded and began pointing out all the new modifications he had been hard at work on, “Yup! This is the Chepat emergency assault shield, it reinforces the front shields and basically makes the ship invulnerable. The Loronar ray provides extreme resistance to laser fire, at the cost of an increased vulnerability to missiles, which is where the Melihat sensor jammer comes in. With state of the art technology, any missile that locks onto us will have its targeting system disrupted…” Vean continued his enthusiastic explanation.

Kyra glanced between him and the holo-gram listening intently, every so often nodding her head in approval. She found his enthusiasm and excitement talking about his ship some-what charming.

Kyra chuckled to herself, watching her husband’s pure childlike excitement over the new upgrades he’d made. This was his way of showing his love, his support. Always being there when she needed him, looking out for her safety and well being without being prompted. 

As Vean’s extensive list winded down, Kyra stood and began strapping various weapons to her and placing various blasters in holsters. If they found Masina, it’d likely be a fight to extract her.

“Here, take this.” Kyra extended a rifle towards Vean, “We might need it.”


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various trigger warnings. Please see the notes at the bottom if specific topics are triggering to you before continuing.

“Three more and you’re done for the night.” Masina’s guard informed her as he escorted out the freshly healed pit fighter.

She wasn’t even sure she had the energy left to heal three additional humans or beasts. Ever since Jynku and his minions had figured out that Masina’s healing capabilities grew when pushed to their limits, they’d been doing just that.

Maximizing Jynku’s return on investment.

For Masina, that meant endless pushing to her limits. One intensive day of healing, followed by anywhere from one to three days of unconscious recovery.

At least the recovery period had been an escape for her. Lately she had been dreaming of home. Of her family, Arro, Jax, and Kyra. In many ways the days lost were the best days of all. That didn’t change the fact that Masina was constantly exhausted, pushed to her limit.

The guard reentered. By this point she’d learned his name was Rysi. His name didn’t matter. She still referred to him as ‘guard’.

“This one isn’t too bad.” Rysi informed her as he brought forward a Zabrak male pit fighter, restrained to a wheelchair. He wasn’t in poor shape compared to the usual patient she saw, he must have been a better fighter. The Zabrak only suffered a deep gash to his torso as well as several superficial cuts to his arms and face.

Ever since Jynku originally showcased her powers to select members of the Hutt council, she’d received much less fanfare when healing. Just as she prefered. Over the last several weeks, she’d been brought out whenever a guest of honor was present, but those times were few and far between. Healing usually happened back in her cell.

The more pit fighters she could heal, the more money the Hutt kept. Lower acquisition fees for buying new fighters and Jynku could keep the better fighters going longer.

Of course some fighters did actually die. Once the life had gone from their body, there wasn’t anything left for Masina to do. Much to Jynku’s disappointment, his fancy bacta creature couldn’t bring back the dead.

Masina approached the Zabrak and glanced down at him callously before resting her hands on his shoulders, ridding him of any signs of injury within seconds.

At least he was humanoid. Masina had to touch several slimy, spiky, or scaly creatures during her weeks here. 

“Next,” Rysi called out the door as he wheeled the Zabrak out. Everything was run as efficiently as possible. And Masina was fading fast.

Rysi exchanged the Zabrak for the next unfortunate victim. A familiar set of sapphire eyes flicked up at Masina.

It was Zeph. The only kind face Masina had seen since the fight in the cafeteria. 

“What happened?” Masina kneeled in front of Zeph. Pit fighters were who she usually healed. Not the other slaves. Yet here Zeph was, deep bruises discolored every bit of visible skin. 

“A mishap with Jynku’s newest rancor.” Zeph explained.

Masina frowned, Zeph didn’t deserve this. She shouldn’t be in that position. Luckily, Masina could help. Resting her hands on her face, Masina smiled faintly and her eyes turned white while the bruises quickly faded from Zeph’s body.

She was right about the extent of strength she had left. She couldn’t heal the three remaining individuals or creatures.

Masina collapsed to the floor, instantly drifting off to her only escape.

_ “I promised you I’d get you home,  _ mesh’la _.” Arro rested his helmet against her head as he sighed deeply. This was goodbye. _

_ He kept his promise. There they were, at the front door of her family home. Her family was inside, waiting for her. They had no idea if she was dead or alive, where she’d been, what she’d been through. None of that mattered now, she was home. _

_ “Come inside, Arro. Please.” Masina held his gloved hands tightly, stroking her thumbs against the leather. _

_ “Are you sure about that?” _

_ “Positive,” Masina smiled and led him to the door, opening it to find all her brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, and parents sitting inside. _

_ Masina’s oldest brother’s face lit up in excitement, “Is that who I think it is?” _

_ Dropping her grip on Arro’s hands, Masina sprinted to her brother, embracing him tightly. She’d missed him so much. _

_ One by one Masina made her way around the room, greeting familiar faces. _

_ “Everyone, I’d like for you to meet Mando. He brought me home safely.” _

_ Masina’s mom smiled warmly, she had the same gray eyes as her daughter. “Thank you for bringing her back to us.” _

_ Arro simply nodded. _

_ “Masina,” her father addressed her, “May I have a word with you - alone?” _

_ “Of course.” Masina followed her father outside. _

_ He sighed, “Where have you been?” _

_ “I was captured, father. Against my will.” _

_ “Did you keep our ways?” He inquired. _

_ “Of course,” Masina lied. _

_ Her father’s eyes fell down to her stomach, “Then explain  _ this _ to me.” _

_ Masina looked down, confusion and panic coursing through her. Her stomach was swollen. She was pregnant and showing. _

_ “I - uh…” _

_ “Have you really forgotten?” Her father pressed, gripping her arm so tightly it was sure to bruise. _

_ “No, it’s… it’s…” There was no explaining. Her disregard for her culture was plain for all to see. _

_ “Do you even know who the father is?” Her father continued his line of questioning. _

_ Masina’s eyes darted back to Arro. He was approaching, sensing something was horribly wrong. _

_ “It’s him?” Her father continued. “Do you even know what he looks like?” _

_ Arro didn’t stand next to her. Instead he joined her father’s side. Masina looked between the two of them. What was this? Why was Arro siding with him?” _

_ “Of course she does.” Arro slowly removed his helmet. Only… the face looked familiar. _

_ Venin’s face. _

_ Masina’s heart raced. What was going on? _

_ “Merzodian women are to remain pure.” Her father began scolding her, showing no concern for his daughter’s current mental state. _

A sound stirred Masina from her deep rest. Something seemed off. It almost sounded like the door to her cell had opened.

_ “Merzodian women are to be subservient to their Merzodian men.” Her father continued. _

From closed eyes, Masina sensed a figure next to her. A shadow was blocking out the dim lighting of the cell. The sound of rustling was close. 

_ “Merzodian women are only allowed to breed with their assigned pairings.” _

Adrenaline suddenly skyrocketed through Masina’s body. She was trapped. Trapped in a dream. She couldn’t move, but she knew she needed to. Something was happening.

_ “Merzodian women have no need to think for themselves.” _

Masina desperately tried to move her fingers. Finally, a twitch. She was regaining consciousness. Escaping this nightmare. Sensing danger, Masina immediately opened her eyes.

Shan, the partially toothless guard from the pit fights, was undressing her. 

Her hand plunged under her pillow. Masina had stolen a knife from the dining room weeks ago, just in case.

“What the fuck do you think you’re -” Shan suddenly started choking.

Choking on his own blood.

_ “That’s what your pairing is for.” _

Masina’s eyes widened in fear, she hadn’t thought twice before beginning her attack.

She had stabbed his carotid.

_ “And above all else, for all of us…” _

Time froze, Masina reverting to her training. Kyra and Arro had taught her all the vital spots to attack.

Shan’s hands shot up to his neck as the blood continued to pool out, leaving an opening to his torso.

Masina grit her teeth, grunting as she thrust the knife into his side. Without a second thought she attacked again, slashing his femoral artery. 

This was becoming more of a practice in remembering anatomy.

_ “We are healers.” _

Finally, Masina focused on his chest. His heart. The one area she hadn’t gone for yet. Using all of her force, Masina jammed the knife deep into his sternum. 

Only, it wouldn’t pull out.

Masina leveraged her feet on his torso, trying to retrieve the blade so she could continue.

The blade still wouldn’t release. Masina suddenly snapped out of her daze.

Shit.

Shit.

She had stabbed someone.

She had stabbed someone, several times.

Shan’s body rolled to the side, hitting the floor with a loud thunk.

Masina’s breath quickened. Was this real? Was this really happening? Or was this another dream?

No, red blood was covering her. Red, human blood was all over her body.

Hesitantly, Masina sat up, looking down at Shan’s lifeless body on the floor next to her.

It didn’t make sense. How had she done that? Had she really just stabbed him?

It’s okay. She could just heal him. 

Unsteadily, Masina stood and kneeled. Face to face with the man who had just tried to rape her while she was unconscious.

She had to try. Her hands trembled, her body overpowered with tremors as she rested her hands on his face.

His eyes were lifeless.

There was no healing him.

He was gone.

_ “Above all, my daughter, Merzodians  _ do not _ kill. So I’ll ask you again…” _

Masina froze. Was she even breathing? Was there really a lifeless body in front of her?

A life she just took?

_ “Did you keep true to our ways?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Attempted rape of an unconscious person, night terror, gore, death, general violence.
> 
> Stop reading at “Merzodian women are to remain pure.” if these topics are triggering for you.


	62. Chapter 62

Information Res had pieced together checked out. Records of Coxar’s ship, the Matador, indicated it had recently docked on the urban planet of Taris. A brief search led him to a landing strip in the Lower City, an area that rarely saw the sun due to the towering skyscrapers of the Middle and Upper city. Criminals flourished here. Coxar would be in good company. 

Res quickly suited up, bringing more weapons than usual in anticipation of a hostile encounter. Venturing out to inspect the ship for any clues or signs of life, Res scanned the area. This part of the city was vacant except for a small group of men huddled together, surely partaking in some illegal activity. They didn’t seem to be concerned with Res or the ship. 

As Res approached the ship, he observed sounds of decompression still faintly hissing from the ship. The owner had to be nearby. 

Now for the hunt.

Res briskly approached the group of men nearby, “Do you know whose ship that is?”

“Who wants to know?” The muzzle of a blaster pressed firmly into Res’s back.

Excellent. This was going to be easier than Res thought. Turning sharply, Res instantly gripped the stranger’s wrist, maintaining control of his hand and arm as he twisted the weapon’s direction away from himself and aimed instead at the assailant. 

“Let’s chat.” Res stated plainly and nudged his head in the direction of the ship, “Open it.”

“Hey man you can ease up.” The scrawny shaggy-haired blonde man slumped his shoulders forward to show compliance, “I’m not gonna fight it.”

Res yanked the blaster from his hand and forcefully led him to Coxar’s slip by his neck, “Good, then open it.”

“Alright, alright.” The man shakily dug his hand into the pocket of his jacket, retrieving the keys to lower the hatch to the ship.

“When did you acquire this ship?” Res resumed forcefully leading the man aboard his own ship before shoving him onto the chair and cuffing him to the arm. He knew whatever information the new owner had likely wasn’t going to be very useful, but conducting his own search would be beneficial. 

“Buddy of mine sold it to me about ten days ago.”

“Hm,” Res scanned the cargo hold, spotting several stray, long blonde hairs. “What’s his name?”

“Coxar. It’s Coxar.” He confessed willingly.

\---------

Nasu sighed and leaned back in her chair as her husband, Erok, began massaging her feet after an action-packed yet unproductive day of searching for Coxar on Corellia.

“It’s nice to be out hunting again, but I really wanted to check out that new nightclub on Corellia.” She shook her fingers through her straight, long black hair, seeking relief from hours of wearing her helmet while on the planet.

“Well,” Erok smirked as he dug deeper at a tight spot on the arch of her pale foot, “There will be a next time. I promise I’ll bring you back here.”

“That would be fun,” Nasu returned the smile, the corners of her upturned brown eyes crinkling as she looked fondly at her husband.

Even though he was in need of a shower and relief as well, judging by how his short wavy red hair clung to his scalp from the sweat of his helmet, Erok consistently put Nasu’s needs above his own. Her foot massage was more important than a shower.

Nasu allowed herself to decompress as she watched him work, his hands a shade darker than her pale skin despite his red hair. She glanced up to find his hazel eyes staring intently at her. They were tired, but at least they were tired together. Hunting together. Exploring together.

A flashing light on the dashboard broke their intimate moment, an incoming call from Res.

“I’ll get it,” Erok instructed to prevent Nasu from sitting up from her relaxed position. 

Res spoke as soon as their connection was solid, “Coxar’s headed to Coruscant. Probably looking to score some spice. No names, but he’s headed to a friend’s residence. Search for any and all known associates in Coruscant. Also, seek out and question known dealers in Coruscant. He no longer captains the Matador. New vessel unknown.”

Nasu now sat up at the urgent news, “Erok and I are on Corellia, we’ll head straight to Coruscant now. Should be there in a few hours.” 

“Tor and I are on Dac,” the eldest sister, Tisa chimed in over the call, “we’ll head there as quickly as we can.”

Erok began punching in coordinates to direct their yacht, the Blackhawk, on the most direct route to Coruscant. “Is your informant going to tip off Coxar?”

“No.” Res replied ominously. “I’ll head that way now. Let me know if you find him.”

“ _ Oya _ ,” Nasu replied before ending the transmission.

“Well,” Erok sent the ship into hyperspace and turned to face Nasu, “ready to go to the beautiful capital?”

Nasu grinned, equally excited to hunt down Coxar and spend some time in the capital, “I think city life would suit me.”

Erok chuckled lowly, “You’re definitely an upper-level girl.”

“I do enjoy the finer things in life,” Nasu raised an eyebrow, not ashamed of her indulgences. The Courier-class yacht they were on was her idea. While she wanted to be comfortable, Erok would have been content with a compact scout vessel.

“Maybe a little too much.”

“Hey!” Nasu playfully shot back.

“It’s true.” Erok couldn’t contain the smile spreading across his face. Lighthearted banter was one of the ways they displayed affection for each other.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Nasu conceded and laughed to herself, “Which reminds me. After we catch Coxar, there’s supposed to be a good colo claw fish place.”

Erok nodded, “I’m always down for some colo claw fish. Alright, I’m gonna go get my gear ready.”

“Wait!” Nasu called after him as Erok started to make his way to the cargo hold.

“Yeah?”

“When you come back up, can you massage my other foot? You didn’t finish.”

An impish sigh escaped Erok as his response to her request.

Nasu beamed, “Love you!”


	63. Chapter 63

“Come on, forty-six, forty-six…” Garssan mumbled to himself, watching the jubilee wheel spin around as he chewed his thumbnail.

The backlit wheel slowed to a stop, the ball landing squarely on top of the number eighty-one.

A pained groan forcefully escaped Garssan’s mouth.  _ Shit _ . This was the fourth time he’d lost tonight. His credits were dwindling. He’d need to win or earn some if he was going to get off Varonat. Judging on his spiraling luck, speaking to the Hutt to see if any jobs were available was his best bet. Pushing his losses aside, Garssan glanced around the room. He’d need to speak to the majordomo in order to have an audience with the Hutt.

Garssan scanned the room, quickly finding and approaching his desired target. “Carimor, how’s it going?”

The perpetually irate Trandoshan stared down blankly at the familiar smuggler. “What do you want, Garssan?”

“Well, this ain’t my night. Looks like I need to do some honest work.” He paused before clarifying, “Relatively speaking. Of course.”

A low, reptilian growl rumbled in Carimor’s throat as she considered his qualifications. “You proved yourself on the Florrum run. I’ll arrange an audience with Jynku for you. Wait here.”

Garssan gave a small nod of appreciation before Carimor made her way towards a heavily guarded door. 

Well, at least he was going to find some way off this jungle planet. Minutes passed. Trying to keep his image of calm, cool, and collected, Garssan leaned against a pillar casually. Carimor entered the room and raised a clawed hand, beckoning Garssan to approach. 

“His greatness has retired to his quarters for the evening, but,” she stood aside, allowing Garssan passage. “He will see you now.”

Heavily armed Krish guards parted so the smuggler and majordomo could enter, moving into a dimly lit narrow hallway that winded deeper into the palace. 

“After me,” Carimor parted a pair of heavy maroon curtains, revealing the massive orange-colored Hutt comfortably situated in his private quarters. “Your highness may I present -”

“Ah, my favorite scoundrel.” Jynku’s deep voice created small vibrations through the floor, “I had a feeling it’d only be a matter of time before you gambled yourself into a hole.”

Garssan sheepishly grinned as he scratched the back of his neck casually, “Women and gambling are my two favorite vices, and you have the facilities for both.” He winked playfully at the blonde female slave who was bound in chains behind Jynku. 

Jynku chuckled, “I have some cargo for some rebels on Sixmo.”

“Sixmo?” Garssan felt eyes piercing at him. His attention shot back over to the blonde. A black hood covered most of her face, but those eyes. The gray eyes. She must’ve found him attractive. Why else would she be staring? Garssan returned his attention to the business at hand, “Jynku, I didn’t peg you for an idealist.”

That blonde. She was relentless. She wouldn’t break her intense staredown with Garssan.

Maybe it’d been a while since she’s seen a human man.

“They don’t stand a chance against the Empire,” Jynku explained, “but a dead man’s credits are just as good as a live one’s, as long as they’re transferred properly.”

“Speaking of living beings, I’d very much like to keep myself that way. But I’m willing to take the risk… for the right price.” Garssan rubbed his fingers together to mimic rubbing currency together, “...and down payment.”

The Hutt considered, “How do I know you aren’t just going to take the money and run?”

Ignoring the blonde wasn’t going to work. The sound of chains jingling brought his attention right back to her. Now she’d pulled her hood down. Her gray eyes seemed to plead with him.

“Jyn - your greatness. I already told you, you have the best gambling and the best women. Where else would I need to go? I certainly wouldn’t want to fall out of your good graces. Speaking of which,” Garssan tilted his head in the direction of the blonde, “how much for that one right there? Must be special to be in here with you.”

Suddenly she wasn’t pleading. Her eyes narrowed.

Wait.

He’d seen that look before. That look on that exact face before. But from where?

“The girl is not a part of the deal. I’ll give you ten percent now. The rest when you return.”

“No girl?” While half-joking, Garssan would have enjoyed an evening with the special slave. “Ah. I was thinking more like twenty percent.”

“Ten percent.” Jynku held firm.

“Seventeen.”

Finally, the Hutt budged. “Twelve.”

He didn’t want to risk Jynku changing his mind. “You got yourself a deal.”


	64. Chapter 64

Rysi lightly gripped Masina’s shoulder, ushering her out of Jynku’s quarters and continuing their way back to Masina’s new maximum-security cell. Killing Shan had earned her further isolation, which she didn’t mind at this point.

Irritation gnawed away at Masina. She had a fleeting moment of hope when she spotted the conceited smuggler's familiar face, thinking she could have been able to silently signal him for help. 

Of course, he mistook that as her making advances on him. Of course, he’d think of her as nothing more than a pleasure slave for the Hutt.

Masina shivered in disgust at the thought.

No, her services to the Hutt were strictly kept to a healing basis. Pleasure slaves were a dime a dozen. Her skills were not. She was reserved for healing anything that Jynku wanted to be kept alive, along with the occasional hangover Jynku experienced as a result of his lifestyle or any of his other ailments. Jynku made sure to keep himself comfortable, above all else.

Rysi inserted a specialized key into the padlock on Masina’s new cell door, sliding it open so she could enter. “You know the drill. I’ll be back with tonight’s subjects momentarily.”

Masina plopped down on her bed, staring up at the dim ceiling as the gate to her cell slammed shut. At least after tonight’s healings, she’d be able to rest for a few days. 

One great thing about her new cell was the sheer amount of metal surrounding her. While the metal would normally make for a sterile environment, as it was intended to, it also allowed Masina an opportunity to pretend. Closing her eyes, Masina reached down for the frame of the bed, her hand running along the cold metal. A faint smile curled her lips as she imagined the cold of the bed frame was Arro’s armor. Intrusive thoughts ruined the moment for her, fearing for Arro’s safety. Wondering if he was still searching for her at all.

“Only four tonight,” Rysi announced as he opened Masina’s cell, waiting for the four unfortunate pit fighters and additional guards to enter before securing the cell again.

Masina sat up and sighed, four wouldn’t be enough to give her a few days rest. She’d be conscious tomorrow after all.

A familiar Arkanian male rolled his eyes and snarled in disgust, “Great. It’s the fancy bacta dispenser.”

“Excuse me?” Masina fired back as she made her way to the first in line to be healed, an Ugnaught she had healed at least five times before.

“You heard me,” the pale Arkanian continued, hatred for Masina pulling at his voice, “You’re a fate worse than death, schutta.”

His words created a sharp pain in her chest. She’d always been under the impression her powers were a blessing, a great, rare thing to behold. Now she was considered a fate worse than death. Masina swallowed hard past the lump in her throat, placing her hands on the Ugnaught before quickly healing him.

Next in line for healing was yet another familiar face, a yellow and black Dathomirian. A vibroaxe had been lodged in his chest near his clavicle. The placement would surely result in his bleeding out in minutes or less, so Masina would need to wait for one of the guards to remove the weapon before healing him. She’d need to act quickly.

“Please,” the Dathomirian whispered, “Please just let me die.”

Masina’s gray eyes shot up to meet his as she considered his request. She really was a fate worse than death. At least if these fighters died, they wouldn’t be pushed so hard, so far, so often. A familiar feeling she understood being in captivity herself. Her heart raced, knowing she’d have seconds to work out her next move.

A stocky, bristle haired human guard made his way to the Dathomirian and took hold of the vibroaxe. “Are you ready, sithspawn?”

The Dathomirian’s eyes remained locked to Masina’s. As she attempted to steady her breath, Masina gave a faint nod. Instantly the guard pulled the vibroaxe free, the Dathomirian screaming in pain as blood poured freely from his wound.

Masina’s eyes widened in horror as she deliberately chose to not touch him. To not heal him. 

The guard directed his gaze over at Masina who seemed paralyzed. Rage boiled inside as he watched the Merzodian do nothing, “What are you waiting for?” He shouted, “Heal him!”

By now the Dathmirian was flat on the floor, grimacing in pain from the injury that was rapidly claiming his life.

“I said heal him, you idiot!” The guard grabbed hold of Masina’s wrists, forcing her hands on the pit fighter’s back.

Masina simply shook her head. She was touching him but refused to heal him. He wanted to die. He had asked to die. Death was mercy for him.

“Heal him!” The guard pressed a button on his wrist controls, sending a debilitating shock throughout Masina’s entire body.

Keeling over from the pain, Masina remained determined. She would not heal him. She wouldn’t be a fate worse than death.

“Heal him!” The guard repeated, now more infuriated than before. When his demands were yet again not met, the guard abruptly used the buttstock of his rifle to strike back with a hard thud. 

A yelp escaped Masina as she fell forward, now face to face with the Dathmirian. His life was slowly fading from his eyes.

He was close now, all the fighter could manage to do was mouth the words, “Thank you.”

Tears welled in Masina’s eyes. Tears of pain as the guard proceeded to kick at her sides, tears of sadness for the life vanishing in front of her eyes, tears of relief that she was able to do some form of good for someone.

And then the Dathmirian was gone. His now lifeless eyes stared out at nothing.

Enraged by her disobedience, the guard slammed Masina’s face against the floor. Silver blood gushed out of her nose, the metallic taste flooding the inside of her mouth.

“Hey hey knock it off,” Rysi sprinted over to the out-of-control guard who was relentlessly beating Masina, wrestling him away from her to stop the assault.

“Don’t you dare tell me to knock it off,” the guard shouted back, “All of a sudden her life is more valuable than ours? All of a sudden she doesn’t have to follow orders and it’s just ok?”

Masina slowly pushed herself off the ground, cringing at the tender areas on her body the guard had struck. Her silver blood was everywhere now. She’d probably have to clean this up herself.

Rysi continued and trumped the guard’s rage, “Watch your mouth and don’t lay another finger on her, you piece of -”

“She killed Shan and Jynku did nothing! Absolutely nothing!” The guard interrupted him, “He was a good man with a woman waiting for him back home.”

“He was not a good man,” Masina spoke, rising to one knee before fully standing, “He tried to rape me. I killed him.”

“That’s a lie and you know it, you’re covering up that you murdered him in cold blood!”

Masina stared down the guard who was still physically restrained by Rysi. Channeling her powers, Masina focused inward as her eyes glazed over white, healing her own injuries. 

“You, you’re worth nothing. You’re replaceable. So am I.” Rysi reminded the guard, “She’s worth more than both of us combined and you know exactly why. You’ve seen it.” He sighed, “I’m going to have to tell Jynku about this.”


	65. Chapter 65

“On behalf of General Dodonna and the entire Rebellion, we thank you for securing these weapons.” A statuesque middle-aged man with dark bronze skin extended a hand to shake Garssan’s.

Garssan nodded, accepting the painfully strong handshake from the Rebel. Garssan didn’t care about the war. He was looking out for himself. Surviving. “Yeah, sure.”

“Please accept this and pass our thanks on to your boss,” the Rebel handed a sealed briefcase over to Garssan, providing closure to their deal.

“Yeah, a pleasure doing business. Best of luck, Hoth must’ve really blown -”

The Rebel raised an eyebrow, unamused with Garssan’s unintentional pun.

Garssan walked backward to exit the abandoned warehouse, “You, you know what I mean. Well, have fun.” 

He turned around and quickened his pace to board his ship, paranoia encouraging him to periodically look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being followed. The sooner these credits were securely stored away, the better. Once on board, Garssan removed a few grates from the floorboard and followed a narrow crawl space to a hidden and secure safe. Critical for any smuggler. Relief finally released tension he held in his shoulders as he finished securing the briefcase.

Now he just had to get back to Varonat. Garssan plunked down into the pilot’s seat. Another six-day journey.

But he could really use a drink first.

Garssan’s eyes widened. 

A drink. 

The blonde.

The girl that was staring at him at Jynku’s palace. That was Jax’s slave. The one who never brought him the whiskey. 

Well, great. Exasperated, Garssan slumped forward, resting his head in his hands. Everything was laid out in front of him. Set up almost perfectly.

He  _ could _ use the credits. Require the Mandalorian to pay for information and a guide. But then he’d be sabotaging his relationship with Jynku.

If Jynku ever found out.

Garssan sighed heavily and stared down at the glowing controls.

He was a smuggler. Not a hero. For all he knew, they’d given up looking for her anyway.

\-------------

Garssan sat alone, on the far side of the bar, resting his elbows on the counter.

“What can I get for you?” A pale, blue-eyed Sephi approached from the other side of the bar.

He didn’t bother looking up or attempting to charm her, “A Corellian whiskey.”

“You got it, sug’.” She winked, tucking her short, white curly hair behind a pointed ear.

Garssan nervously drummed his fingers against the dark wood counter. He wasn’t sure about this. He could still bail. Not say anything.

“Haven’t seen you around here in a few months,” Jax spoke, firmly setting a glass of whiskey in front of Garssan.

“Ah, hey, yeah.” Garssan jerked his head up, shakily grabbing the glass in front of him and taking a sip, “What can I say? Don’t care for the heat much.”

“Hm,” Jax slyly took notice of Garssan’s unusual demeanor. He was hiding something. Nervous about something. “Well, what brings you back?”

Garssan shrugged, “Hired for a job. Guess the Rebels took a big loss on Hoth. Need to buy some black market weapons.”

“Uh-huh,” Jax watched as Garssan’s body subtly shook. He was bouncing his leg on the barstool.

“Hey uh,” Garssan chewed his lip and kept his eyes fixed on the whiskey, “You ever find that slave of yours?”

Jax inhaled sharply. Garssan knew something, “Not yet. Why?”

“Eh,” Garssan shrugged, “Just didn’t see her around. Noticed you have some new help.”

“You didn’t come here to talk about who’s working here.”

Garssan’s fidgeting stopped. He’d said too much already. 

Jax lowered his voice, “Look Garssan. If Nix hangs around you outside of jobs, there must be more to you than I see. I don’t know your politics, but I think everyone would agree that life is too precious to be enslaved. The only ones who disagree with that are the ones profiting off of it. Everyone else either cares but is too afraid to do something about it or is apathetic because it doesn’t affect them. What kind of person are you, Garssan?”

A stifled sigh escaped Garssan, slumping forward even more. Could he really do this?

“What is it that you fear losing so much?” Jax pressed on.

Gambling and women. “The only things that bring me real joy in life.”

Jax’s heart raced. He’d finally gotten more out of Garssan. He just had to keep him talking. They were so close. His time in service had taught him that a better method of getting details out of hesitant informants was engaging them in conversation instead of interrogating them. Appealing to their human side. 

“Look, there are people that have more than just the joy of their lives taken away from them. And they’re suffering. They’re suffering because  _ you _ want to sit and be comfortable.” Jax stepped back, “I’ll let you make your own decision.”

Raising his glass to his mouth, Garssan took a deep drink. And another. He was a lot of things, a lot of bad things, but something about that girl. The way she’d looked at him. How desperate the Mandalorian seemed to have her back. He could help them. He could do something good. Earn some credits on the side.

Garssan watched as Jax whispered something to the Sephi waitress before making his way outside. Fantastic. Everything was already set into motion. Jax was surely leaving to spread the word that his old slave had been located. 

The evening went on and the crowd dwindled. Garssan remained seated at the bar, nursing his whiskey, as he finished processing what he’d done.

He was going to help. 

If he didn’t, he’d be the one being hunted down by the Mandalorian and his friends.

Well, fuck it.

Jax returned as the final patrons left the cantina. Garssan waited alone at the bar for them to continue their conversation.

“Menlenu,” Jax addressed the waitress, “Clear everyone out and lock up, would you?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say boss,” Menlenu responded and obliged.

The two men waited in silence. They needed absolute privacy. No interruptions. No chances.

Once that had been secured, Jax pulled a stool up next to Garssan to initiate the conversation and negotiations.

“Look, I’ll tell you what I know. But you didn’t have to call the tin man and put a tracker on my ship.”

Jax raised his eyebrows and smirked, pleased Garssan was at least wise enough to realize what he’d done. “I’ve learned that you can’t always rely on the consciousness of people. People sell their souls for so little these days.”

He was losing his nerve but didn’t have that luxury. Garssan peered over the edge of the counter, “Got anything to write with?”

Jax reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, passing it over to Garssan. “If you want to draw it out, just give us the information and we’ll take care of it.”

Garssan began shakily writing on a napkin, “It’s not as simple as drawing a map. You’ll need me to come with. I may not know all the ins and outs, but I have a better understanding of how to get through their protocols and securities.”

“How much to guide?”

“Fifteen thousand Imperial credits.  _ Imperial _ credits. Here’s my contact info.” Garssan slid the napkin over to Jax, “That’s a secured line. Tell your friend to meet me on Varonat.”


	66. Chapter 66

“Can we trust him?” Arro knew he didn’t have much of a choice when it came to trusting Garssan. This was his only lead. Still, he had to ask on the group call even as he continued en route to Varonat.

“I know he didn’t make the best impression, but Garssan wouldn’t lie about this,” Nix replied confidently.

“Good. So you’re both in?”

Kyra replied without missing a beat, “Of course.”

“I’m in,” Nix confirmed.

“Great. Varonat is in the Anoat sector of the Outer Rim. Coordinates K-18. I’m two days out. I’ll make contact with Garssan. Contact me on this number when you arrive and we’ll review the plans with you. Some of my  _ vode _ will be joining us. I’m headed to the spaceport at Tropis-on-Varonat.”

“Not far behind you, give or take a day. See you all there.” Nix responded before clicking off.

Arro spoke quickly, “Kyra -”

“Yes?” She responded, barely missing hanging up as well.

“Can I ask you a few questions?”

“If you still don’t trust me, Mando -”

“It’s not that,” he interrupted. “I’ve been so preoccupied with finding her. Now we have a lead and I can finally look further ahead.”

Kyra hesitated, unsure of the Mandalorian’s intentions, “Alright?”

“What can you tell me about Masina’s homeworld?”

A stiff laugh escaped Kyra, “Well we’re both two days out. I suppose we have some time. Do you want to know about the planet, her culture, what?”

“All of it,” Arro answered simply.

“Of course,” Kyra sighed heavily, bracing herself for a long conversation. “Masina and I share the same homeworld of Birkir.”

Arro hummed, “That would explain the common language.”

“Yes,” she continued, “But our cultures are nothing alike. We both feel family is important, but Merzodians go about it in a strange and unhealthy way. That and our shared home planet is about where our similarities end. 

We Essorodians are all trained to fight. I first started training when I was eight years old, but Merzodians look at any weapon and turn their noses up in disgust. My clan raised me to always act honorably, but our definition of honor varies greatly from theirs. To us, honor is protecting those in need, contributing to the clan’s welfare, being our best selves, finding our own individuality...”

“And Merzodians don’t share those beliefs,” Arro completed her thought for her.

“Correct. What do you know?”

Drumming his fingers on the arm of his captain’s chair, Arro recalled his earliest encounters with Masina. “She’s said some strange things. I know women aren’t equals. She mentioned pairings instead of marriage and that if she was back home she’d be ‘breeding’.” He cringed at the callous word to describe bringing life into the world.

“Well, that’s a start. Merzodian men and women are not equal. The men are educated and build the entire workforce and society. Women are expected to, as the Merzodians phrase it, ‘breed’. Pairings would be the closest thing to marriage in their society. Women are… evaluated based on their fertility, temperament, social standing, and a financial arrangement is carried out between her eldest male guardian and the pairing.”

Arro’s jaw sharply clenched in unison with balling his fists. The mere idea of Masina being treated like livestock, sold off, turned his stomach and filled his chest with rage.

“To understand how our cultures intermix, I need to go back and explain our history to you,” Kyra continued. “Merzodians have always lived high up in the alps. Their religion and society demand that they are strictly pacifist, which I have a hard time understanding. Anyway, since they wouldn’t fight, they had to figure out a way to hide out from our warriors coming up the mountain and taking their people as they pleased. They figured out how to use the natural landscape to their advantage, creating fortresses out of the mountainside and surrounding them with obstacles. I’ll give them this, they’re clever and certainly have a reputation for being difficult to catch. Of course, over time we did capture a few Merzodians. Much to our disappointment, we quickly discovered only pureblood Merzodians have healing capabilities.”

Arro intently tried to focus on what Kyra was saying, trying to not let his own fury distract him from listening. “Hence their focus on breeding and fertility.”

“Precisely,” she stated plainly. “So, after they retreated into their fortresses and effectively created a stalemate, we set up an agreement, officially known as  _ Lasau Kussunku _ \- Mutual Aid. Merzodians provide healing for us as needed and in return, we protect Merzodians from any outside threats.”

“So how was Masina taken?” Arro acknowledged that the Essorodians had been holding up their end of the deal exceptionally well as they were widely considered a myth, but he didn’t care about the rest of her twisted people. He only cared about her.

Kyra cleared her throat, “So Masina clearly isn’t your typical Merzodian. She’s past the age to be… paired off.”

Arro jolted up in his seat, “They pair them off younger than her?”

“They typically are, yes. That’s up to the eldest male of the family and the status of their, uh…. ‘womanhood’. All I know is if they want to defer their ‘duties’, they can volunteer to keep watch along the border for any incoming Essorodians seeking help. Masina took that option. Twice. So that’s the only reason she hasn’t been paired off yet that I’m aware of.”

Arro’s jaw finally relaxed slightly, “ _ Jate _ .” Good.

“From what she told me, a bounty hunter somehow found his way to the border and was calling for help. Masina went to help him and he abducted her when she went out to him.”

Masina’s story was finally all adding up. He paused, reflecting on other things Masina had mentioned that struck him as odd. “She mentioned before she couldn’t see the stars as well back home as she could on Sixmo. How is that possible if she lives in the mountains?”

“We set up various city shields around their villages to protect and camouflage them from the outside world, it interferes with their ability to see beyond it clearly.”

“So,” Arro sat forward in his chair, his temper now directing itself at Kyra even though he knew she wasn’t to blame. “Why would I take her back home?”

Kyra sighed, equally lost as to why Masina should return home. “Because it’s what you promised you’d do. To both her and Jax. She misses her family, even if she doesn’t agree with their ways. As far as we know, that’s still where she wishes to go.”

The flames dulled to a simmer at the mention of keeping his word, partially put out by the pang of guilt for Masina’s capture in the first place. She was understandably so eager to run off with him and he’d hesitated. That hesitation led to all of this. Additional pain and suffering she shouldn’t have to go through. “You mentioned they were pacifist. Is that why you were against me teaching her how to shoot?”

“Partially, I don’t agree with their ways. At all. I just know Merzodians aren’t allowed to kill, so I didn’t think it was likely that she’d use lethal force -”

“They aren’t allowed to kill?”

“No.”

Arro rolled his eyes, “So what do they do for punishments?”

“There are some fates worse than death, Mando.”


	67. Chapter 67

Arro briskly walked down the hallway of the sketchy motel in Tropis-on-Varonat, eagerly watching the numbers increase as he approached the room Garssan instructed him to meet in. 

He’d come with a crew of his own who followed him down the hallway close behind. Nix and Kyra, who had been on the hunt for Masina for months ever since she was kidnapped on Sixmo. Kyra’s husband, Vean, was a welcome addition as a handy mechanic and reliable escape pilot off the mostly rural jungle planet. 

Only three of Arro’s siblings joined him - Res, Tisa, and Tor. Nasu and Erok had reported a close run-in with Coxar on Coruscant. Pulling them away while they were hot on the trail didn’t make sense. The sooner Coxar was exterminated, the better.

Finally, he reached door fourteen. Arro’s jaw tensed and his heart raced. Meeting with Garssan was critical. 

He had to get Masina out of the Hutt palace. Return her home to safety. 

He’d given Masina his word.

Arro knocked, firmly enough to draw the occupant’s attention but not loudly enough to cause a scene.

The door quickly opened just a sliver, Garssan’s blue eyes narrowed as he looked the Mandalorian up and down suspiciously. “Who the fuck are you?”

Arro didn’t need much for his temper to flare with so much adrenaline already coursing through him. He wasn’t in the mood to play games with the asshole he met back on Sixmo. “You have information for me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Garssan attempted to close the door, but firm resistance prevented the door from closing. A brief struggle between the two men resolved quickly as Arro slammed the door open and stepped inside, pinning Garssan against the wall by his shoulders.

“You better tell me what you know,” he warned.

Garssan attempted to shrug in an effort to seem unfazed by the Mandalorian’s brute strength and intimidating presence, “I know a lot of things.”

Kyra, Vean, Nix, Res, Tisa, and Tor entered after hearing the tense conversation, the eight of them filling the small motel room. 

Suddenly Garssan understood, this was indeed the Mandalorian he was waiting to meet. Nix and Garssan exchanged a brief head nod in acknowledgment of each other.

“My, but you’ve changed. I see you got a makeover.” Garssan smirked as he surveyed the Mandalorian’s new matte olive drab paint job, “Didn’t take you for the primping type.”

“In his defense, you  _ do _ look different,” Kyra interjected, trying to diffuse the situation.

“You definitely look prettier,” Garssan winked at Arro, provoking him to pin Garssan harder against the wall.

After prying the men apart, Kyra turned and spoke directly to Arro, “And Hutts have been known to hire Mandalorians.” 

A heavy exhale escaped Arro. Kyra was right. There was no sense in getting riled up over Garssan’s antagonistic remarks. They were here for something more important. He couldn’t lose sight of that.

“I’ll wait outside to ensure we’re not being watched or interrupted,” Res stated now that the tension had subsided. “Tisa and Tor, the two of you secure the door from the inside.”

Tisa nodded, promptly securing all locks and physically blocking the door alongside the youngest Mandalorian, Tor. 

With the room secure, Arro continued. “You had observation on her?” 

Not one to give up fanning the flames that easily, Garssan chuckled to himself, “Oh, I ‘obs’d’ her. I obs’d her up and -”

Before Garssan could finish his verbal bait, Arro’s fist abruptly met his jaw, knocking him down to the ground. Kyra and Vean sprung into action, again physically separating Garssan and Arro.

“Look!” Kyra shouted, glaring back and forth between the two, “ _ This _ isn’t helping Masina. Mando, you need to set your pride aside and work with this prick.”

Working his jaw to assess the pain and any damages, Garssan stood and brushed himself off. “Look princess, if that’s what you’re worried about, she’s not in that line of work. Trust me, I tried. I’m done stroking each other off. Let’s get down to business. I know where she’s at, but I can’t just  _ tell _ you. You’re going to need me for this job. I can play nice if you can, Mando.”

A silent nod was all Arro bothered with, a verbal response would only give the jokester more opportunity to get under his skin.

“Good,” Garssan made his way to a small writing desk and began sketching a crude blueprint of the areas he knew in Jynku’s palace. “Now when I saw her, she was here. In Jynku’s private quarters. I doubt that’s where they’re keeping her though. She’s either in the enslaved barracks or over here in the high-security wing. The control room for all the cell doors is here. Our best bet is going to be having Nix short the circuits and busting all the doors open. Creates a diversion, overwhelms the guards.”

“Works for me,” Arro replied.

“Now, what we’re gonna do is all attend a nice Hutt style party,” Garssan continued.

Arro moved closer to Garssan as a show of intimidation and unwillingness to play his games, “And you’ll take me back to her.”

“Well, bringing you back there would draw too much attention. They’d wanna know who you are.” Garssan nudged his head in the direction of Nix, “Nix would be more ideal, he’s a known associate of mine and we need a tech to short circuit the cell doors. I can get him back to the control room. And besides that, we’d be better off having  _ you _ draw everyone’s attention away from us. And killing Jynku.” He paused, making eye contact with his friend, “Nothing against your abilities, big blue. But you’re a big target and you don’t have beskar.”

Nix shook his head, “None taken. I wouldn’t want to be the center of attention anyways.”

Killing the Hutt was a critical task. One Arro wouldn’t trust any  _ aruetii _ with. That part was best left to him and his siblings. If Arro let him live, Jynku would send a steady stream of bounty hunters after Masina. 

“How visible will Jynku be? Will I have a good shot at him?”

“Jynku rarely moves away from his guests, so I imagine yes. You and those three other Mandos should make short work of it.” Garssan glanced at the two Mandalorians guarding the door and back at Arro, “But do me a favor, have them wait outside so we don’t raise suspicions, ok? One uninvited Mando is enough to get Jynku’s attention, four - well four would make things more complicated.”

“They can wait outside,” Arro confirmed.

“Great!” Garssan began strapping various weapons onto his piecemeal armor, finally grabbing a painted black, repurposed shore trooper helmet under his arm. “So what do you say, wanna kill a Hutt?”

“Let’s go pay him a visit.”

“Ah but first,” Garssan rubbed his fingers together to suggest rubbing credits together, “surely Jax mentioned my terms…”

Arro sighed, “You’ll be paid in full after Masina is extracted safely.”

“Alright, let’s do this.” Garssan placed the helmet on himself, suited up for the difficult fight ahead.


	68. Chapter 68

Vean landed the shuttle a short distance from Jynku’s palace to allow the four other occupants enough space to split up and proceed undetected by the extensive security, due to the latest signal-jammer he had acquired to disrupt the security scanners. “All of our comlinks are working, right?”

Pressing a button on the comlink, Kyra raised it to her mouth, “Testing, testing. Can you hear me?”

Arro, Garssan, and Nix followed suit successfully testing their connections.

“Perfect,” Vean was satisfied. Deep down he knew Kyra would be fine, but he couldn’t help but worry for his wife just as he’d worry for any loved one going into a dangerous situation. But this was who she was. Kyra was brave, determined, strong, and smart enough to make it back to him in one piece. The best place for him was keeping the shuttle secured and ready to go when they were ready to make their escape.

“Just to review, I’m going to get Nix and me inside. Once we’re in, we’ll split up. Nix will force entry into the surveillance room, check the cell cameras for her location, and communicate that location with me. I’ll go find Masina and get her out once Nix shorts the circuits.” Garssan turned his attention to the Mandalorian and Kyra, “When you two have taken care of the Hutt as planned, we’ll communicate to you when to secure exit. Sound good?”

Arro nodded, “My  _ vode _ will be here after us, arriving on speeders. They’ll get to work on securing exterior demolition.”

“Good. Great,” Garssan cracked his gloved knuckles, worried what the future would hold for him if this plan failed. A failed assassination of a Hutt wouldn’t be an ideal future for him. “And you’ll give them the word when to light it up?”

“Yes,” Arro confirmed.

“I’ve gotta say, blowing shit up is more my speed.” Garssan laughed nervously, “I’m a bit jealous.”

Nix lightly shook Garssan’s shoulder, “I’ll let you have dibs on the next job.”

“Deal.” Garssan nodded, “Let’s go.” A few strides later, he halted and turned back to the Mandalorian, “Wait a few minutes after big blue and I go in and try not to attract attention.”

Arro broadly gestured at his armor, blending in was a bit difficult as a Mandalorian.

Garssan shrugged in turn, “All I said was try. Let’s go,” ushering Nix forward, Garssan led him across the narrow bridge leading to Jynku’s palace. 

This time the GG-series protocol droid awaited Garssan’s arrival at the main doors instead of meeting him on the bridge, “State your purpose.”

“I’m here to collect a payment,” Garssan shifted his weight on his feet, “My friend and I here would also like to partake in some… festivities.” 

A stiff, animatronic nod of approval came from the droid, “Welcome, travelers and associates.” 

Raising two fingers to his forehead, Garssan gave a slight salute to the droid before proceeding inside the dark palace. Jynku’s party had an early start tonight, even though in the early parts of the evening, drunken patrons and some with eyes glazed from various substances carried out shouted conversations between each other with little regard for personal space. An alien group of Jizz musicians played at full volume, the low bass notes sending slight tremors through the walls and floor. Clouds of smoke from tabac and hookah created a haze in the air. 

A perfect atmosphere of noise and air pollution to provide the crew with additional cover as they carried out their plan.

Even though they were here to do business, blending in was critical. Garssan headed directly to the bar, Nix following closely. 

“Seriously, we’re going to the bar?” Nix grumbled, anxious to complete the daunting extraction.

“I’m a fidgeter.” Garssan replied, “You know that. I need something to calm my nerves and hold in my hands when I talk to the majordomos.”

Nix scanned the room, taking mental note of all the possible exits. “Alright, just make it quick. We have people waiting for us.”

“We can’t rush this or we’ll make it obvious.” Garssan explained, “Have to keep it cool.” Bellying up to the crowded bar, Garssan managed to catch the droid bartender’s attention, “One Rodian splice, please.”

Several patrons turned their attention back towards the entrance as the music stopped, catching Garssan and Nix’s attention. The Mandalorian had entered the palace. So much for not drawing attention. Patrons were suddenly on high alert, each wondering if a Mandalorian had been sent to bring one of them to justice, or some Outer-rim form of it. 

Arro made it a point to casually stroll over to a booth and take a seat. He wanted attention off of him as soon as possible, he wasn’t here for a quarry. The Mandalorian’s lack of interest in the crowd eased the mood, the lively and carefree celebration resuming.

“Alright.” Garssan returned to Nix, drink in hand. “Let’s go have ourselves a good time.”

Temptation surrounded Garssan. Casually making their way throughout the outer edges of the room, the sabacc and hintaro tables seemed to be calling out to him. He had a little bit of time. Maybe he could win some additional credits before demolishing the palace. If he was going to get lucky and the plan was going to work, surely the luck would carry over to gambling.

A firm hand gripped Garssan’s bicep, leading him away from the gambling epicenter, “Come on. Not here for that.” Nix reminded him sternly.

“Right, of course. Just wanted to see what was uh, going on. Thought those tables looked new.”

“I’m sure,” Nix continued pulling him away, “You needed to collect your payment, right?”

Garssan chewed the inside of his cheek, pushing his urges back. “Right, we need to find Carimor.”

“What do they look like?”

“Well,” Garssan used his tongue to create a clicking sound as he continued to look around, trying to ignore the burning desire to head straight back to the sabacc tables, “She’s a finely dressed Trandoshan...” 

Noticing Garssan’s body slightly angling back towards his vice, Nix began walking him further away. “Let’s go find her. Where would she usually be?”

“Um,” turning to find the massive, orange Hutt in an elevated area of the room, Garssan continued his search. “If she’s not next to Jynku, she’s usually near one of the doors to the back…”

“Perfect, we need to head back that way anyway.” Now Nix knew who they were looking for, which was ideal as Garssan was not thinking straight at the moment. 

No one seemed to match that description. Trandoshans were typically easy to spot on account of their generally reptilian appearance. Minutes passed, the tension increasing exponentially with every second. Finally, a door leading to the back cracked open. Carimor had returned to the main festivities. 

Taking a final deep drink, Garssan composed himself as he led the way to the perpetually irritated majordomos. “Hey, my favorite Trandoshan. I’m here to collect the rest of my payment.”


	69. Chapter 69

Carimor tilted her head, “As I recall you have a debt to pay, bounty hunter.”

“As  _ you _ may recall,” Garssan rolled onto the balls of his feet briefly for emphasis, “the payment was greater than my debt. So you still owe me.”

He had a point. Carimor now turned her attention towards Nix, assessing the additional company Garssan had brought with him.

“Surely you remember my associate, Nix?” Garssan quickly commented.

“Yes,” she said. Her eyes flicked back to Garssan unnervingly quickly, “but why is he _here_?"

A slight chuckle escaped Garssan to buy a second to remember their agreed-upon script, “You may find this hard to believe, but we’re friends outside of work too.”

“I didn’t think you had friends.”

“Hey! I thought we were friends?” He raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Or are we more?”

Bearing her teeth, Carimor snarled slightly as she spoke, “I’d eat you alive.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

A low growl continued from her throat, “This way,” she commanded through clenched pointed teeth. Opening the door she had just emerged from, Carimor led the way further back into the palace. “You know the drill. No payments in the open. Wait here.” She stopped and waited for Garssan and Nix to cease moving before continuing on herself, “I’ll speak with Jynku alone to discuss your remaining payment and will return with your owed credits.”

The thud of her boots finally faded as she retreated further back into the secured area. 

“Ready?”

Nix nodded, equally amped up as he held the comlink on his wrist to his mouth, “En route to the control room.” He whispered as he hurriedly headed towards the control room they had passed on their way to their current position. 

Desperately trying to steady his nerves, Garssan tried recalling what song the band had been playing. Anything to distract him from what was about to happen. He couldn’t afford accidentally tipping off the majordomos. 

Minutes later, Carimor returned with a small but heavy pouch filled with credits, “Where is your friend?”

“He got bored.” Garssan raised his shoulders briefly, trying to focus on keeping the movement smooth and natural, “Went back to the bar. Truth be told, if I wasn’t waiting on credits I would’ve left too.” Humor. Humor was good. It was casual. Carimor hated when he joked around, more joking around would surely make her high tail it out of there.

Sure enough, Carimor scoffed. “I swear Garssan, I don’t know why Jynku puts up with you.”

Perfect, his plan was working. “You can pretend that you don’t like me,” he winked, “but I’ve seen the way you look at me with those  _ vertical _ pupil eyes.”

“Typical,” she shook her head, making her way back to the main hall as Garssan followed. 

“Carimor,” a guard quickly met her pace and whispered to the Trandoshan.

Her face snapped down at him, “What? Show me.”

Quickly dodging behind a pillar, Garssan quietly unclipped his helmet from his belt. It was time. The pounding of his heart sharply increased as he secured the helmet to his head and raised his comlink to check on Nix. “Are you in?”

“I’m in,” he confirmed, “Searching the panel markings. Trying to see if I can figure out which cell she’s in.

At least they were off to a smooth start. Garssan exhaled a bit of stress, “Any trouble?”

“Not for me,” Nix replied followed by silence as he searched. Finally, he located her, “Got it. She’s in the maximum-security wing, cell 42. Let me know when you have visual.”

Maximum security was to the left. That would make things harder. Garssan rested a hand on the blaster strapped to his hips as he began to make his way towards the maximum-security wing. Of course, she had to be there. The barracks would have been too easy. No, Jynku would want to make sure she was hard to reach.

All he had to do now was walk with confidence and purpose so his presence wouldn’t be questioned. While Jynku had the best money on Varonat to hire security, at the end of the day, these individuals weren’t elite forces. Hutts tried to operate in an orderly and tight fashion, but their reputation for running narcotic-filled palaces, frequented by the underbelly of the galaxy, didn’t exactly draw top candidates. Garssan continued mostly unnoticed, watching for cell numbers out of the corner of his eye.

Just one turn of the corner and he should be there. Making a lap for good measure, Garssan turned the corner and spotted a security guard standing in front of several bars. This had to be where she was. A maximum-security cell with a guard who appeared somewhat competent.

Garssan raised his wrist to the helmet, “I have visual.”

Nix plugged away furiously, this time communicating with the entire team. “Shorting the circuits for all cell doors in three…”

Raising his blaster, Garssan focused his sights squarely on the oblivious guard in front of cell 42.

“Two…” Nix continued.

The timing had to be perfect from here on out. Everyone had to be smart and act quickly. One misstep could sign them all up for a very unpleasant fate.

Garssan pulled the trigger, a bolt to the head instantly taking the guard out. His body immediately slumped over. Garssan was many things. Fortunately, a good shot was one of them.

“One. Go!” Nix commanded, “Go now.”

Wasting no time, Garssan sprinted towards Masina’s cell and forcefully slid the metal bars open.

A startled, hooded figure sat up promptly from the cot pushed up against the wall. Shit. Maybe he’d gotten the wrong cell.

The hooded figure moved away from the door, ready for a fight with the fully armored stranger in front of her. “Who are you?” 

Excellent. Nix’s information was correct. Filled with pride from the success he’d encountered so far, Garssan stood tall. “I’m here to rescue you.”

Masina’s eyes narrowed, “No thanks.”


	70. Chapter 70

“Wh - what?” Garssan stammered, “What do you mean ‘no thanks’?”

“Look.” Masina sighed and pulled her hood down as she returned to the bed, sitting cross legged. “I have no idea who you are. My situation has only gone from bad to worse. I don’t know what you want with me. So. No thanks.”

Nix’s voice broadcasted through the comlink, “What’s taking so long?”

He was truly dumbfounded. All Garssan could reply with was the truth, “She said no thanks.”

“Nix!” Masina sprung up from the bed as she placed the familiar voice and ran to Garssan, “Nix are you here?”

“Yes.” He replied, “Hurry up, we’ve gotta go.” 

“Come on, doll-face. This way.” That delay may have cost them. So far the coast was clear, Garssan motioned for Masina to follow before confidently making his way back the way he came.

“No,” Masina stopped in front of the cell, “I need to do something first.” Turning around, she sprinted off in the opposite direction of where Garssan was headed.

Shit. Shit she was difficult. “Hey! You! Knock it off! What are you doing now?”

“Going that way will lead you towards the guards barracks,” Masina shouted as she continued her pace down a series of corridors.

“Well, obviously.” He continued chasing after her, suddenly doubting his original plan. He didn’t realize the guard barracks were on that side of the palace. He realized this far into the palace, he didn’t know where a lot of things were. “I had a plan.” He attempted to reassure himself.

“I’m sure,” Masina called back as she pushed a door open. Jynku’s private quarters. It was vacant now, since Jynku was busy entertaining his guests. There weren’t any fellow Huts to impress, so his top trophies were locked away here for safe keeping. They were only as secure as the Krish guards who kept watch, but unbeknownst to Masina, they’d since been overwhelmed with various slaves, beasts, and prisoners escaping. 

She didn’t even need to look where she was headed, she already knew.

“Hey, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Garssan raised his blaster, ready to shoot at any stray movement, “Nix busted the doors open, everyone is out, but it’s only a matter of time until -”

“So stop talking and help me,” Masina stepped on a table to provide a boost to pull herself up on a shelf. Not much further to go and she’d get what she came for. She wasn’t leaving here without it.

The Mandalorian helmet on the wall.

Garssan’s eyes shot over to what she was reaching for. “Leave that!” He demanded as she climbed higher. Guards would surely be in the room at any moment.

Nix chimed back in over the comlink, “What the  _ hell _ is going on over there? Where are you?”.

“She took a detour!”

“A detour?” Nix shouted.

Finally, Masina reached the trophy, tucking it tight to her chest. “It’s  _ beskar _ !”

“Hurry it up!” Garssan already regretted saying anything. If she was going to be difficult, maybe he should’ve left her here.

“Then catch me!” Without waiting for a response, Masina pushed herself off the wall and began falling down.

Garssan quickly positioned himself under her and securely caught her, lingering for a moment. No. Not now. Women and gambling were his vices, but he wasn’t going to die today because of those two things. He set her down abruptly, pushing inappropriate thoughts far from his mind.

“Alright,” Masina nodded and smiled, “let’s go, stranger.”

Right. She had no idea who he was. Maybe that was for the best. Garssan cleared his throat and picked up his pace, speaking into his comlink to the entire team as they made their way. “Got her. We’re on our way to the rendezvous point.”

“Copy, I’ve notified everyone.” Nix confirmed.

“Where exactly is the ‘rendezvous point’?” Masina questioned as she followed him. This certainly wasn’t the first time she’d have to trust a fully armored stranger. The realization stung slightly, her pace slowing a hair. Why was this stranger here? Nix was here. Had Arro given up on her?

Garssan’s attention turned back as the sound of footsteps behind him slowed, “Hey. Hey, come on!”

His shouting snapped her out of it. Masina began sprinting as fast as she could to make up time. 

“Stop!” Nix peeked around a corner, cutting off their intended path. Something was wrong.

“Why? What’s going on?” Garssan slowed his run to a walk, his chest rising and falling from the intensity of activity and heightened senses.

Masina stood behind Garssan, proceeding cautiously. Nix sounded like he meant it.

Garssan turned the corner to join Nix, Kyra, and the Mandalorian.

“Fatal funnel,” Kyra nudged her head towards the hallway they were meant to charge through to escape, now partially filled with Jynku’s guards taking cover behind barricades along the half of the room. “Your brilliant ‘rendezvous’ point led us straight to the security checkpoint. We’ve got company. ” Kyra lifted her chin as she glanced behind Garssan, “Where is she?”

Nix and Kyra. Masina’s heart jumped at her voice, encouraging her to turn the corner. Even if Arro wasn’t there, at least two of her old friends were both here.

Only -

A Mandalorian  _ was _ there.

Masina tilted her head. It didn’t look like Arro. His armor and cape were different. Had he sent another Mandalorian? Was he in danger somewhere? Physically unable to come? Did he need help? Why would another Mandalorian be here? Concern for her own safety faded as her mind raced through all the unpleasant possibilities that could explain a different Mandalorian taking Arro’s place. Tears began welling in her eyes and tightness seized her throat as emotions overwhelmed her.

She was here. Finally. Arro took a sharp breath in and unconsciously held it, waiting on any sign of her accepting him. Forgiving him. Instead she merely stared him down with tears forming in her eyes. Was the sight of him that bad?

Wait. No. His mind jumped. Of course. He’d repainted for his search. She didn’t recognize him.

“ _ Mesh’la _ …”

A stiff single wail shook Masina’s chest, the tears now spilling over. It was Arro. Holding the Mandalorian helmet in one hand, Masina sprinted towards him, flailing her arms tightly around the man she’d missed. Been dreaming of. He was here. He was ok.

She’d accepted him. Arro finally exhaled, holding her tightly. Masina was with him now. Nothing in the galaxy would stop him from getting her out of this alive. No matter the cost. “I’m here,  _ mesh’la _ …”

“What’s this?” Kyra motioned towards the Mandalorian helmet in Masina’s hands.

“Oh!” Masina released Arro, sniffing back tears, “This is for you.” She shoved the silver and gold helmet towards Arro,    
“Jynku had it on display as a trophy. It’s real beskar. I wanted to return it -”

“Yeah and that’s what got us into this mess.” Garssan interjected, frustrated with the increasingly difficult escape they now faced.

Arro turned his helmet towards Garssan as a silent warning. Yes, the severity of the situation had increased now, but Arro was ready to handle anything that came at them. His heart stirred, relieved that Masina had greeted him warmly, moved that she made it a point to retrieve the helm of a fallen Mando’ade.

“ _ Vor entye _ .” Thank you. Arro received the helmet with one hand, caressing her cheek with the other while wiping away her tears with his thumb.

“I - I don’t really remember much Mando’a…” Masina confessed softly.

“Thank you.” Arro repeated for her in basic. A slight smile spread across her face.

“Hey you two,” Nix called, “This is really nice and all, but we need to get  _ out _ of here.”

Arro nodded and returned his attention to the hallway in front of them. They just needed to get across, the exit was a straight shot from the doorway they were currently taking cover in. If only it were that easy. A door on the left side of the hallway seemed to be providing an endless supply of Hutt guards spilling up against four barricades angled towards the door leading to the exit. A similar set of four barricades lined the right side of the room, perpendicular to the exit. They at least had the original intent of the set up working in their favor. The security checkpoint was intended to prevent attacks from outside - not from an internal escape. 

A single guard attempted to rush across to claim the right side of the room, falling to the ground before Arro had a chance to take aim. Someone else was here. Looking back at the exit instead of coming up with an escape strategy, Arro spotted a familiar Mandalorian in front of him. His older sister, Tisa. The two siblings exchanged a nod of acknowledgment, Tisa already knew what to do.

“Nix, post up right there,” Arro gestured towards the door which had a better view of the door the guards were entering through, “Kyra, post up opposite Nix. Nix, your sector of fire are the hostiles by the barriers. Kyra, pick off anyone that tries to cross over the kill zone.”

Sounds from the hallway sharply drew Arro’s attention as the Hutt guards began pushing the second and third barriers, repositioning them to be angled towards the doorway they were currently standing in. Excellent. The barriers could move. 

“Alright, Garssan. You and I will push the first barrier and orient it towards the hostiles. You’ll stay there and provide cover fire. I’ll push out to the third barrier, orient that, and provide cover fire from there. 

Nix, once we’re set Kyra is going to transition to your position, providing cover fire from the doorway. You’re going to take Masina and sprint across behind Garssan and me, over to my sister at the exit.  _ Don’t _ engage. Just book it. Kyra, when they’re clear, you’re going to run through and tap Garssan and he’ll know to follow you, and tap me so I know everyone’s clear. Good to go?”

Garssan, Nix, and Kyra nodded in agreement. At least if any of them went down, they had a healer with them. They just had to stay alive long enough to be healed. 

“First,” Arro tightened his grip on the Mandalorian helmet Masina had retrieved. “You need to put this on.” He held the helmet between his hands and raised it over her head.

“Oh, Arr - Mando. No.” Masina’s hands fell on top of his, “I’m not a Mandalorian. I shouldn’t -”

“This is a resource. A tool. Protection. You have none. Put this on.”

Masina kept her hands atop his, but didn’t resist as he placed the helmet down on her head. Tilting his head forward, Arro touched his helmet to hers. A sign of affection that was lost on her. 

“I’m getting you out of here,  _ mesh’la _ .” 


	71. Chapter 71

After lifting his head back up, Arro faced turned to the hallway they’d have to push through, “Nix, you set?”

Nix took his position inside the doorway facing the guards and raised his blaster. “Set.”

“Moving.” Arro confirmed with Garssan by his side, both ready to sprint.

“Move.” Nix replied, indicating he was aware of their movements as they sprinted through the doorway.

Concentrated fire deflected off Arro and Garssan’s armor as the two bolted to the first barrier, Nix taking aim at the guards in return to provide some form of aid for the two charging forward. 

Once the first barrier was reached, the two pushed together to angle the heavy barrier facing the guards to provide cover and concealment for themselves. 

“Go,” Garssan nudged his head forward. Gearing up for another sprint to the third barrier by himself, Arro focused his attention on his intended destination. Charging ahead again, Garssan popped up from behind the barrier, joining Nix and Tisa in providing fire against the guards.

Nix watched closely for his cue to make a run for the exit with Masina. Arro had almost repositioned the third barricade to provide cover for them. “Kyra, you ready?”

“Ready.” She confirmed, eager to join the fight.

A small metallic noise on the ground prompted Masina to glance downward. She spotted a small silver sphere with a red blinking light headed straight towards them in the doorway. 

Acting quickly, Masina swung her leg back and kicked the sphere back in the direction of the guards. Blinding light exploded in front of the guards from the flash grenade Masina had returned to them.

She’d done it. Just in time. Masina watched in disbelief as the guards in the front, nearest the site of the detonation, yelled out in pain and frustration from the light which disabled them. 

“Oh, nice!” Nix instantly made the connection between Masina’s movement and the flash grenade, “Come on. Let’s go!” Leading the way, Nix sprinted out of the doorway towards Garssan’s cover at the first barrier as Masina followed closely behind. 

Taking advantage of the flash grenade, Garssan popped up from behind the barrier, easily taking down the blinded guards across the hallway from them.

Masina’s run slowed as a haunting realization kicked in, her actions had directly led to their deaths. She watched with horror as she ran, everything began spinning around Masina except for the guards. The guards were the only thing in focus. 

That troubling thought kept racing through her head. Her actions had led to their deaths. The deaths she was witnessing firsthand. 

Shouting filled the hallway, flashes of blaster bolts flew past Masina, but all she could hear was the sound of her own shaky breath, all she could see were the fallen guards. Had she done that? What had she become these last few months? So instinctively and thoughtlessly utilizing a weapon that meant certain death for the targets?

Searing pain broke her dreamlike daze, a hot, blunt force drew her attention to her right shoulder. She’d been hit. Silver blood began to trickle down her arm. Before Masina could reach up with her opposite hand to put pressure on the pain, additional bolts rained down on her, causing Masina to collapse to the floor.

Spotting Masina going down, Kyra abandoned her post and jolted out in front of Masina, providing cover in the open. Vengeance flared in Kyra. How dare these guards injure her friends, injure her. Caught up in the fog of battle and rage, Kyra continued rapidly firing back in the general direction of the guards. She’d make them pay for this, for everything.

Nix’s voice slowly drew Masina’s attention, “Come on!” Not waiting for a response, he swiftly slung Masina over shoulder and continued sprinting towards the exit. 

“Kyra!” Garssan shouted, “Get out of the kill zone!”

Kyra clenched her jaw, adrenaline now dulling any pain of the bolts she was receiving. She only felt thick wetness seeping down her skin, in the heat of the shoot out the sensation didn’t register as her own blood.

“Fuck,” Garssan swore under his breath. Of course things couldn’t go according to plan today. Glancing over at the exit, Garssan watched as Tisa maintained discipline and stuck to her position of providing cover fire from the exit as Nix successfully made his exit with Masina. Garssan had to act now. 

Leaving the protection of his barrier behind, he approached Kyra and began dragging her backward by the collar of her jacket, making his way straight to the exit as Kyra continued to provide covering fire, even as he pulled her along. She seemed determined to take as many of these scumbags out as she could. Nothing would stop her now. She was badly injured. 

Taking over Kyra’s original role, Garssan continued to sprint behind the barriers they had claimed and made his way toward the exit. He’d need to notify Arro that they were clear, only he didn’t really have a free hand to tap him. Thinking fast, Garssan used his elbow to bang the Mandalorian’s helmet as a form of tapping him out. 

Feeling the hit to his helmet, Arro looked back and spotted Garssan dragging an irate Kyra out of the exit. Ducking behind his barrier one last time, Arro withdrew a thermal detonator and pressed the button to initiate the short countdown until ignition. Standing again, Arro sent the detonator flying in the direction of the guards before making his own way through the exit, with Tisa joining him as they raced to board the shuttle Vean had ready for their escape.

“Get in, get in fast!” Vean shouted, closing the hatch as soon as Arro and Tisa stepped inside and taking off in the direction of the spaceport.


	72. Chapter 72

Watching through the back window of the shuttle, Arro’s attention remained fixed on the throne room of the palace as Vean drove the crew away. Pressing a detonator button to engage the explosives he had planted to kill Jynku and watched as the thick stone shook and a cloud emerged from the collapsing rubble. 

Arro raised his comlink, “Res. Tor. Have the bunkers been disengaged?”

“ _Elek_ , all but one. Tor is working on it. Taking his time, as usual.” Res responded sarcastically. Of course Res had finished first, being the eldest with the most experience.

“ _Jate_.” Good. Arro continued, “We’re all out. Tisa is with me. Can you confirm the kill on the Hutt?”

“ _Oya._ ”

Arro tried to force himself to relax, he needed to trust his _vode_ with this part. His top priority now was getting Masina off-planet as quickly as possible. “ _Vor entye, vod_.” Thank you, brother.

Res responded quickly, “ _Kih'parjai, vod_.” No problem, brother. 

Static interrupted Res’ response, “ _Bralov!_ ” Success! The youngest brother announced, filled with pride. “Got the last bunker.”

“When you’re done celebrating doing what you were supposed to do, meet me at the palace,” Res instructed, “We need to confirm the slug is dead.”

“Oh sweet, yeah. I can do that.” Tor confirmed.

“ _Jate_. Our _vod_ is a little busy tending to his _dala_.” Res joked, excited to resume giving his brother a hard time now that the mood had lifted.

Arro’s cheeks flushed under his helmet. Res didn’t have to phrase it the way he did. “She’s not ‘my’-”

“ _Haili cetare!_ ” Enjoy! Res cut him off, ending the transmission.

Gritting his teeth, Arro sighed and turned back towards the cabin of the shuttle. Masina lay propped up against the wall, silver blood gushing from her wounds. His heart skipped, he had been so caught up in the escape and sending his _vode_ to check on the Hutt that he hadn’t realized the extent of her injuries. Arro rushed to her side, “Are you alright?”

Masina attempted to sit up straight but quickly recoiled in pain. “I’m sorry, I stalled -” She gasped, and Severe pain cut her explanation short.

“They threw a flash grenade at us and Masina kicked it back at them,” Kyra explained for her, “Nix took the opportunity to run, Garssan started picking off the guards. Masina slowed down.”

The explanation clicked for Arro. Masina wasn’t allowed to kill. Witnessing those deaths had to have been traumatic for her. Taking a seat next to her, Arro brushed her hair back to get a better look at her face. She was here. She was safe now. “You have nothing to apologize for, _cyar’ika_.” Darling.

Tisa, who had been leaning casually against the walls of the shuttle, adjusted her position to stand more upright. Her brother was referring to someone as _cyar’ika_. He clearly cared about Masina a great deal to hunt her down for months and rescue her from Hutt enslavement, but an outward sign of affection was highly unusual for him.

Masina smiled faintly, her eyes clearly showing the pain she desperately tried to mask. “I told you, I don’t really remember a lot of the Mando’a you taught me. I’ve been out of practice.”

“I can teach you again if you like,” Arro held one of her hands between his and rubbed his thumbs over her fingers. A subtle reminder to himself that she was real, she was finally with him again. “But first you need to heal yourself.”

Her gray eyes shot over to Kyra, clearly concerned for her friend’s injuries.

“Heal yourself first,” Kyra gently urged Masina, “You took the most fire out of all of us. We have bacta.”

“I - I don’t want you all to suffer,” Masina grimaced, unsure which part of her hurt the most.

Arro beckoned her, “Please, _mesh’la_ …”

 _Mesh’la_. That word, that voice, made her smile. She’d been dreaming of that for months. They were right. She needed to heal herself before she could help others. 

Raising her hands to her neck, Masina focused inward and slowly healed herself, blaster wounds disappearing as though they’d never happened, before gesturing for Kyra to approach and repeating the process for her friend.

“Come here,” Masina motioned for the armored stranger to come forward to receive healing.

Limping forward with the help of Nix, Garssan slowly removed his helmet

She knew that face. Masina’s face burned with anger, “ _You_!”

“Me?” Garssan gestured to himself.

“ _You_!” Masina repeated, “From Sixmo!”

Garssan chuckled to himself, “Yeah, I never did get my drink -”

“Still wanna complain about it?” Masina’s eyes narrowed.

“Nah, heal me and we’ll call it even.” 

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Masina stood and approached Garssan.

“And hey, if you want.” Garssan winked and nodded towards his helmet, “You can try mine on next.”

That gave her an idea. Forcing a tense smile, Masina raised her hands to Garssan’s face as she proceeded to heal him.

“Wow.” Visually surveying where he had been injured, Garssan was truly astonished. The pain left his body. He bent down to double-check; the blaster wounds on his leg were indeed fully gone. As he returned to standing upright, he faced a now helmeted Masina. 

She’d put the Mandalorian helmet she rescued back on. When he realized what was happening, it was too late. Masina gripped his shoulders and slammed her helmeted head against his bare forehead, the beskar creating a thick clunking sound as it made contact.

Tisa and Arro exchanged a nod. Masina hadn’t known it, but she’d just executed _kov’nyn_ , a head-butt, or a Keldabe kiss. A common offensive technique used by Mandalorians against an unarmed opponent. Arro sighed in relief. Masina still had fire in her.

“What the - ah!” Garssan cried out, instinctively covering where he’d been struck on the forehead.

An unexpected jolt shook the shuttle, sending the occupants stumbling as they tried to regain footing.

“We’ve got company,” Vean announced. A speeder bike attempted to ram into the side of the shuttle a second time, Vean maneuvering just in time to avoid another collision. 

Tisa and Kyra instantly gripped their weapons and glanced at each other.

“I’ve got this,” Tisa spoke to Kyra before turning to Arro, “ _Vod_ , get out of orbit as soon as possible. I’ll stay back and handle this _di’kut._ ” Idiot.

Arro nodded, a gesture that couldn’t possibly explain his deep appreciation for his sister taking charge so he could focus on Masina.

Kyra shouted up at Vean, “Open the hatch!”

“Clear the hatch,” Vean replied.

Tisa moved toward the hatch as the rest created ample distance for her, “Clear.” She confirmed.

As the hatch slid open, Tisa pressed the controls on her vambrace to activate her jetpack before leaping out of the shuttle to engage the attacking bandit. 

“Close it!” Kyra yelled, competing with the loud wind rushing past the open hatch. Vean wasted no time, sealing the shuttle as he continued to speed towards the spaceport.

A loud explosion sent the shuttle momentarily flying forward faster. 

“What’s going on out there?” Garssan ran to the front next to Vean to find the source of the explosion before the rearview mirror caught his attention. The speeder bike was gone, Tisa had shot it down using a missile from her jetpack and now continued back towards the Hutt palace to eliminate any other potential threats to the shuttle. “That will _always_ be cool,” Garssan smiled to himself, suddenly wondering how he could get a hold of a jetpack for himself.

With the immediate threat eliminated, Masina headed towards Nix. Even though he didn’t have any visual injuries, she still insisted on healing him for any lesser injuries he may have sustained. Running low on energy, Masina turned her attention towards Arro. He didn’t seem injured either. The beskar had certainly protected him. Regardless, with the last bit she had left, she wanted to give the benefit of her powers to him.

“Mando,” Masina approached him weakly, Arro meeting her halfway as they embraced. “Let me heal you too.”

“I don’t need it, I’m fine,” he insisted. “Save your strength.”

Masina hummed in response, his stubbornness was amusing. She’d already made up her mind. “Don’t be a hero.” Reaching up, Masina playfully gripped the jawline of his helmet and shook it slightly as she’d done before, “Just do me a favor.” Her hands pulled down the neck covering, exposing a slight bit of tan skin for her to place her hands on.

Arro’s hands wrapped around hers, “Anything, _mesh’la_.”

“Hold me.” Masina smiled warmly up at him before her eyes glazed over white, collapsing in his arms after using her remaining strength to heal him.

Catching her as her body went limp, Arro lifted her in his arms. His heart raced. All Masina wanted was for him to hold her. After everything. After how he’d failed her. He couldn’t stop staring at her. After months of searching, she was here. Safe in his arms. There was no chance he was letting go.


	73. Chapter 73

“How do we get to Birkir?” Nix broke the silence as Vean pulled into the spaceport. 

Kyra lifted her gaze to meet him and scanned the shuttle, “Are you all coming with me?”

Arro tilted his head in annoyance, “I’m taking Masina home.”

“As long as that’s where you’re taking her,” Kyra raised an eyebrow, “That’s fine by me. I’ll guide. Sending coordinates to everyone now.”

“I’ve given her my word,” Arro stated.

“I’d like to stay close by in case any backup is needed,” Nix broke the tension. Kyra’s attention returned to him for further clarification. “From what you’ve told us of her home, I’m not sure she’ll want to stay. I want to see this through to make sure she ends up safe.”

Kyra nodded in agreement, “She’s expressed hesitation to return home to me as well, but has also expressed missing her family.”

“Is there somewhere my family and I can stay so I don’t have to bring them around… all that?”

“Yes,” Kyra smiled, amused with Nix’s request and understanding his concern about Masina’s culture. “You can stay at my home. Once we land on Birkir, follow me and we’ll head up the mountains to Hinsomose.”

The shuttle came to a sudden halt, jostling everyone from their positions, “Alright. Time to move.” Vean announced.

“Mando, get off-planet with Masina. I’ll handle anyone that chases us out of the atmosphere.” Kyra ordered as the hydraulic hiss announced the opening of the hatch to allow the crew to unload.

“Garssan,” Nix caught his attention with his loud voice, “Follow me.”

“We need to load this up.” Vean tapped the steering wheel of the shuttle, “We’ll see you on Birkir, Mando.”

Arro dipped his head in confirmation before carrying Masina off the shuttle and heading for Zenich 77. This wasn’t the way he’d hoped to bring her on board. He’d made modifications and upgrades while on Sixmo in hopes of bringing Masina with him, staying by his side forever. He wanted to make his ship a home for her, which he realized was a major obstacle. The first time she’d seen the Zenich 77 on Sixmo, she had taken off in the opposite direction. Her reaction was understandable, the only times she had been on a spaceship were due to her capture. 

Unfortunately, space travel was a huge part of his life. As he walked up the ramp, Arro attempted to suppress the satisfaction of victory. Masina was back and safe with him, but now they had to figure out what their future held. If she still wanted to stay with him after visiting her family or if she would want to remain there. 

After gently yet quickly setting Masina down on a cot, Arro secured the hatch and fired up his ship for immediate departure. He had received the coordinates for Birkir from Kyra and quickly set the course. The sooner they were out of Varonat’s orbit, the better. While his  _ vode _ , Kyra, and Nix would hold off any hostiles, a quick escape was in everyone’s best interest. As the vibrations of the ship increased in time with the increasingly high pitched hum of the engine, Arro accelerated the ship, quickly piercing through the atmosphere.

The journey to Birkir would take several days, even traveling in hyperspace. Hopefully that would be enough time to give him an opportunity to reconnect with Masina privately. Setting his ship to autopilot, Arro waited until the ride evened out from any turbulence before unbuckling himself and carrying Masina down to the bedroom he intended for them to share.

Laying her down gently on the large white bed he had purchased especially for her, Arro removed his helmet to take a good look at her with his own eyes. She was soft and beautiful, just as he’d remembered, yet she had changed. Her eyes were now sunken with dark circles, her skin was paler than usual, cheekbones more pronounced. Guilt seared through Arro, these subtle changes were a loud reminder that he’d failed her. She’d faded in the Hutt’s captivity, whether due to her own strong will or mistreatment. 

Her clothes were dirtied, stained with her own blood and the blood of others. That wouldn’t do, he couldn’t leave her like that. Leaving her side, Arro walked to the closet he had filled with clothes he’d purchased for her. Deciding which would be the easiest to dress her in, he settled on a long, soft navy robe. Even though he’d seen her naked body several times, undressing her in this state, after all this time, didn’t feel right. Arro returned to her, moving her body gingerly as he wrapped the robe over her before carefully cutting off the Hutt uniform underneath. She could shower when she woke, but at least now she wasn’t in unsanitary clothing.

After gently pulling the covers over her, Arro observed Masina’s breathing for several minutes. Each rise and fall of her chest provided him with reassurance, she was just in a deep sleep. When she woke, he’d focus on getting her health back to where it should be/had been. She needed rest, good food, comfort. He’d do his best to provide that in any way he could.

Before any of that, he needed to give Jax a call and clean himself up. He’d given Jax a heads up that the rescue was about to begin and he was sure to be anxiously awaiting any news. Arro made his way back up to the cockpit to make the call and deliver the good news to Jax.

“Mando!” Jax answered instantly, he had to have been waiting for this moment, just as Arro suspected. “Do you have her? Is she okay? Can I talk to her?”

“Yes, I have her.” Arro confirmed, “She’s resting at the moment, she used her powers to heal everyone. I’ll have her give you a call when she’s awake.”

A sigh of relief came from the other end of the line, “I’m so glad to hear that. Where are you off to now?”

“I’m taking her home,” Arro’s heart sunk, “As I promised I would.”

“Ah,” Jax paused, “Didn’t know if plans had changed. Well, listen. I’ve got a full bar right now and I need to get back, I’ll call you when things slow down. Just had to hear the news right away.”

“Of course.”

“Take care of her and make sure she calls as soon as she’s up. Thanks, Mando. I knew I could count on you.” 

The line went silent as Jax ended the call, leaving Arro alone with his thoughts to play the conversation on repeat in his mind. Jax sounded almost disappointed that he was taking her home. Yet that’s exactly what he had given his word to do, and Masina hadn’t said otherwise. If she woke up and asked to go elsewhere, Arro wouldn’t hesitate to take her to her desired destination.

Luckily they had several days of travel ahead of them. For now, Arro needed to freshen up. Returning downstairs, Arro carefully removed his helmet, armor, and flight suit before stepping into the fresher to take a much-needed shower. His mind jumped back to Masina. What if she woke up and he wasn’t there? She had specifically asked for him to hold her. If she woke up and he wasn’t holding her, would he have let her down again? No. He had to prove himself. Speeding the pace of his shower, Arro jumped out still wet as he walked down the hallway to peek into the bedroom.

Masina was still sound asleep. She hadn’t moved.

Of course she hadn’t. This wasn’t typical rest, she was in a deep sleep from using her powers. He’d been so concerned, he hadn’t bothered suiting up or placing his helmet on. Temptation stirred in Arro, was he finally ready to show her his face? She already knew his name. Knowing his face would mean they fully knew each other. Any shred of anonymity would be gone. Life may actually be harder for her, knowing his name and face, in case any of his enemies or fellow bounty hunters came looking for him. But if she stayed with him, she would never have to worry about that. He’d always be by her side.

Arro repressed the thought, forcing himself to focus on dressing as he pulled on a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms and a loose shirt, leaving his helmet on the counter. Just as he’d seen Masina before and she’d seen him, he didn’t want to impose his body on her if she woke up. They had things to discuss before returning to that level of comfort and familiarity. 

Maybe he’d just check on her one more time. Arro glanced over at his helmet. He much preferred looking at her with his own eyes, without anything in the way. She wasn’t likely to wake up. If she did, well, the decision would have already been made for him.

He’d take the chance.

Entering the room once again, Masina had moved. She had moved and was whimpering and shaking, yet not awake. 

“Masina,” Arro attempted to break her from her nightmare, “Masina. Can you hear me? It’s Arro. You’re safe.”

His words didn’t help, Masina continued to shake and curled herself into a fetal position. He’d have to do more to calm her down. She needed her rest. She had asked him to hold her.

Hesitating briefly, Arro crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her close as he stroked her hair, “Shh,  _ mesh’la _ . You’re safe. I’m here.”

The tremors slowed, melting into calm. Wrapping an arm around his torso, Masina nuzzled into his chest and sighed heavily as she drifted back to a peaceful slumber.

He couldn’t help but smile. He’d wanted this for so long. To feel her again. The warmth and softness of her body, holding her in his arms. It was enough to bring out his own fatigue, so tempting to fall asleep in this peace. Everything felt right in the galaxy.

An unexpected jolt of guilt reappeared. No. He didn’t deserve to feel this peace. Her comfort. Her affection. He didn’t deserve this happiness. His job was to make right what he had done wrong. Right now that meant comforting her.

Leaving the bed, Arro returned to the hallway where he had undressed, placing the helmet back on his head before returning to hold Masina. Just as she’d requested.


	74. Chapter 74

A sudden jolt roused Masina from her deep rest. She was somewhere dark yet cozy, with cool sheets and pillows all around her. This place felt comfortable, safe. Comfortable enough to drift back to sleep. Turning to her side, Masina draped a leg over a pillow. How could this place be so pleasant? So serene. Even the low hum of the ship was soothing - 

Wait.

The low hum of a ship. Adrenaline snapped her eyes open, small tremors suddenly taking control of her body.

Why was she on a ship? Whose ship was it? Was she in danger again?

She’d figure a way out of this. First, she needed to figure out where she was. Slowly she peeled the sheets back, scooting her way off the bed. The panel to open the door to the room she was in was faintly illuminated, glowing blue. Tiptoeing her way over to the door, she held her breath as she pressed the panel. Luckily the sound of the hydraulic hiss was faint. Masina hoped the sound wouldn’t have alerted anyone nearby while she stealthily continued down the ship’s dark metallic hallway, the only source of light coming from small strip lights that lined both sides of the hall. 

The last thing she remembered was Arro. But that may have just been one of her dreams. Her dreams had been extremely vivid after extensive healing sessions. Even if that memory was just a dream, it was a nice one. Maybe the guards were moving her, maybe she’d been sold off to a different Hutt. A different owner. Right now she wasn’t restricted or caged, this was her opportunity to take control of the situation. Just as soon as she knew where she was and who she was with.

The clunking of someone coming down a ladder caused Masina to freeze in place. She was about to find out who had her. The only place she could hide was behind a closed door. Who knew what was behind there. Maybe another prisoner, a beast. She didn’t have a choice. Touching the panel, Masina dodged inside and shut the door. Now to be as quiet as possible. Concentrating on taking deep breaths, her frustration with herself grew. She was breathing loudly. Shit. She had to calm down.

The sound of footsteps grew closer on the other side of the door. Whoever owned this ship walked with purpose and authority. Scanning the room, nothing jumped out to her as a potential weapon. Great. She’d have to hide for now until she figured something out. The menacing sound continued to grow closer. Hiding it was. Taking a deep breath, Masina held it in to be as silent as possible. Finally, the footsteps passed. Releasing her breath, Masina began silently looking around the room. It seemed to be some sort of storage closet. As she searched, a small trunk shifted. Crap. She needed to catch that before - 

Before it fell and hit the ground.

Whoever had been walking by before definitely heard that. Their pace picked up, heading straight for the door to the closet Masina was hiding in. Flattening herself against the wall as much as possible, Masina chewed her bottom lip as her heart pounded. She was out of time. Now she’d have to act quickly without any sort of weapon or protection.

The door hissed open. Holding her breath once again, Masina forced herself to look towards the opening for any sign of who was on the other side. 

“Masina.” 

She exhaled heavily. It was Arro. His voice. It wasn’t a dream, he really had been there. “M - Mando?”

Arro stepped in, finding Masina frozen stiff and trembling against the wall, “I’m sorry I startled you.” 

Stopped just short of tears, Masina sniffed and plunged into his arms. “Don’t be sorry, Arro. I’m sorry, I -”

Wrapping his arms around her, Arro squeezed lightly to distract from the pang in his heart. Waking up alone in a space ship was not what he had hoped for. Of course she’d be terrified. She’d be terrified because of all the ways he’d failed her. She’d been exposed to more than she ever should have been. She was used to being prey. 

“Come on,” Arro ran his hands down her arms, holding her hands, “Let’s get you out of the closet and talk.”

Masina nodded before following him as he led her down the hallway, back to the room she had woken up in. She’d been in such a panic, she hadn’t noticed how nice everything was. The large, comfortable bed was placed in the center of the even larger room. Enough room to comfortably walk around the sides. Several blankets of varying warmth and texture were stacked on a bench at the foot of the bed. Several plush rugs covered the metallic floor. Not very practical for a ship, but comfortable.

“Arro,” Masina approached the bench, reaching out to touch a furry synthfur blanket, “Where am I?”

“I,” Arro hesitated, “I thought you’d be most comfortable in your room.”

Her eyes widened before turning around to look up at him, “My room?”

“ _ Elek _ .” Arro responded. Masina stared at him blankly. Right. She had mentioned forgetting a lot of Mando’a. “Yes.”

“This is my room,” she clarified, maintaining eye contact with the visor on his helmet. “And where are we?”

Luckily his face was covered, Arro’s face burned with embarrassment, “We’re - we’re on my ship.”

Masina lowered her eyes to the ground, blushing as well. She was afraid he’d say that. Afraid because of how excited that made her feel. Why did she have a room on his ship?

“Would you -” Arro paused. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her it was her room. Technically, he’d intended for it to be their shared room, but sharing a room with an unconscious Masina didn’t sit right with him. After the first night of holding Masina in his arms, he’d been sleeping on an uncomfortable cot in a smaller room to give Masina her privacy. “Would you like to take a shower? Freshen up?”

Her eyes looked down at the robe she was wearing, “I don’t have anything to change into. Did you put me in this?”

“Yes. I didn’t look.” Making his way across the room, Arro slid open a hidden door revealing a closet of clothes he had gifted her with back on Sixmo. “I’ve been keeping these for you.” 

Remorse shot through him, causing Arro to lower his head. What he didn’t say was that he’d kept these clothes and made modifications to his ship, all in hopes she’d be here with him one day. Now she was. There was a time that didn’t seem likely to ever happen. There was a time he had truly feared she was lost.

“Arro,” Masina approached and tilted his head upward again. Her gray eyes were glossy, holding back tears, “Thank you.”

A nod was all he could manage as Arro desperately fought back tears. He wanted to apologize to her. To grovel. To tell her all the ways in which he’d failed her. He didn’t deserve her kindness, the way she looked at him with affection beaming across her face. Emotions clutched at his throat as Arro struggled to swallow, “Right.” Arro stepped away from her touch and turned his back to her. “I’ll show you to the fresher.”

Sharply withdrawing her hands, Masina drew them into her chest and clenched them. Did he not want her anymore? He clearly had done all of this before she was captured, she realized. A tickle in her nose caused her to sniff, she didn’t want to cry now. Not in front of him. He’d still kept all of this for her. She didn’t want to appear ungrateful or weak. 

“Thanks.” She replied simply, lowering her head so her hair fell in front of her face to more easily conceal any tears that might fall.

He didn’t bother turning around before walking down the hallway to the fresher, standing to the side after he pressed the panel to open the door. “Everything you need should be in there.”

Masina nodded. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling now. At least she was controlling herself enough to not make a sound. Once she was alone she could cry freely. “Thank you, Mando.”

Mando. She had just flipped back to calling him Mando instead of by his name. That single word sent a stabbing sensation through him. Determined to separate himself from the pain, Arro stepped away, making his way back to the cockpit and leaving Masina to herself. He’d been too caught up in his own mind to recognize the tears in her voice.

Masina must have realized she was too good for him. He was a failure. She clearly didn’t want anything to do with him. Just as well, they’d arrive at her home planet in a few days and she’d be gone forever. He’d done his part. 


	75. Chapter 75

Once safely behind the door to the fresher, Masina listened for the sound of Arro’s footsteps to fade before allowing herself to feel the full emotional weight of his indifference towards her. Finally, she could stop holding back. Choking tears back, she leaned against the door.

Who was this? He sounded like Arro. She sensed it was him. His armor had changed, but it  _ had _ to be him. But why was he so cold towards her? Maybe she was just a fling. He had no reason to be interested in her anyway. He was a Mandalorian, they placed a high value on their warrior culture. 

The tightness in Masina’s throat finally came to a peak, feeling as though she’d suffocate on her own sorrow. A steady stream of tears now poured from her eyes as she sobbed. She couldn’t escape the crippling despair now. 

She was just a weak, naive, pathetic woman from an overlooked planet in the Outer Rim. She didn’t fit in anywhere, not even at home. Maybe she was foolish to think she could be more than the subservient pairing she was raised to be. That she rebelled against being. Maybe all of this had been a waste of time.

She’d certainly been foolish to think Arro cared for her. Those fond memories back on Sixmo that she had clung to, replayed in her mind, brought her joy during her time with Jynku - they were all lies. Nothing more than a naive girl believing there was more between them than there actually was. An idiotic fantasy. Arro had been so exciting. He was the first man she’d met who had a true sense of honor, nobility, and strength. He respected her. Or seemed to. She’d broken all the rules she grew up with, she pursued him shamelessly and freely and for some reason, he wanted her too. He made her feel like an equal. She had shown him her true self and made her feel worthy. Secure. Important. Brave.

No, Arro had no reason to be interested in her. There were surely several strong Mandalorian women that would be a perfect match for him. Why would he waste his future with someone weak, like herself? He’d expressed his frustration with her hesitation to shoot before. He surely knew she wasn’t capable of defending herself, after all, she’d failed to do that against Coxar.

That was it.

He was disgusted with her.

Wiping away her tears, Masina walked to the sink to finally face herself in the mirror. She hadn’t been given a mirror to look at herself during her months in captivity. Sure, there were reflections off of metal, but the worn and warped metal didn’t help.

Catching sight of herself for the first time, Masina’s breath hitched. She looked awful. Dark circles of exhaustion sunk in beneath her eyes, her cheekbones were more prominent. While she’d been aware of the weight she’d lost due to the barely palatable slop she was served, seeing it on her face struck her differently.

No. It wasn’t just that Masina was weak and pathetic to Arro. She was no longer desirable. All her life she’d been raised to keep up her appearances. Appear bright, cheerful, lively. Something made impossible by her now frail appearance. She needed to put some weight back on to display fertility. But not too much weight. 

A newfound determination flickered inside Masina. She’d show Arro. She would show him that she was strong. Capable. Fertile. Maybe he had tired of her attitude back on Sixmo. He may have found it charming initially, but during their separation, he may have reflected on their time and found her irritating. No, this was her fault. She needed to show him that she could be a good pairing. 

Masina started the shower, waiting for the water to warm. She’d indulge herself in this guilty pleasure, he surely wouldn’t find out. The Hutt showers were cold and public. Besides, if she was going to put on a show for Arro, she’d need to feel good about herself. Hot water was innocent enough.

After removing her robe, Masina stepped into the water and savored the cleansing warmth. Now she had a game plan. She would get herself cleaned up. Primp, just enough to show Arro she could make herself presentable, but not so much as to appear vain. Men searching for a pairing preferred pristine, soft women. 

Next, she’d find the kitchen on this ship. She should be able to find it on her own and make him a hearty, homemade meal from whatever she could get her hands on. Arro may not have much, but being creative would showcase her abilities to feed him even in desperate times. She’d make something to impress him and while the food cooked, she’d clean. 

She’d make the bed. Wash any clothing or linens. Yes. That’s exactly how she’d spend the next several days. Quietly cooking and cleaning while staying out of his way. She’d pull out all the lessons she’d learned back home with courtship, lessons that much to her father’s disapproval, she’d intentionally done the opposite of to scare off any pairings.

Not Arro. As deep as the hurt in her heart was, she wanted Arro. She wanted those feelings again that they had back on Sixmo. She wanted the Mandalorian from her dreams back. No matter what it took, she’d show him she could be worthy.

She could be a good pairing. She could be quiet, accommodating, respectful, helpful, and willing to meet his every need.


	76. Chapter 76

Arro locked the door to the cockpit before removing his helmet. He didn’t want Masina to see him like this. As silent as the room was, the air was thick with rage. A single tear snuck its way from his left eye, finally breaking the emotional stalemate. Screaming in frustration, Arro fell to his knees, yanking his hair with his fists in a form of self-punishment. He needed to feel something. Some pain. Some form of physical hurt instead of just the emotional hurt tearing him apart.

Somehow things were now worse with Masina awake. Now he had to look in her beautiful, sad eyes - as he faced the truth of his own failures.

He was a Mandalorian who couldn’t even protect his partner.

He was a failure.

A failure to Masina. A failure of a Mandalorian. A failure to himself.

How could he explain this to her? How could he even begin to apologize to her? He broke his word. He said she would always be safe, she was under his protection. Because of him, she had suffered at the hands of Coxar. Of Jynku and however many people she’d been in contact with during her capture. 

Her only request had been for him to hold her. A small, simple request. She could have asked for anything and he would have given it to her. Yet all she wanted was to be held. She woke up alone. Alone on an unfamiliar spaceship. Her first instinct was to hide. She was terrified.

Arro’s hands shook as he balled them into fists, a roar of anger at himself escaping him. He needed to hit something. To destroy something. But that wouldn’t help. Losing control of his emotions in the cockpit could damage the ship or derail the course. Arro picked himself back up and resigned himself to sitting in the captain’s chair. Finally, the rage switched, morphing into silent tears that fell down his face as Arro stubbornly refused to acknowledge them.

\------

After making herself presentable and dressing in a loose navy gown Arro had saved for her, Masina found her way to the kitchen. Provisions wise, Masina wasn’t working with much. A strange gamey protein that she’s sure she didn’t want to know the source of, root vegetables of various colors, and grains. She could work with this to create a balanced and hearty meal, one Arro truly deserved after all the unnecessary hardship she’d put him through.

As Masina skinned and diced the vegetables, she tried to recall the courting traditions of her people that she’d never paid attention to in the past. 

On Sixmo, she may have just been a fling. Now she wanted to show Arro a new side of herself, the side that would make an honorable pairing.

Right. 

Masina sighed as she recalled the lessons. Never look a man in the eye, keep your gaze at his chest. She wouldn’t want him to take it as a sign of disrespect, even though she couldn’t see his eyes anyway. He needed to eat first and until satisfied. Masina would serve him a first portion of the meal, leave the room, and return to serve a second portion. This would continue until he was satisfied. Whatever was left, she could eat. 

He shouldn’t lift a finger to clean anything. Everything should be spotless, but he shouldn’t see the cleaning in progress. Hopefully he would notice her efforts. She’d clean and wash everything, organize everything carefully. She could make this ship feel like a home.

A now-familiar sound caught her attention, Arro was headed down the ladder. He must have smelled the food. Masina quickly froze and turned to face the direction he would be approaching from, but kept her eyes fixed to the floor out of respect.

“How are you feeling?” Arro stopped several feet away from Masina, perplexed by her stiff stance and downward gaze.

“I…” Masina quickly ran through her mind of how she was supposed to respond, “I’m well. Thank you. How are you?”

Great. She was being formal and distant with him. Arro sighed, “Did you find everything you needed?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Masina dipped her head in appreciation.

Arro clenched his jaw and released it. This was frustrating. “You’re making food?”

“I am, it should be ready shortly. Would you like me to bring it to you when it’s ready, or would you like for me to notify you so you can eat down -”

He couldn’t restrain himself from speaking, “Why won’t you look at me?”

Masina raised her eyes to his chest, but no higher. “I’m sorry, I -”

Arro continued walking toward her, growing increasingly impatient. “Look at me.”

“Mando, I -” Masina held back tears, resisting the urge to look up at his helmet. She needed to show him this side of her. Maybe he would consider her worthy again. Maybe this was a test of her resolve.

So there it was. Arro’s heart went cold. She couldn’t stand to look at him. He deserved that. “You should be resting.”

“I wanted to feed you, as thanks for -”

“As thanks for what?” Arro interrupted yet again.

“Mando,” Masina began wringing her hands together, “Please let me talk.”

She was right. He’d interrupted her several times now. He just wanted her to get this over with. For her to tell him how he’d let her down. He needed to let her talk. 

Walking to a chair, Arro took a seat and rested his elbows on the table, “Talk.” He didn’t mean to sound so cold. As the word left his mouth he regretted the ice in it, he was too preoccupied bracing himself.

Masina remained standing, “I wanted to feed you as thanks for rescuing me. I’m… I’m sorry for all the trouble and danger I put you through.”

“Trouble? Danger?” Arro scoffed as he stared down at the table,  _ he _ was the one who put her in danger by not staying by her side like he said he would.

His response stung, her throat instantly constricted and tears began to well. “I didn’t mean for any of that, I tried to escape, I tried to run, I tried…”

Arro’s attention turned sharply toward Masina instead of focusing on his own failures. She meant this as an apology, not as the beginnings of tearing into him. Her tears, her crying - this was all his fault. He’d done it  _ again _ . He’d failed her  _ again _ . Shooting up from his chair, Arro rushed over to Masina but stopped short of wrapping his arms around her, “You think I’m upset with you?”

“Of course you are,” Masina was now hyperventilating, unintentionally pausing between words, “I’m weak and I couldn’t stop it and you still came to save me and I… I… I’m so sorry, Mando.”

Time apart be damned, Arro wrapped his arms tightly around Masina. “Masina,  _ mesh’la _ , I’m not upset with you. Not even the slightest.”

“You’re - you’re not?”

“No,” Arro squeezed her tighter as he forced out his confession, “I’m... upset with myself.”

Masina sniffed, the spasms in her chest still present but calming, “Why would you be mad at yourself?”

“I failed to protect you.”

“What?” Stopping herself before fully looking up at his helmet, Masina furrowed her brows, “None of that was your fault.”

“I should have been with you. I’m so sorry, Masina. I promised to protect you.”

“Mando, you can’t control everything. I’m responsible for myself too. Things happen. Life happens.”

Conversations Arro had had with Jax during his search came flooding back. Jax had told him that she wouldn’t blame him. That this was out of his control. He never imagined she’d feel that same way, “Please forgive me.”

Nuzzling into his chest, Masina slowly embraced him in return. He had made the first move, so reciprocating was appropriate in courtship, “There is nothing to forgive, Mando.”

Cool relief rushed through Arro’s body, she didn’t hate him. She didn’t blame him. What had he ever done in his life to deserve someone so kind, gentle, loving? He’d lived a life hunting and being hunted. He’d accepted long ago that this sort of tender affection was something he’d never know. Yet now here she was, in his arms, comforting him. Forgiving him.

“Can I please fix you a plate?” Masina inquired, met with a gentle nod of acceptance from Arro. 

As the two broke away, a twisting dichotomy of emotions tore her apart. Arro had held her, been gentle with her, just as he had on Sixmo and in her dreams. Yet he was responding positively to the woman Masina was raised to be, not the woman she was. As long as Arro was happy, she’d continue this path. Better to be subservient to a man of her choice than to an assigned pairing.


	77. Chapter 77

“May I help?” Arro stood behind Masina as she carefully dished out the meal.

  
“No, no,” Masina responded almost reflexively. She needed to serve him, he was supposed to be relaxing. “Please, sit down.”

  
“I can -”

  
“No.” Masina insisted. “Please. Allow me.”

  
Allow me? Arrow furrowed his brows. She was acting strangely even though they were moving past his self-loathing. Hesitantly, Arro made his way to the small table that was only meant to accommodate two and continued to ponder why Masina was acting so distantly. Perhaps she was still tired, she had only slept for three days and the escape surely had taken a lot out of her. Maybe she was still uncomfortable being on a ship, even if it was his.

  
“Here you are,” Masina approached Arro, placing the artfully plated meal in front of him while avoiding looking at him. “Can I get you anything else?”

  
“No. Thank you.” Arro’s discomfort was growing. She spoke as if she were a waitress. A slave. Not his partner. As Masina turned away, a thought struck Arro, “Oh wait, there is one thing.”

  
She paused, turning around with her head still bowed, “What can I do for you?”

  
“No, I -” Arro half stood, Masina’s peculiar behavior puzzled him. He would need to get to the bottom of this, “Jax wants to talk to you. Come upstairs with me and I get the call set up.”

  
Masina nodded. Strange. That was his usual response, Masina was more talkative than that. Arro continued towards the ladder and up to the cockpit, checking over his shoulder to make sure she followed.

  
“Here,” Arro spun the captain’s chair around to face her, “You can sit here so you’ll be more comfortable. He might talk your ear off.”

  
Without a word, Masina complied, placing her hands on her thighs as she sat on the chair. Again, unusual behavior for her. After spinning the chair back around to face the front of the ship, Arro quickly dialed Jax who immediately answered.

  
“You better be calling to let me talk to Masina, I’m sick of you.” Jax teased.

  
Masina lit up with excitement hearing his voice again, “Jax!”

  
“There she is. Arro, turn on the visual. I want to see her. Make sure you rescued the right one.”

  
With the press of a button, a live hologram of Jax appeared in front of Masina. “I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on. I’m going to head back downstairs to eat.” Arro excused himself, disappearing down the ladder.

  
“How are you, Masina?”

  
Truthfully, she didn’t know. She was different from before. Bittersweet feelings surrounded her at the moment. “I’m fine. How are you?”

  
“Fine?” Jax laughed, “Your man rescues you from a Hutt palace, you have a big happy reunion, you’re on your way home, and you’re ‘fine’? I don’t buy it. What’s going on?”

  
“Oh no, nothing. I guess I’m just a bit tired,” she lied.

  
“Oh, I see,” Jax laughed. “A bit too much fun with Arro?”

  
Masina attempted to smile as a response instead of answering his question, but her eyes remained vacant.

  
“Hm,” Jax wasn’t buying it, “What did he do?”

  
“Nothing! As I said, I’m just a bit tired.”

  
“Uh-huh, I’m sure.” Jax knew her better than that, “You know you can tell me if something is wrong, right?”

  
Masina truly smiled this time and exhaled slightly, “I know, Jax. You’ve always been good to me. Thank you.”

  
“So are you excited to go home?”

  
“Yes,” Masina lied. Again, a complex answer she didn’t feel like getting into at the moment. “I’ve missed my family.”

  
“I know you have…” Jax trailed off. Something was off. “You’ve lost weight.”

  
Her hands shot up to her face, embarrassed. If it was that obvious over hologram, her appearance must be truly upsetting for Arro. “I um…”

  
Jax’s concern spiked, “Are you healthy?”

  
“Yes, it’s just the slop they served me wasn’t exactly edible…”

  
“Are you eating?” He pressed.

  
“Well, yes, I just made food. I will after Mando is done eating.”

  
Mando. Interesting, she was back to calling him that. Trying to lighten the mood, Jax decided her cooking was a good subject to touch back on, to remind her of herself. She may be traumatized after her time. “I’m betting you made it spicy.”

  
Masina smirked and blushed, “I did. Just the way you hate it.”

  
“Well, at least I know I’m not missing out. Might be hard to tell, but I’ve lost some weight too. The chef that took your place is a horrible cook.”

  
Finally, Masina laughed, “Aren’t you the chef now?”

  
“Yeah, and I’m a horrible cook.”

  
Their playful banter warmed her, someone in the galaxy appreciated her for who she was. “I missed you, Jax.”

  
“I missed you too, kid. Hey, do me a favor. I need to run now, but tell Arro to give me a call back. Alright?”

  
“Of course,” Masina smiled, “It was good talking to you.”

  
“Likewise. Keep Arro in line, alright? He can be a bit of a blockhead at times. Talk to you later.” Jax ended the call.

  
Sitting in silence, Masina enjoyed this moment of peace before reality sunk in that she needed to return to Merzodian traditions. She was happy to feed him, to take care of him, to nurture him, but not when it was expected of her. Not when that determined her value. Still, he seemed to be enjoying this. He’d warmed up as soon as she changed her ways. Making her way down the ladder, Masina cautiously approached the kitchen with her eyes fixed on the floor, “May I come in?”

  
“Of course,” Arro quickly placed his helmet back on.

  
Upon entering her eyes first went to his plate, it was empty. Good. He’d enjoyed the meal. “I have more, are you still hungry?”

  
He could go for seconds, that was the best he’d eaten since he was with her last. “Are you sure?”

  
“I’d be honored if you had more,” Masina replied, retrieving his plate and making her way to the kitchen. She’d only made enough for two servings, not taking into account that Arro may have been hungrier than what he usually ate back on Sixmo. Ignoring her own hunger pangs, Masina dished out the remaining food and returned the now full plate over to him. “Jax would like for you to call him back when you have the chance.”

  
“Masina -”

  
She stilled, waiting for the rest of what he had to say to her.

  
“Thank you for the food, it’s delicious. As always. I’ve missed your cooking.”

  
A small smile spread across her face. Waiting on him hand-and-foot was working. He appreciated her. His gentleness was returning. So this is what he wanted. She could do that. “I’m glad. I’ll excuse myself so you can eat.”

  
Arro watched as Masina disappeared into the bedroom, under the assumption she was going to rest. She must have been content finally after taking a shower, eating a fresh meal, and speaking with Jax. Her strange behavior must have just been fatigue as he suspected. Removing his helmet, Arro looked down at the food. He wasn’t entirely sure he could finish everything she’d given him this second helping, but she may take any food left behind as an insult. No, he’d finish everything. After all, she had made this meal as thanks, and he certainly didn’t want her to think he was ungrateful.


	78. Chapter 78

Masina never left the bedroom in the time it took Arro to finish his second helping. At least he’d done this part right, creating a comfortable environment for her to sleep in. Before he could call it a night, he needed to call Jax back. Jax must’ve picked up on Masina’s unusual behavior as well, maybe he had additional insight. After all, Masina had no reason to be upset with Jax. Surely she’d talk to him. Climbing back to the cockpit, Arro auto dialed Jax.

A live hologram of Jax lit up the screen. “So! How are you two lovebirds doing?”

Arro frowned under his helmet, feeling the sting of yet another pang of guilt. “She’s warming up to me.”

“She’s acting strange,” Jax added too quickly.

“You noticed?” Arro’s posture straightened, maybe Jax did indeed know something. “Did she tell you anything?”

“Mmhm, she told me she was ‘fine’.”

Arro’s shoulders slumped, “Well that’s good, at least.”

Jax exhaled sharply and snapped his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Wow, you really  _ are _ bad with women, Arro.”

His words may have stung, but there wasn’t much for Arro to deny. “I’m not used to  _ her _ kind of woman.” He corrected Jax.

“‘Fine’ never means fine.” Jax stated plainly, “I tried asking more, but all I could get out of her was that she was excited to see her family and she’s tired.”

Of course she was excited to go home. That also meant Arro may never see her again. Their time together was coming to an end. “Yes. She’s resting now.”

“Can I offer some advice?”

“Something tells me I can’t stop you.” In any case, any advice would be helpful about now.

“Talk,” Jax paused for emphasis, “to her.”

Frustration simmered in Arro, he’d been talking to her. “I’ve been trying.”

“Well,  _ keep _ trying.” Jax reinforced, “How is she acting?”

Arro paused, trying to decide on the best description. “Strangely formal.”

“Formal?” Jax chuckled, “Masina?”

“‘ _ Lek _ . Almost like a slave.”

Jax hummed, “Keep me updated, you two are the only source of entertainment I have out here.”

“I will,” Arro sat in silence for a few moments after ending the call. At least he had all night to run through different ways of talking to Masina since she was asleep. There were so many things he wanted to ask, things he wanted to know, but was afraid bringing those topics up may upset her or confirm his worst fears.

Returning downstairs, Arro made his way to the fresher and turned on the shower. He’d have to find a way to silence the intrusive thoughts that kept creating new scenarios of what Masina’s time had been like. Finding different topics to discuss with her would be sufficient enough to keep him occupied.

Arro stepped into the shower, closing his eyes while the warm water ran over his head. Maybe he could ask her about her home. Kyra had provided some information, some rather alarming information in fact, but Masina explaining things in her own way would be an insightful topic. No wonder she had been hesitant to go home before, she wasn’t the type to take or listen to orders, much less unquestioningly bow down to someone. Well, until now. Her recent attitude shift seemed to go right along with the subservient culture she was raised in. 

Her family must mean a great deal to her, to go back to that way of life even after knowing there was a greater galaxy out there for her to explore. Even after knowing she had the option of going away with him. Shouldn’t be too surprising though. Even if she didn’t blame him, Masina had no real reason to throw away the life she had, no matter how dismal, for a man she’d only met months ago. A man who let her down. A man whose face she’d never seen.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Arro dressed comfortably in a loose pair of pajama pants and a shirt. Well, almost fully comfortably. Masina being here still meant the helmet stayed on. It’d be better this way. More distance and space between them if she didn’t know what he looked like. After placing his helmet on his head, Arro ventured out to make his way to the cot he’d been sleeping on.

Only it was occupied. Masina laid in the cot, covered by a thin blanket, curled in the fetal position. Equal parts confusion and irritation ignited in Arro.

“Masina,” he attempted to wake her. Nothing. He gently shook her, “Masina.”

Jolting awake, Masina turned to face Arro but kept her eyes fixed on his torso. Had she done something wrong?

“Why are you sleeping out here?”

Masina sat up in bed, clutching the sheets in front of her chest. “I didn’t want to put you out of your room.”

“I told you, it’s your room.”

“There’s only  _ one _ bedroom on the ship. That bedroom belongs to you.”

Arro sighed, “Please, the cot isn’t comfortable. Please sleep in the bed.”

“I don’t want you on the cot either,” Masina dropped her eyes down, wringing the sheets in her hands as an idea began forming, “You just said it’s uncomfortable.

“I, uh.” Shit. He shouldn’t have said that. He could have made an excuse for why he preferred the cot to the bed, but it was too late for that now. May as well be honest, “I didn’t want to intrude on your space in the bed.”

Red flushed Masina’s cheeks as she continued to fidget with the sheets, her eyes even more fixated on them. “Can… can we share the bed?”

His heart swelled, “You want to do that?” Maybe she wasn’t trying to put distance between them. She was making an effort to be close to him. There might be hope after all.

“I can put pillows in between if that would make you more comfortable.” Masina continued quickly, trying to increase the chances of him agreeing to the arrangement. 

What would make him more comfortable would be her squirming with pleasure underneath him, moaning his name. Arro pushed the thought aside, “Would that make you more comfortable?”

She tried to hide her excitement, pretending to be indifferent. “I’m happy as long as you’re happy.”

“Let’s get some rest,” Arro offered a hand to help her stand out of bed, “Please.”

A smile started to form as Masina blushed harder, immediately biting her lip to hide her satisfaction. This was certainly an improvement over the previous sleeping arrangements. Taking his hand, Masina stood and followed him to the bedroom. 

He couldn’t enjoy the victory of being close to her again, erotic thoughts kept flashing in his mind. This would be a difficult night, to say the least. “What side of the bed do you want?”

“Um,” Masina took the opportunity while they were standing still to intertwine her fingers with his, “You pick.”

“I’d rather be closer to the door.”

“Ok,” letting go, Masina made her way to the left side of the bed and eagerly buried herself under the sheets. This was too exciting. Too reminiscent of their early days on Sixmo.

Arro smirked under his helmet before flicking off the lights and climbing into bed himself, pleased Masina hadn’t lost her coyness. 

“Here,” Masina lined the middle of the bed with pillows, creating a divide that was all too easy to breach, “To make you more comfortable.”

Grunting in response, Arro laid on his side facing away from Masina, towards the door. Despite the excitement of being in a bed with her again, that his more primal instincts kept loudly reminding him of, a sense of peace washed over him. Not only was Masina finally safe - she had woken from her deep sleep - she was next to him in a secure environment. All his weapons were at his disposal, they were traveling in a convoy. For the first time in months, the restless warrior could finally allow his mind to be at east.

“I’ve never seen you in regular clothes,” Masina spoke softly in the dark.

He couldn’t help but smile, Masina loved pillow talk. Small details that made up the picture of the woman he couldn’t stop thinking about were reemerging. “Well, we aren’t sleeping next to a cantina filled with lowlifes right now. I can relax more on my own ship.”

A small, short chuckle formed in Masina’s throat, “I’m glad.”

“Get some rest,  _ mesh’la _ .”

Several minutes passed, Arro drifting off to sleep almost instantly. Masina continued to stir, much too excited to sleep now. Just when she worked up the courage to continue their pillow talk, modulated snores filled the room. 

She smiled at the familiar sound she had missed while they were separated. “ _ Lo kio leraesu, eluni lou.” _ I’ve missed you, my love.


	79. Chapter 79

A wonderful, savory smell filled Arro’s helmet. He wasn’t even that hungry, but the fragrant food was enough to wake him and make his stomach growl. Masina was clearly in the kitchen, how had he slept so soundly that he didn’t even hear her get up? Briefly stretching, Arro made his way down the hall to the kitchen. 

“Good morning,  _ mesh’la _ .”

“Oh!” Masina spun around and quickly dropped her eyes to the ground, “Good morning, are you hungry Mando? I made a Garatro egg omelet with diced roba, peppers, and onion - the way you like it.”

“I’m still full from last night,” he confessed, “but I can’t say no. That smells amazing.”

“Good, please sit down.” Masina folded the omelet neatly with the spatula as Arro pulled a chair up to the table. First bringing the omelet and appropriate cutlery for Arro, Masina returned to the kitchen. “Would you like some caf and muja juice?”

Arro paused, was she still acting like a slave? Even after they shared the bed last night? “Uh - yes. Please.”

Masina returned with the two beverages, setting them down in front of Arro before leaving the room to allow him time to eat in private. She hadn’t been able to mop the floors yesterday, sleep approached too quickly. Mopping now would be a great way to keep herself busy as he ate. Maybe sharing a bed was a bit bold of her, but he hadn’t rejected her. Besides, they’d be saying goodbye forever in a few days. It wasn’t like they’d actually done anything. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Arro’s unexpected voice broke her concentration as she busied herself. Enough time had passed for him to finish breakfast, but she hadn’t realized it as she lost herself in the monotony of work.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to see.” Masina leaned the mop against the wall and stared down at the line where the newly cleaned floors met the dirty. She’d need to remember where she left off. “Are you still hungry? Would you like more?”

“I wish I could,” He paused. Her strange behavior was continuing. Why wasn’t he meant to see her cleaning? Was she just bored out of her mind? “That was delicious, but I’m full. Thank you.”

She nodded, “I’m glad to hear it.” Masina couldn’t ignore the growl of her stomach anymore. Surely he wouldn’t mind if she ate now that he’d finished. Returning to the kitchen, Masina resumed cooking, this time making a serving for herself.

Arro followed closely behind, watching her method as she continued to cook. “I was hoping we could talk today. If you feel up to talking.”

“I’d be happy to.” Masina cracked an egg, “What would you like to discuss?”

“You’ve been acting… differently. I wanted to check in with how you’re doing. If you wanted to talk about what happened during your time at Jynku’s palace.”

Her heart halted at the same time her cooking process did. “Oh. Am I bothering you?”

“Bothering me?” Great, Arro hadn’t meant to imply that at all. “No, not at all.”

Masina glanced over at her cutting board to see if she had enough left over to make another serving for him, “Were you still hungry?”

“No - wait.” Arro gently grabbed her hand as she reached to adjust what she was already making to suit his preferences, finally piecing together her odd behavior. Crippling guilt came crashing down, “Did you not already eat this morning?”

“Of course not.”

He released her hand, “What do you mean of course not?”

“I wanted to make sure you were full,” she replied plainly.

Arro cringed remembering how much he had eaten last night. Masina didn’t make extra. His second helping was supposed to be her portion. “Masina - why did you offer more food if you hadn’t eaten?”

“I’ll eat after you’re full, Mando.”

“Did you not eat last night?”

“You were still hungry -”

Irritation at her strange behavior, her lack of taking care of herself, her refusal to call him by his name pushed him over the edge. “Why wouldn’t you eat?” He demanded.

Sending his anger, Masina’s hands began trembling, “Mando, please -”

He couldn’t hide the slight growl to his voice now, “You know that’s not my name.”

“I…” Masina stumbled back, moving away from Arro, yet he closed the distance, unintentionally invading her space in a threatening manner.

“Why won’t you look at me? What’s going on Masina?” Arro lowered his gaze to her hands, her hands were always a tell if she was lying or nervous. She couldn’t even properly grab the fabric of the silk dress he had given her to wring in her hands, she was trembling so badly. He’d done it again. He’d messed up again. He was speaking to her and interrogating her as if she were a quarry, not someone he cherished. As his body relaxed, Arro took a half step back. “Have I done something?”

“No, no,” she stammered, “you haven’t done anything.”

“ _ Mesh’la _ ,” so desperately he wanted to reach out and hold her, comfort her. Yet he’d just physically intimidated her by accident, he didn’t want to make things worse. “You aren’t eating, you won’t say my name, you won’t even look at me.”

Tears began falling down her face as an emotional surge tightened her throat, “I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean you don’t know what to do?” Arro reached over, pulling a chair up for Masina first and then himself. “Eat, use my name, look at me.” Accepting the chair, Masina sat slowly, Arro matching her movements, “What happened at Jynku’s palace?”

She didn’t want to fully explain her behaviors. She was trying to win him over, showing him she was pairing material. Admitting that outright seemed ridiculous. “I’m just trying to make you happy.” 

“ _ You _ make me happy.”

Masina’s temper flared, she clearly wasn’t enough the way she was. That was the whole point of all this.” I’m trying to show you that I care for you! Alright?”

There was that fire he’d missed in her. Arro’s expression softened, he was getting somewhere. “By what, acting like you don’t exist?”

“By doing what I was raised to do,” she hunched over, “for once in my life.”

“ _ Mesh’la _ , no.” Moving from the seated position, Arro kneeled in front of her, taking her hands into his as he tried to get her to look at him. Sure enough, Masina turned her head to the side to avoid looking at his visor. “Is this how you’re supposed to act?”

“When you’re trying to… prove your worth… yes.”

“No, no, no.  _ Mesh’la _ , please.” Sorrow overwhelmed Arro, why did she think she had anything to prove to him? That she had to be any different from who she was? “Look at me. Please. Please just be yourself.”

Words began flowing from Masina’s mouth, words she hadn’t intended to say out loud. “I - I don’t want to just be a fling to you, Mando.”

“You’ve never been just a fling,” Arro desperately tried to assure her. If only she knew all the countless nights he spent obsessing over her, doing everything he could to find her, sometimes even allowing himself to imagine what their future together might look like.

“I…” Masina sniffed as her tears finally came to a stop, “I really care for you.”

“Please look at me,” he pleaded. He needed her to stop this, all of it. He needed to see her eyes looking at him, not avoiding him.

Contemplating if she should truly break her act, Masina’s eyes flicked over to him briefly before finally settling on intentionally looking at the dark part of his helmet. “You seemed so disinterested in me. I thought you were tired of me. I didn’t know how else to show you I cared.”

“That had nothing to do with you,  _ cyar’ika _ .” Arro wiped her tears away gently, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could have a better look at her face, “Nothing. I was beating myself up.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course. Anything.” He’d give anything to keep this conversation going. 

“I never stopped thinking of you,” Masina wrapped both of her hands around one of his, “The thought of you kept me going.”

Thankful for his helmet hiding his face, Arro allowed himself to smile. Masina confessed her feelings, she looked at him, she was touching him in return. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you either. I’m so sorry I was so caught up in myself, I didn’t realize how my behavior would hurt you. I never intended that.”

“I know, Arro.” Masina pressed a kiss into his hand, “I know.”


	80. Chapter 80

As she relished the sensation of touching his skin, running her fingers over his broad, calloused hands, Masina glanced down at his unusually casual outfit. She smiled to herself, the helmet looked a bit out of place without the rest of his armor. “Did you sleep alright?”

“I did.” Arro hadn’t noticed how shallow his breath had become since Masina held his hands between hers. She was impossibly soft, “Did you?”

“Yes, thanks.” Time seemed to stand still, neither wanting to break away from this moment. Slight turbulence shook the ship, returning Masina’s attention to the uncomfortable fact they were on a ship, headed somewhere she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to go. The unease that now filled her left no room for the intimate moment they shared. Masina released his hand, “How far away are we now?”

Tension from excitement left Arro’s chest, they were on the topic he’d forgotten about for just a few moments. “From Birkir?”

Masina nodded silently in reply, she couldn’t fake being excited about going home. Facing the consequences of her capture or needing to hide her dishonorable actions.

“About five days.” He could make it take longer if she wanted. If she asked. He could turn the ship around, take her somewhere else.

“Oh,” she couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice, “I see.”

Acutely aware of her tone shift, hope perked Arro up momentarily, “Do you… want to go home?”

She shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.”

“You guess?” His heart began pounding, “Is there somewhere else you’d rather go?”

“I mean.” Sighing heavily, Masina finally began the conversation she’d been avoiding, “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen my family and I do miss them.”

Family. Of course. As different as their cultures were, that was something Arro could acknowledge. They both shared the high importance of family. “I can understand that.”

“It’s just…” Masina began wringing her hands, “I’m a bit worried about going home.”

“Why are you worried?”

Masina paced as she began opening up, “You know, I’ve just spent so much time away. I’ve changed. Experienced the outside world. I don’t know if my family will accept me.”

His heart sunk, he accepted her. He loved her. No matter what. How could her family possibly have so many conditions placed on her worth? She was priceless. “They’d have to be out of their minds to not accept you.”

Halting suddenly, Masina sheepishly slouched forward, “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Masina,” Arro approached from behind, lightly touching her shoulder, “if you’re having second thoughts, you can tell me.”

“Well, you…”

“Me?” Arro didn’t bother hiding the shock in his voice. What did he have to do with this?

“Yes, you. I, um.” Turning around to face him, Masina shyly bit her lip and blushed, “Wasn’t supposed to do what we… did.”

He exhaled sharply, “Yeah. Kyra mentioned that part.”

“Oh, she did?”

After a nod signaling confirmation, Arro continued. “I won’t say a thing,  _ mesh’la _ .”

“Thanks -” she paused, deciding to switch from Basic to Mando’a, “ _ vor’e _ .”

A faint hidden smile formed on his face. He’d so hoped he would have time to teach her more, even if she did get the accent slightly wrong. It was endearing. “What else do I need to know?”

“Well,” her face twisted, “ _ want _ to know or  _ need _ to know?”

Arro raised an eyebrow, “Just tell me everything.”

“Let’s start here, what did Kyra tell you about us?”

What he knew, he already didn’t like. “She told me Merzodians aren’t allowed to kill, women are ‘paired’ off to men, as you mentioned before. Apparently really big on breeding and total control.”

Panic seized Masina as the mention of not being able to kill. Why did he say that first? Did he know? Was he waiting for her to confess? Worse, could he tell? Had she somehow changed and not realized it?

Arro waited for a response from Masina that never came, “Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Masina jumped slightly, “Yeah, that’s all correct.”

“Are you alright?” Picking up on her attitude change, Arro was determined to get to the bottom of this. 

“I’m fine, fine.”

Now, something was definitely wrong. After all, Jax had just told him ‘fine’ never truly means fine.

“Just, uh, like I said. I wasn’t supposed to enter into any sort of relations with you.”

Bluntness was the only approach Arro could see working, “You’re afraid to tell me something.”

“Arro,” Masina’s eyes snapped up at his visor, “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Ok, ok that’s fine.” He’d gotten too close to a sensitive topic. All he could do now was leave an opening for her, “I’m here for you.”

Maybe she’d been too harsh in her response, “I know Arro.” Searching her mind for something she felt comfortable discussing with him. “Did Kyra tell you how I was captured?”

“She mentioned you volunteered to go to the border twice in order to defer being paired off. All she relayed was that a bounty hunter had somehow made his way to the border and called out for help. When you went out to help him, under the assumption he was an Essorodian, he abducted you.”

She dipped her head, “Well, you pretty much know everything then.”

“No,” Arro corrected her, “I know the summary. I want to know everything. In your own words.”

Her gray eyes raised to meet his visor, “Where do you want me to start?”

“When we first talked about our cultures, you mentioned if you were home you’d be having children -”

“Breeding,” Masina interjected.

Arro’s blood boiled at the word, “Right. You mentioned you hadn’t found anyone you liked enough. I now know that decision isn’t up to you. So let’s start there if you’re comfortable. Why did you defer - twice?”

This was going to be a long conversation. Masina pulled up a chair and took a seat, Arro matching her actions. 

“I know the idea of pairing off and breeding may sound horrifying to you, but there is a reason for it.” Internal struggles flared up in Masina, she was repeating what she’d been told. She didn’t necessarily agree with or believe it herself, but that wasn’t the point. Arro needed to understand her culture. “My culture revolves around the idea of family, having children, continuing our kind. In order to have healing capabilities, our offspring have to be purebred. It’s a recessive trait. So clearly, a lot of importance is placed on a woman’s stats.”

“Stats?”

“Yes,” Masina pushed her mouth to the side, “Stats. When a woman is ‘of age’ and ready to be paired off, we’re evaluated. To see how fertile we are, how healthy we are, the likelihood of producing healthy offspring. Suitors use the information to determine the worth of the pairing. The more valuable, the more demand, greater honor for her birth family, the more she’s sold for.”

Arro’s fists reflexively clenched.

“I didn’t want to be reduced to numbers on paper. So when my father was ready to pair me off, the only option was to stand guard at the border. The option is available to men and women and they can take it for any number of reasons, but taking that option is seen as extremely dishonorable to the family. I thought after completing my first term, which is five years, I’d feel ready to do my part. Bring honor to my family. But I didn’t. I renewed my contract for a second term, knowing at the end of the following five years, I’d be maxed out. I would have to undergo an evaluation. 

Now, not all pairings are bad. Take my older sister, Lett for example. She was fortunate. Her evaluation came in average across the board, so she wouldn’t fetch too high of a price. Meaning her lover actually had a chance of buying her as his pairing. Fortunately for them both, that’s exactly how it went. Lett and her pairing truly care for each other and have gone on to have four children of their own. She’s brought honor to our family, and because of that, great things were expected of me.”

Interesting, Arro took in this information. This was more than he’d known before. “So what happens to women with highly favorable or less than favorable evaluations?”

“Highly favorable women are typically sold to the highest bidder. Sometimes they get lucky and are paired off into a healthy relationship, but oftentimes the men just see these women as high prizes and a means to continue their own lineage, so they have a large number of children. If they don’t perform, they end up with a similar fate as the less favorable women. If an evaluation comes back with many health issues, low fertility, anything of the sort, the women aren’t seen as worthy of the honor of being a pairing. They’re sent off to the brothels or servitude to the more fortunate.”

Arro adjusted in his chair, “And you were afraid of having anything other than an ‘average’ evaluation?”

“To sum it up, yes,” Masina confirmed.

“I can understand why you would defer as much as possible.” He cleared his throat, “Tell me more about how you were captured.”


	81. Chapter 81

“Did Kyra tell you about _lasau kussunku_ \- mutual aid?”

“She did,” Arro confirmed, “Essoridans provide protection for you in exchange for healing.”

“Yeah, that’s right. When you volunteer to go to the border, we’re on the lookout for any incoming Essoridians seeking aid. The day I was captured happened to be in the middle of a snowstorm. Essorodians usually take the rail speeder built into the mountain to reach us, where they meet us at the gate,” Masina tilted her head and squinted her eyes, realizing she needed to make a clarification. “They don’t _only_ come up for healing, sometimes there are scheduled meetings for business, but those meetings are scheduled. That’s not the function of those of us who keep watch at the border. At the border, we watch for any emergency incoming Essoridians, which doesn’t happen too frequently. People usually take the time to make friends, cuddle up with others for warmth and… _other_ reasons. Watching the border knowing there’s no risk of being paired off right then and there.”

Arro’s face flushed. He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of encountering someone Masina had been with before. Luckily he could hide the agitated expression under his helmet.

Masina continued, oblivious to Arro’s sudden influx of jealousy. “As I said. It was in the middle of a snowstorm, so visibility was low. We were all just spending time together, chatting, drinking, that sort of thing. I noticed there was a reflection from something and it drew my attention. Eventually, he got close enough where I could make out a figure. I alerted the others, but they didn’t fully believe me. Or they didn’t want to be bothered. Two guys decided to tag along with me once they realized I wouldn’t let the situation go. I knew I saw someone out there. Where they were approaching was unusual, not from the direction of the platform. I figured something must be horribly wrong if they’d come up the mountainside. That’s a difficult journey.

We made our way past the border wall and out into the open and the two guys with me finally realized I wasn’t crazy or drunk, they saw him too. I moved into action first, a bit excited. I wanted to prove myself, make an actual difference, and the man in the distance was limping. Clearly injured. My ‘comrades’ stumbled behind me in the terrain, clearly more intoxicated than I was.”

The light in Masina’s eyes dimmed as she suddenly began drawing invisible circles with her fingertips on the table in front of her, “When I finally reached him, I asked if he was hurt. He said he couldn’t make it much farther, so I tried to provide support so he could walk. At least make it to the others to help me carry him back. But that’s… when I realized it was a trap.” Masina sighed, “The man wasn’t an Essorodian seeking aid. He grabbed me and pulled out a blade, slicing my hand to check the color of my blood. He wasn't injured or limping at all. He was just trying to separate me from the group.”

Venin. Arro’s jaw clenched, “And your ‘comrades’ that went with you?”

“We - well my people - have a set of beliefs. I don’t buy into them, but most everyone else does. We have gods for different things. One of the most powerful, feared gods is Lursecre, the God of the Mountains. Those of us who do go to keep watch on the border are already seen as less favored, less honorable. Everyone there knew I was in my second term. So when he grabbed me, they viewed my capture as a punishment from Lursecre. They turned around and ran back behind the safety of the wall.”

“They didn’t try to stop him?” Arro spoke quickly, his fury outweighing any effort of trying to hold back and listen.

“Of course not,” Masina replied plainly.

Shooting up from his seat, Arro pushed his chair back forcefully, “What do you mean ‘of course not’? They just let a _chakaarla shereshi_ take you away? Right in front of them?”

“Arro,” Masina stared up at him wide-eyed, “It’s not their fault, I -”

“What do you mean it isn’t their fault?” Arro shouted, now pacing in an attempt to work off some of the adrenaline rushing through him, “They _saw_ him _take_ you, _cut_ you, and they did nothing?”

“Arro,” she repeated, this time speaking softly, turning her eyes to the table in shame. “I was already a disgrace to my family, to my people.”

“Why?” Her explanation only fanned the flames, “Why? Because you didn’t want to be sold off like an animal? In lifelong servitude to some _laandur_ _di'kut_?” Weak idiot.

“A - a what?” Masina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at Arro, the meaning lost on her. “Regardless of how you feel about it, that’s the truth.”

“ _Rangir_!” He was too far gone now, everything was too much. Masina had done the sensible thing. Stood up for herself. Helped others. “ _They_ are a disgrace, all of them. _All_ of your people. _Not_ you.”

A painful, invisible vice gripped her heart. Understanding Arro meant that as a comfort, he was still referring to everyone she loved back home. Her family. Her friends. The pain quickly hardened, “Don’t speak of my people that way.”

“And why shouldn’t I? Why should I have any respect for them when they’ve treated you as less than human? When they care so little for you? When their ways are complete _osik_?”

Falling deeper into the darkness, Masina glared at Arro as she stood, never taking her eyes off him. His ranting pushing her squarely in defense of her own culture, even when at her core she didn’t agree with their culture either. “You don’t have to agree with our ways, but you will not speak of my loved ones that way.”

Suddenly speechless, Arro froze. He hadn’t meant to insult everyone she loved back home, his frustrations were on the society as a whole. The horrific ways she was raised, the horrific world he was returning her to. Knowing after he left, her life would be worse than ever. The fire continued to burn in Masina’s eyes. For the first time, Arro truly feared what she might say, painfully aware he’d gone too far.

“It is not my fault or my people’s fault if you see something in me that isn’t there.”

Disbelief seemed to make the room spin for a second as Arro processed what Masina had just said. He had to fix this, fast. He’d _just_ broken past her act. Why was she reverting to the way she was raised? Defending the horrible life her people set forward for her? No, he needed to fix this right away. He couldn’t lose her like this. They didn’t have much time left. “Masina, _mesh’la_ , please. Please.” Arro closed the distance between them, Masina’s glare never breaking as he placed his hands gently on both sides of her face, “ _Ni ceta_ , I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please. I just… I just don’t understand how they can treat you like that. You’re…”

“I’m what?” Masina’s anger began to cool and soften into something more vulnerable.

“You could _never_ be a disgrace, Masina.” Arro rested the top of his helmet against her forehead, “You deserve so much better.”

“I think…”

“Yes?” Arro asked eagerly, desperate for any sign of forgiveness. 

Masina sighed, “I think I need some space right now.”


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late on posting! Things got in the way.

Just when Arro thought the tension couldn’t get worse than the last few days, the atmosphere on the ship froze over. Masina spent the rest of the day keeping out of his way, avoiding contact with him. At least before, she was speaking to him, even if she was speaking as though she were a slave. He had thought things were improving, and they were. Until he lost control of his temper and words slipped out of him without a second thought of the damage they would cause.

Masina remained silent as she sat on the bed, unable to escape her thoughts and complex feelings. The world she was going back to was a place she had longed to escape, yet now she was willingly going back. A bigger galaxy existed out there now, different possibilities for her life. Yet home was all she’d ever really known. She’d managed to stumble her way through life on Sixmo, to mostly keep out of trouble at Jynku’s, but she still didn’t fit in. Her childhood fantasy of running off somewhere exotic and finding her people was just that, a fantasy. Her people didn’t exist.

Then there was Arro. Sneaking glances at him throughout the day, Masina held back tears. She hadn’t meant to be so harsh with him. He was doing his best. He seemed to truly care for her, but he was making her out to be more than she was. If only she’d been able to run off with him back on Sixmo before everything got complicated. Before doubt had time to set in. Back when she was more impulsive and carefree. Her time as a slave forced her into thinking long term, what consequences she’d face for her actions. Worse, what consequences others would face for her actions.

More than anything, Masina wanted these last few days to be happy with Arro. To laugh with him, talk about everything and nothing all at the same time. To hold him, to feel him inside her. One last time. Yet now they found themselves in a tense situation. She needed to apologize but seemed at a loss for words. Him knowing how she truly felt would only complicate his job of taking her home. Would he only keep her around out of pity? She didn’t want that. The only thing worse than being paired off with a stranger would be to stay with the man she loved who only kept her around out of obligation. 

“Masina?” Arro knocked gently on the wall outside of the bedroom, peeking in. 

Jumping slightly, Masina looked up at Arro. He was still dressed casually, soft. Yet the ever-present helmet prevented her from seeing the real him.

“Are you hungry?” He continued, “It’s dinner and you haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Her stomach growled slightly. She hadn’t even noticed, her emotions suppressed her appetite until Arro brought it up. “I can go make something for us.”

“No,” Arro entered the room, offering a hand to help her stand, “I made something for you.”

Masina’s eyebrows rose, “For me?”

“Yes, for you.” Arro offered his hand again, this time Masina accepted and stood.

“You made something for me?” Baffled, Masina tried to imagine what Arro would cook. “Did you open a fresh bag of that fish stuff?”

A low chuckle came from Arro’s throat, “I don’t just eat  _ gihaal _ , you know. I can cook.”

Well, she hadn’t meant to be playful but she would certainly go with the mood. Playful felt better than isolated and this was an opportunity to move past their conflict earlier, “Prove it.” Masina smirked.

“Prove it?” Arro smiled, “Alright. I’ll prove it. Come on.” Leading her to the kitchen, Masina was pleasantly surprised to smell the scent of nerf sausage.

“Well well well,” Masina failed at hiding back a large grin, “What do we have here?”

“Biscuits and nerf gravy.” After pulling a chair out for Masina at the table, Arro gestured for her to take a seat, “Made it myself.”

The extreme confidence and pride Arro was exuding over his dish won a giggle from Masina, finding this side of him helpless adorable. “Well done, Mandalorian.” Taking her seat, Arro pushed the chair in and took his place at the opposite end.

“About earlier,” Arro had plenty of opportunity to talk now since he couldn’t eat in front of her, “I wanted to apologize.”

“No, Arro.” Masina shook her head and reached for his hand, “I’m sorry. I was overly defensive.”

“I insulted everyone you love back home. I’m sorry, Masina. That was wrong.”

Taking a bite of the biscuits as he spoke, Masina bought herself a few additional seconds to decide how to phrase her response. “My people are very different from yours, I can understand how that’d be frustrating.”

Finally, Arro could relax again. “Regardless, I shouldn’t have said what I did -”

“Hey!” Masina interrupted as she scooped a second bite, “This is actually really good.”

If anyone could see the obnoxious smile on his face right now, Arro wouldn’t be intimidating to anyone. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Did you already eat?”

“I eat as I cook.”

Masina raised an eyebrow, an unspoken request for further explanation.

“I don’t usually have time to or care to sit down and eat like a fancy person.” He teased.

Covering her mouth to hide her mid-bite laugh, Masina quickly swallowed. “Me sitting down and eating makes me fancy?”

“ _ Very _ fancy.”

Biting her lip, Masina blushed and looked down at her food. She wanted him so bad. The good, the bad. Everything. If only he knew how badly she wanted to stay here, but only if he felt the same way.

“I asked something pretty deep this morning and I’ve had time to think about it.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Masina blinked at him, “Yes?” She didn’t really want to get into more intense conversations right now.

“I have a different question for you.” Arro set his elbows on the table and leaned forward, “Where have you always dreamed of going?”

“Oh,” she hadn’t been expecting that. “I don’t know the names of places. I’ve only ever been to Birkir, Sixmo, and now Varonat. I’m not well-traveled like you.”

He shrugged, trying to keep the conversation light, “Just describe places you’d like to go then.”

Knowing this might take a while, Masina set the fork down and placed her hands under her thighs to avoid excessively talking with her hands. “Well, I heard of some places from other slaves in Jynku’s palace and people passing through Jax’s cantina. Someone talked about a place where the air is warm all the time, never a cloud in the sky, with these beautiful white sand beaches, clear, warm blue water… Does that really exist?”

“It does,” Arro confirmed, suddenly finding himself excited by the visual of Masina swimming, wearing close to nothing. “Several places have that.”

Excitement lit up Masina’s eyes, “Ok, someone talked about a place where the town is taller than mountains, taller than the clouds even, and it’s just full of glamorous people and places.”

He liked that idea less. Crowds of people also meant more criminals, more opportunities for things to go wrong, “Yes.”

“What about you, Arro?” Masina asked.

“Hm? Me?” Slightly defeated, Arro realized she wasn’t picking up his subtle implication. “I just prefer to be with those I love, it doesn’t matter where.”


	83. Chapter 83

Pushing back from her chair, Masina grabbed her dish and began to move toward the sink, “Thank you for the food, it was delicious. Much better than that fish stuff.”

Arro matched her movements, standing as well. “No, relax. I’ve got this.”

Masina smirked. His wanting to wait on her was adorable, “You cooked, the least I can do is clean.”

“You’ve been waiting on me for far too long,” Arro cringed, remembering their time back on Sixmo. He had relied on her too heavily to bring food to him and take care of him, something he realized was now directly to her detriment due to the way she was raised. He’d unintentionally been feeding into that toxic culture. “I can handle this.”

Masina hummed as she tried to figure out an alternative they’d both be comfortable with, “Together then?”

“You want to wash dishes together?”

“Scared I’ll wash them better?” She teased, continuing her path to the sink and beginning to run the water. Arro joined, taking the cleaned dishes from Masina’s hands as he dried and returned them to their designated place in the cabinet.

“It’s not all bad, you know.” Absentmindedly, Masina scrubbed the pan for a little too long.

“What isn’t?”

“Where I’m from,” she clarified.

Arro sighed, he highly doubted that. Everything he’d heard so far would be hard to redeem in any way. Except for the fact that Masina existed, not because of the way she was raised, but in spite of it.

“I mean, I know the bad parts are all I’ve really talked about,” she confessed. “There are good things. For one, it’s beautiful.

He’d entertain the conversation, after all, he didn’t want to upset her even though he wasn’t interested in hearing anything good about her homeworld. “Up in the mountains, right?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “ _In_ the mountains.”

“Ah.” This sounded vaguely familiar, but Arro had been more preoccupied with the oppressive nature of Merzodians. “So you live in caves?”

A chuckle escaped her, “Not quite. We aren’t that primitive. Over time we carved these beautiful cities out of the mountains.”

He nodded, she did have a point, “Provides natural protection, a good idea.” A good idea for weak-minded people who avoided confrontation.

Masina continued, “When we’ve mined enough of the salt out of the mountain, we fashion it into a city. As long as you don’t think about living inside of a rock, it’s really nice.”

“Hm,” Arro put the final pot away, “I prefer going wherever I want.”

“Well,” Masina rested her hips against the counter and crossed her arms, “We can’t all be quite so lucky and free as you, Arro.”

But she could be. The words seemed to be right on the tip of his tongue. He should ask her to stay. He could be her new home. Or at least if she didn’t want him anymore, he could help her set up a new life. With or without him, she deserved better. So much better.

Masina’s voice broke his internal struggle, “Is it alright if I go take a shower and get ready for bed?”

“You don’t need to ask for permission.” He paused, “Do you have everything you need?”

“Uh. yes.” Masina blushed at his generosity. Not only had he cooked for her and helped her clean, but he was continuing to think of her. Perhaps he did still care. “That’s really thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

“You are a guest on my ship. I’d hate to be a bad host.”

Hiding her disappointment at his phrasing, Masina replied coolly to hide any signs of hurt. “Is that what I am? A guest? You’re my host?”

Arro stared at her, pondering her question. Of course she was a guest and he was a host. Anything else would be, well, something he desperately wanted.

“Are you staying up or going to bed soon?” 

He gestured toward the ladder, indicating he needed to go upstairs, “I just need to do a few things first. I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Arro,” Masina paused before continuing to the fresher, “Are you still comfortable sharing a bed?”

“Of course.” He meant it, even if the thought of sleeping so close to her all night was difficult. 

After Masina closed the door, Arro made his way to the cockpit, his mind racing. He’d managed to get a few ideas out of her, places she’d like to see. He could make those happen, but he didn’t want to forget. Sesid would be ideal for a tropical destination for the two of them. If they had enough guaranteed privacy, he could even join her for a swim in the warm waters. Lay on the sand with her all day, enjoying the sight of her truly happy and free. 

Hanna City would work just fine for a city to visit. They’d have to avoid the lower levels, but those didn’t fit the definition of the glamorous life Masina was speaking of anyway. He’d be able to show her the finer things in life, take her out for an amazing meal she didn’t have to make herself or feel obligated to clean up. Let her pick out her own clothes. She did deserve the finer things in life. Nasu and Erok had recently been there on a food tour, surely they’d have plenty of suggestions for the best places for them to visit.

Glancing over at the map, Arro contemplated checking how far away Sesid and Hanna City were from their current location. If things went well with Masina these next few hours, he could even offer to take her there. Calling the rest of the convoy would be simple enough and no one would fight him on a detour. Truthfully, no one seemed particularly excited about returning Masina to Birkir. Their trip may come as a relief to them. It’d also provide additional time for Arro to rebuild their relationship, to maybe even make what he and Masina had official.

\----------

He’d been upstairs too long. Masina tossed in bed. Maybe something was wrong with the ship. Her mind wouldn’t quiet to let her rest. She slept better when he was next to her, as she always had. Not only that, but there was something else. The way they’d been reconnecting as if no time had passed stirred something deep inside Masina. Yes, she wanted to resume their relationship, if you could call it that, but she also couldn’t push the feeling of desire down.

Well, if he was going to take a while, she may as well see what he was up to. Didn’t hurt to make herself more desirable in the meantime to gauge his interest.

Opening the closet which contained the clothes gifted to her from Arro, Masina glanced through looking for something suitable but not too obvious. Her eyes fixed on the gray silk slip he had gifted her back on Sixmo. The piece still took her breath away. She’d never felt anything so soft before and remembered the way Arro admired it loosely falling on her body. A devious smirk spread across her face. This would do just fine. Changing into the slip, Masina quickly tousled her wavy hair to give it more volume before making her way up the ladder.

Arro was clearly preoccupied doing something on the dashboard. The projections showed various planets, likely where he was looking at going after he dropped her off. That didn’t matter right now. Right now, she wanted him. More specifically, she wanted him to want her.

Sensing her presence, Arro spun around in his chair to find Masina seductively leaning against the wall. Standing underneath a light, the slip strategically illuminated the curves of her body, one strap daintily dangling off her shoulder, her blonde hair pushed to one side.

“Arro,” Masina pushed her hip out more, “Are you coming to bed?”

“Uh,” Arro slightly hunched forward, the tightness in his pants causing him discomfort. A discomfort that required a specific form of relief. Shit. He wanted her. She had to know what she was doing, “Yes. Yeah. Sorry, I just had to uh…”

Masina lowered her eyes and glanced up at him, biting her lip. “Ok, I was just worried about you. Is everything -”

A blaring tone and flashing light broke the tension building in the cockpit. Instantly spinning around in his chair, Arro slammed a button to silence the call and returned to face Masina. “What were you saying?”

“I was just asking if everything -”

Again the light and sound dominated the cockpit, Arro silencing it as quickly as it started. “Yes?”

She tilted her head, “Is everything ok?”

“Yes,” Arro replied too quickly as yet another call came through. He mashed the mute button to show his agitation as he returned to Masina.

Straightening up from her stance, Masina pulled her shoulder strap back up. “It sounds pretty important…”

“I promise, it’s not. Did you -”

Another call. Arro groaned. The moment was passing but his urges weren’t. He needed her. He needed every inch of her.

“Is it Jax?” Masina perked up, she had been meaning to ask Arro to dial him so they could chat again.

“No, it’s not Jax.” Arro seethed under his helmet. He knew exactly who was calling nonstop, he just didn’t want to talk at that moment for obvious reasons.

Yet another call.

“I’ll uh, I’ll just see you down there.” Masina made her way down the ladder to grant him privacy with whoever was urgently calling him.

Shit. She was gone. He was so close. He should’ve just gone down with her immediately and taken her to the bedroom. Cracking his knuckles, Arro finally pressed the button to answer the call.

Arro didn’t even get a moment to speak before the voice came in through the other line, “If you had let it take a recording, I would know you weren’t ignoring me.”

He sighed, “ _Su’cuy buir_ …” Hello mom.

“Why did you ignore five calls?” She demanded.

“I’m a bit busy right now, _buir_.”

“Too busy to talk to me?”

\------

All Masina could make out as she made her way back to the downstairs was a woman’s voice. 

Another woman had been calling him. Nonstop. 

Masina sunk into herself. How stupid she felt. Of course he had moved on in the time they were apart. Arro was a catch, surely he had many women waiting to hear from him, waiting to see him as soon as he dropped her off. She wasn’t the only one. 

Returning to the bedroom defeated, Masina tucked herself into bed and curled up. Waiting up for him would be more painful at this point. If she waited, she would know exactly how long he was talking to another woman. Closing her eyes, Masina attempted to silence her thoughts as she silently hoped for sleep.


	84. Chapter 84

“So,” Arro’s mom continued, “is she staying with you?”

He wasn’t in the mood for small talk. But sending his _buir_ to the recording five times in a row was already playing with fire. “For the time being, she’s on my ship. But, I’m taking her home.”

“She doesn’t want you?” Confusion and frustration were clear, even without seeing her face. “After all you went through?”

“Well, I was about to find out before you called. And called. And called.” Arro spoke through his teeth as he recalled how close he’d been to tearing down another wall between them. One he’d been yearning to tear down.

“Did you _ask_ her if she wants to stay with you?”

Arro shrugged, “Sort of.”

Not buying her son’s ambiguity, she continued to encourage him. “Ask her.”

“That’s easier said than done, I don’t want her to feel obligated - “

Not having the excuses, his mom interrupted. “Put her on, let me talk to her. I’ll ask for you.”

Arro responded sternly, “No.”

“Fine,” she conceded, “At least let me see her. I won’t ask. I don’t even know what she looks like.”

Well, this wasn’t the ideal time. What Masina was wearing wasn’t exactly ideal to introduce her to his mother in. His silence communicated that the request wasn’t open to further discussion.

“Tisa told me a bit,” she teased.

Great. Tisa. His older sister couldn’t help but talk. Arro sat up straight and tensed. She may have done more harm than good. when Arro thought this call couldn’t become more infuriating, it had. He’d have to give Tisa a stern warning to keep Masina’s name out of her mouth. “What did Tisa say?”

“Sounds like your Merzodian returned the _buy’ce_ of a fallen _Mando’ad_ to you.”

His posture softened, Tisa hadn’t said anything bad. “ _Elek_. She did.”

“And that she wore it.” Arro could hear the amusement in her voice, “Even gave someone a _keldabe_ kiss with it.”

A brief chuckle came from Arro as he remembered how satisfying that moment was. “That’s true.”

His mom paused, contemplating how to break through to her stubborn son. Arro was her most reluctant child when it came to relationships. “It sounds to me like she cares about you a great deal, _ad_.”

No, he didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t deserve that from her, even though he wanted it. His mom pushing him into this would only make saying goodbye harder. “She’s a thoughtful, kind, person in general.”

“So,” she paused to collect her thoughts. Her son was about to let a real shot at happiness slip out of his hands. She had to do what she could to convince him to be vulnerable. “Why are you hesitating?

“She… deserves better than what I can offer her.” The painful truth seized his throat, “She’s gone through a lot these past several months. I don’t want to push her into making a big decision in her current state.”

“Ah.” At least his reasoning for giving her time to decide was noble, even if his initial excuse was not valid. She could accept that. “So you’re taking her back home so she can sort things out for herself?”

“ _Elek_.”

“Does she know all this? Will she contact you if she does want to be with you?”

Arro’s head dropped forward, heartbreak gnawing away at him. How had he gone from pure excitement minutes ago to this?

“ _Ad_? What’s wrong?”

“When I return her home, she’ll be paired off. I don’t think I’ll see or hear from her again.”

“Paired off?” She repeated, seeking further explanation.

Arro turned his head away from the screen, “Sold off to a spouse.”

“ _Me'ven_?” What? Astounded, she tried to process this information. “Sold off? Like livestock?”

“ _Gar serim_.” That’s it.

“ _Wayii_!” Good grief! True anger boiled in her veins. Her son’s reluctance was one thing. His excuses hardly passed her judgment, but this was unacceptable. Her tone deepened, “You - my _ad -_ will stand by and watch this _aruetii._ An _aruetii_ who you care about - enough to risk your life and life of your _vode_ over - as she’s sold off to someone?”

Embarrassment, rage, and dread flushed Arro’s face. “She wishes to return home. I gave my word I would return her.”

“ _Ni gedetir gar, ner ad_.” I beg you, my son. “Talk to her. If you don’t, you both may regret it for the rest of your lives.” Her throat tightened as she spoke, a soft sniff breaking through.

Arro attempted to steady his breath, his mother’s warning had hit him in a way few could. “I will try, _buir_.”

“I love you, _ner ad_ ,” she paused a moment to let the words sink in. “You deserve happiness. So does she. You would make anyone happy.”

Everything seemed to spin around him. How could he make sense of this, make this right? Masina was in a vulnerable place. She was holding back information she hadn’t told him. If she wasn’t comfortable enough to tell him everything, how could he ask her to stay with him? Especially when he didn't have his own life figured out.

Finally, she cleared her throat. “The reason I called was that it sounds like Nasu and Erok have a lead on the _chakaar_ you send them after.”

Coxar. Arro’s eyes widened.

“Nasu tried contacting you but you didn’t answer. Sounds like you’ve been a bit preoccupied.”

Nodding in response, Arro addressed his mother, “I’ll give them a call. _Vor entye, buir_.” Thank you, mother.

“Take care of yourself, _ad_. _Ret'urcye mhi_.”

“ _Ret'urcye mhi_ ,” Arro repeated before his mother ended the call.

Wasting no time, Arro dialed Nasu. No response. Nasu must have been occupied at that moment. He’d have to pay close attention and answer when she did call back with good news.

In the meantime, his mind returned to Masina. She had entered the cockpit with very specific intent earlier. With any luck, she’d still be waiting and ready. Adjusting himself, Arro climbed down the ladder, jumping down the last few. Between Coxar’s capture and Masina’s seductive approach, this could indeed be a very good night.

Entering the bedroom, Arro found Masina deep asleep.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day late but I come bringing gifts! :) This chapter is longer than usual and I delayed a day to post a special "Life Day" drawing. <https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291239>

The lower levels of Coruscant weren’t a place Nasu and Erok wanted to spend a great deal of time in, yet here they were. About a week into a search for the lowlife Arro had sent them after. Coxar was well aware he was being hunted and adjusted his lavish spending habits to avoid unwanted attention. A tactic that would buy him extra time, but they were closing in.

Den after den, the Mandalorian couple struck out. Some drug lords were better liars than others, yet none were willing to offer information on Coxar’s whereabouts. He’d burned several bridges here with his connections on Coruscant. They had to be closing in now.

Blaring music gave away the secret entrance for the latest den the pair would head into for questioning. Upon entering the scene was different, far more sexual and elegant than other dens they had been in. The focus here seemed to be pleasure instead of pure scumbags. Various creatures turned their attention to the two, watching them with mild interest as they made their way through the dimly lit room.

Erok whispered to Nasu, “Any idea what Vrana looks like?”

“I’ve heard we’ll know her when we see her.”

In the center of the room a single spotlight shone down. This focal point was as good of a start as any. Continuing to scan, Erok and Nasu struggled to not stare as the patrons openly engaged in private matters of pleasure.

“Hello there.” A carnelian-skinned Devaronian female lounged on a circular platform in the middle of the room, surrounded by pillows and lovers. She had spotted the pair as soon as they walked in, not that they were hard to spot. Erok’s armor stood out the most. His white flight suit attracted the light, despite his black and purple armor. Nasu blended in more wearing a black flight suit, black armor, with cobalt accents. A male Zeltron rested his head on the Devaronian's lap. She stroked his plum hair with one hand, taking a deep inhale of her hookah pipe with the other. Her dark brown eyes glimmered with mischief as she released the smoke through her nostrils, “May I help you?”

Intentionally focusing on the commanding female, Nasu spoke first. “We’re seeking an audience with Vrana.”

“Well, here I am.” Her eyes scanned the two up and down, hoping to add them to her collection. “Are there matters public or private? We tend to blur the lines here, so do choose carefully.” A wide grin revealed her sharp teeth.

“Private.” Erok clarified, stepping in front of Nasu.

“A shame,” Vrana patted the Zeltron on her lap and handed the hookah pipe off to him, “Time to get up, darling. Business calls.” As he left her lap, Vrana stood revealing that she was wearing nothing more than a pair of latex pants and a mesh bra. She nudged her head towards a corner of the room, “If these matters _truly_ are private, please join me in my office.”

Following her lead, the Mandalorians stuck close behind. They couldn’t say she wasn’t hospitable.

The door slid open to her office which matched a similar feeling to the outside environment. Dark purple walls, which almost appeared black, were covered with erotic paintings of her various favorite lovers. A black lacquered desk sat in the middle of the room. Vrana took a seat in a large black velvet chair behind the desk. She motioned for the two to make themselves comfortable on the matching velvet sofa. “Sit, please.”

Obliging, Nasu and Erok took their seats as the door slid shut behind them.

“Now, what can I do for you two?” Leaning forward, Vrana rested her elbows on the table as she interlaced her fingers.

“We’re seeking information on the location of Coxar, a bounty hunter,” Nasu stated.

“Ah, yes yes. I am familiar with him,” Vrana confirmed.

Both Mandalorians straightened their posture, they were finally getting somewhere. She at least didn’t pretend to be unaware of who he was.

Pleased with their peaked interest, Vrana smirked as she continued. “Coxar burned a lot of bridges. I hardly think anyone on this level of Coruscant would be willing to take him back for any price. Now if you go down to level 1341, there you might find a womprat willing to sell their pride if the price is right.”

Erok and Nasu turned toward each other. Vrana must have been referencing a specific level for a reason.

Vrana chuckled to herself, she enjoyed stringing them along. It wasn’t every day you had a Mandalorian, much less two Mandalorians, hanging on your every word. “I have an associate down in a lower-level establishment that said Coxar turned up at her den.”

Erok and Nasu stood in unison before Erok spoke, “Thank you for your information. Can we offer you credits in exchange for this information?

“Let me be clear, you’re doing me a favor.” Vrana lazily lit a cigar, taking several inhales to get the fire burning. “And I don’t want anything to have to do with you two either. You aren’t the sort of trouble I enjoy getting into.”

Erok nodded in response, “Again, thank you.”

Before the two could turn to make their exit, Vrana spoke again with a nonchalant air in her voice. “Now if the price is right, I _can_ make a call to my associate to see if Coxar can’t be conveniently thrown out.”

She once again had their full attention.

“Name your price,” Nasu confirmed.

“Does 5,000 credits seem fair?”

“Yes,” Nasu agreed. They had come so far. Having Coxar handed over to them would wrap up their hunt so they could bring some good news to the family.

“Very well.” Vrana’s long, elegant fingers punched in a code. After several heavy seconds, a voice came from the other line. “Ruby darling, how are you?”

“I am well, mistress,” a syrupy sweet voice responded. “How are you?”

“Oh, I manage to keep myself _very_ occupied these days. Tell me darling, is that wretched scumbag Coxar still in your company?”

Erok and Nasu hung on every word.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Ruby responded. “I know how you feel about him, mistress, but I don’t have the luxury of turning away valid credits.”

Vrana grinned up at the Mandalorians and tapped the ash off her cigar, “Would you be able to do me a favor?”

“Perhaps. What favor are we discussing?”

“I have two very eager Mandalorians standing in front of me looking for that lowlife. What do you say we keep those two from tearing up your _fine_ establishment?”

Panic was evident in Ruby’s voice, “Two Mandalorians? Coxar didn’t mention that.”

“No, I imagine not. Would you be able to have him thrown out in the back alley so they can swing by and pick him up, darling?”

“Of course. What time?”

Vrana looked between the Mandalorians, waiting for their answer.

“How long will it take to get down there?” Erok questioned.

“An hour at most,” the Devroanian shrugged, “an hour and a half if you get lost.”

Nasu nodded, “An hour and a half. I don’t want to chance him getting away.”

“Ruby darling, did you hear that? Can you arrange for a ‘pick up’ in an hour and a half?”

“Of course,” Ruby responded, “Seems like a decent time for trash pick up.”

“Excellent, a _pleasure_ doing business with you as always. Come visit sometime, you know the secret entrance.” Vrana ended the transmission and returned her attention to the Mandalorians.

Erok retrieved a pouch from his belt and placed the agreed-upon credits on the black desk, “Thank you for your help.”

Pulling the credits towards her, Vrana examined one to ensure they were real. When satisfied she continued, “If the two of you seek any form of stress relief after your hunt, you’ll find we’re very accommodating to Mandalorians here.”

Before Nasu could speak, Erok stepped forward and ushered her toward the door. “Again, thank you.”

\-------

Ruby’s den served its purpose just fine to hide out from the Mandalorians. Still, the situation wasn’t as ideal. Coxar deserved to be among the finer things in life. The best narcotics one could buy. After all, he finally had the credits to indulge without getting into debt. Even the sage and white-colored Togruta female giving him a private dance at the moment had seen better days. He didn’t even bother hiding his boredom with her attempted seduction. A heavy sigh escaped him, he may as well meet her halfway and spend a few extra credits to make tonight worth it.

“Come here.” Coxar stood and unbuckled his pants before motioning for her to approach closer.

Matching his lack of interest, the Togruta shrugged and took two steps forward. Suddenly, two large Togorian guards rushed into the private space and took hold of Coxar's arms, forcing him to stand.

Now he wasn’t bored. Adrenaline spiked in Coxar as he attempted to prevent the pair from dragging him out by locking his legs against the ground. Resistance was pointless. The two Togorians out massed the scrawny Rattataki.

“Hey! Hey!” Coxar protested as their claws dug into his biceps, “I was busy in there! Doesn't a closed curtain mean anything to you animals?”

The guards silently continued their forced escort until they reached the throne where Ruby sat waiting for Coxar. Her intimidating feline eyes glowered down at him as the guards forced Coxar into a kneeling position.

Shit. Cold sweat began beading on the back of Coxar’s neck. He was in trouble.

Ruby casually toyed with a small blade between her paws. “When you came to me, you made no mention of two Mandalorians hunting you down.”

Coxar’s mouth went dry as he struggled to find an excuse, “I didn’t think it would matter.”

“You have two Mandalorians who chased you down to this level of Coruscant and you didn’t think it would matter to _tell_ me?” Ruby snarled.

“I - I…” Coxar stammered.

“Enough,” Ruby waved her paw. She didn’t care for excuses. “Guards, throw him out. Coxar, this is my one and only warning. Never return to this place again.”

Fighting the guards was pointless, yet Coxar struggled anyway. Forcing Coxar out of the back entrance, the guards dumped him into a dark alleyway. The door slammed shut, the sound of bolts securing the door shut immediately followed.

Coxar seethed alone in the dark alley. He’d been thrown out. Humiliated. At least his pants hadn’t fully fallen. After buckling his pants, Coxar began walking as he pondered where to go next. Now he’d have to venture deeper into Coruscant. Find a different place to hide out that hadn’t caught wind of his situation. Those Mandalorians chasing him would pay for this. Ruby would pay for this. Every crime lord who had thrown him out or turned him away. He was wealthy now, after all. He shouldn’t have to take this sort of disrespect.

All because he’d pissed off one insignificant Mandalorian back on Sixmo over some _girl_. Coxar’s eyes narrowed in disgust at the thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to stalk down the alley. At least he couldn’t say Masina wasn’t worth the trouble, she was the highest quarry he’d ever captured. The aftermath was an annoying price to pay. Soon enough the Mandalorians after him would tire of their hunt. He’d be free to enjoy his winnings after that.

A streetlamp flickered on for a brief second ahead. Typical, the lamps didn’t even work properly in this run-down part of Coruscant. The light flickered on for a brief second again - only something caught his attention. Coxar froze. He must have been seeing things. His own paranoia catching up with him. Only now he was back in total darkness. He’d just have to wait until the light flickered on again to confirm he was imagining seeing a Mandalorian in the alley.

Only it wasn’t his mind playing tricks on him. The light flicked on again, the Mandalorian considerably closer now. Instincts taking over, Coxar’s body decided on ‘flight’. Before he realized what he was doing, he was sprinting in the opposite direction. How had they found him? Most people didn’t know about Ruby’s location. It clicked. He’d been sold out. They must have contacted Ruby without him realizing it.

He was almost to the end of the alley now, but the sound of footsteps behind him was drawing closer. He’d have to decide to turn left or right before reaching the end. Fuck. He wasn’t too familiar with this part of the city.

Out of nowhere, a cord tightened around Coxar’s arms and torso, pinning them by his side. He was being hoisted up to the top of the building. Coxar thrashed about. He wasn’t going down without a fight. Not to these two.

The female Mandalorian on the roof finished her retrieval of Coxar from the alley below. The male immediately met his other half on the rooftop, using his jetpack to meet them.

“You really thought you were getting away, didn’t you?” Nasu gloated.

Attempting to kick at her to cause some sort of injury, Coxar was promptly stopped by a blow to the face from the male.

Nasu's helmet tilted toward the airspeeder nearby, “Load up the trash, _cyar’ika_. We need to give my _ori’vod_ a call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kou, I hope you enjoy Vrana. She's dedicated to you. <3  
> Special thanks to Fenris and Seren for character inspiration in this chapter!


	86. Chapter 86

Everything in the galaxy felt at peace, even if that wasn’t true for most. For Arro, this was everything he’d wanted. The comfortable stillness of the morning as Masina slept safe and sound in his bed. On his ship. His _buir_ had a point. Even if he felt he didn’t deserve happiness, Masina did. In the unlikely event he could play any part in securing her happiness, he owed her that.

He should ask her to stay. He should allow himself to be vulnerable. He should let her see his face.

Arro finished the last of the porridge he had prepared for the two of them but kept Masina’s on low heat. An unsettling feeling grew deep in his core - Masina was still not telling him everything. Nothing she could say would change his mind about her, of that he was sure. Something must have happened that made her hesitant to leave the protection of her homeworld.

A light rustling of sheets in the bedroom drew his attention, Arro placing the helmet back on. These were big decisions, ones he wanted to navigate with Masina.

Masina emerged from the bedroom, hair tousled, and covering her mouth as she yawned.

Seeing her like this, so soft, so tender, made his heart skip a beat. The fact that she was still wearing the silk slip that left little to the imagination didn’t hurt either.

“ _Jate vaar'tur, mesh’la.”_ Good morning, beautiful.

“Hm?” Masina tilted her head to the side and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Right, she didn’t remember much Mando’a. “Good morning,” Arro translated.

Chuckling, Masina approached Arro who sat at the small table in the kitchen. “Oh, are we resuming my Mando’a lessons?”

“A small price to pay for safe passage on my ship.”

Heat rushed to Masina’s cheeks as she bit her bottom lip in a failed attempt to stop her wide smile from spreading. Taking a seat, Masina brushed her hair behind her ears to prevent it from falling in her face as they spoke.

A hidden content smirk grew on Arro’s face, he could watch her subtle mannerisms all day. He’d taken them for granted during their time together on Sixmo, but now their time was winding down. If this was the end, he wanted to remember them all. “I made some porridge for you.”

“Oh,” her eyes widened, “thank you.”

“Sit,” Arro instructed as Masina moved her chair back. For once, she actually listened. Removing the pan from the low heat, Arro served a portion and it in front of Masina, taking his seat once more.

“Thank you,” she repeated upon receiving her portion. This was unusual, but she didn’t mind. He respected her enough to also wait on her as she had on him. Treating each other as equals. stirring the porridge to release heat, Masina’s mind flashed back to the night before. A woman had called him. Keeping her eyes fixed on the bowl to hide her emotions, she finally found the words she wanted to say. “How was your call last night?” She inquired.

“Fine,” Arro replied. There wasn’t much to discuss. Masina didn’t need to know that his _buir_ encouraged him to talk to her and bringing up Coxar may upset her.

Taking a spoonful of porridge Masina hummed, dissatisfied with his brief answer. “What did she have to say?”

“Ah,” Arro rested his elbows on the table, watching Masina’s delicate movements as she ate. “She wanted to check in on me.”

Much to her frustration, he was still being vague. “I’m sure.”

Puzzled by her odd responses, Arro searched for anything else he might be able to say to keep the line of communication open. “She never stops worrying.”

Masina’s face flushed again, this time due to jealousy. He wasn’t denying this. “Can’t say I blame her,” her tone became tenser, now regretting this conversation.

“My _buir_ always wants to be in the know.”

That word sounded familiar. Masina’s gray eyes flicked up at him, “ _Buir_?”

“Parent.”

Masina’s eyes widened and the spoon fell from her hand, clanking in the bowl, “Oh! That was your mom?”

Arro tilted his head, why was she so surprised? “ _Elek_.”

Relief sent Masina into a small laughing fit, she’d been jealous of his mom. How ridiculous, and how lucky she hadn’t said more out of jealousy.

His confusion intensified, “What’s so funny?”

Gaining her composure, Masina picked the spoon back up and waved her free hand dismissively. “Nothing, nothing. I assumed it was another _girl_.” She shoved the spoon into her mouth, still laughing at herself.

“Another _girl_?” A mischievous idea sparked in Arro’s mind. Masina was jealous. This could be fun.

After licking the spoon clean in an unintentionally seductive manner, Masina leaned back and grinned. Now speaking with her hands, the spoon almost an invisible pen in her hand. “Well, surely you found a way to pass the time somehow.” Playfully leaning forward, Masina rested her elbows on the table and pointed the spoon in Arro’s direction. “I’m sure you have a list of lovers in each parsec.”

At least she could laugh at herself. Arro decided to join in on the fun and teased, “I told them not to bother me right now, I’m working.”

Amusement drained from her face. While she had been joking, she’d also been prodding for an answer.

“I’m joking,” Arro clarified.

“Hm,” Masina raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Hard to tell sometimes with that bucket on your head.”

Good, the mood hadn’t died. “Were you jealous?”

She scoffed and lied, “No, of course not.”

“ _You_ may not be able to read my face, but I can read _yours_.”

Masina narrowed her eyes and scrunched her nose at him, her smile still present.

“Do me a favor,” Arro continued, taking this opportunity to move into a deeper conversation.

“What’s that?”

Here went nothing, reflecting back on his conversation with his _buir_ , the words flowed out before he realized what he was saying. “Talk to me. Ask me before you think up things like that.”

His favor had been more serious than she thought but wasn’t a bad proposition. “Hmmm. Ok. Deal - _if_ …” She trailed off, purposely leaving him hanging.

Arro took the bait, “If what?”

“ _If_ ,” Masina nudged her chin toward him, “you agree to do the same.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

Excellent, Masina leaned back in her chair pleased with this new agreement, “It is.”

Silence lingered for too long. Arro needed to ask now. It was an impossible question to ask, but he needed to know. “ _Mesh’la_. Now that you mention it... I don’t want to put you through this, but at the same time, not knowing is causing me to think the worst.” Under the table, his hands shook slightly, “Are you able and willing to talk to me about what happened?”

“At Jynku’s?” She clarified.

Pressure closed in on his chest, “Since we were last together.”

Realizing the full scope of his question, the spark disappeared from Masina’s eyes as they dropped to stare at the table. She wanted to talk to him and tell him everything, but their discussion this morning had been so fun. Guilt tightened her breath, he’d been silently suffering because she wasn’t ready or willing to tell him everything yet. It may change his opinion of her.

“I’m sorry,” Arro’s hands continued to slightly shake. Her sudden shift in mood meant his worst fears may have been valid.

“What exactly do you want to know?” Masina replied flatly.

He’d come this far. Bringing the topic up again would only be more painful, he needed to push through if she was willing to talk. “Everything.”

Shoulders hunching forward, Masina’s entire body began to tremble as her mind flashed back to killing the guard. Allowing others to die instead of healing them. What would Arro think of her? “I’m - I’m not sure I want to discuss everything.”

Silently bowing his head, Arro accepted her answer.

Masina rose from her chair and carried the bowl to the sink, running the question through her mind again. She wanted to give Arro peace of mind. He must’ve been asking about something more specific. As she put the clean bowl back, Masina paused with her back to Arro, “I wasn’t with anyone else, if that’s what you’re asking.” Her voice softened, “By choice or by force.”

A cold tingling sensation rushed over Arro. He remained frozen to the spot. The sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears, as Masina took her seat across from him again. Minutes passed as Arro remained listening to the sound of his own heart racing, Masina waiting for some sort of response from him. Was that what he wanted to know? Or did he want to know more?

Flashing lights entered his field of vision, yet Arro wasn’t able to quite place their meaning while in his daze. Finally, it clicked.

Nasu was calling.

“ _Mesh’la_ ,” Arro reached over to her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, “I’m so sorry. I need to take this.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll be right back.” Arro made his way up to the cockpit for extra privacy.

Nasu spoke as soon as the video flicked on, yanking a bloodied and beaten Coxar into the frame, “We got him.”

Arro’s jaw clenched hard enough to grind his teeth against each other. Rage boiled over at the sight of the lowlife that abducted Masina from right out under him. Sold her off to slavery. Almost separated them forever.

“What do you want us to do with him?” Nasu inquired as she maintained control over him.

Coxar opened his mouth to speak and was interrupted by a shock emitted from the collar that had been placed around his neck.

Of course he would have something to say. Arro’s mind raced. He would rather Masina decide Coxar’s fate, but right after their conversation wasn’t ideal.

“Keep him captive,” Arro’s voice deepened to a near growl, “I’ll deal with him myself.”


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm trying really hard to keep up with my posting schedule. I ran out of buffer with the holidays and a few days ago I was diagnosed with COVID. I have the next few chapters outlined and I'm pushing through the best I can right now. If there's a day or so delay, know I'll be back ASAP! <3 Stay safe and healthy, everyone.

An unfamiliar hissing sound caught Masina’s attention as she dressed. She’d have to see what Arro was up to as soon as she finished making herself presentable. Masina pulled the black pants up and made sure the sleeveless dark green tunic wasn’t tucked in anywhere. Yet another gifted outfit from Arro, this one not as revealing. Following the hissing sound, Masina discovered Arro seated on the ground further down the hallway with his back facing her.

Masina leaned against the wall, watching Arro meticulously spray paint pieces of his armor. The matte olive drab green color disappeared pass by pass, covered in a low gloss black. Back to the way she first met him on Sixmo, but with far fewer scratches.

“Mind if I join you?” She finally spoke, pushing off from the wall.

Arro turned his head towards her, “Not at all.”

Walking around Arro, Masina took a seat on the ground opposite of the tarp he laid out on the floor. “Repainting your armor?”

He studied Masina as she took a seat. After everything they’d been through, he was still as taken by her beauty as he had been the first time he laid eyes on her at Jax’s cantina. No, he was more taken by her now. “I figure I don’t have to blend in on Birkir.”

Masina hummed in agreement, “No. I suppose not.” Deciding to make herself more comfortable, Masina uncrossed her legs and laid on her stomach as she watched him work. Propping her head up with her hands and crossing her ankles in the air as he continued to work. “You look handsome either way though.”

Heat rushed to Arro’s face as his broad movements with his hands stopped. She’d called him handsome. But how? She’d never seen his face. Arro resumed his painting, she’d surely been referring to the armor.

“Has your armor always been black?”

“Often, yes.”

Half reaching for a piece Arro hadn’t painted yet, Masina glanced up at him, “May I…?”

“Here.” Arro reached for his boot plate and handed it to Masina, her hands buckling under the unexpected weight.

“Huh. Your boot plate, right?” Masina examined the plate, “It’s pretty heavy, doesn’t that bother you?”

Arro nodded, “Boot plate or, as we call it, _cetar’bur_. _Elek_ , it’s heavy but I’d rather wear heavy armor than take a hit myself.”

“Fair enough.” Still examining the piece, Masina rolled onto her back as she held the plate in front of her. “So why black?”

Taking a brief break from his task, Arro longingly stared down at Masina. She seemed like a paradox. Innocent yet sensual. Fiery yet tender. She did something to him he couldn’t quite explain. “I like the way it looks. Some _Mando’ade_ paint their armor for more meaningful reasons.”

“Oh, I see.” Masina rolled back over and set the piece down, resting her head now on one hand as she tilted her head out of curiosity. “What does black signify?”

“Justice,” Arro answered, trying to ignore impure urges racing through his mind. Shit. She was so soft.

Masina’s eyes crinkled as she smiled up at him, “Sounds about right. How about the others?”

At least this was a topic he could distract himself with. “Gray signifies mourning a lost love. Red is to honor a parent. Gold represents vengeance. Green is for duty. Blue is for reliability, and orange is a lust for life.”

As he continued to explain, Masina reflected fondly back on their time on Sixmo. This reminded her of when they first started to get to know each other. Back when he was cleaning his weapons in his room and he invited her in for the first time. Only now she knew him better. She knew the more vulnerable side of him.

“Blue would suit you. I’ve never met anyone more reliable than you.” After standing, Masina made her way behind Arro and rested her hands on his shoulders. Wearing heavy armor and carrying his stress in his shoulders as his posture showed he did must take a toll on him. “May I? Looks like you’re in an uncomfortable position.”

Her touch stilled his breath. Whatever she wanted to do to him, with him, was fine by him. Arro nodded and Masina’s small yet powerful hands began working at the tightness and knots in his neck and shoulders. A groan of relief escaped Arro.

Good, she was bringing him some form of comfort. Who knows the last time someone did anything like this for him. “How far away are we now?”

Any alleviation of pain Arro felt ceased due to a sinking feeling of dread.“We arrive tomorrow.”

Shock caused Masina’s hands to stop where they were, “Already?”

Aware of Masina’s sudden stop, Arro calculated his next move. Masina had called him handsome, she’d been making an effort to spend time with him, opening up to him. _Buir_ was right. He had to make a stand. Squaring off against wanted outlaws was one thing, a danger Arro had become used to. Emotional vulnerability was terrifying. Reaching up to meet her hand on his shoulder, Arro lightly squeezed.

“Masina, you don’t have to go.”

Humor seemed like an effective way to distract from her inner conflict. Masina faked a chuckle, “You’re only saying that because I’m giving you a massage.”

“No, I mean it.” Arro’s voice was serious. Removing her hands from his shoulders, Arro turned to face and look up at her before grabbing hold of both hands. “You can stay with me or I can take you somewhere, anywhere. Help you get a life started. With or without me. Anything you want, _mesh'la_.”

“You’ve done more than enough for me, Arro.” Masina’s hands began to tremble, her fidgeting finding relief in stroking his hands with her fingers. “Thank you… but I’ve caused enough trouble for everyone.”

No point in turning back now. Arro moved to his knees, standing. “You warned me back on Sixmo that you were trouble. Didn’t stop me then.”

Her heart raced, equal parts excitement and dread. There were things he still didn’t know, didn’t understand. “I’ve changed since then, Arro.”

Embracing her face with his bare hands, Arro rested the forehead of his helmet against hers. “You’re still the most incredible person I’ve met.”

Now her entire body trembled. She wanted this. This closeness. Arro. But allowing him to continue to talk like this when he didn’t know the truth about her wasn’t fair to him, “Please don’t say that.”

“It’s true, _mesh’la_.”

Finally the words spilled out, “I’m not who you think I am.”

Sensing her anxiety, Arro stroked her cheek to encourage her, “If that’s true, show me, Masina. I want to know you.” Lowering a hand beneath Masina’s chin, Arro tilted her eyes up to meet his visor, “ _All_ of you.”

“Arro,” tears pooled in her eyes as she blinked up at him, “I killed someone.”

His strong arms wrapped around Masina, holding her in a tight embrace. Arro’s voice dropped to a gentle, reassuring tone, “It’s okay, _mesh’la_. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Arro’s embrace provided Masina with stability as everything seemed to blur, “We’re forbidden from killing.”

He nodded and replied evenly, “Kyra mentioned that.”

“My relationship with you was bad enough, but if they find out I killed someone, I…” Short, shallow breaths took control of her body as possible consequences flashed in her mind.

“Breathe, _mesh’la_. Breathe.” He spoke softly and rubbed her back as her breaths began to calm, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Arro, I’m so scared.” Burying her face in his chest, she continued. “What if they can tell? What if they can tell we slept together? What if they can tell I killed someone?”

“Well,” Arro squeezed her tight again. He desperately wished he could kiss the top of her head in this position. “Do your people have mind reading abilities?”

Her head moved side to side.

“They won’t know, Masina. Your secrets are safe with me.”

“I…” Masina paused, “I was hesitant to tell you because I thought you might look down on me.”

“Why would I look down on you?”

Her voice muffled as she nuzzled harder into his chest, “Killing seems to come so easily for you.”

“It’s never easy. I don’t like it. Here,” finally releasing her, Arro bent down to pick Masina up in his arms and walked to the kitchen, setting her down in a chair. He continued talking as he made his way to the stove to prepare a warm cup of shig for her. For good measure he poured a separate shot of a mild bottle of _tihaar_. “Sometimes I have to. _Many_ times I have to. But you learn to deal with it.”

Masina watched him with interest, “How did you learn to deal with it?”

“There’s many ways to deal with it.” Arro poured the hot cup of shig and grabbed the shot of _tihaar_ for Masina before taking a seat at the table with her. “You just have to find your own. Here, drink this.” He pushed the two drinks towards her.

Sniffing at the _tihaar_ , the strong smell of alcohol caused her nose to wrinkle. Her eyes shot up at Arro for an explanation.

“ _Tihaar_. A Mandalorian spirit, it’ll take the edge off,” he explained.

Taking the shot, Masina chased it with the shig he had also prepared for her, “That’s not helpful.”

A hidden grin spread in reaction to her difficulty drinking the _tihaar_. It was something he usually sipped at, not something he took as a shot. “I didn’t say it’d be quick and I didn’t say it’d be easy. But talking about it is a good start. I was born into warrior culture and I’ve seen my _aliit_ process the emotions of killing. You need someone who understands and can help you through these things. The best way I’ve seen to work through it is just talking.”

Masina continued to drink the shig and nodded in response.

“So,” Arro hesitated, “how many rules did you break?”

“Quite a few.”


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start out by saying thank you all so much - your comments and well wishes really warmed my heart. I'm happy to say I'm feeling better now and... there's a bonus for today's chapter and it's longer than usual! That's all I'll say for now so I don't spoil the chapter for anyone. You'll know it when you see it. ;)

“What do you want to do, _mesh’la_?”

Her shoulders slumped forward as Masina kept her gaze on the shig, “Everyone went through so much to bring me home. I... I don’t know.”

“Don’t worry about anyone else.” Extending his hand to her across the table, Masina took it and turned her eyes up to him, “I’ll support whatever you want. If anyone has something to say, I’ll deal with them. What do _you_ want?”

She wanted him. Her family. Her friends. Her freedom. “I feel like I want the impossible.”

“Name it.”

“I do love my family and I do miss them.” Guilt panged Masina, she also wanted Arro. “I never got a chance to say goodbye.” She explained.

Arro bowed his head, “I can understand that.”

“I also don’t want to leave you.” She squeezed his hand, feeling bold after her latest confessions, “If you’ll have me.”

His heart skipped a beat, “Do you want me to stay with you?” If this was what she wanted, he’d make the impossible happen for her. Move mountains. Anything she wanted.

Despite his proposition that seemed to solve both problems, Masina frowned. “I wish you could.”

“Not allowed?” He’d have to think of other options.

“My father will be the one to retrieve me,” she sighed, “if they accept me. He wouldn’t let you stay.”

“Hm,” Arro wrapped her hand between his and pulled it closer to his chest from across the table, “I’m not asking if _he_ wants me to stay.”

Her face flushed, “Do you want to stay with me?”

“I want to make you happy, however I can.”

“Being with you makes me happy,” she blurted out.

Arro chuckled, that was more than he could have hoped to hear from her. “Well, that makes it easy then.”

“What do you mean?” Worry faded from Masina’s eyes, softening into something more vulnerable.

“Being with you makes me happy, too.” Arro rose from his seat and approached her, offering a hand to help her stand.

Accepting his gesture, Masina stood to match him, “Even knowing everything? What a disgrace I am to my people?”

As he tucked her hair behind her ears, Arro considered his next words. “Masina, you have never been a disgrace. I’ve never met anyone quite like you. You’re perfect.”

Hanging on his every word, Masina wrapped her arms around Arro’s neck. How could he know everything about her, see the real her, and say these things? Accept her so completely? As she raised herself up closer to his level, Masina gently pulled down on his shoulders to encourage him to meet her halfway. He complied. She needed him, in some way. To show her affection, her appreciation. The only logical thing in the whirlwind of her mind was to press a kiss onto his helmet where his mouth must have been.

Blood rushed through Arro’s body, pounding in his ears. “Wait. Stay here.” Half jogging to the kitchen, Arro retrieved a long piece of cloth and returned to her side. “Do you trust me?”

“With everything, Arro.” Everything seemed hazy through Masina’s eyes, filled with pure desire for him. Even his momentary breakaway was painful.

“Close your eyes.” He instructed. As Masina followed his request, he tied the cloth around her head to block her sight, “Is that comfortable?”

Masina nodded, desperate to know what came next. Hands laced behind her head and weaved through her hair before pulling her face closer. Time stood still as Masina realized she could feel the gentle heat of breath in front of her. “Arro?”

Soft, warm lips pressed against hers, soft and experimental at first. Parting her lips, Masina pressed deeper into him, encouraging the increasing intensity of Arro’s kisses. Arro inhaled, finally able to take in Masina’s feminine scent. At last, they finally knew what each other tasted like.

“I missed you, Arro.” Masina spoke between passionate kisses, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Arro breathed, pulling Masina’s body closer to his before kissing her again. He couldn’t get enough. He’d wanted this for so long, “I couldn’t rest, couldn’t stop until I found you.”

Masina took his bottom lip into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth before releasing him. A low giggle escaped her, now she was playing. “Why?”

“Why?” Arro repeated before recapturing her mouth. A soft moan from Masina confirmed his question. Sexual frustration ignited in Arro, she was toying with him. Pressing his buttons as she’d done so many times before. Only now he had the advantage. He was finally able to kiss her, tease her as she was helplessly blindfolded in front of him. Arro dragged the tip of his nose down the side of her neck, taking note of the goosebumps that spread across her body. Finally, he settled on the spot where her neck met her shoulders, “I told you. I want _you._ ” The kiss he planted on her neck morphed into a possessive bite, Masina gasping in pleasure in response. “ _All_ of you.”

Soft whimpers left Masina’s lips. “I’ve always been yours, Arro.” The soft, possessive bites continued up her neck. Masina’s sounds of pleasure increased, “Always.”

\-------------------

[Click here E-rated smut.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533783) Otherwise, please continue below.

\-------------------

Arro panted as he collapsed next to her on the bed. “Are you okay, _mesh’la_?” His voice was weak and husky now.

“ _Elek_ ,” Masina giggled, “Are you?”

“ _Elek_ ,” he repeated. He was more than okay. “Do you want anything to drink? Can I get you anything?”

“I have everything I want,” Masina turned on her side and nuzzled into him, “Right here.”

“As do I, _mesh’la_.” Arro wrapped an arm around her as she cuddled into him.

Lacing her fingers with his, Masina remained happily blindfolded knowing it meant they could kiss at any moment. “So what now?”

Arro laughed, “Give me a second. My brain needs some time to catch up.”

She smiled, enjoying the peace of this intimate moment. Nothing else mattered right now. They were together. Everything felt right.

“You said your father will be the one to meet you, right?”

Masina nodded, “If they accept me.”

“How about this. See how your father reacts. Decide then what you want to do. If you decide to go,” Arro paused, heartbreak sinking in. “I’ll understand, _mesh’la._ ”

“Are you ever going to tell me what that means?”

“What? _Mesh’la_?”

“Mmhm,” Masina wrapped an arm around his torso, pulling him tighter.

“Beautiful. It means beautiful.”

Her mind raced back, he’d called her _mesh’la_ long before they’d pursued anything between them. Blood rushed to her cheeks, “All this time?”

“Yes, _mesh’la_. All this time.”


	89. Chapter 89

Sleep never came for Arro. While Masina struggled to find rest that night as well, she eventually drifted off in his arms. Arro couldn’t silence his mind. The fear of Masina deciding to stay home - choosing her old life over him - ate away at him. Yet telling her about his fear didn't feel right. She needed the freedom to choose what to do with her life without his influence on her.

The idea of her staying, being paired off with another, ignited a deeper hatred than Arro had ever felt. They belonged together. They’d expressed their mutual feelings towards each other. At the moment their confessions felt like a relief. Reassurance that Arro’s feelings were mutual. Now those confessions had the power to drive him insane. Something he’d never recover from on the slim chance she did decide to leave him behind.

He assured Masina he would be fine either way, knowing that was a complete lie. If Masina left him behind, he’d bury himself in work. Use his heartbreak and anger to fuel him, even if that meant doing so in an unhealthy way. Coxar would be an appropriate way to let off some steam and help close this chapter in his life.

She'd given him no reason to believe she’d leave him behind. Still, Arro had grown so used to disappointment in his personal life that he half expected it. Forcing Masina to choose him would make him no better than the cowards on her home planet; the bounty hunters who sold her off; or the Hutt who enslaved her. No. She had a right to choose her own path in this galaxy and find her own way. She didn’t need to know how devastated he would be if she left him now. It was his own fault for getting attached. Jax had asked him to return her home. That was all. Any attachment he formed throughout that process was his fault. A professional blunder.

Only a few hours remained now before their descent to Birkir. Rolling Masina to the side to not wake her, Arro stood and began the process of getting ready. Ready for the day he’d been dreading since he met Masina. The day she might leave his life forever. After finishing his morning ritual and dressing in his armor for the first time since their journey, Arro sat on the edge of the bed next to Masina. He didn’t wake to wake her. She looked so peaceful, comfortable, safe - so free. Yet still, why would she choose him over her family she’d talked about missing so much? Someone she hardly knew.

“Masina,” Arro stroked her face with a gloved hand.

Jumping at the touch, Masina opened her eyes and blinked the sleep away. “Good morning, Arro.”

“ _Jate vaar’tur_.” Arro repeated back in Mando’a.

Any hint of a smile wiped from her face, “You’re dressed.”

“I am,” Arro inhaled sharply, “We’re approaching. I kept some porridge warm for you. You may want to start getting ready.”

Her heart fluttered but was soon stilled with a deep sense of dread. Masina leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the now beskar-plated Mandalorian. “Arro, I’m scared.”

Returning her embrace, Arro sighed. He was also scared, but for different reasons. “I’ll be right here and I’ll support whatever you choose, _mesh’la_.”

“What if they won’t let me change my mind?” She mumbled into his chest.

“Hmmm,” Arro teased, “I have lots of toys I wouldn’t mind showing off to you.”

“Hey!” She laughed, playfully smacking his chest with the back of her hand.

Arro grinned, “You think I’d mind using my arsenal and leaving with the girl?”

‘The girl’. Blood rushed to Masina’s cheeks at his word choice. She wouldn’t mind running off with him. The only elements giving her pause were the knowledge of the sacrifices everyone had made to return her home. And how her leaving again might impact her family long after she was gone.

“Well, I’m not really hungry but I suppose I should eat.” Stretching, Masina finally rose from the bed and walked into the kitchen, Arro following behind. The last several days on this ship had started to make it strangely feel like home. Before, she’d been so traumatized on ships and hated them. Arro’s was different. This had become their place to reconnect. A safe, secret place where Arro could wear soft clothes and keep danger at an arm’s length away. Just the two of them, no interruptions. Looking around the seemingly cold and sterile ship, Masina found something else. Comfort. Familiarity. Leaving this place, this portable, high-speed home, would be difficult. Arro joined her at the table as Masina sat to eat one last time.

“I don’t suppose I’ll be meeting your family,” Arro attempted to lighten the mood.

“Well actually,” Masina took a bite, “You might. It all depends on what sort of mood my father is in and how he currently feels about me.”

Her father was already shaping up to be someone Arro didn’t particularly care for. “What do you mean how he currently feels about you?”

“As far as they know, I’m dead or missing. I’ve dodged my duties twice. Not exactly his favorite, you know?”

“Any parent should be excited to see their child. To know they’re safe and alive.” He stated simply.

“You’d think so,” Masina’s hands trembled as she set the spoon down in the bowl. “I hope that’s the case. If I don’t get past my father, I won’t be able to see the rest of my family.”

“Thoughts on using force to get past your father?” He was only half-joking. Masina glared up at Arro, giving him his answer. “I was kidding. Obviously. I wouldn’t hurt your father.” Under the table, his hand balled into a fist.

“As I was saying, you may be able to meet my family. We just can’t let on to anyone that there’s something between us.”

“Understood.” As painful as the secret may be to keep, he’d do it for her. He was proud of what they had. Knowing that she felt the same, Arro wanted to spread the news to his _aliit_. But only if she stayed. Telling his family now would only be more painful if she did leave.

Pushing her chair back, Masina stood and washed the dish, placing it back in the appropriate cabinet. “Thank you for breakfast. I’m going to go get myself ready if that’s alright with you.”

He nodded, “I’m going to head up and prepare for landing. Come on up when you’re ready.”

Smiling up at him, Masina pressed a kiss onto his helmet. Even though it wasn’t as soft as his skin, it’d do for now. She at least knew how he tasted. That he cared enough for her to remove his helmet. Perhaps one day she’d even have a face to put to the man.


	90. Chapter 90

A hydraulic hiss announced the lowering of Zenich 77’s hatch on Birkir’s unique soil. The disruption of the hatch sent clouds of dark sage colored dirt swirling on the ground where Kyra, Vean, and Garssan waited.

Shielding her face from the dust, Kyra made her way up the ramp. “I trust you had safe travels.” She smirked as she walked up the ramp, Masina met her halfway as the two greeted each other with a hug. “You ready for this?”

“Y - yeah,” Masina nodded, “This is what we’ve all been waiting for. Right?” 

Kyra’s eyes flicked over to Arro as he approached Masina’s side. The two gave a silent nod to acknowledge each other before Kyra continued, “I made contact with my brothers running the train. We’re squared away for our journey up the mountain.”

A forced exhale pushed past Masina’s lips, “Great. Fantastic.”

“Assuming,” Kyra stretched the word out, picking up on her friend’s reluctance. “That you still want to go. I could tell them we no longer need their services.” 

“No no,” Masina insisted, “I want to see my family.”

Again Kyra turned her attention over to the Mandalorian, despite knowing he wouldn’t say anything to contradict Masina. “Alright, then let’s go.” As the three reached the ground, Kyra gestured towards her husband. “Masina, I don’t think I had the chance to properly introduce you two yet. This Vean. My husband.”

Vean gave a slight smile and nod as he extended a hand towards Masina, “Pleasure.”

“Hi!” Masina’s eyes widened as she eagerly shook his hand, “From the shuttle on Varonat! I’ve heard great things about you. I’m so happy I finally get to meet you when we’re not on the run.”

“Likewise.”

“Your wife is amazing,” Masina continued to gush, “I’m sure you already knew.”

Vean’s brown eyes crinkled as he chuckled, “Oh, not only do I know. She gets to remind me of that fact often.”

Leaning into him in a false show of irritation, Kyra shook her head. Vean raised his eyebrows. He meant what he said and it was true. Kyra was amazing in every sense of the word.

Planting a quick peck on Vean’s cheek, Kyra addressed him. “So you’ll bring Nix and his family back to our village after dropping us off? That way they can get settled in.”

“Yup,” Vean wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled his wife in tight, “I have my orders.”

Nix. Masina’s ears perked up at his name. Where was he anyway? She soon found her answer. Nix hung further back close to Kyra’s ship. A stunning, cobalt blue-skinned woman by his side. The soil color seemed to further enhance her beauty and compliment her long lavender hair which was fashioned up into two long braids. 

“Well, I guess it’s time for goodbye,” Nix moved in to hug Masina as she approached. “This is my wife, Lenoka.”

“Thanks for everything Nix.” Masina turned her attention towards the radiant woman next to him. “Lenoka, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m so sorry to put your family through this.”

Lenoka raised an eyebrow, “Through this? I wouldn’t have let him come back if he hadn’t done the right thing.” Much to Masina’s surprise, Lenoka took her in for a strong embrace. “Besides, it’s good for him. Bounty hunting is only a way to make money, he’s a big softie.”

“I noticed,” Masina smiled back, gently squeezing Lenoka’s upper arms before they broke from their hug, “Thank you.”

Lenoka couldn’t help herself from getting more involved. Seeing couples right on the edge of commitment was too tempting of a dish to leave untouched. “From what Nix has told me, you understand the type well.” She nudged her head in the direction of the Mandalorian.

Bright pink rushed to Masina’s face, “I, uh. I do. I think I do.”

“Make sure he leaves work at work,” Lenoka instructed. “When he’s with you, it’s you time.”

Sensing Masina’s discomfort and knowing Lenoka would continue all day if she could, Nix interrupted. “Alright honey, that’s enough,” he teased. “Thanks for everything, Masina. Glad we got you back home.”

“All aboard," Vean announced, pulling a large landspeeder up behind Masina. Kyra, Garssan, the Mandalorian, and their gear already loaded up. Giving a final wave to Nix, Masina joined the others with Arro’s help. “Be right back for you, Nix. Just need to drop these folks off.” 

With a lazy salute of acknowledgment from Nix, they were off. Vean raced towards the train station which provided one of the few routes bridging the Essoridians and Merzodians. Scooting closer to Arro, Masina rested her head on his shoulder. Arro draping an arm over her shoulders in return as he took in the scenery. The dark sage-colored soil seemed to be common. Found everywhere from the flat terrain they had landed on, stretching up to make up the massive mountains that continued up past the clouds. A dense collection of trees with plum-colored needles framed the base of the mountain, the species becoming more scarce towards the flat land. This wasn’t the most unusual land Arro had seen, but it was one of the more colorful ones. Sixmo must have seemed remarkably plain to Masina. 

Several minutes later Vean slowed as he approached the heavily secured metal station. Essoridian guards in watchtowers held their rifles at the low ready. They had been expecting this particular landspeeder. Arro kept his attention on them, scoping out the standard-issue weapons Essoridians kept for his own personal interest. As Vean parked at the entrance, several Essoridian and Merzodian guards approached.

A Merzodian guard dressed in elegant eggplant colored robes approached and looked down at Masina. “Masina Zamis?”

Falling back into old habits, Masina submissively lowered her eyes and bowed her head, “Yes.”

“Come with us.”


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today marks one year of "Catch and Release (Mesh'la)" existing. I've written a reflection and included art of the current five main characters here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733484>

Kyra stood with authority, keeping her staff close by her side as she addressed the Merzodian guards in their native tongue. “ _I am Kyra Frachele and I am here to return Masina Zamis to her village of Hinsomose._ ”

“ _We will return the woman to her family,_ ” the guard responded to Kyra, making little attempt to hide his disgust being addressed by a woman. “ _Your duty is fulfilled and acknowledged._ ”

Arro and Garssan remained silent, unaware of what was being spoken but picking up on the tension between the two.

“ _I’m afraid I do insist on accompanying Masina up the mountain,_ ” Kyra nudged her head down towards Arro and Garssan, “ _As do my comrades._ ”

The guard’s eyes remained fixed on Kyra’s in a silent standoff. Tense seconds passed between the two, broken when Kyra’s fellow Essoridian guards followed her lead, taking up their weapons. An unspoken understanding that bound the Essorodians. If one of their kind was insistent upon something, that was enough reason for them to escalate the situation as well.

“ _Fine._ ” The Merzodian guard conceded, “ _All of you, this way._ ” After signaling for the group to follow, he began leading the way back to a short, three-car conveyex transport train.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Masina whispered as she obediently followed behind the guards. The remaining three following close behind.

“What was that all about?” Garssan mumbled.

Kyra replied while keeping her eyes locked forward to keep watch on the Merzodians. “They wanted to take her up without us. I insisted we wanted to see her delivered for ourselves.”

“Thank you,” Arro replied. Despite how the two of them started out, Kyra had been invaluable. Once they had both seen they shared the same goal for Masina, their similar cultures and training meshed together. Now Kyra was an even greater help. Someone to bridge the cultural gap. Speak the local language. Someone Arro could trust to advocate for Masina’s wellbeing. 

The journey up the mountain was tense, quiet, and uneventful. Masina sat separated from the rest of the group, flanked by a different pair of Merzodian guards. The stillness inside the train car provided a sharp contrast between the scenery flying by as the train climbed the mountain. Masina was back in the company of her own people now. Taming her impulses became necessary to blend in long enough to reunite with her family. Yet the lack of freedom of expression trapped her with her thoughts. She wanted to look up at Arro. To sit next to him. To express her growing fears of seeing her father again which were becoming more tangible as the train climbed. Embarrassment also crippled her. Arro had expressed his disapproval of Masina’s culture and ways. Now she had no way of hiding them. No way of making them seem less severe than they were. Who she was and how she was raised were all about to be out in the open, free for Arro to pass further judgment on. Would he be embarrassed by her, like her father was, but for different reasons?

The train began to slow, finally coming to a halt. The guards rose first and pressed a button, the doors sliding open to an open platform at the top of the mountain framed by a large carved stone barrier. The only sign of life or activity came in the form of a dark silver building attached to the barrier wall.

“ _Follow us_ ,” the guard instructed Kyra before escorting Masina inside the fortified steel doors.

Once inside the building proved to be equally unwelcoming. Utilizing his helmet scanners, Arro took a better look at his surroundings while remaining facing ahead. A useful tool for scouting out an area while remaining inconspicuous. Sterile white walls and cold marble floors, the same color of the sage green soil, gave an elegant appearance to this inhospitable place. A transparent forcefield separated the front half of the lobby from the back, where doors led to a closed-off area. Private administrative offices of some sort.

“ _Halt_.” A new guard, stationed inside the building instructed. Using himself to separate the trio of outsiders and Masina and the guards, the guard glared down at Kyra. He soon turned his attention over at the Mandalorian. The guard intended for Arro to be aware he was keeping a close watch on him. While Essoridians were also considered violent, they had a treaty in place with them. Mandalorians were a larger, more unpredictable risk.

Masina obediently followed the pair of Merzodian guards as they began to make their way towards a transparent forcefield. Realizing they meant to separate Masina from the rest of the group, Arro took a half step in her direction.

“Halt!” The guard moved in front of Arro, repeating his command in basic.

Masina turned her head back, making eye contact with Arro as the two guards escorting her took down the forcefield so they could pass.

“Trust me,” Masina mouthed to Arro.

Her reassurance couldn’t stop his heart from racing, but her words were enough to stop his advancement. He had to trust her. He had to listen. Going against her now could jeopardize her further. They couldn’t afford the guards picking up on anything between the two.

The guard who stopped the Mandalorian’s approach misinterpreted his intent. “We do not pay _bounty hunters_ ,” the title seemed to disgust him, “For returning what is ours.”

His words further agitated Arro. _What is ours_. Arro had heard the stories about Merzodians from both Masina and Kyra. He’d seen the shift in Masina’s behavior. Yet witnessing this firsthand was even worse than he’d imagined. Hearing someone speak of Masina as if she were property turned his stomach.

Content that Arro had stopped, the guards escorting Masina proceeded beyond the forcefield, instructing her to take a seat on a bench. Arro’s eyes couldn’t leave her. Masina sat with her head bowed, hands folded on her lap.

“Hey, c’mon big man.” Garssan tapped the Mandalorian’s shoulder and gestured towards a bench on their side of the forcefield where Kyra already sat.

“They’re contacting the head of her family to receive her,” Kyra explained as Arro took a seat.

Arro continued to watch Masina who remained in her meek posture. She wouldn’t dare to look over at Arro even though she must have sensed him intently watching. Masina’s hands fidgeted with each other now. Too much time had passed. Too much nothingness had passed. Deep pain in his chest took hold of him. He wanted to be there for her, stilling her hands. Comforting her. She had just expressed how afraid she was. Now all he could do was watch on the other side of a barrier. They had gone from being so close and comfortable to this tense environment.

An hour passed when a flurry of activity broke the stillness. More guards entered where Masina waited, instructing her to stand. Masina obeyed, as she had been taught to do. Arro, Kyra, and Garssan simultaneously stood as well, waiting for whatever came next. Masina positioned herself with her back towards the wall so she could keep visual on both sides of the forcefield.

The back doors to the offices rapidly slid open, revealing a man with a casual gait walking towards Masina. A familiar voice calling her name caught her attention. A giant smile spread across her face before darting off in the direction of the man, flinging her arms around him. She hadn't even taken a second look back at the trio. At Arro.

The air in Arro’s lungs left him. She looked so happy to be home. To greet whoever walked through that door. Would she come back? Was this actually goodbye? Arro attempted to focus to watch the situation unfold, yet an obstruction blurred his vision as tears began pooling. He wasn’t ready to let go. He’d never been selfish in life. For once, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted Masina with him.

Silence turned to noise as the forcefield separating the lobby came down. The Merzodian guards parted to allow Masina and the man she had greeted through.

Arro’s heart surged - this wasn’t the end. Not yet.

Masina lightly jogged over to the trio, ahead of the man who had come to retrieve her. “Everyone, I want you to meet someone.”

The man walked forward, his shoulders somewhat hunched, hands shoved in his pockets. An expression of bemusement on his oddly familiar face. Pale skin, short tousled chestnut hair, and the same gray eyes as Masina.

“This is my brother,” Masina yanked him forward by his arm to hurry his nonchalant walk, “Cadvan.”


	92. Chapter 92

“Yeah, uh, nice to meet you all.” Cadvan extended a hand forward to greet each of them, “Thanks for bringing my little sister back.”

Masina beamed, beside herself that her brother had been the one to greet her. While her relationship with her father was complex, her brother had always been her greatest ally and friend. “Cadvan this is Kyra, Garssan, and -” She paused, realizing she was the only one there who knew Arro’s name. She should introduce him as Mando, but that didn’t feel quite intimate enough. He was much more than ‘Mando’ to her now.

“Arro,” the Mandalorian stated, returning Cadvan’s firm handshake. Arro had hoped for an opportunity to meet Masina’s family and her brother clearly meant a great deal to her. Despite the need for the nature of their relationship to remain a secret, being in her family’s good graces was important. Besides, the risk of anyone here knowing his real name was minimal. Kyra and Garssan had more or less proven themselves and they’d come this far.

Kyra, Garssan, and Masina all shot a look of astonishment at Arro. The two who didn’t know his name surprised to finally learn it, Masina surprised he’d so casually given it away.

The surprise from the rest of the group was only mildly interesting for Cadvan. What was so surprising about a name? He nodded in acknowledgment as his handshake with Arro concluded. “Well seeing as there’s three of you and one of me, it’ll take me longer to remember your names than it’ll take you to remember mine. C’mon.” He nudged his head in the direction of the doors and began walking in that direction.

Taking that as their cue to leave, Kyra and Garssan nodded and started to make their way towards the conveyex train. Masina and Arro stood, fixed in the middle. She glanced between Cadvan and the others. This was all happening so fast.

“Hey, Masina,” Cadvan called back as he noticed no one was following him. He gestured towards Arro, “This one appears frozen and those two appear directionally challenged. Your friends ok?”

Kyra and Garssan halted, sharply turning back to face Cadvan after exchanging a look of pure confusion with each other.

Garssan hesitated, “Oh, uh, should we follow you?”

“If you can find a better route to our dwelling be my guest,” Cadvan shrugged and pointed in the direction of the doors. “But to me, the quickest route is a straight path.”

Arro didn’t need a second invitation, if at all. Without hesitation, he approached Cadvan to show his willingness to go. So far this was going better than he had expected. No sign of her father, Masina full of joy, and he’d be meeting the family. He couldn’t have asked for more. Masina blushed up at Arro as he approached, her mind racing with similar thoughts.

“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” Cadvan held a hand up and raised his eyebrows, smirking down at his sister, “Masina. Would you like these life forms to follow us? They seem like odd and suspicious fellows to me.”

Masina drove her shoulder into her brother’s bicep playfully, “Yes.”

Her brother shrugged in response, “As you wish. Come along now.”

“Wait,” Kyra interrupted, “Let me call Vean to let him know.”

“Vean?” Cadvan glanced over at his sister for an answer.

“Her pairing, well, husband,” Masina clarified.

Kyra raised her comlink, “ _My love, change of plans. I’m going to stay in Hinsomose for a bit. I’ll let you know when to expect me home. Will you be alright with our guests?_ ”

“ _Of course, be safe. I’ll see you soon, my love._ ” Vean confirmed before the call ended.

A set of nearby Merzodian guards who had overheard the exchange rolled their eyes and mumbled under the breath, drawing a glare from Kyra.

“ _Care to repeat that?_ ” Kyra squared up to the guards.

Dismissively shaking their heads, one dared honor her request. “ _We said you should be home making babies. Or perhaps your husband should be home making babies, since you’re the man in the relationship._ ”

Anger flared in Kyra. She’d caught a few words they had mumbled, but repeating what they said only confirmed the horrible things she had suspected they joked about. Before she could move her staff to an offensive position, Garssan’s hand caught it. He was right, turning this into a physical altercation wouldn’t help anyone. She could at least talk back. “ _Perhaps you should be learning to use real weapons and protecting your own, unlike the cowards you are._ ”

Laughter erupted from Cadvan before leaning over and whispering to his sister, “ _Odd and suspicious fellows, indeed. I’m proud of the company you keep._ ” Masina smiled at him in turn before Cadvan addressed the guards, “ _That will be enough. They’re my responsibility now. You have my word, you won’t have any problems with us. We wouldn’t want to interrupt your_ very busy _schedules._ ”

The perturbed guards stood back, allowing the group to pass. Kyra had hit a sore point. They were there for decoration and as a very weak show of force. The most lethal weapon they were equipped with were stun guns, but the outsiders didn’t need to be aware of that.

Arro, Kyra, and Garssan followed behind Cadvan and Masina as they led the way through the doors. Following down a long hallway, they eventually made their way out through the other side of the building. Arro glanced around to take in his surroundings for tactical purposes. They were past the border wall now and making their way to a flat platform overlooking the deep jagged valley between the mountains on either side. The same plum colored trees packed the valley, creating plenty of space to hide now that they were inside. Something Arro made a mental note of in case things took a turn for the worst.

“I’ll speak in basic to be polite in front of our guests. Sorry that dad couldn’t be here to get you.” Cadvan addressed Masina as he stepped up onto a transport, the rest of the group following. “He’s out of town on business.”

Relief came for both Arro and Masina upon hearing this.

“Business? Where?” Masina clarified.

“Caenoni.”

“What for?” Masina forced herself to seem interested in the conversation to disguise her excitement. Her father out of town meant she could enjoy her family, friends, and Arro without his ever-present agenda and critiques. 

Unfortunately, Cadvan knew his sister better. He grinned as he powered up the transport, “You don’t really care do you?”

“No,” Masina chuckled, “Not really.”

Cadvan took the transport off the platform and in the direction of a large, carved archway opening on the side of the mountain ahead. From a distance, the opening blended in with the natural ridges of the mountain. When Merzodians carved the old salt mine, they had strategically placed the opening on an inward slant of the mountain for camouflage.

“Kyra, was it?” Cadvan spoke over his shoulder while keeping his eyes ahead on the route as they rapidly approached the opening.

“Yes,” Kyra responded, busy taking in the views.

“Have you ever been to a Merzodian village?” Cadvan asked.

“I haven’t.” Kyra blinked her eyes heavily as they entered the cave. It wasn’t nearly as dark as she had expected, on account of the abundance of artificial lighting and electricity. The height of the village inside spanned roughly ten stories tall, as wide as the eye could see, deeper than she could determine. Buildings uniformly framed streets in a grid pattern, allowing for easy navigation. This was unquestionably much larger and more developed than she had expected.

“Well, welcome to our ‘cave’.” Cadvan joked, making his way through a series of streets as he continued towards the family house.


	93. Chapter 93

Cadvan stopped short of the front doorway of the three-story family home and turned to face Masina. “Well... you ready for this?”

Masina hesitated. She was nervous about this moment. To ease her anxiety she glanced over at Arro, Kyra, and Garssan. They were here if anything went wrong. “I hope so. It’s been so long.”

“Well,” Cadvan shrugged as he scanned a card to unlock the front door, “at least dad isn’t home. You can relax for a bit at least. Come on, everyone’s dying to see you.”

The electronic door slid open to reveal a large open living room. Various family members of all ages filled the living room. Each similar-looking enough to Masina to identify them as relatives. Their eyes colors varied from Masina’s striking gray to deep blue, each with a variation of shades from blonde to brown hair.

“Masina!” A young girl who couldn’t have been older than six ran towards her as the group entered the home, flinging her arms tightly around Masina’s waist.

Immediately after, the other occupants swarmed around Masina, exchanging hugs and kisses on each cheek. Cadvan grinned and leaned up against the wall, relieved that one of his favorite people had finally returned home safely.

The trio of outsiders continued to hang back close to the entrance, watching the familiar warm exchanges taking place in front of them. A mixture of emotions tugged at Arro. He’d brought her home, exactly as Jax and Masina had asked him. She was with her family she’d missed so much. But they had grown attached. Bonded. Become lovers. For the first time, he could see what and who she would be leaving behind if she went with him.

After making her rounds Masina gestured towards her friends, “Everyone, I have some people for you to meet. These three have gone through a lot to bring me home, this is Kyra, Garssan, and this is-”

“A Mandalorian!” A ten-year-old boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes exclaimed, running excitedly over to Arro. “Is this really beskar? How many weapons do you have?”

“Nat!” Masina clamped her hands down on his shoulders and playfully wrestled him side to side. “How do you know what he is?”

Nat rolled his eyes, “Every _boy_ knows what that is, just the _girls_ don’t.”

Arro frowned beneath the helmet, they’d only been here a few minutes and inequalities were already evident. The biases of their society started young.

“Not true!” The same little girl who first greeted Masina retorted, insulted by Nat’s slight.

“Oh yeah? So what’s beskar, Selina?” Nat continued.

Selina considered her options for a few moments. “It’s a type of material.”

“What _type_ of material?” Nat challenged her.

“It’s, it’s…” Selina walked up to Arro to inspect him.

In a subtle attempt to help her along, Arro nudged his head in the direction of his pauldron.

Barely missing his hint, Selina grabbed his cape. “This is beskar.”

Nat was all too eager to erupt into laughter at his sister’s expense.

“What!” Selina turned red with embarrassment, realizing she must have been incorrect.

Arro kneeled down to Selina’s height and knocked on his breastplate. “Beskar is metal made by Mandalorians, and yes,” he turned his head towards Nat, “This is real. My name is Arro.”

“Can I touch it?” Nat rested a hand on the Mandalorian’s shoulder before receiving permission.

Luckily the helmet hid Arro’s amusement with the situation. For peaceful people, they definitely had a fascination with armor and weapons.

Selina brushed her hair out of her face with annoyance. “I don’t get what’s so funny about it. Why do you boys know about this anyway? Girls know plenty of stuff too!”

“Yes we do, my love.” Masina smiled and picked Selina up, resting her on her hip before turning to address her friends. “This is my family. My mom, brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. The best parts of Hinsomose.”

Two teenage boys approached Arro and began questioning him excitedly.

“Do you have a blaster?” One inspected him.

“Can you really disintegrate people with a rifle? Can you disintegrate my sister’s tooka?” Another teenager inquired, partially serious.

“Hey! Olin!” A young girl cried out.

“He’s kidding, Mila.” Masina widened her eyes at the teenager as a warning. “He’s not going to disintegrate your cat. Right, Arro?” She smiled down at Arro who was still kneeling, allowing the kids to touch his armor and inspect his visible arsenal.

Arro turned his attention up to Masina, “Can I show them?”

After a brief scan of the room to make sure her mom and other disapproving family members weren’t in sight, Masina gave a nod of approval. Removing two blasters from his holster, Arro engaged the safety before handing them over to the teenagers. He watched intently as they inspected the weapons and felt their weight.

Olin marveled at the dedlanite blaster, “Can we try them out?”

“What are you, insane?” Cadvan whispered with a sense of urgency, scolding the teenager for even considering the idea. “You know how fast we’d all be in trouble if anyone fired off a weapon inside the walls of Hinsomose?”

“Oh.” The teenager’s face fell as he handed the blaster back to Arro.

“Although…” Masina bit her lip, a mischievous idea brewing in her mind. “We could go out in the valley tomorrow.”

Cadvan smirked, never one to turn down a bit of trouble. “Arro, you busy tomorrow?” He teased, aware their guests couldn’t have possibly had plans for their unexpected stay.

“No plans,” Arro confirmed.

Masina shrugged at her brother, “Dad isn’t home.” Her eyes immediately turned to Arro with a smoldering look, her mind occupied with the additional benefits of her father being absent.

“Alright alright. Listen up.” Cadvan motioned for the younglings to gather around him and whispered to the group. “Masina’s friends are going to take you all down to the valley tomorrow to play with some exotic toys. But! I get first dibs. And if anyone asks, it was all my idea.”


	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add a quick note to say thank you so much to all my readers, commenters, and people who have reached out across platforms. You are all fuel that keeps me going. <3

The clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen drew Masina’s attention, her mother was surely frantically trying to figure out a way to feed three additional people. Entering the kitchen, she found her mother and younger sister, Ruzena, trying to find a spare pan to saute additional vegetables.

“Do you need some help?” Without waiting for a response, Masina grabbed a half apron and began tying it around her waist.

“Masina!” Ruzena’s face lit up, her gray eyes widening before embracing her sister. Looking at Ruzena was like looking in a mirror. The two sisters looked so similar they were often confused for one another, identical except for Ruzena’s chocolate brown hair. 

“It’s good to see you, sister.” Masina kissed her sister’s cheeks before approaching her mother who wasted no time putting additional food in a pan on the stove. “Hi, mom.”

Sonam barely looked away from the task at hand to acknowledge her daughter, the stress of unexpected company manifesting itself in rushed actions. “Hello, Masina.”

“I’ve got this,” Masina stepped into her mother’s space, taking over the vegetables to alleviate pressure. “Where is Lett?”

Instantly moving to the next task, Sonam began counting out plates for the guests as she responded. “She’s nursing the baby in your old bedroom.”

Masina pauses for a moment, the realization she had missed her sister’s entire pregnancy while she was away stinging deeply. Many things were wrong with her home, but her family had always been the most important. She’d been there to serve as a midwife for all of Lett’s previous labors. “Boy or girl?”

“Another boy,” Sonam replied plainly as she passed the plates off to Ruzena and waved her off to set the table.

“Father must be pleased.” Masina’s eyes remained fixed on the vegetables as she tried to suppress tears.

“Yes, he’s very pleased,” her mother wiped the sweat from her forehead. “I’m sorry the house is a bit of a mess, we’ve been preparing for the festival.”

“The festival? Already?”

“Yes, Masina. You’ve been gone for a while now.”

Blinking away tears, Masina cleared her throat, “I know. I missed you, mom.”

“I missed you too.” Suddenly Sonam’s arms were around Masina’s shoulders in a hug, prompting Masina to turn to face her mom. 

Now that Masina could see her clearly since the chaos in the kitchen was calming down, she noticed tears pooling in her mother’s ice-blue eyes. Her dark blonde hair showed more hints of silver since Masina saw her last.

Sonam scanned her daughter’s face as she held it tenderly between her eyes. “My wild daughter,” a light laugh escaped her, crinkling the corners of her eyes. Before releasing her face, Sonam placed a firm kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “I could use your help with something.”

Masina smiled faintly in response to her mother finally showing compassion. Her mom was always more caught up in what she needed to do instead of living in the moment, that moment was unexpected. “What’s that?”

“Ruzena. She’s been selected as one of the ‘Divinity Dolls’ this year for the festival.”

Any warm feelings quickly turned cold, “What? And she’s ok with that?”

Sonam raised her eyebrows and leaned back against the counter, “Despite how you feel about it, it is a great honor for both herself and the family. Your father is very pleased.”

“I’m sure.” Masina’s face twisted into disgust.

“We let her try two pairing seasons on her own,” Sonam attempted to explain and justify, “but she isn’t getting any younger.”

“She’s only 21 years old, mom.”

Sonam nodded yet her face showed disagreement, “So were you once, but the time came and went. Now here you are at 25 and, well…”

“And well here we are,” Cadvan stood in the entryway to the kitchen. He’d managed to overhear just enough to know he needed to interfere in order to keep the peace, “with Lett having enough babies for all of us.”

Both women quickly looked over at Cadvan, Masina’s temper cooling. She knew Cadvan felt the same about the backward traditions in their culture, but he’d always been much more diplomatic than she had.

Cadvan resumed speaking, quickly changing the topic to what he had come to discuss with his mother and Masina. “I just chatted with Ekene and she said it’s alright if we house a few of your friends. Thing is, we only have two rooms.”

Sonam’s eyes darted around the room as her mind raced, trying to figure out a solution for the third guest. “We can house one here if you’re willing to room with one of your siblings, Masina.”

“I’m fine with that,” Masina instantly replied. She may have been a bit too eager, hoping Arro would be the one staying here.

“Masina, help me carry out the food. Dinner is ready.”

Cadvan reached for a serving platter, “Here, I’ll help.

His hand was quickly slapped away by their mother’s, “I will not have you embarrass our family in front of these guests by having a man serve the food.”

“Hey look at that,” Cadvan raised his eyebrows and smirked, “I still have the potential to embarrass. Not like these friends know much about our culture anyway.”

Sonam didn’t bother replying to her son, her glare said enough to let him know his opinion wasn’t appreciated. Both Masina and Cadvan followed behind her to the dining room, where Ruzena had gathered the family and guests.

“Please, take a seat,” Sonam warmly instructed in basic as a courtesy to their guests. “Do any of our guests have food allergies?”

Arro, Kyra, and Garssan shook their heads as they took their seats with the rest of the family. 

“Masina, Ruzena, will you please serve everyone?” Sonam asked, “Make a plate for Lett, she should be joining us soon.”

The two sisters rose in unison and grabbed different serving plates to perform their duties. Masina started with Kyra, gesturing to each dish as she explained what each was to her friends. “These are similar fried crispic, we also have roasted goat, sauteed root vegetables, and scalloped potatoes.”

“I’d love to try some of each, but I can serve myself -” Kyra felt a foot slam into hers from under the table. Her attention shot across the table to Cadvan who shook his head slightly as a gentle warning to not disrupt the balance of things.

After serving Garssan according to his preferences - which heavily revolved around meat - Masina approached Arro. Against her best efforts, her cheeks flushed bright red as she addressed him. “I already know what you’ll like - if you don’t mind.”

Under the table, Arro’s hand gently caressed her leg, causing Masina to blush harder. “I don’t mind.”

“Oh, mom.” Masina tried to push Arro’s touch out of her mind, “Arro can’t remove his helmet in front of others. Can I show him to one of the rooms?”

Sonam furrowed her brows, “Of course.”

“Why can’t you take your helmet off?” Nat shoved food into his mouth, not bothered with waiting for others.

“Nat!” Masina’s eyes widened at her nephew.

“No, it’s ok,” Arro added quickly to reassure Masina. “In my line of work, being as anonymous as possible is an advantage. I keep certain parts of myself a mystery so it’s harder to target me or my loved ones.”

Hanging on his every word, Masina’s chest rose and fell heavily. He trusted her enough to know his name, but not enough to see his face yet. Had he not shared his name feely with her family, she may have been offended. He’d been hiding himself for her benefit and protection. Maybe now that he’d returned her home, she would finally be able to see all of him.

“And what line of work is that?” Sonam asked pleasantly, oblivious to what the likely answer was.

“I’m a bounty hunter.” 

“Does that mean you kill people?” A curious young boy asked.

“Only when necessary.” 

Sharp coughing came from Sonam as she tried to dislodge a piece of food she had inhaled upon hearing Arro’s answer. Finally clearing her throat, Sonam took a deep drink of water. “Well, that’s lovely.”


	95. Chapter 95

Arro followed Masina, who carried his plate, down the hallway to the bedrooms of the house. Thick tension surrounded the two, knowing in a few moments they’d be alone in a room for a brief second. Masina’s mind raced in anticipation. Maybe he would take off his helmet. Kiss her. They likely didn’t have enough time for a quick round of sex. Or maybe they did. Masina bit her lip. 

Her steamy thoughts ceased as the door to her old bedroom opened unexpectedly. Masina’s older sister, Lett, yawned heavily as she exited the room, newborn son in arms.

“ _Lett!_ ” Masina instinctively switched to their native language, _“Mom said you were nursing._ ”

Lett shrugged, not noticing the stranger stopped a few paces behind Masina. “ _I was, but the baby fell asleep and I could use the rest. And a break from mom._ ”

Masina chuckled before focusing on her new nephew. “ _Lett, he’s so handsome._ ”

“ _Thank you._ ” Exhaustion had faded enough from Lett now to notice the stranger. Lett clutched her newborn closer to her chest. “ _Who is this man?_ ”

“ _Oh this!”_ Masina switched back to basic for Arro’s sake, “This is Arro. He returned me home.”

“ _Is he safe? He looks dangerous. Why are you taking him further into the house?_ ”

“ _He is safe,_ ” Masina replied, thinly veiling her irritation. Lett had always been more by the books. “Arro can’t take his helmet off in front of others, he is a guest and needs a private space to eat.”

“ _Mother knows?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ” Masina replied tensely, “ _Mother knows._ ”

“ _Don’t get defensive. He’s not like our kind._ ” Lett softened her eyes, “Thank you for returning my sister, Arro. We assumed she was dead. Her old room is available now if you’d like to eat here.”

“Thank you.” Arro stood back to allow Lett plenty of room to pass. Her reaction to him was all too familiar. His arsenal and presence were designed to invoke fear in others, but this wasn’t the group he wanted to fear him. 

Lett quickened her pace as she walked past Arro, wasting no time on her walk to the dining room with the rest of the family. 

Once out of sight, Masina rolled her eyes. “Sorry about that. She’s more paranoid than the rest of us.”

“She has a newborn. I’m a stranger. She’s allowed to feel protective.” Arro dismissed the situation and followed Masina into her old bedroom. Everything was completely bare. Evidence of past decorations was clear by the markings on the walls, but the things that once occupied that space were long gone. Only a single bed and desk occupied the room, framing a small window. 

“So, this is my old room.” Masina sat the food and drink down on the desk before plopping down on the bed, “Looks like they were anxious to get rid of my things.”

“I’m sorry, _cyar’ika_.” Arro couldn’t help but wonder what the things were that used to fill this room. Surely the room had been more lively when Masina occupied it. 

She shook her head, once again pushing emotions deep down so she wouldn’t have to face them at that moment. “No use keeping the junk of a dead person, right?” 

Arro shut the door and closed the distance between them, kneeling in front of Masina and holding her tight. “They were your things. They weren’t junk.”

Tears now silently fell down her face, the safety and love of Arro’s embrace a stark contrast to how little she meant to her family. “As always, you think too much of me.”

“They don’t value you as they should,” Arro wiped her tears. His own heart breaking along with his. Her family had given up on her so easily. Cared so little. They hadn’t shown any signs of honoring their daughter.

“Anyways,” Masina sniffed and began to compose herself. “I need to get back out there so they don’t suspect anything.” Arro stood and moved back to allow her room to stand. “Join us when you’re done?”

“Of course.” Arro stood close to the door, watching Masina disappear down the hallway. A hard lump had formed in his throat. She deserved better than this. If she did decide to go with him, he’d spend every day showing Masina she was worthy of unconditional love that would last for generations.

\-------------

Masina had been right, she portioned his food perfectly. As always. She knew he’d prefer the scalloped potatoes and included an extra serving. Even now, she looked after him in all the small ways no one had ever bothered to notice before. 

Gathering his plate, Arro made his way to the dining room and took the seat he had left vacant, on the opposite side of the table from Masina. 

It was only after he sat down that he noticed Masina was holding something - her newborn nephew. Masina gently cradled the newborn in her arms, almost like it was second nature. Her dark blonde hair fell over her shoulders, providing a mesmerizing visual for the baby. With her free hand, Masina had offered a single finger to the baby, his strong and chubby knuckles tightly wrapping around it. 

Arro hadn’t noticed his shallow breath. He couldn’t focus on anything except her. Even the light in the room seemed to be glowing around her, illuminating her hair as if she was some mysterious cosmic entity. His mind jumped back to one of their first conversations. She wanted children of her own, just on her own terms. Something deep stirred inside of Arro, maybe his _buir_ was right. He did want a family of his own. He’d always known he wanted children, either adopted or of his own, or both. The missing piece had always been with who. 

“Arro?” Kyra leaned forward into his peripheral vision.

He flinched at the mention of his name, “Yes?”

Masina smiled coyly, “My mother asked if the food was to your liking.”

Turning hot under his helmet, Arro tried to organize his thoughts. “Yes, yes.” He turned in Masina’s mother’s direction, “Yes. The food was delicious. Thank you.”

Cadvan grinned. He’d of course keep his observation of Arro and Masina to himself, but he couldn’t hide all of his amusement. Masina had always been the troublemaker. Now some new form of trouble seemed to be following her.

“Are you still hungry?”’ Sonam inquired, ready to instruct her two eligible daughters to refill Arro’s plate.

“No, I’m full.” Arro bowed his head in appreciation, “Thank you very much.”

“While you were eating, we discussed sleeping arrangements.” Cadvan propped his elbows on the table, strategically resting his head on the palm of his hands and covering the irrepressible smile with his fingers. “Kyra and Garssan volunteered to stay at my place next door, but we only have two spare bedrooms. Would you mind _terribly_ if you stayed with my parents? Masina, of course, would be happy to give up her old bedroom to accommodate you so you can have your privacy.”

Masina’s jaw tensed and her eyes widened down at the table as she picked up on her brother’s tone and humor. He knew. Shit. He knew. She would trust him, but she thought she’d been so careful.

“Yes,” Arro replied. “I’m thankful for the lodging, wherever it is.”

“Great!” Cadvan sat back, his palms raising in a celebratory gesture of striking a deal. “It’s settled then. Your friends will be nearby. Don’t you worry.” 

The newborn wiggled in Masina’s arms, requiring her attention. Something was making the baby uncomfortable. as soon as the crying started, Masina gently placed him up on her shoulder to burp him. Cadvan helped pull the chair back for Masina so she could stand and walk with the baby, swaying side to side. The youngling barely had a chance to be upset before being soothed back to a calm and comfortable state.

Kyra smiled, suspecting she knew where Arro’s mind must be. “While we may have our differences, no one can deny Merzodians make excellent mothers.”

“And other things.” Cadvan teased, winking at his pairing seated next to him. Ekene blushed in response, nuzzling into her husband’s shoulder.

Arro continued watching Masina. He couldn’t look away. He’d never seen her quite like this before. The love she had for the child, her instincts, her nurturing nature on full display. He swallowed hard. Losing her would destroy him.


	96. Chapter 96

Arro had retired for the night, his mind recalling the night as he sat alone in Masina’s empty bedroom. The remainder of the evening had gone well enough. Stories were shared to fill Masina in on her time away, old memories fondly retold, eliciting laughs from the family. Throughout the night, surrounded by others, Arro couldn’t take his eyes off Masina. Those thoughts he had after seeing her hold her newborn nephew, the desire to share that with her someday, took hold of him. He tried to push them aside. 

Maybe this was too soon. Too strong of emotions. But they had been through a great deal together. She’d managed to break down his walls in a short time, her stubbornness outlasting his own. For whatever reason, she wanted him to stay around and by her side thus far. She wasn’t like any woman he’d encountered before. He used to consider Dialin the best he could do, and the way things ended with her proved to be enough damage to prevent him from trying again. Until Masina.

Arro paced around the room, looking for any hints of Masina’s previous life. Any signs that maybe she was too good to be true. Yet all the contents of the room had been stripped. Something Arro couldn’t understand. It was almost as though her family was eager to forget her. Sighing heavily, Arro finally sat on the edge of the bed. How could they toss someone so precious to the side?

A light and familiar knock at the door made him look up reflexively. What was Masina doing now? She had made it clear they needed to be discreet with their relationship while in Hinsomose. Knocking on his door in the middle of the night when the others had gone to bed certainly wasn’t the best idea. Utilizing his HUD, Arro scanned for anyone else who may have been around. Sure enough, Masina stood alone at the door, glancing around to make sure no one else did approach. 

Arro grinned. They were alone. If anyone dared interrupt them, he had a way of getting Masina out of there. As soon as the door opened, Arro’s hands reached out, pulling Masina in by the hips and promptly closing the door once again.

“Well hello.” Masina purred, a devious twinkle in her eyes.

“ _Su’cuy cyar’ika_.” Arro ran his hands along the sides of her body, enjoying the dynamics of her curves. His internal struggle with his rapidly growing feelings could wait. There were other pressing matters. “I thought we needed to be discreet.”

Masina smirked and hummed in response before sitting on the edge of the bed, “And I thought you couldn’t tell anyone your name or show your face.” Pulling her hair to one side, Masina purposely exposed her neck, a subtle confirmation of the purpose of her visit. 

Arro’s breath hitched, “You’re coming to me alone in the middle of the night, _dala’ika_.” Little woman. 

Blinking up at him wide-eyed, Masina feigned innocence. “With the best of intentions. I wanted to see if there’s anything I can do to make sure I’m being a good host.”

He shook his head while a grin spread across his face. As always, Masina was trouble. Arro approached, slowly crawling over Masina which forced her to lay back, “I’m very comfortable. _Vor entye_. There’s just one thing…”

“Oh?” Masina giggled, the weight and strength of his body on top of her was always exciting. “And what’s that?”

Shifting his weight to one side, Arro withdrew a cloth he now kept closeby for this exact reason. With Masina’s compliance, he secured it around her eyes before removing his helmet. Suddenly, Arro was at her neck and tenderly biting it, drawing a gasp from Masina. Dragging the tip of his nose up to her ear, Arro growled in her ear. “There’s nothing you can do for me, but there are many things I’d like to do to you.”

Masina’s hands found his face, pulling him in for a tender opened mouth kiss. “So do them.”

\-----------

The following morning proved to be beautiful. Up so high in the Alps, the air was thin but the air quality was near perfect. Arro paced along in front of the line of Masina’s family members, fallen plum pine needles crunching between his boots and the rugged earth. Ten of them had been so inclined as to learn the forbidden art of weaponry. Something Arro was all too eager to teach. Kyra and Garssan stood on Arro’s side of the line, ready to assist with training. 

Blah blah safety instructions.

“Understood?” Arro asked.

The Merzodians nodded in unison.

“Olin,” the Mandalorian nudged his head in the direction of a line of rocks Kyra and Garssan had set up. “Line the bottles up over there. Masina, do you want to demonstrate?” 

Garssan’s attention remained focused on Masina’s younger sister, Ruzena. She stood behind the rest of the family, her shoulders slumped forward, one hand grasping the opposite elbow. This was his chance to talk to her. Strolling up casually, Garssan stood next to Ruzena. “Are you excited to learn?”

“Oh no,” Ruzena blushed, averting her eyes from his. “I shouldn’t, I’m just here to watch.”

“And why shouldn’t you?”

“Well, we aren’t allowed to. It’s especially not proper for a woman to handle a weapon of any sort.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Garssan withdrew his blaster, offering it to her. “I bet you’re a natural.”

Finally, Ruzena looked up at him, the blush deepening as she forced herself to take in the handsome stranger. Why did he have faith in her? 

“Go on,” Garssan raised an eyebrow and looked down at the blaster, “Just keep your finger off the trigger. I’ll help you.”

As Ruzena considered the possibility, the sound of blaster fire and shattering glass startled her. She quickly found the source. Masina stood next to Arro, she had provided the first demonstration for the family. Well, if Masina could do it, so could she. Ruzena looked back up at Garssan and straightened her posture, “Alright then. Let’s do this.”

Leading her to the line, Garssan took the opportunity to help position her body. Wrapping his hands around her small hands, Garssan spoke over her shoulder, noting how she smelled faintly of vanilla. His favorite. “See these two notches? These are your sights. Line them up so they’re focused on your target.” Ruzena adjusted her angle in response. “Good, now pull the trigger slowly…”

Ruzena slowly squeezed the trigger, her upper body jolting back slightly from the recoil, bumping lighting into Garssan. On her first shot, she’d done it. She managed to hit one of the target bottles and shatter it. “Well, that was fun.” Ruzena smiled at Garssan over her shoulder, “Can I do it again?”

Shocked she’d done so well on her first try, Garssan raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Yeah, go crazy.”

She didn’t bother waiting for him to finish talking before swiftly taking out an additional eight bottles. A perfect shot. Garssan had only been attempting flattery when he said he bet she was a natural. She really was.

Esvan, a teenage boy with blonde hair, eagerly approached Arro after seeing his cousin’s natural abilities. “Can it be my turn now?”

“Sure,” Arro stood next to him and placed a blaster in his hands, “Just remember what I told you -”

Overconfident in his abilities, Esvan fired off a series of unorganized shots in the direction of the bottles. After ten rounds he finally stopped, excited to see how many he’d taken out. He had managed to avoid every single one.

“Alright, just relax.” Arro reminded Eagan, “Take a breath. Inhale, exhale. See at the very bottom of your exhale where the sight stops moving? That’s where you want to take your shot. Just remember, a slow steady squeeze on the trigger.”

Suppressing his frustration and embarrassment that his cousin had performed better than him, Esvan sighed. He needed a moment to compose himself. Ultimately he calmed himself, controlled his breath, and gave the trigger a slow and steady squeeze at the bottom of his breath, the bottle he was aiming for shattering. 

The younglings gathered around Kyra, fascinated by her staff and athletic abilities. While too young to sample the trio’s arsenal, they also didn’t want to miss out on this once in a lifetime opportunity to see instruments of violence in action. 

“Father says it’s not very ladylike for me to fight my brothers.” Mila kicked at the dirt on the ground as she spoke to Kyra, seeking some form of validation from the Essorodian she had recently become fascinated with. “But sometimes he goes in my room and moves my stuff and I don’t really have a choice.”

Kyra smiled and kneeled down to the young girl’s height, “Do you feel like that makes you less of a ‘lady’?”

Mila’s large blue eyes blinked at her, “W - well no, not really.”

“I’ll let you in on a universal truth, little one. Women are strong. Only weak men try to make women believe they are weak because they feel threatened.” Kyra winked at Mila, the girl’s eyes lighting up at hearing that sentiment for the first time in her life. 

“Hey Arro,” Olin, the same teenager who had asked to shoot the blasters the night before, approached the Mandalorian. Arro turned to face him in response, waiting for the question that was sure to come. “Does that jet pack really work?”

“It does,” Arro replied. An idea came to him, another opportunity to entertain and show off in front of Masina’s family. “See that boulder over there?”

Olin nodded, the others now gathering with peaked interest. 

“Stay back from that boulder.” Suddenly, Arro was off, shooting straight into the sky with his jetpack. 

The Merzodians gasped in amazement, Garssan carefully hid his fascination to not appear impressed in front of Ruzena, and Kyra shook her head in amusement, well aware of Arro’s intent with showing off. Drawing his rifle from his back while high in the air, Arro took aim at the boulder, firing a large bolt that decimated the rock, leaving nothing but dust where it once lay. Thoroughly impressed, the teenagers gushed to each other, bouncing slightly in utter disbelief of what they’d just witnessed. 

Arro landed next to Masina, “Alright, this isn’t any fun. Boulders don’t move. Now, where’s that tooka?” He teased.

“Hey!” Mila cried out in protest, her pet now threatened twice in the last two days. 

Masina shook her head and nudged Arro to lightly punish him for the joke at her niece’s expense. “He’s not going to do anything to your tooka, Mila. Right, Arro?”

“Right,” Arro smiled beneath his helmet. For all the horrible things he had heard about her home, now horrible things he had seen about her home for himself, her family did make this place worth it. Even if they were part of the problem.

“Hey Arro, can you teach us how to pick up Mandalorian women?” Esvan inquired.

Delle, a teenage girl, rolled her eyes all too keen on giving her brother a hard time. “Yeah right, Sid. When would _you_ ever meet a Mandalorian woman? You’re such a loser.”

“Shut up, Delle!”


	97. Chapter 97

Time crept on, the group now finding themselves sitting in a large circle in the ground, the trio of outsiders sharing their most exciting adventures and close calls from their time out in the galaxy. Ever curious, Masina’s family continued to ask for more, living vicariously through these outsiders who seemed to live life in direct opposition to their beliefs. 

While Masina and Arro kept just enough distance between the two of them, Garssan and Ruzena began showing hints of closing a gap. As Kyra shared stories of training Twi’leks on various planets as a part of her personal outreach to help the defenseless, Garssan moved closer to where Ruzena was sitting. 

“Kyra,” Mila scooted closer to her newfound idol. “I wanna be like you when I grow up.”

Cadvan chuckled to himself, “Just don’t let your parents hear you say that.”

Touched that she made such an impact on this young girl’s life, Kyra patted the ground in front of her to instruct Mila to take a seat. Mila obliged, happy to do whatever Kyra had asked of her. After raking her fingers through Mila’s dark blonde hair to remove any tangles, Kyra began fashioning a traditional Essorodian braided updo on her. “The galaxy is full of possibilities for you, little one.” If Kyra had her wish, she’d liberate the Merzodians from their oppression. Grant the women freedom to learn and explore, make up their own minds about the galaxy around them. For now, all she could offer was hope. All she could do was plant a seed of rebellion. Anything more would jeopardize the peace between their cultures.

“Well, this has been fun,” Cadvan stood and brushed the dirt off his pants, “but we should be getting back. The sun has started to set and mom will kill us if we’re not back in time for dinner with our guests.”

“Oh, today was so nice though.” Chewing the inside of her lip, Ruzena pondered what else they could do with their guests in the coming days, “Why don’t we all go further into the valley to the lake tomorrow?”

“Oh, that would be awesome.” Olin perked up, “I want to go rock diving!”

Mila, whose hair was now fashioned in a style that was very foreign to her people, pleaded with her uncle. “Can we go, uncle Cadvan? Please? Please?”

“Ekene has been wanting to go to the lake,” Cadvan considered his options. “You’ll all still have to clear it with your dad, first.”

Confident in their ability to sway their fathers, the teenagers continued their excited chatter, making a verbal list of all the things they wanted to do at the lake.

Masina smiled over at Arro. At this moment, she was completely content. She was surrounded by those she loved most in a beautiful setting with fresh air. Free from harm, from danger. This calm, this utter feeling of everything being right in the galaxy was something she found in Arro. If only she could openly show her affections without risk of everything imploding, this time would be perfect.

\------------

“ _Where have you been?_ ” Sonam slammed her hands on the table, furious with Masina and Ruzena as they walked through the door. The women halted, Arro stopping directly behind them. He found he didn’t need to understand the language most of the time, Merzodians were a fairly expressive bunch. He knew what an angry mother looked like when he saw one.

“We went down to the valley, mom. We mentioned it before we left -” Masina began to explain in basic.

Sonam wasn’t interested in including the outsiders in this conversation and continued in their native language. “ _I know that! Did you go down to the valley all day? What were you doing out there?_ ”

Masina and Ruzena looked at each other, both trying to come up with an acceptable lie.

“ _We showed our guests the beauty of these mountains, the berries we pick, the animals who live here -”_ Ruzena lied.

Sonam approached Ruzena, fury burning in her eyes. “ _The festival is in a few days. Is your new dress ready?_ ”

“ _Well - no…_ ”

“ _And you_ ,” Sonam started in on Masina, “ _You are supposed to be assisting your sister with her dress and preparations. You continue to take no responsibility, show no pride in your family._ ”

Masina’s eyes narrowed, “We will have her dress ready. As for other preparations, Ruzena is perfectly capable of walking and answering a few superficial questions -”

Her mother’s hand came across her face, the sound of the slap silencing the room. Arro flinched. He wanted to intervene, but that might only make the situation worse and cause her mother to suspect something between the two of them.

“ _Your father will be home soon. I strongly suggest you help your sister. With your return we now have two daughters to pair off at once. You clearly do not understand or appreciate the stress you have put on the family. And change out of those clothes. Look at you, wearing pants like a man. I left a dress in your room. You’re Merzodian, I suggest you start acting like one._ ” Sonam turned on her heel and left the room, her words lingering.

Masina’s chest rose and fell quickly. She had just returned and her mom was already speaking of pairing her off. She had hoped for more time to enjoy her family before this battle began. A battle to spend more time with her family before leaving forever.

“Should I leave?” Arro finally asked.

“No, no. You’re fine Arro,” Masina comforted him. “You didn’t do anything. I just need to help my sister prepare for the festival.”

Sensing this was much needed time between the sisters to discuss what had just happened, Arro nodded. “I’ll be next door at your brother’s house with Kyra and Garssan.”

“ _Vor’e_ ,” thank you. Masina tried to force a smile to reassure him, “I’ll come and get you when dinner is ready. We just need a few hours.”

“Take your time.” Arro excused himself, walking the short distance between the homes and knocking on the door.

A red-headed woman answered, fully puzzled by this stranger’s appearance. “ _Honey, I think it’s for you_.” She called out over her shoulder, her skeptical green eyes not leaving the Mandalorian.

Cadvan lightly jogged to the door and waved Arro in, “Ah, come on in. I don’t believe you’ve properly introduced. This is my pairing, Ekene.”

Pairing. The word still made Arro’s shoulders tense. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you as well,” Ekene’s face softened. “Please, come in.”

Arro followed the couple into the living room where Kyra and Garssan sat. He’d interrupted a casual conversation between the four of them, but none seemed to mind.

“Did you get kicked out?” Garssan teased as Arro took a seat on a sofa.

“Something about getting Ruzena ready for a festival,” Arro explained.

Cadvan and Ekene groaned in unison at the mention of the festival.

Kyra’s curiosity peaked at the response, “What’s ‘the festival’?” She took a sip from a cup of hot local tea.

Cadvan pinched his nose in irritation that he had to explain this horrific festival to their guests. “It’s our annual festival to honor the Goddess of Fertility. Pretty much your standard festival. Food, drinks, lots of drinks, traditional dress, decorations - but the main focus is the ‘Divinity Dolls’ pageant. The ‘Divinity Dolls’ are a select few ‘most eligible’ women for pairings. They put on a show to try to attract a pairing. It’s a showcase of sorts.”

Kyra grunted in disapproval, sipping her tea to prevent herself from saying anything that might be offensive.

“Masina was supposed to be a ‘Divinity Doll’ several years ago, which set off this whole... series of events. Dad wanted her to have the evaluation run and she panicked. Said she wanted to volunteer on the border instead. She has strong feelings about it, as do we. Not so great for the parent and child relationship.” 

Arro’s right hand formed a fist, using his thumb to crack his fingers. “And what would they be doing to prepare Ruzena?”

“Well, Masina is probably trying to tell her to go to the border like she did,” Cadvan laughed. “They’re likely finalizing the traditional dress for Ruzena. She already has one, but being a ‘Divinity Doll’ means they’re upgrading it a bit so she can ‘put her best foot forward’ and bring honor to the family. I highly doubt Masina is helping with the speeches.”

Garssan stared off at the fireplace, watching the flames dance. His pursuit of Ruzena would be short-lived, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t make the most of these next few days before the festival.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few people ask if I have something special planned for next Sunday's update (Valentine's Day) - the answer is yes. Oh yes. I have a couple of things planned that will be shared here. ;)

Cadvan returned from his kitchen carrying five tall, cylindrical glasses and an eye-catching bottle of glowing fuschia liquid. “Anyone up for a drink?” 

“Ooh, yes please.” Kyra sat up straight, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. After accepting the first glass from Cadvan, Kyra held it in place as he poured. 

Garssan sat forward, curious about the unfamiliar drink. “What is it?”

“Alfur nectar,” Kyra answered before taking a long drink.

“It’s really good. Not sure they have it in the rest of the galaxy, more of a specialty here, I suppose. Here.” Cadvan didn’t wait for a response from Garssan before shoving a glass in his direction, pouring once his guest accepted. “Arro, I know the whole… helmet thing. Just go down that hallway and you can enjoy it as well. You can sip it or take it like a shot.”

Garssan’s nostrils stung as he tried to sniff the liquid to make out the flavors, “What does it taste like?”

“Ah, you know…” Cadvan furrowed his brows, trying to find the words.

“It’s unbelievably smooth, very sweet. It’s made out of berries.” Ekene chimed in, eager to help her pairing. 

Kyra swirled the Alfur nectar she’d been given in her glass, “It’s also highly dangerous. The alcohol content sneaks up on you.”

After pouring for everyone, Cadvan raised his glass in a toast, the others mimicking his gesture. “To the three of you bringing my sister home, and to definitely not having done anything completely illegal and frowned upon today.” He joked lightly. At the conclusion of his toast, all threw back their drinks except Arro who waited for an opportunity to excuse himself.

“Whew,” Garssan’s eyes watered after swallowing the Alfur. “You didn’t mention the after-burn.”

Ekene extended her glass as her pairing refilled her cup, “It’s good for you. Puts hair on your chest.” She winked playfully at Garssan before sipping at the liquid for her second round.

“Ah, Arro!” Cadvan suddenly snapped into the realization that their armored guest hadn’t partaken in the drink yet and motioned for him to follow. “Come with me, I’ll get you settled in.”

Arro obliged, following his temporary host down a short hallway before being led into a room that had clearly gone quite some time without being used. Cadvan pulled a chair up to a desk cluttered with papers and documents, pushing them to the side to make way for Arro to set his drink down. 

“Make yourself comfortable. Fresher is one door down to the right.”

Skimming around the room, Arro replayed the conversation that had played out the night before at Masina’s parent’s house. The room was void of any sign of Kyra or Garssan’s things. Arro’s curiosity peaked. The boxes, the room. “I thought you said you only had two spare rooms?”

A small exhale escaped Cadvan, relieved the Mandalorian was catching on. “I do. This wonderful room is my office.” Cadvan turned to exit, pausing in the doorframe. “Oh, and sorry about the boxes. I trust they won’t be in your way.” 

As soon as the door slid shut, Arro rapidly approached the desk, placing his drink down so he could fully tend to the two mysterious boxes in the room. He couldn’t be sure of Cadvan’s intentions, but he was fairly certain Masina’s brother was trying to tell him something. They were close, he already knew that. Cadvan didn’t seem to conform to their society’s twisted norms. He genuinely seemed to care for his pairing. There were no signs of children in the house, curious for a society focused so heavily on reproduction. Even tonight, Cadvan served the guests while Ekene relaxed and enjoyed the mixed company.

Kneeling down, Arro opened the first box. Clothes - more specifically women’s clothes. Also girl’s clothing. Baby clothing. These could have belonged to anyone. He’d have to keep searching to confirm his suspicion. After carefully replacing all items exactly as he found them, Arro moved to the other box. A well-loved stuffed animal, a vulptex. The fur had once been white and no doubt fluffy, but now was worn to an off-white and the fur matted. An equally worn ivory baby blanket with rose-colored embroidery with text Arro didn’t immediately recognize or understand. 

Pulling a compact personal translator out of his utility belt, Arro held it up to the embroidery for scanning. In a few minutes, the device should be able to detect and translate the language if it was known. In the meantime, there was more to uncover. Homemade beaded bracelets and necklaces. Anything of value had been excluded from these boxes for some reason. These were all highly personal items, valuable only to the owner. Several leather-bound journals lay at the bottom of the box, all in the same language he didn’t recognize. 

Finally, the personal translator beeped, there’d been a match. In neon red letters it simply read “Masina”.

Pressure closed in on Arro’s throat as the wave of emotions he’d put off pushed past his defenses. Everything in these boxes belonged to her. Her family discarded all of them. Even her baby blanket.

He needed that drink right about now. He rose and made his way to the desk, setting his helmet down before shooting back the neon fuschia liquid. Fruity and smooth but with a distinct afterburn, just like they’d said. Tears had found their way to his eyes. This was a good opportunity to wipe them away before they had a chance to fully form and compose himself to rejoin his host for the evening. First, he had to put everything back as it was, but not before tucking a small pearl bracelet into one of his pouches. 

Footsteps approached in the hallway, prompting Arro to set his helmet back on and utilize his HUD to see who was approaching. Cadvan. He stood straight, awaiting Cadvan’s entry. Why had he done this? Set everything up so he’d stay in the same house as Masina, put him alone in a room with boxes of her things.

“Are you decent?” Cadvan teased from the other side of the door. 

Arro moved to the door, opening it for his host for the evening to enter. 

“Ah, I see you are.” Cadvan nodded, “Just wanted to check in to see how you were doing -”

He wasn’t buying the niceties, “Why did you bring me here?”

Shrugging to play dumb, hoping Arro would make the first step, Cadvan replied casually. “Thought you needed a private place to drink.”

“You know what I’m asking.”

“The boxes?” Cadvan glanced around Arro, finding the boxes exactly as they were. “Well, I’m assuming you were curious enough to go through them. Apparently, you’re also smart enough to make them look untouched.”

Arro remained silent, waiting for his true answer.

“I’ve known my sister my whole life,” Cadvan began to pace around the room. “I saw the way she was acting with you. The others might not see it. I did. I haven’t seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. She’s not the type to ‘wait’ on anyone, but she knew what you’d like for food and you came back with a clean plate.”

While his words meant a great deal and his observations were correct, Arro refused to budge. “Where did you get these things?”

A distant, sad smile spread across his face as Cadvan dropped his eyes to the ground. “I went through the trash. Saved what I could. Masina is a fighter, despite our father’s attempts at making her into a mindless servant. I never gave up on the hope of her coming back.” 

“And why don’t you show her these yourself?”

Cadvan now tilted his head up at the ceiling, trying to calm the swell of tears pooling in his eyes. “I was going to. Until I saw the way she acted with you.” Struggling to suppress his emotions, he bit his lip to prevent himself from frowning, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I don’t think she’s here to stay, Arro. I think this is a goodbye and I’m the only one here who knows it. I want her to know someone here gives a shit about her, but I don’t want it to sway her decision at all by showing her.”

Arro nodded. So her brother was looking out for her. He did care.

Cadvan pinched the bridge of his nose, a subtle attempt to clear the tears that refused to budge and turned to the door. “We’ll meet you in the living room once you’re done.”

Standing alone in the room once again, Arro glanced back at the boxes. Cadvan had a point. Masina may be persuaded to stay knowing he cares, but Cadvan clearly also knew it was in Masina’s best interest for her to leave. He waited several minutes in the room, gathering his thoughts and emotions before heading towards the living room where the distant sounds of chatter and laughter were.

“Ah, you’re back,” Cadvan smiled as he glanced over at Arro, “Come, take a seat. I was just telling your friends stories about Masina.”

Arro continued towards an empty chair and made himself comfortable, but his mind couldn’t stop racing. 

“So anyway,” Cadvan continued, “I invite a couple of my buddies over for a game of sabacc and Masina of course is kind of hanging around, making herself seem busy, uninterested. But like I said, we’ve played tons before and I know from first-hand experience how good she is. And I will take partial credit for that, I taught her, after all. She learned from the best. But none of them know, right? They look at her and think hey - ‘Cadvan’s rebellious little sister’. She’s trying to prove a point. This will be entertaining.” He shook his head, laughing to himself. “So she lost a few rounds on purpose, waiting until the pot was really big and the guys were a few drinks deep. But suddenly Masina was staying in. They felt bad for her, you know? A ‘woman’ playing sabacc, out of her element. She’s had rough luck all night.” Cadvan glanced over at Ekene, who already knew the story but also found satisfaction in it. “She took the whole damn pot.”

Kyra raised her glass, exchanging cheers to Masina’s past success from a distance with Cadvan. “So what did she spend the money on?”

The smile vanished from Cadvan’s eyes, but his grin remained as he recalled the second part of the story he didn’t enjoy relaying. “One of the guys told our father.”

Aware the mood of the room was about to shift to a dark place, Ekene sprung up from her seat and made her way to Cadvan, firmly massaging his neck as she stood behind him to show casual affection. “Dinner should be ready now. Are you all hungry? Arro, I have plenty. And Garssan, I have enough for seconds.”

“Or thirds?” Garssan teased. He’d been enjoying Merzodian cuisine a great deal.

“Whoever gets thirds gets to do the dishes,” Ekene retorted playfully as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Arro watched Cadvan with greater interest now, trying to figure out how he should feel about Masina’s brother. Cadvan’s head hung now, one leg folded over the other as he reclined in the chair, a vacant expression on his face as he stared down at his glass. 


	99. Chapter 99

Hours later a knock came from the door, Cadvan rising noisily from the chair he’d been affixed to all night. The door opened to reveal Masina outside, wearing a long Prussian blue dress. The sweetheart neckline framed her chest, long off-the-shoulder bell sleeves affording her arms more modesty than the top of the dress itself. 

Arro stood instantly, almost like a reflex as he saw her. Seeing her like that took his breath away. He’d seen her in the slave outfit, the clothes he’d purchased for her, and her outfit from her time in captivity - but never dressed this elegantly. 

“What’s with the dress?” Cadvan had no filter.

Masina scowled up at him, “Mom said I shouldn’t be wearing pants. It’s not ‘lady-like’.”

“Since when are you a lady?” Her brother teased.

“I’m a lady whenever I feel like it,” Masina briefly tilted her head to the side as she smirked, satisfied with her response. “I think you’re supposed to invite me in.”

“Oh right, right. Where are my manners? Come on in.”

Taking a few paces in, Masina turned her attention towards her secret lover. “We’ve finished for the night, if you’d like to come back, Arro.”

“Yes,” Arro answered too quickly. While the time apart had been insightful, he wanted to be with her more than anything. 

“Before you go,” Cadvan shoved a glass of Alfur nectar into her hands, “You need to catch up to us.”

Masina raised an eyebrow at her brother and the glass to her mouth, “Bold of you to assume I wasn’t drinking to get through the evening.” Tilting her head, Masina tossed the drink back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Arro, you ready?”

He answered simply by joining Masina’s side, standing between her and the door.

“Goodnight, everyone,” Masina called back as the two departed for the brief walk next door. “Have you eaten, Arro?”

“I have,” he was itching now for time alone. The few hours apart were excruciating. Her dress made the lack of privacy even more painful. He could so easily just pull the top down and -

“I can fix you something if you’re hungry,” Masina opened the door to her parent’s house, allowing Arro to enter before herself.

He cleared his throat. Maybe the alcohol had more of an effect on him than he thought. He was letting his mind wander far too much. “I’m fine, thank you.” Arro followed as Masina began to lead the way to the room he was staying in, resuming conversation once they were behind closed doors. “How was your evening?”

She yawned heavily, covering her mouth. “Lots of sewing. The good thing is, if I prick myself, I can heal myself.” Masina chuckled lightly, wrapping her arms tightly around Arro’s waist.

“Masina,” Arro placed an arm around her waist, the other tucking her head into him, “I want you to know something.”

“Hmm?” Masina nuzzled in, tempted to fall asleep at any moment.

“I swear to you. I will always keep you safe. I will always be there for you. Cherish you.” He squeezed her tighter, remembering how easily her family had given up to her. “You mean more to me than you know.”

Blood rushed throughout her body, her heart beating in her ears. Masina pulled back to stare up at his visor, desperate to see his face at this moment to help her respond, knowing she wouldn’t be able to. What prompted all this? Despite the fatigue and alcohol, she was very awake now. As she opened her mouth to speak a voice stopped her heart.

“Masina?” A voice called from down the hallway.

Confusion was replaced by panic. Masina clung to Arro first, then pulled back. No, she couldn’t be found like this. Not right now. It was late. She was alone with an outsider - a male outsider - in a room with a closed door.

“Masina?” Ruzena’s voice drew closer.

Arro placed a gloved hand on her cheek, “Stay.”

“Arro I - I shouldn’t be in here.” 

“I can get us out of here right now.”

Her chest heaved as her mind raced. She wanted to stay with Arro, let them have this moment, but they’d only just arrived. If they were caught already, they would either have to leave or Masina would face severe punishment. Once she left, there’d be no coming back. Lost in the whirlwind, Masina looked up at Arro, a wordless plea for help.

With a heavy sigh, Arro removed his hand from her face and stepped back, opening the door just in time for Ruzena to find herself a few steps away from the door. “Thank you for the extra blanket.”

Masina nodded, her motions unusually jerky and uneven from being caught off guard by what had just unfolded, “You’re welcome.”

“There you are.” Ruzena approached Masina while fidgeting with a stiff, thick deep violet headband and a string of pearls. “They keep falling off, I’m not sure what I’m doing wrong. Do you think you could help?”

“Of course,” Masina joined her sister, glancing back at Arro for a moment. How had they come so far? From being afraid of him, shamelessly flirting, the surprise when he actually showed interest in her, and now this. Was he taking another step forward with her? 

“Masina,” Ruzena repeated again, noticing her sister wasn’t following. “You coming?”

She nodded in response, “Yeah. Sorry. Just tired.” She followed her sister down the hallway, the words playing over and over again in her mind. ‘You mean more to me than you know.’ 

\-------

“There’s no way you beat me!” Esvan wiped the water from his eyes as he swam in place and addressed Olin, “I did a backflip off the rock. I made a bigger splash.”

Olin rolled his eyes, swimming in the direction of his uncle Cadvan who had barely been paying attention to the competition he was supposed to be judging. “Who won?”

“Esvan.” Cadvan truly didn’t care. He’d change his answer however he felt at the moment, further adding fuel to the fire between the two competitive teenagers. At least that way they’d entertain each other.

Masina sat on the edge of a boulder watching her family swim and play, absentmindedly kicking her feet through the water. Her mouth spread into a smile, but her eyes showed her mind was far away. An opportunity to resume the conversation with Arro hadn’t presented itself yet. There seemed to be more he wanted to say. She certainly had more to say, she hadn’t been able to properly respond at all.

Sensing a familiar presence behind her, Masina turned her head to the side to find Arro a few feet behind her. “ _Su’cuy_ ,” hello. She beamed at him. All of this seemed too good to be true. Her family and her lover together in the same place. Getting along.

“ _Su’cuy_ ,” Arro responded and approached, “Are you set here?”

“Yes,” Masina kicked at the water more, averting her eyes from him as he approached. She’d still been caught up in what to say to him once they had absolute privacy.

“I’m going to explore.” He handed her a small comlink, “Call me back when you’re getting ready to leave.”

Masina’s hand lingered on his for a second longer than necessary as she received the device from him, desperate to be back in his arms. “I will.” 

“Or if there’s an emergency, of course.”

“Of course,” she confirmed. “Hey, have you seen Ruzena around?”

Arro shook his head, he hadn’t been paying much attention to anyone other than Masina. 

“Strange.” Masina rolled the comlink in her hand, “Be safe.”

“I will.” How badly he wanted to take her with him, but that would only draw attention to them. Beginning his exploration, Arro headed towards the trees behind where the family had gathered. Any opportunity to explore a foreign terrain was welcome, especially when needed to note spots for escape purposes or romantic places he could take Masina away to as a part of what had become their nightly ritual. 

Finally, he was deep enough in the forest to be hidden from view from Masina’s family, Arro took note of his surroundings when a pile of clothes drew his attention. He froze. They weren’t alone out there. He’d need to inform Masina and rejoin her. Standing in place, Arro used his HUD to zoom in to get a better look at the clothes.

Garssan’s clothes. Next to a woman’s swimsuit. The couple could only presumably be hiding behind the boulder next to the pile. Well, he certainly wasn’t going that way. Arro made it a point to avoid that area as he continued on.

Several hours later, Arro returned back to the lake where the family remained. Masina perked up as soon as she saw him, a light returning to her eyes, sitting up just a bit straighter. Kyra roughhoused the younglings in the lake, coaching the girls specifically on how to take down an opponent while Cadvan tended to the boys, Ekene watching on. Garssan and Ruzena sat near each other, trying to fight their body language that confirmed their private meeting earlier that day.

“Welcome back,” Masina’s hair was wavier than usual and still damp from swimming. Evening was drawing near, meaning soon she’d be able to tell him everything she’d been thinking about in his absence. 

Taking a seat next to her on a rock, Arro watched life play out in front of him, his attention turned toward Cadvan. “Thank you.”

“Find anything good?”

“A few places, yes.”

Masina hummed in response, tossing her hair over the shoulder farthest from him. “You’ll have to fill me in.”

“I will.” Arro’s mind raced, preoccupied with the evening before. “Does Cadvan have any kids of his own?”

Furrowing her brows, Masina pondered why he’d returned with such a peculiar question. “No. He doesn’t.”

No response came from Arro who continued to watch Cadvan play with his nieces and nephews.

“He makes a fantastic uncle though,” she grinned. “They aren’t able to have any of their own.”

Now Arro’s curiosity peaked, “I thought that was critical for your people.”

“It is,” Masina inhaled slowly. This was a bit of an explanation. She lowered her voice. The family knew, but repeating it could be insensitive. “Cadvan and Ekene fell in love years ago. He was determined to make her his pairing, no matter what. When the time came, Ekene’s family had her stats run. She came back as sterile. Cadvan didn’t care. Father wouldn’t allow the pairing. So Cadvan picked up several jobs to earn the payment for her himself. Her family was so grateful, they couldn’t accept the payment. So he instead bribed officials to erase her records, so no one would know. If you asked him, he’d tell you that he didn’t want kids. The truth is, he just couldn’t see life without her. Despite my father’s constant pestering, Cadvan refuses to unpair. He loves her.”


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to finally hit 100 chapters! Lots of art in the bottom note section. I love this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it as well. :) <3

Waiting alone in Masina’s old room, Arro eagerly anticipated her knock on the door. He had something special in mind for tonight. A place he’d found while exploring. They’d come so far in their relationship and their time in Hinsomose had only strengthened his resolve to take things to the next level with her. He still needed to show her the bracelet he had taken from Cadvan’s house. She needed to know her family still cared. She deserved to know everything before making any sort of commitment to him.

Finally, the knock came. Springing to his feet, Arro was already set to take her back out to the valley in the middle of the night.

“Hello,” Masina smiled as she bit her lip, a dimple on her cheek making itself known. She’d clearly been anticipating this too, even though she had no clue what he had planned.

Arro draped his navy cape around her shoulders, “Come with me.”

“Come with you?” Masina blinked up at him, “Where?”

“Somewhere I found today. I want to show you.”

Taking hold of his hand, Masina allowed him to lead her silently through the house and out front to a speeder bike. “Are you kidnapping me, Mandalorian?” She teased.

Arro froze, the idea certainly had crossed his mind. But he decided against it. Leaving needed to be her decision, unless this was her indirect way of asking him to leave. “Do you want me to?”

“No.” Masina waited for Arro to climb up onto the bike before stepping up herself, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and leaning to the side to avoid his jetpack. “At least, not yet.”

“You just say the word and we’re out of here.” Arro revved the bike, speeding off into the valley.

Masina closed her eyes, allowing herself to fully enjoy the sensation of the cold wind blowing on her face and through her hair, the solid Mandalorian in her arms. She knew what she needed to say. What she wanted to say. She only had to keep up her nerve and hope for the best. All at once, the bike began to slow. She opened her eyes to familiar trees and terrain but an unfamiliar location. “Where are we?”

“Halfway down the valley. Towards the sea,” Arro answered, waiting for her to dismount the bike before jumping off himself.

“It’s beautiful,” Masina took note of the clearer sky, the stars were much more visible here.

“It is.” Arro wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, whispering into her ear, “But this isn’t where I wanted to take you.”

“Oh?” She couldn’t finish her thought before Arro hoisted her up into his arms, soon after jetting directly up with the use of his jetpack. A yelp of excitement and fear escaped her, clinging as tight as she possibly could around his neck as Arro put more distance between them and the ground. Finally, Arro landed further up on the mountainside and carefully set Masina down. Standing shakily, Masina lightly smacked Arro’s bicep, “You can’t just do that?”

Arro smirked, “Seems like I just did.”

“You - you just!” A laugh mixed with fear and excitement took over. She couldn’t possibly stay mad at him, especially when he was obviously proud of himself. “You wanted to scare me, didn’t you?”

He shrugged, “Maybe a little.”

Pushing her mouth to the side, Masina’s eyes narrowed as she shook her head, “I take it you’ve been enjoying showing off?”

Arro chuckled, he’d been caught. “Once you’re finished being upset with me, I’d like to show you why I brought you up here.”

“Oh, right.” She’d been enjoying the playful back and forth, her curiosity had been forgotten.

Stepping aside, Arro proudly revealed a natural hot spring carved into the side of the mountain. He’d been so excited to show her when he found this hidden area. Up higher in the mountains, the stars were more clear. It was far away enough from everything to afford them full privacy with no risk of unwelcome interruptions.

Masina’s eyes widened, “Is it ok to get in?”

“ _Elek_ , I tested and scanned it earlier to make sure before bringing you.”

“Arro,” Masina hesitated. “I wanted to talk to you, about last night -”

“I wanted to talk to you, too.”

“Please,” she rested a hand on his chest, “Me first.”

Well, this was a surprise for Arro. Not exactly how he’d pictured this going, but if Masina felt strongly about speaking first, he’d certainly not deny her that. “Go ahead.”

“Right,” Masina drew in a shaky breath, trying to find her courage. She’d spent the day thinking up the perfect speech. The perfect words. All were lost on her now.

Thick silence filled the air as seconds passed by, Arro suddenly becoming anxious about what she had to say. “Is everything ok, _mesh’la_?”

“Yes, it’s just.” Blood had risen to her cheeks, her palms now sweaty as her hands began to fidget. “I thought about what I wanted to say and I just…”

“It’s ok, Masina.” Arro braced himself for a letdown, “It’s me. You can always talk to me.”

“I’m - I’m sorry I didn’t know how to respond last night, and I guess I don’t know now either.” Her eyes darted around the ground beneath them, a nervous chuckle ending her thought.

“ _Mesh’la_ , we can pretend it never happened.”

“No,” she interrupted firmly. “No. I know what I want to say. I just, kind of, forgot the way I wanted to say it. So I guess I should just get to the point.”

Arro waited. He’d very much like that. If she’d decided to stay, knowing now without a big speech about it would be easier for him.

“Please don’t laugh at me, Arro.”

“Never,” He assured her, holding her hands in his to calm her nerves.

She just had to say it. She just had to do it. Once she started, everything would follow easier. Starting was the hardest part. She needed to do this right. He deserved it. Taking one final breath, Masina’s mind went blank, her mind and body on autopilot.

“Arro,” Masina flushed deeper than he’d seen before, her eyes soft and reflecting in the moonlight. “I love you.”

Stunned, Arro remained motionless for a few brief moments.

“Please,” tears of embarrassment began to pool in Masina’s eyes, “Please say something.”

Arro released her hands slowly, his own hands reaching up to the base of his helmet.

Just when Masina thought her heart couldn’t beat any harder, it did. Her eyes widened. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?

Lifting up, Arro slid his helmet off with brief hesitation, kneeling to the ground to set it down before facing her for the first time.

Time seemed to freeze as Masina’s chest rose and fell quickly, trying to take in seeing his face for the first time. He was handsome, oh. She felt herself soften slowly, he was handsome. He was tan, but she’d already gathered as much. Short, disheveled straight black hair topped his head. He was clean-shaven, something she wondered if he always did or if he’d just been planning for this tonight. His deep chocolate eyes reflected warmth and tenderness she hadn’t expected of the warrior.

Taking her face between his hands, Arro kissed her hard once, and again, their lips parting and melting into each other, tongues eagerly exploring each other’s mouths.

Masina pulled back briefly, she wanted a better look at him. Her eyes darted back and forth between his eyes. A smile crept on her face, so this was the man behind the helmet. The mysterious stranger she’d fallen in love with.

“ _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum_ , Masina.” Arro pulled her in again, kissing her deeply. He’d given her a few moments, but now he needed her again. He needed this closeness. No, he needed more. Moving his mouth from hers, Arro began gently biting and sucking on her neck, Masina’s eyes rolling back.

“I - I don’t know what that means, Arro.” Masina pushed herself further into him, submitting herself to his advances.

Arro straightened up to face her, looking directly in her eyes with his hands still tangled up in her hair. “I love you, Masina.”

\--------------

Laying naked together on top of Arro’s cape on the ground, staring up at the stars, Masina nuzzled her head into Arro’s bicep. Her body pressed against his. “Say it again.”

“ _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum._ ” Arro turned his head, kissing her again, “I love you.”

She beamed at him, “I love you.” The words were still so new, so fresh. She’d been turning them over in her head for a while now, but never had the courage to express them in fear he wouldn’t feel the same. A low giggle formed in her chest, she knew what he looked like. Masina popped up and leaned over, her face inches away from his, her hair spilling over and framing his face. “I love you.”

Arro grinned, placing a hand behind her neck. “And I love you.” He half sat up while pulling her down for another kiss.

“I take it this means you’re joining me in the hot spring?” Masina bit her lip, using her eyes to point in the direction of the attraction he had brought her to.

Arro fully sat up, “Of course.”

“Well, come on then.” Masina stood, Arro following her motions.

“Here, let me help you in.” Arro approached the hot spring, carefully lowering himself. Once he was sure of himself, he reached up for Masina, motioning for her to approach.

Masina’s eyes still remained fixed to his face. How had all of this happened in one night? Taking his assistance, Masina joined him in the hot spring, once again pressing herself into his side. Fully content with the galaxy, Arro draped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her closer, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“You know,” Masina ran her fingers along his chest, “I’m kind of glad I couldn’t see your face initially.”

“Oh?” Arro smirked, “Why is that?”

“I would’ve been intimidated.”

He arched an eyebrow, “You were already scared of me.”

“Was not!”

“You had no idea how to talk to me,” Arro continued to bait her.

“Hey!” Masina splashed him, “You had no idea how to talk to me.”

“Eh,” he nodded in agreement, “I’m not usually around women like you.”

Pleased with his confession, Masina pressed a kiss into his cheek. “Women like me?”

“ _Elek_ ,” Arro turned his face towards her, kissing her tenderly. “Nurturing but feisty.” The crook of his arm pulled her closer as he kissed her again, “Soft and stubborn.” His free hand slid up her thigh, suddenly craving another round. “So eager to please and submit.”

Masina chuckled mischievously as she parted her legs, “Only for you.”

“Only for me,” Arro repeated in a hushed tone in her ear that made her shiver as he tenderly bit her neck once more. “Because you’re mine.”

“All yours, my love.”

\-----------------

Arro by Jacksimoneart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day from Arro and Masina (NSFW)- <https://www.deviantart.com/acdaniels/art/Happy-Valentines-Day-Arro-and-Masina-870343354>
> 
> For a growing gallery of Catch & Release art, fanart, and commissions, please check out my new DeviantArt account. This includes NSFW pieces that are marked appropriately. <https://www.deviantart.com/acdaniels/gallery/all>


	101. Chapter 101

Masina stirred alone in bed the next morning, Ruzena still deep asleep on the other side of the room. How had last night been real? She was sure she would never stop blushing. She knew what he looked like now. She’d actually seen Arro’s face. He loved her too. How was she supposed to not smile every time she saw him now? They shared a secret, a stronger bond than she ever imagined. But she wanted more with him. 

Suddenly Masina tore the covers off and sprung out of bed. If she was awake before everyone, maybe she could sneak into his room for some early morning cuddles and kiss him again. Really kiss him. Not blindfolded. She could stare at his face once again. After wrapping a robe around her loose nightgown, Masina quietly crept out into the hallway and headed towards her old bedroom where Arro slept.

“ _Hello, Masina._ ”

Joy vanished as she realized the voice spoke from behind her. This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Her head hung slightly, she certainly wouldn’t have to worry about hiding her smile now. Masina turned around to face him, her head bowed and eyes fixed to the ground. “ _Hello, father._ ”

“I understand you’ve been helping your sister prepare for the festival.”

She nodded silently.

“That’s a good thing for you to do.” He waited several moments for any response from Masina. “Sit,” he finally instructed, gesturing to a chair next to him in the living room.

Masina followed his instructions without question. Not speaking was best, as her throat was being seized with emotions. This wasn’t fair. She just had such a wonderful night with Arro. Now everything was about to change.

“I also understand we have three guests?”

She nodded, still trying to avoid speaking. She was sure her voice would sound strained and give her away.

“Two are next door, one is staying in your old room?”

Again, Masina nodded. Surely her father had a reason for asking these questions.

“And the one staying with us is a man. An outsider. Is that correct?”

Controlling her breath and holding back tears took all of Masina’s focus. She nodded again.

“Where were you headed just now?”

“To the fresher,” Masina lied as the emotions crept up on her further.

“Why are you upset?”

Finally, Masina looked up at him. She couldn’t hide the tears in her eyes now as they began to fall. Against her will, another emotion snuck in as she looked at her father. His pale face was more wrinkled now, his hair the same light gray as his eyes. Despite everything that had happened between the two of them throughout the years, she loved him. Nothing could change the fact he was her father. Masina swallowed heavily, her nostrils flaring briefly before she choked out the words, “I missed you.”

Her father furrowed his brows, “You’re crying because you missed me? I’m right here.”

Masina attempted to blink the tears away, looking anywhere in the room except for him. “I know.”

He shook his head before extending his arms and standing, “Come here.”

Without hesitation Masina bolted towards her dad, his arms wrapping around her.

“Oh, Masina.” He tisked, “Always so emotional, like your mother.”

\--------------

Arro emerged from his room, hearing a new male voice coming from the living room. Masina’s father must have returned. He clenched his jaw. Fantastic. He’d been waiting to put a face to the horrible things he’d heard. Arro tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck before entering the living room. All eyes turned to him.

Masina stood quickly, “Arro. This is my father.”

“Kres,” her father stood and extended a hand towards Arro.

Begrudgingly, Arro shook his hand. “A pleasure.”

“Thank you for returning Masina to us.”

Arro glared behind the helmet. “I swore to keep her safe,” he had chosen his words carefully.

“Hopefully she wasn’t too much trouble for you,” Kres laughed to himself, and by himself. “She’s always been quite the trouble maker. Her mother and I have spent many sleepless nights worrying about the woman she’d turn out to be.”

Ashamed, Masina hung her head and slouched forward.

Noting her change, Arro took a moment to decide how to respond. “I can assure you, your daughter is exceptional.”

“Yes,” Kres sucked his teeth. “Well, I can assume you and your friends are still here because you were awaiting payment. How much do I owe you?”

Arro tensed, “Payment won’t be necessary.”

“Oh?” He raised his brows, “What else would be keeping you?”

“I asked them to stay,” Masina jumped in. “I’ve become very close with my friends while I was away, and I wasn’t ready to say goodbye.”

Kres’ face dropped into a patronizing grin, “You’re keeping these poor guests here because you weren’t ready to say goodbye?”

Arro’s blood boiled seeing her father speak to her this way. He knew where the speeder was. He should just grab her, take off. She didn’t need to put up with this for one second longer.

“Please, father.” Masina pleaded.

“Very well,” he sighed. “I suppose they can stay for the festival.” He joined his hands together in a newfound enthusiasm, a slight clap audible from the force. “What a wonderful experience for outsiders. To enjoy a slice of Merzodian culture.” Kres turned to address Arro, “I’m quite sure you’ll be impressed.”

“I’m sure,” Arro replied, his sarcasm lost on her father.

“Arro,” Masina interjected before things could escalate between the two. “Can I fix you a plate for breakfast?”

Kres didn’t bother to hide his surprise, “Masina, waiting on a man? My goodness. The Gods truly do have a reason for everything. You leave here a wild, untamed thing and return to me doing something I could never sort out - how to make you behave like a proper lady.”

Arro flinched, intending to inflict pain on Kres but Masina stepped in front, disguising her interference as merely the quickest path to the kitchen.

“I have much to be thankful for,” Masina replied.

As Masina continued to the kitchen, Arro stared down at her father. There were over twenty ways he could end him in the next several seconds. He’d been taking mental inventory. 

“Well,” Kres watched in disbelief as Masina disappeared. “If you and your friends are this great of an influence on her, perhaps I’ll need to keep you around.” Kres patted Arro lightly on the shoulder, completely unaware of the rage simmering beneath the armor.

“Arro,” Ruzena finally greeted him, “I need to go into town this morning. Do you think you and your… friends could join me? Masina is taking me to have my report run before the festival.”

Kres turned his back to Arro, his attention now focused on Ruzena. “Masina is taking you herself?” He was astonished. These changes out of nowhere were everything he had hoped for. Perhaps Masina would no longer be as resistant to being paired off. Perhaps she’d come around to being sensible, bringing honor to the family, falling into place.

Arro’s eyes fixed on the back of Kres’ neck. He was just right there. An arms distance away. Fully exposed. Weak. Unaware of how to defend himself, even if his life depended on it. 

“Arro?” Ruzena repeated, breaking Arro’s concentrated rage.

“Yes.” Arro finally replied, “We can join you.”


	102. Chapter 102

After excusing himself to Masina’s old bedroom with a plate of breakfast, he found he’d lost his appetite. He now knew what Masina’s father looked like. Heard the way he spoke to her. Witnessed first hand the disdain he had for his own daughter. He’d managed to suppress his rage long enough to retreat and process privately. He needed to talk to someone who would understand. Arro punched in digits to his comlink, an answer coming shortly.

“ _Su’cuy, ad_.” Hello son.

Arro switched to Mando’a to keep their conversation private from anyone who may attempt to listen in. “Hello, mom _._ ”

“How has your time been on Birkir?”

“Fine,” he was far too riled up to engage in pleasantries. “I’m heading out with Masina today.”

“Oh,” that was certainly faster than she expected. “That’s fantastic news. I’ll let your siblings know. How far away are you?”

“A few days.”

Picking up that her son’s answers were too short, she quickly assessed the situation and decided additional questions needed to be asked. “Is Masina excited to meet the family?”

“I’m sure she will be.”

Her suspicions were slowly being confirmed. “Does Masina know she’s leaving?”

Arro flexed his jaw, “Not yet.”

Ruusaan exhaled heavily, “What happened?”

“I have to get her out of here. Her father just returned.” Arro began pacing the room, “I’m not going to sit by and let her be treated like a second class person by her own family. Her parents assumed she was dead, so they threw all of her belongings out. Her brother saved a few items. They threw out everything. Even her baby blanket.”

Thick silence passed as Arro’s mother processed this information. These people, the Merzodians, were infuriating. Her own temper and grief flared upon hearing her son’s explanation. But Arro had found someone he truly cared about. Taking Masina off against her will would only hurt their blooming relationship. “I can’t blame you for wanting to get her out of there.”

“And on top of that, there’s some festival coming up in a few days.” Arro continued to vent, “Her sister is going to be paraded around like a Shaak or a- a- cattle up for auction. Sold off to whatever coward takes an interest. So, I’m getting Masina out of here. And whoever she wants to take with her.”

“Disgusting cowards,” Ruusaan muttered under her breath. An entire society that had enslaved their women for reproduction. “Where do you and Masina stand?”

His mind flashed back to the night before, temporarily dampening his anger and slowing his pacing. “Last night she told me she loves me.”

Her heart warmed, a smile spreading across her face that Arro couldn’t see but could certainly detect. “And did you also…?”

“Yes. I told her I love her as well.” Arro sat down on the bed. Things had been tolerable before her father returned this morning. His relationship with Masina was progressing. “I took my helmet off.”

Ruusaan warmly hummed, deeply touched that her stubborn son was fully lowering his guard. “Does that mean she’s your spouse now?”

“No.” The thought had crossed his mind at the moment, “I wanted to give her a few days to see how she felt about everything, now that I’m not holding back.”

“So you intend to enter into a _riduurok_?”

“I,” Arro stammered, he hadn’t said any of this out loud before. “I intend to, yes.”

Tears of joy flooded her ears, sniffing over the line. “My _ad_ , I’m so happy to hear that.”

His voice deepened into something softer, almost humble. “Thank you, _buir_.”

“I understand and share your anger. I do - but I’d also encourage you to not make the decision to leave for her. Talk to her, tell her how you’re feeling. Continue what the two of you have. Enter into a _riduurok_. You don’t want her to resent you for taking her away from her home before she’s ready.”

A pang of guilt stung Arro. She had a point. “Well, she’ll get over it.”

“Perhaps,” Ruusaan offered, “But how long will it take? Do you want your spouse to resent you, to start off your _riduurok_ that way?”

He swallowed hard, his mouth having gone dry. When he’d offended Masina back on his ship it tore him apart. That was over a verbal slight against her people. How much worse would the tension be if he took off with her now?

“Encourage her to leave. Make her your riduur. Be as supportive as you can be.”

Arro cleared his throat, trying to clear a lump that had formed from envisioning Masina resenting him. “If we stay - if I don’t take her - something bad may happen.”

“So use your time there to continue training her so she can defend herself. Teach her our ways. You’re marrying an outsider who knows little to nothing of the galaxy as a whole. Empower her when her people tell her she is weak. Raise her up when she’s told she is nothing. Help her see in herself what you see in her.”

A heavy sigh from Arro indicated his hesitant agreement with his mother’s advice. 

“How soon until you have children?”

Arro shook his head, a small smile finding its way to his face. “Whenever she’s ready.”

“Does she not want children? You can always adopt -”

“We’ve discussed it before, long ago. She mentioned she wanted children. She’s incredible with her nieces and nephews. I just don’t want to push the issue.”

“Ah,” his mom suddenly realized. “She was raised to believe she was only meant to have children.”

“Yes,” Arro confirmed. “When the time is right, there’s nothing I’d like more.”

“Arro?” A familiar voice called from the other side of the door, snapping Arro to attention.

“Is that her?” Ruusaan asked.

“Yes, I’ll call you later.” Arro ended the call abruptly and answered the door, finding Masina and Ruzena waiting just outside.

Masina’s eyes darted to the untouched plate, “Was something wrong with the food?”

Arro returned to Basic, “No. Sorry. My _buir_ called. Caught up chatting.”

“Oh, alright.” She accepted his answer but sensed something else was going on that he wasn’t disclosing. “Please, go ahead and eat.”

“Is everything ok?” Arro’s body tensed again, worrying her father had said or done something else.

“Everything is fine,” Masina fought the urge to reach out to him in front of her sister. “We were just wondering - well, father was wondering, if you and the others would be able to escort us into town.”

Arro rolled his eyes beneath his helmet. Of course they now requried an ‘escort’ to go anywhere since their father had returned. At least they’d somehow been able to convince their father that an outsider was trustworthy enough of an escort. “Yes, did you want to leave now?”

“No no,” Ruzena interjected, “Please. Finish your food. We’ll be in the living room whenever you’re ready.”

He nodded in response. He’d eat quickly. The sooner they were all out of this house and away from their father, the better.

“And you’re still fine seeing if Kyra and Garssan would be willing to join us too?”

Lucky for Arro, his face was hidden beneath the helmet. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her request, “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. We can grab them from next door on our way.”

“Great!” Ruzena’s face lit up, “See you in a few.”


	103. Chapter 103

Traveling up a level brought the group to the main level of the cave with taller ceilings than the lower, middle-class levels where Masina’s family resided. 

“So what exactly are we doing?” Garssan addressed Arro and Kyra as they strolled behind the two sisters. 

“Ruzena is having her ‘stats’ run prior to the festival,” Kyra explained with more than a hint of disgust in her voice. “To see how fertile she is, how ‘valuable’ she is before she’s put on display.”

A pained look twisted Garssan’s face at Kyra’s explanation. This all felt so wrong, even for a man of his reputation. 

The trio’s attention turned up towards four imposing towers in the center of the main part of the town. Octagonal towers carved out of the same sturdy stone that made up the mountain stretched towards the top of the cave, each of the four towers of varying heights with bridges connecting the four at different levels. In the center of the towers laid a recessed courtyard, where outside life in the form of colorful plants and trees had been brought in, kept alive by a man-made stream strategically splitting the courtyard in half. Several small, curved bridges provided passage over the stream. 

As the group approached the tallest tower, Ruzena stopped and turned to face them. “Well, this is where I need to report in. It shouldn’t take too long. Do you want to wait for me here or go ahead and grab food? I can meet up with you after.”

“We’ll wait,” Masina answered for the group, a hint of disappointment evident in her voice. She’d been trying for days now to convince her sister to not go through with their traditions, to break away from what was expected of her as Masina had done herself. “I can show them around the center.”

Ruzena nodded, “In that case, I’ll find you all when I’m finished.” Continuing on her way, Ruzena approached the front of the tower and disappeared behind sliding doors.

“So what exactly is this place?” Kyra glanced around, recognizing familiar symbolism she had seen and heard of in her education of their neighboring society.

“This is the center of Hinsomose, the most important area,” Masina explained. “You probably noticed the ceilings are highest in this level, this is home to the most influential, wealthy, successful residents.”

Garssan sucked his teeth as he glanced around, “So this is the cosmopolitan version of your village?”

“Yes, I’m sure it can’t compare to the rest of the galaxy. But it’s the most ‘cosmopolitan’ place I’ve seen.”

Arro’s mind flashed back to Masina’s request to visit a large city, the desire now becoming clear. She wanted to compare the most elite part of her town to the most elite cities in the galaxy. 

“And the four towers represent your gods?” Kyra silently tried to recall her lessons, lessons she admittedly didn’t pay much attention to due to how infuriating Merzodian culture was to her.

“Well, yes.” Masina led the group into the recessed courtyard, the distance between the four towers seemingly expanding as the group grasped the full scale. 

“But I thought Merzodians worshipped five gods?” Kyra clarified.

Masina nodded, “That’s correct. The four towers represent the four most _powerful_ gods. The tallest is dedicated to Helocmoe, the God of Family. Next, we have the tower dedicated to Lesi, God of Peace. Caenoni, God of Healing. Finally, we have the smallest tower, dedicated to Encirsu, God of Blood.” She gestured down to the courtyard they were standing in, “This is what’s dedicated to Hinsomose, Goddess of Fertility.”

Kyra rolled her eyes, of course, the only goddess was below the gods. And of course, the only goddess was for fertility, not any other importance to their society. The only god without a tower. Submissive and barely seen, the way the Merzodian women were expected to behave.

“The festival coming up is the festival dedicated to Hinsomose. Pairing is the main purpose of the festival, as it’s dedicated to the Goddess of Fertility. It happens every spring once the winter melts away and life returns to the mountain, it’s seen as the luckiest time to pair and breed.” Acutely aware that she was in public, Masina forced a smile as she forced words she didn’t believe in, “So Ruzena being chosen to be a ‘Divinity Doll’ is a great honor.”

A vein in Garssan’s neck twitched as he clenched his jaw. He’d only just begun getting to know Ruzena, but he knew she deserved better than being paraded around to be paired off and bred. All of the women here deserved better.

Arro passively cracked his knuckles. Just when he thought this place couldn’t get worse, it found new ways. “What should we expect at this ‘festival’?”

“Yeah,” Garssan chimed in, “And what exactly is expected of Ruzena as a… whatever you called it.” Garssan knew full well what the term was, he had refused to use it out of principle. 

Masina strolled along, leading the group to the stream that ran through the courtyard. “Entry to the courtyard, where we are now, is guaranteed to all Merzodians. Even visitors are welcome. Since our village is named for Hinsome, we tend to attract a lot of the neighboring areas. Festivals rotate between towns based on whichever god they were named for. Entry to the towers is another story, though.

“The tallest tower is reserved for the highest-ranking Merzodians. They hold some sort of status, whether it’s power, fame, fortune. That’s where my father wants to be someday. The shorter towers are also reserved based on social status. The taller the tower, the higher the status. My father managed to climb from being restricted to the courtyard to the third tallest tower, Caenoni. As guests of the family, you’ll be able to join us there as well.

“Some parts of the day are very nice, what I imagine you expect of your typical festival. Local cuisine, drinks, entertainment, traditional dress. You’ll be able to feast.” Masina’s eyes locked on Arro’s helmet, “There are private areas for you to eat and drink, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

Arro shook his head slightly, he doubted he’d be in the mood to celebrate anything while he fantasized about the destruction of this place. “Don’t worry about me.”

“You’re my guest,” Masina smirked coyly, a faint dimple appearing on her cheek, “It’s my honor _and_ duty to take care of you.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound too bad so far.” Garssan broke the tension of the moment between the couple, a subtle reminder they were still very much in public in an environment that would not approve of their relationship. “And what does Ruzena have to do?”

“She’ll be with us in the beginning, but the pageant takes place down here in the courtyard. See those balconies facing the courtyard on all the towers? They provide a view of the show. The morning of, a platform stage will be built here for the ‘Divinity Dolls’ to showcase their beauty, answer questions about their values, brag about their family and social status. Essentially advertising their worth to all of those seeking out a pairing.”

“Lovely,” Garssan replied sarcastically as he scrunched his nose in disgust.

“The traditional dress part is what I’ve been helping her with,” Masina ignored Garssan’s comment. “She wants to make sure she looks ‘perfect’ for all to see. I imagine she’ll want to try it on to show everyone, make sure nothing looks off. She would probably enjoy an outsider’s point of view, too. If you all wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Arro replied. He needed to talk to Masina in private, express his desire to leave this place before the opportunity arose for the visit to turn worse.


	104. Chapter 104

“Finished!” Ruzena excitedly ran to the group in the courtyard, “Now that they’ve recorded my weight, I’m starving. Can we go grab something to eat?”

“Of course,” Masina greeted her sister with a tight hug, “Goma noodles sound good?”

“Sounds great! Is that ok with everyone else?” 

Trying to act casually, Garssan shrugged. “Works for me.”

“Great! I know a place, follow me.” Ruzena’s glow continued as she led the way out of the courtyard, down a narrow pedestrian street in the direction of a restaurant she had in mind.

Masina’s curiosity couldn’t wait any longer, “How did it go?”

“Well! I didn’t quite place ‘first class’ but I scored ‘second class, upper-division all around, so I should attract a respectable suitor.”

A small wave of relief washed over Masina, her sister had received the most well-rounded score. Had she placed ‘first class’ she would have attracted the attention of the ultra-wealthy who often kept several pairings and treated them poorly. Anything lower than ‘second class, upper-division would have given her less than favorable suitors. Most luckily she had avoided the ‘unpairable’ category, which would have sealed her fate for the lowest levels of society and brothels. “I’m glad to hear that, father will be pleased.”

“I hope so.” Ruzena opened the door to the restaurant and headed straight for the host desk where she approached a woman around her same age, wearing industrial-looking silver cuffs around her wrists. “Table for five please.”

The hostess kept her eyes downcast, bowing slightly before leading the guests back to a table. “Right this way.”

Arro’s eyes locked onto the cuffs. They were plain and bulky, almost resembling binders.

“Please make your selections on the tablet and your server will be right with you.” The hostess gestured down at the table, waiting for the five to be seated.

Masina lingered by the hostess for a second, her head slightly bowed and eyes turned down as well. “ _Thank you, Enva. I’m sorry to see you like this -_ ”

The hostess flinched, her face turning from neutral to revolted. “ _Do not talk to me and do not use that name._ ”

“ _I’m sorry, I didn’t realize what had happened -_ ”

“Enjoy your meal,” she replied plainly in basic before heading straight back to her post.

Watching for a moment longer, Masina finally accepted the truth of the situation before taking a seat.

“So,” Kyra scrolled through a tablet containing pictures of items available for purchase, “What was that about?”

“Just an old friend.” Masina swallowed a lump in her throat and began lazily scrolling through the tablet that had been placed in front of her, despite knowing what she intended to order.

Kyra drummed her fingers along the table, uncomfortable with the response Masina had given. “Talk later?”

A nod from Masina confirmed the discussion could take place at a later time. The group resumed making their meal selections on the tablets, setting them down once finished.

“I can’t wait for you all to experience the festival,” Ruzena gushed, oblivious to the clear discomfort present in the others. “It’s so beautiful. I look forward to the ryllideae cakes all year long.” 

Garssan forced a sharp exhale to try to expel the tension from his body, “I have to say, I have been enjoying Merzodian cuisine.”

A cheeky grin spread across Ruzena’s face before playfully nudging Garssan, coming dangerously close to flirting in public. “Ekene mentioned that. Having seconds or thirds.”

Garssan smirked down at her, and raised his eyebrows, “Can’t say I’m not an appreciative house guest. And for the record, I do the dishes.”

Several minutes later a waitress wearing a matching set of industrial cuffs approached the table with a tray full of food, setting a variety of Goma noodles down.

Masina half stood before the waitress could leave, “Excuse me.”

The waitress froze, her eyes wide in utter confusion as a woman addressed her this way, especially in the presence of men.

“My guest,” Masina placed a hand on Arro’s pauldron, causing the waitress to take a half step back in fear of what may happen to Masina next for daring to speak out of turn and touching a man in such an authoritative way. Ruzena’s eyes darted between Masina’s face and Arro’s body language, trying to read for any signs that her sister was about to be corrected. “He needs a private space to eat. Do you have anywhere suitable?”

“Y - yes,” the waitress stammered, puzzled that the armored man hadn’t taken issue with any of Masina’s actions so far. “This way, please.”

“Thank you,” Arro rose and slightly tilted his head forward to show his appreciation, further baffling the increasingly distressed waitress. Grabbing his bowl, Arro began to follow the waitress towards the kitchen to a small, private room. Masina followed close behind, bringing the drink and utensils Arro had intentionally left behind, an unspoken signal for Masina to follow him.

The waitress slid the door open with the push of a button, stepping inside only momentarily to confirm the room was in decent shape and turn the light on. “Will this do?”

“This is perfect.” Arro looked directly down at her, angling his helmet so she would be certain he was respectfully addressing her. “Thank you.” Upon entering the room and Masina finding her way right behind him, Arro quickly shut the door.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Masina whispered, aware the waitress may still be able to hear them from the other side of the door. 

Arro took a seat in the booth and patted next to him, “I just wanted a chance to talk to you.”

Taking her seat, Masina pulled his head towards her by the base of his helmet. “You can always talk to me.” Her hands took a firmer grip on his helmet, “May I?”

His hands joined hers, assisting Masina with releasing the initial tension of removing his helmet. A smile grew on her face. She much preferred him like this. Seeing his handsome face. After setting the helmet down on the table, Masina tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him close and peppering light kisses all over his face.

There was no use denying the effect her affections had on him as his heart swelled, Arro rubbed the tip of his nose against hers before pressing his lips to hers eagerly. As nice as this was, they did have urgent matters to discuss before the next interruption came along. “I need to talk to you, _mesh’la_.”

“What?” Masina playfully kissed him firmly. “Is it,” again her lips met his. “Difficult to talk,” Arro was met again with a kiss, quickly breaking apart into a laugh from Masina, “Like this?”

“Yes,” he chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he placed his hands on either side of her face, brushing his thumb against her cheek. “Just a bit.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” she blinked up at him. “What’s wrong?”

Arro sighed heavily. Telling her how he felt about staying felt selfish, yet she needed to know. If they were going to go through life together, they had to communicate. “I really want to get you out of this place.”

“Oh,” Masina grabbed his hands and pulled them apart, moving to straddle him so they could talk in a more intimate position, her hands finding their way to his scalp, lighting scratching the hair that had been mattified by the helmet. “You want to leave now?”

A low moan formed in the back of his throat, her fingers bringing welcome relief he hadn’t realized he needed at that moment. “I’m worried if we stay, something bad may happen.” 

“Thought you might like that,” Masina’s eyes sparkled as she continued to lightly scratch. “I can understand your wanting to leave, my love.”

“I want to keep you safe. Being here puts you at risk.”

“Arro,” Masina pulled his head towards her chest, cradling it as he rested it at the base of her neck and melted into her. “I’m here. I’m safe.”

Something about the position, being held like this, soothed him. “You’re safe right _now_.”

“Right now I’m worried about Ruzena.” Masina kissed the top of his head, “I’m trying to talk her out of being paired off. Would she be able to come with us if I manage to convince her?”

“Of course,” Arro wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. “Her and anyone else you want. I’d like for nothing more than to dismantle this whole place -”

“I don’t want to leave things a mess for my loved ones. I’ll leave here with you once things are settled with Ruzena.” Masina gave him a light peck again, “Deal?”

As much as Arro wanted to take her word then and there, she needed to be fully aware of everything he knew before she made her decision. “Wait.” Reaching into his pouch, Arro withdrew the bracelet he had pocketed from Cadvan’s house and held it out in his palm, “Before you decide, you need to see this.”

Masina’s eyes widened, tears pooling as she picked up the bracelet and removed herself from his lap, taking a seat next to him. “Where did you get this?”

“Cadvan, he saved some of your things. I can understand why you wanted to come home. Your family - _most_ of your family - is nice. I don’t want you to commit to leaving with me without knowing everything-”

“Stop that,” Masina’s eyebrows furrowed, her hand forcefully turning his jaw to meet her face. “We aren’t doing this again. I made my decision. In fact, I made it a long time ago back on Sixmo but you wouldn’t accept it then. Yes, there is good here, but I don’t have a future here. I don’t _want_ my future to be here. I want my future to be with you. I love you.”

An invisible weight lifted from Arro’s chest, she sincerely wanted to go with him. Years of self-doubt and self-loathing dissolved with her words. “ _Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum._ ” I love you.

“I promise you, Arro.” Masina drew his hand to her heart, “A few more days and it’ll just be the two of us. I should get back out there, but first.” She turned towards the bowl of Goma noodles on the table, twirling them neatly around the prongs of a fork, and handed it to him. “Eat.”

He raised an eyebrow, this was unusual. “You’re instructing me to eat?”

“I’ve never _seen_ you eat before. Humor me.”

“You don’t believe that I eat?”

“I believe it,” Masina glanced down at the fork, “Now, eat.”

Arro shook his head, she had a point but the request seemed ridiculous. “Alright,” obliging, Arro shoved the noodles in his mouth and began chewing.

Extremely pleased with herself, a smile stretched ear to ear, her eyes squinting and nose scrunching, “Thank you. Join us when you’re finished, my love.”


End file.
